Siempre te encuentro
by Escritora submarina
Summary: El amor es traicionero cuando se es subestimado. Para Bakugou Katsuki, el amor no era más que una maldición y algo que lo distraía de su meta en ser el héroe número uno. Sin embargo, ha estado sintiendo cosas por su amigo de la infancia: Izuku Midoriya. Pero hay alguien que se entromete en sus asuntos, ese alguien es Todoroki Shouto. (Tododeku o katsudeku?)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_._

_._

_._

_El amor es traicionero cuando se le subestima. _

En estos casos, padecerlo como una enfermedad similar a la peste bubónica resultaba insólito, y una comparación mas que bochornosa, inhóspita.

Lejos de parecer una bendición, parecía un hechizo impuesto para el rubio explosivo, quien juraba y perjuraba ser el héroe número uno.

Para unos, aquel joven, era o un vanidoso o alguien digno de admirar. Cualquiera de las dos eran válidas, mas juntarlas no se veía como tolerable, sobre todo para aquellos que lo tenían en la mira desde hacía tiempo. En especial a un joven de cabello verde rizado, de ojos verdes enormes y expresivos, y sin haber nacido con un Quirk.

Aquel joven explosivo, mejor conocido como Katsuki Bakugo, llevaba semanas sin entender el extraño padecimiento que últimamente se había estado presentando en su siempre centrada mente, así distrayéndolo constantemente de su meta.  
Llevaba arraigados dentro de él una turbulencia sentimental confusa, tan fuerte consistía tales círculo que lo zarandeaban y lo atosigaban con volverse más sincero consigo mismo, por mucha resistencia que opusiera, o cuantas maldiciones que dijera, nada ni nadie podía quitarle aquel sentimiento sembrado en su corazón.

Sólo con ese muchacho del cabello verde surgían estos impulsos violentos de querer acercársele de cualquier forma, en su caso, por medio de los insultos, menosprecio, humillaciones, desafíos, etc.

Alguien en su sano juicio no desafiaría a ese muchacho, puesto a que no era cualquiera, no, él era Izuku Midoriya, alías Deku.

Ese estúpido Deku se había apoderado de sus sentimientos de la peor manera. Lo aborrecía con más fuerza por haberlo hechizado de alguna forma. Y con justos deseos, lo odiaba por eso.

Lo odiaba por ser él, por ser Deku, por ser tan inservible, por tener un Quirk, por sonreírle a sus amigos, por sonreírle a sus compañeros, y por sobre todas las cosas, por sonreírle puramente al bastardo mitad-mitad. Ese bastardo mitad-mitad no se merecía las sonrisas de Deku, pero quién era él para prohibírselas? Nadie.

Él sólo era Kacchan a ojos de Izuku.

Por eso, el estúpido de Deku no debería de meterse en sus pensamientos cuando ni siquiera él le dio razones para hacerlo. Por eso, el estúpido de Deku no debería de seguirlo si le sonreía al bastardo mitad-mitad de Todoroki.

Por eso, el amor en su mundo era una maldición, un ridículo y tonto hechizo para distraerlo de su meta de ser el héroe número uno, arriba de All Might.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Hola! Este es mi primer fic de este anime, por favor sean amables conmigo si no me sale de maravilla, pero trataré de que sea lo mejor posible para que sea disfrutable de leer.

Este fic es improvisado, es decir, no tengo todo muy en claro, asimismo pueden existir ciertas discrepancias con relación a la dirección que le de a la historia, por lo que es aceptable sugerencias de cualquier tipo.


	2. El cabello de Midoriya

**"El cabello de Midoriya"**

—Midoriya— La voz de Iida saludaba con rectitud y respeto al peliverde, quien recién estaba entrando a la escuela portando su uniforme con limpieza y mantenimiento. —Buenos días—

Midoriya le respondió con una sonrisa pura, devolviendo el saludo.

—Buenos días, Iida-kun—

En eso apareció Uraraka en compañía de Tsuyu, ambas lo saludaron y se unieron a Vida y a Midoriya como por hábito.

La mañana estaba yendo de maravilla para el joven héroe, aunque desconocía los conflictos en que había provocado en ciertos hombres de su mismo año. Hombres que se consideraban como rivales entre sí, gracias a sus poderosos Quirks.

Entre ellos se encontraba el mitad y mitad, mejor conocido como Shoto Todoroki.

—Midoriya—Todoroki apareció sigiloso, casi como si hubiera estado eesperando el momento exacto en que Midoriya pasase frente suyo y él aprovecharía dicha oportunidad para estar a su lado, del cual no le importaba si cierta persona se enfureciera por su entrometimiento; además, quién era Bakugou para prohibirle estar a lado del chico que le gustaba? Nadie. —Buenos días— Le dijo, serio.

—Todoroki-kun—Midoriya lo saludó sonriente. —Buenos días— _Siempre tan dócil y tan lindo,_ pensó Todoroki, a pesar de verlo de rutina a diario donde siempre opinaba lo mismo de él cada que le decía "buenos días".

Se unió al grupo, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos del uniforme, notando que el cabello de Midoriya estaba más largo de lo normal, y eso le hacía verse aún más llamativo de lo que ya era.

Probablemente se lo cortaría si alguien le dijera que su cabello estaba crecido, puesto a que él de seguro no lo notaría por su propia cuenta; y es que sí, así era Midoriya, pero así le gustaba.

* * *

—Midoriya— Le llamó Todoroki en el salón, poco tiempo antes de que iniciaran las clases.

—Qué sucede, Todoroki-kun?— Este alzó la vista de su pupitre donde colocaba los útiles que utilizaría en clase.

—Deberías de cortarte el cabello— Le comentó en voz baja, ya que no quería que los demás escucharan lo que él decía. —Lo tienes muy largo—

Al ver que sus ojos se abrían en pánico y ambas manos cubrieron sus mejillas, supo que él estaba alarmado, y por tanto, se había percatado de aquello.

Ahí él supo que esa era su oportunidad para invitarlo a salir.

—Por qué no te acompaño a cortarte el pelo?— Sugirió persuasivo.—Además yo también necesito uno, porque mi cabello ha crecido más de lo usual—

En eso Midoriya lo miró atento, balbuceando frases ininteligibles.

—Lo dices en serio, Todoroki-kun?— Preguntó inseguro, aún frunciendo el ceño, a punto de hacer uno de sus hábitos de hablarse a sí mismo.

—Sí— Respondió de inmediato. —Es es eso una molestia?—

—No-no!— Negó alarmado. —No es eso, Todoroki-kun— Reparó en seco, sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de explicarse a sí mismo.

—Entonces?—

—Está bien— Accedió. —Vamos juntos— Esbozó una sonrisa luminosa, la misma que tanto le gustaba ver a Todoroki cada que tenía la oportunidad de verla, de las cuales no eran escasas, pero las pocas como para hacer que su corazón latiera rápido y las mariposas revoloteaban por dondequiera.

—Bien— Musitó, regresando a lugar, no sin antes notar una mirada asesina detrás suyo, proveniente de aquel rubio explosivo que no tenía nada que hacer en una situación como esa.

Todoroki tuvo que admitir que no sintió temor por aquella mirada asesina, al contrario, sintió motivación para seguir con su objetivo; supuso que quizás su acercamiento no fue el ideal, sin embargo, con cualquier cosa que involucrara a aquel que le gustaba, no significaba ponerse en ridículo, sino era hacerle ver a Midoriya que él sí lo aceptaría tal como era y no lo insultaría como lo hacía alguien más.

Puesto a que él no era como Bakugou, quien siempre insultaba y desafiaba al lindo y noble Midoriya, que claramente no se merecía ser tratado de esa manera, si él nunca le daba razones para hacerlo.

Esas cosas le molestaban a Todoroki y despertaban en él una irritación persistente que sólo ocurría cada vez que veía a Bakugou, o con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre.

Lo que él sabía era que el odio y la aversión entre ellos era mutua.

Por lo tanto, si ambos tenían sentimientos por el joven Midoriya, llevarse bien estaba lejos de ser un hecho.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Hola! Vengo con otro capítulo más largo que el anterior, sin embargo, los demás serán más largos, pero este es el inicio y estoy viendo si la historia tiene buena trama.

Si tienen comentarios los pueden, dejar sino espero y disfruten la lectura.


	3. Las ventajas de Todoroki

**"Las ventajas de Todoroki"**

Al finalizar las clases, Todoroki miró que Midoriya rejuntaba sus útiles y los metía en su mochila amarilla, silbando porque ese día se iría a entrenar a la playa.

El único que sabía que iría ahi, ademas de All Might, era Todoroki, quien convenientemente se había enterado de dicha información. Nadie de los amigos de Midoriya conocía ese secreto que fue culmine en la vida de él. Fue el momento en que recibió el One for All, el poder por el cual apenas llevaba dominados el 15 por ciento.

Igual, se sentía afortunado por llevar la ventaja por sobre Bakugou que aparentemente no había ejecutado movidas para acercase a Midoriya de ningún tipo, al contrario, notó que observaba atentamente a Midoriya sin despegarle la vista cada que podía, pero o no se atrevía a acercársele o porque no sabía qué decirle una vez teniéndolo de frente.

A Todoroki le pareció irrelevante buscar excusas para subsecuentar las actitudes que tomó Bakugou en relación a Midoriya; y en un principio temió por no tener la delantera, puesto a que Bakugou llevaba conociendo a Midoriya desde la infancia, a comparación de él que apenas lo conocía desde el primer año.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar a lado de Midoriya aunque sea por el título de amigo, lo aprovecharía sin chistar.

Estaba claro quién llevaba la ventaja.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya se le acercó antes de que él lo hiciera, sonriéndole. —Listo para irnos?— Le preguntó con un deje de emoción claramente reflejado en su rostro luminoso; el pobre corazón de Todoroki saltó de su pecho y se sumió a una serie de latidos fuertes.

Esas sonrisas lo mataban.

—Sí— Pudo articular.

—No sabía que te gustaba entrenar en la playa, Todoroki-kun— Dijo Midoriya, tomando las riendas de la conversación.

—Es tranquilo— Musitó hastió de palabras.

Con ese pretexto fue que tuvo la destreza de sacarle aquella información de Midoriya, con incentivos relacionados a diferentes zonas de entrenamiento. Él quería de alguna manera entrenar a lado de él, por lo que tomó sus propias medidas para hacerlo, y afortunadamente, fue efectivo. Ahora ambos estaban yendo al mismo lugar a ejercitar.

—Sí, lo es— Asintió silbante. —Es un paisaje hermoso y cuando terminas de entrenar te das cuenta que hay una recompensa luego de tanto esfuerzo— Suspiró motivado. —Me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que si podíamos entrenar juntos, porque pensaba que te gustaba entrenar solo—

—Es una molestia eso?— Interrogó, nervioso por dentro.

—No-no!— Lo vio colorarse del nervio. —No me refería a eso—

Todoroki lo miró, disimulando su sonrojo de poder provocar esas respuestas en el chico que le gustaba.

Era divertido, y a la vez, lindo.

—Me refería a que no me lo esperaba— Corrigió señalando con dedo índice arriba. —No me parece una molestia entrenar juntos, Todoroki-kun— Bajó la mano, comenzando a caminar más rápido, indicándole a él que apresurara el paso para poder tomar el autobús.

Ambos se subieron al autobús que les quedaba cercano a la escuela, aun llevando puesto el uniforme. Por fortuna, se pusieron de acuerdo la noche anterior y los dos llevaban su respectivo cambio de ropa en la mochila, ya que regresar a los dormitorios para cambiarse y dejar la mochila les tomaría mucho tiempo.

Además, Todoroki quería evitar que Midoriya y Bakugou se encontraran en el dormitorio. En caso de que él se le ocurriera otra forma de acercársele a Midoriya mucho más audaz que la suya, porque él ya estaba consciente de que Bakugou no era un hombre estúpido, sino que él había demostrado en varias ocasiones cuan inteligente podría llegar a ser si su orgullo y su ego no intervinieran en sus decisiones.

Sin embargo, Bakugou sí era un rival poderoso tanto en combate como en el amor.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya lo ojeó curioso. Él se giró a verle.

—Dime—

—Estás muy callado— Comentó. —Hay algo en tu mente que te tenga distraído?—

Por qué Bakugou decía que Midoriya era inservible, si era muy perceptible e inteligente para aprender y percibir si alguien de sus amigos estaba angustiado?

Sí, había algo en su mente que lo tuviera distraído. Él.

—No, nada en particular— Respondió cauto, suspirando profundamente luego de dar su respuesta.

Seguía sin acostumbrarse a ocultar sus sentimientos delante de él.

—Ah— Midoriya se relajó, soltando una risita. —Pensé que había algo que te tenía tenso, pero veo que ha sido mi imaginación—

—Es tu imaginación, Midoriya— Mintió con la mejor disposición que pudo ejercer. Aborrecía tener qué mentirle a la persona que le gustaba, pero era aún muy pronto para confesarse. —Mejor concéntrate en tu entrenamiento, porque es importante tener la mente despejada cuando estés entrenando—

—Sí, tienes razón— Le respondió obediente, desviando la atención hacia el camino que iba pasando rápido desde sus ojos.

* * *

Regresaron a los dormitorios poco antes de que fuera la hora de que se cerraran las instalaciones, haciendo que los estudiantes se quedaran en sus respectivos cuartos, o que estuvieran en las salas de estar como el comedor.

Todoroki estaba en las nubes de haber podido ver las maravillas del Quirk de Midoriya, cosa que mostraba en las pruebas y en ocasiones especiales (como el caso en que pelearon contra Stain, entre otros), pero pudo ver que él podía llegar a un nivel mucho más elevado cuando se ajustaba al control del Quirk. Un nivel más alto que incluso él y Bakugou juntos en una pelea.

Resultaba increíble cómo pudiera existir tanta cantidad de poder en una sola persona; no sólo Midoriya era una persona especial, sino que también tenía un Quirk especial.

Los dos pudieron entrenar de maravilla, así acordando de volver a hacer en una siguiente ocasión en que Midoriya se encontrara seguro de que podría manejar mejor la cantidad de poder en su cuerpo para no romperse.

—Fue divertido!— Lo escuchó decirle cuando se estaban por separar para que cada quien se fuera a su cuarto. Todoroki se detuvo, complacido con los elogios de este. —Tu que dices, Todoroki-kun?—

—Digo lo mismo— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Se sintió triunfal al saber que él llevaba la delantera, además de que tenía una valiosa ventaja sobre Bakugou.

Esa noche, se durmió pensando en qué momento Bakugou entraría a la acción de lleno, y cómo se disputarían jugárselas por el corazón de Izuku Midoriya.

La verdadera lucha todavía no comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Apenas comenzara el verdadero desafío por quién se quedara con el joven Midoriya.


	4. La movida de Bakugou

**"La movida de Bakugou"**

Sentirse atraído por el inútil de Deku era una distracción que lo alejaba de su meta, al menos eso lo consideraba el joven Bakugou.

Mirarlo a la distancia se estaba convirtiendo en una reverenda molestia, puesto a que él no encontraba motivos para acercársele.

Pero, desde la aparición continua del bastardo mitad y mitad, llegó a la conclusión que con observarlo a la distancia no era la mejor opción; lejos de considerarse como una opción, era una manera de perder el tiempo.

Y perder el tiempo no era una cosa que hacía Katsuki Bakugou.

Al principio tenía ventajas sobre Todoroki, pero esas ventajas no serían la solución a su situación porque de ser así, el inútil de Deku se le acercaría más.

Le fastidiaba la tonta presencia de ese mitad y mitad que pudiera explotarle el rostro con una explosión de sus manos. Ganas no le faltaban, motivos tampoco, pero no podía hacerlo teniendo a Deku de por medio, porque él era un hombre bondadoso y protector de sus amigos y no dejaría que una pelea entre ellos dos sucedería frente a él.

Sí, Bakugou conocía muy bien a Deku.

Por lo que consideró en un momento como una desventaja, puesto a que creía odiarlo, creía detestar la presencia de Deku, cuando en realidad la veía como un motivador.

Él no recalcaba estar al tanto de cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose así, gracias a que era un sentimiento muy extraño y ajeno a su personalidad, a pesar de ello, no odiaba ese sentimiento en su totalidad.

Esos sentimientos eran incómodos, de tal manera que necesitaba descargar su molestia e irritación en algo, en este caso, lo haría con la persona que le gustaba.

* * *

—Deku!— Bakugou le gritó cuando lo miró pasarle por a lado en compañía de sus amigos, y el bastardo mitad y mitad. Midoriya se detuvo, y se ladeó a verlo en la dirección en que su voz fue emitida.

—K-Kacchan— Pronunció su nombre con casualidad en su tono, provocando en este un ligero escalofrío de nervios recorrerle las manos. Sintió cálido. —Buenos días— Le sonrió naturalmente, ladeando la cabeza.

En eso, Todoroki le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—No te hable para eso— Rechinó los dientes, gruñendo.

Midoriya sólo suspiró, esperando de él una respuesta o un comentario. Lo que sea, pero lo esperaba.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tenido un plan para saber qué decirle algo coherente de su boca.

Es solo que esos ojos puros y verdes lo miraban con curiosidad y la mente se le tornaba borrosa. Totalmente en blanco.

Rechinó los dientes con más intensidad, sintiéndose ansioso por alguna razón, mas no por eso debía quedarse mudo. Recurriría nuevamente a los insultos para hacer acto de presencia en los ojos de Midoriya, y de paso, molestaría más al bastardo de Todoroki.

—Em?— Midoriya habló paciente. —Quieres hablar conmigo, Kacchan?—

_Pues sí, tonto, para qué otra razón te hablaría? _Pensó en su mente, gruñendo y maldiciendo, perdiendo la paciencia con cada segundo que transcurría en el reloj.

Gruñó fervientemente, diciendo.

—¡Estúpido nerd!— Exclamó malhumorado. —Necesito hablar contigo en privado, ahora!— Demandó ser atendido, apuntándole a Midoriya para que este se apurara. —No tengo tiempo para esto, apresúrate!— Agregó torpe.

—S-sí!— Midoriya se irguió y asintió, se disculpó con sus amigos y siguió a Bakugou con cierta distancia de por medio.

Bakugou se paró en el pasillo de la escuela, donde no los escuchara nadie.

Midoriya apretaba el agarre de su mochila, nervioso y a la vez, curioso en saber lo que él diría, puesto a que era raro que él tomara la incitativa de hablar con él en un lugar privado.

La mente de Bakugou se tornó blanca cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento en que él estuvo a punto de hablar.

—De qué querías hablar, Kacchan?— Midoriya fue el primero en hablar, tragando saliva. —Si te hice enojar, quiero pedirte disculpas, te juro que no fue a propósito—

—Cállate— Ordenó, sabiendo que él haría eso. No le parecía extraño a Bakugou que Deku de repente balbuceara nerviosamente por cualquier eventualidad que sucediera entre ellos. Es más, diría que era algo normal.

Midoriya apretó los labios, callándose al instante.

—Te advierto que tu nueva técnica no te servirá en el combate— Dijo a modo irritado. Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron, atentos.

—Huh?— Balbuceó jadeante.

—No te hagas el que no me escuchaste!— Refunfuñó. —Te digo que esa miserable técnica nueva que inventaste es pésima para el combate, no te servirá si quieres ganar—

—P-pero, yo creí que funcionaba bien— Expresó desahuciado, bajando la cabeza en derrota. Al ver esto, la conciencia de Bakugou se prendió en advertencia por hablarle tan groseramente al puro de Deku.

_Maldición! Por qué es tan molesto y a la vez tan lindo?!_

—Gracias, Kacchan— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida. —Me esforzaré en mejorarla— Apareció el brillo en sus ojos que resplandecía en determinación. Ese brillo no se le comparaba a nadie que conociera en su vida.

Era un gesto típico de Deku.

—Deku— Lo llamó justo cuando vio que comenzaba a balbucearse a sí mismo con la mano debajo del mentón y el ceño fruncido. —Deku!— Habló más fuerte, haciendo que él volviera a la realidad de un salto.

—S-sí! Kacchan—

—Te ayudaré a mejorar esa miserable técnica— Se ofreció, sintiéndose ruborizar ante esas palabras.

—Qué?— Midoriya se quedó en blanco. —No entiendo, Kacchan— Hizo un gesto confundido.

—Que te ayudaré a mejorar esa estúpida técnica, idiota!— Le gritó fuerte y claro, haciendo que Midoriya retrocediera espantado con su actitud. —Acaso no me escuchaste?—

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Se disculpó alarmado, moviendo los brazos en negación a la altura del pecho en defensa propia. —Es que me tomaste por sorpresa— Se llevó una mano en la nuca, rascándose el cabello verde. —La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero no me molesta— Sonrió nervioso. —Sabía que eras amable— Soltó una risita pequeña.

—Hah?— Musitó seco, sonrojado ligeramente de las mejillas.

Deku sabía cómo hacerlo sentir de esa manera sin estar percatado de ello.

—Oh! Perdóname Kacchan, si dije algo que te molestó— Volvió a disculparse con los ojos cerrados, apartándose dos pasos de él.

Aborrecía que se alejara de él teniéndole de frente. Estaba tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, tan lejos.

—Entonces, qué dices, Deku?— Inquirió retador, dando dos pasos adelante.

—Está bien, Kacchan— Sonrió pequeño, accediendo a ser ayudado por él, desconociendo sus intenciones. Claro, si era Deku de quién hablábamos.

Por supuesto que no se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, ni aunque los tuviera escritos en su rostro, no se percataría de él.

Él tan sólo era Kacchan a sus ojos…

—Muchas gracias, Kacchan— Midoriya sonrió cálidamente, haciéndolo estremecer. —Eres muy amable—

—Como sea, nerd— Refunfuñó gruñendo.

—Es hora de ir a clase!— Lo vio alzar los puños al aire con motivación. —Nos hablamos, Kacchan—

—Idiota, vamos en el mismo salón— Lo regañó violento.

—Cierto— Se rió reconociendo lo que él mencionó. —Ya sé! Vámonos a clase, Kacchan— Le dijo emocionado. —Llegaremos tarde—

_Por algo se empezaba_, se dijo, _pronto sacaré del partido al bastardo mitad y mitad_, sonrió maliciosamente.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Bakugou, porque había puesto dos desde el lado de Todoroki.

Traté de escribirlo lo mejor que puedo porque me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir a un personaje tan explosivo como lo es Bakugou.

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo


	5. Cuestiones complicadas

**"Cuestiones complicadas"**

En el período entre clases, Uraraka se acercó a Midoriya, mientras que Bakugou decidió quedarse en su asiento en vez de irse a conversar con Kirishima y Kaminari en los pasillos.

Si quería acercarse a Midoriya debía hacer algunas movidas por su cuenta, antes de formular su siguiente plan.

Hizo un gesto de molestia cuando sus ojos captaron la presencia de Todoroki cruzársele. Ambos se miraron con irritación plasmada en sus ojos, para finalizar poniendo los ojos en blanco como si la presencia del otro no fuese la gran cosa.

En verdad él era una molestia de persona, tanto él como su padre, Endeavor.

Siempre causando problemas dondequiera, siempre creyéndose los mejores del lugar, siempre llamando la atención y siempre metiéndose con Midoriya.

—Oye, Deku— Escuchó a Uraraka decirle a Midoriya con emoción en su voz.

—Qué pasa, Uraraka?—

—Ya probaste esta aplicación para el teléfono?— Le preguntó mostrándole su celular a la cara. Midoriya lo observó, y negó.

—No, no la conozco— Respondió incierto. —De qué se trata?— Repuso interesado.

—Es una aplicación de adivinanzas— Le enseñó cómo se usaba y tan pronto como hizo eso, se pusieron a jugar con la aplicación.

_Bueno, al menos no está en compañía del bastardo de Todoroki,_ se dijo para no sentirse tan desolado teniendo a Midoriya tan cerca suyo que hasta sentía su voz enredarse en sus oídos como una enredadera pegajosa. La voz de Midoriya al hablar podía estremecerlo y hacerlo sentir dichoso de tenerlo cerca aunque fuera en el mismo salón de clases.

Luego de un rato de que ambos amigos jugaran, Iida se les unió al juego haciendo cierta remembranza de que debían optar por estudiar y repasar sus apuntes antes de los exámenes en vez de andar jugando, pero aparentemente no pudo resistir la tentación de jugar al juego y competir con sus amigos para ver quién sabía más que el otro.

En verdad era un juego molesto para Bakugou, lo veía como algo sin sentido, sin precedentes que dejaran en uno algún mensaje, pero si eso hacía feliz a Deku por ese tiempo lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

Faltándose cinco minutos, se fue al pasillo para tomar aire fresco antes de la próxima clase.

De pronto, Kirishima se le acercó en aire confianzudo, poniéndole un brazo alrededor del hombro en señal de amistad. Él, fastidiado por el gesto, apartó su brazo y se alejó un paso de él, gruñéndole, similar a una piraña.

Kirishima se echó a reír en cuanto vio su expresión de piraña aparecer en su rostro.

—De qué te ríes, tonto?— Inquirió dando un pisotón.

—Nada— Puso sus manos en defensa. —Es sólo que te enciendes con tanta facilidad que da risa—

—Qué dices?— Soltó esas palabras casi como si escupiera.

—Ya sé lo que te sucede— Le dijo en son de confianza, bajando la voz.

—Hah?— Retorció el ceño, amenazante. No dudó en empuñar las manos siquiera un segundo, puesto a que en verdad se encontraba muy irritado y fastidiado de todo, pero más de Todoroki por ser tan entrometido en la vida de Deku.

Por qué no simplemente explotaba su cara y todo se arreglaría?

Kirishima se le acercó al oído, susurrándole:

—A ti te gusta Midoriya, no es así?— Una explosión salió de su mano derecha (en el mismo lago donde estaba Kirishima) causándole a su amigo caerse del susto.

—Hah?!— Gritó fuerte, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Ah, tenía razón— Kirishima se puso de pie, habiendo recuperado la compostura, sonriéndole con cierta malicia. —Eres muy obvio, Bakugou—

—Tonterías!— Refunfuñó arrugando el rostro. —Cómo me puede gustar el estúpido de Deku? Es un inservible!— Espetó hilarante.

—Es un inservible que te gusta— Le dijo mañoso, sonriendo enseñándole los dientes. —Vamos! Tienes qué decírselo a Midoriya— Sugirió.

Ni loco le diré! Su mente estalló en pánico.

—¡Nunca!— En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió.

—Ves? No lo negaste— Se rió mofándose de él.

—Cállate! Acaso quieres morir?— Lo amenazó con las manos abiertas, mostrando en ellas pequeñas explosiones.

—Ja!— Se echó a reír, similar a que hubiera ganado una rifa. —No quieres decir que se muera Todoroki?— Inquirió bufonesco. Al no ver respuesta de Bakugou, añadió. —Él tiene la delantera, si no te apuras te ganara—

—Yo nunca pierdo— Escupió despectivamente. —Ese bastardo no me ganará nunca!—

—Pues demuéstralo— Le dijo a modo de advertencia. —Porque al paso al que vas, es más probable que se fije en Todoroki, que en ti—

_Eso ya lo sé! _Gruñó en su mente,_ lo sé más que bien_, puso expresión de piraña a punto de devorar a su presa, provocando en Kirishima una risa incesante dirigida a él.

Le causó tanto fastidio que le lanzó una explosión no nociva proveniente de su mano derecha, haciéndolo irse volando hacia atrás.

—¡Eso te pasa por ser tan idiota!— Le gritó agresivo, dando pisotones directo al salón.

Entrando al salón, vio que Todoroki estaba conversando animadamente con Midoriya.

Sintió plena irritación aparecer en su gesto, y en el calor que sus manos emitían fastidiosas sensaciones que usurpaban en su temperatura corporal. Sensaciones desagradables en relación a Todoroki, que era el origen de su malestar.

—Deku!— Gritó tosco, llamando la atención de Midoriya al instante.

—Sí, K-Kacchan?— Lo oyó decir temeroso.

Por qué le respondía con miedo?

Todoroki lo miró con cara de enojo por haber interrumpido su conversación. Bakugou sonrió de lado, sabiendo que había cumplido con su cometido.

—Cambio de planes— Mencionó poniendo gesto estoico en su rostro, llamando la atención de Midoriya a pique.

—Kacchan?— Musitó poniendo sus enormes ojos verdes en los suyos rojos.

—Necesito que este bastardo se vaya de aquí— Dijo despectivo, mirando a Todoroki por el rabillo del ojo de manera penetrante.

Él, sin chistar, correspondió el gesto con la misma intensidad que la suya.

—Pero, Todoroki es mi amigo—

—No me interesa saberlo— Dio un golpe en el pupitre de Midoriya haciéndolo saltar en defensa, abriendo sus enormes ojos de par en par.

—Está bien— Dijo con la voz baja. —Em, Todoroki-kun, si no te molesta voy a hablar con Kacchan— Le notificó a su amigo con amabilidad, siempre tan característica de él, a pesar de todo. —Te hablaré después de clase— Hizo un gesto de seguridad.

—De acuerdo— Accedió Todoroki, escondiendo en su mirada la rabia que sentía por Bakugou. Este mismo le respondió con sus ojos: el odio es mutuo.

Cuando Todoroki se retiró, Bakugou tomó asiento en su lugar, volteándose en dirección a Deku, quien, lo observaba pacientemente.

—Qué quisiste decir con 'cambio de planes', Kacchan?— Preguntó con gesto interrogante.

—No me corresponde responderte— Espetó quejumbroso.

—Eh— Midoriya puso expresión incierta, frunciendo las cejas. —No entiendo, Kacchan—

—Te espero a las 7 en el gimnasio— Dijo directo al grano (como siempre).

—Eh?!— Midoriya soltó un pequeño chillido de su boca, con los ojos abiertos. —Pero-pero, hoy iré a la plaza para comprarme unas nuevas tobilleras—

—Cómpralas después— Puso las cejas en punto. —No tengo tiempo para tus fastidiosas compras sin sentido—

—No son compras sin sentido— Chilló Midoriya. —Pensaba comprarlas hoy para poder entrenar contigo, Kacchan—

—Hah?— Espetó tomado desprevenido. Acababa de decir que quería comprarse algo para usar en su compañía?. Bueno, ahí él no podía culparlo por eso.

—Pensaba que sería una buena idea comprarme las tobilleras— Balbuceó Midoriya, poniendo un dedo debajo del mentón.

—Sí te escuché— Lo interrumpió Bakugou, perdiendo la paciencia. —Compra todas las tobilleras que quieras— Renegó, sacando los labios en molestia. —Pero, no me hags esperarte, si llegas cinco minutos tarde, te mato!— Amenazó enseñando sus manos donde produjo pequeñas chispas.

Los ojos de Midoriya incrementaron su tamaño, y asintió trémulo.

—Iré a comprarlas saliendo de la escuela— Aseguró con la cabeza gacha.

—Más te vale!— Dio por finalizada la conversación y con eso las clases tomaron su curso hasta la tarde.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Hola! Le estoy invirtiendo dos capítulos entre Todoroki y de Bakugou. La idea de la historia la estoy teniendo más clara, y ya le estoy agarrando el sentido a la trama. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	6. Empieza la rivalidad

**"Empieza la rivalidad"**

—Midoriya— Todoroki lo aproximó al final de las clases aquel día. Este levantó la vista, acomodando sus útiles.

—Sí, Todoroki-kun?— Lucía apurado, una pequeña gota de sudor se derramó en su limpio y puro cutis.

No pudo evitar sentir aversión referente hacia Bakugou, que de seguro es el culpable de que Midoriya estuviera apurado.

—Irás a comprar las tobilleras?— Le preguntó calmado.

Asintió rápido.

—Te molesta si voy contigo?— Se ofreció lo mejor que pudo.

—Eh?!— Midoriya retrocedió de un brinco, terminando de cerrar la mochila. —Sí, si claro— Sonrió ansioso. —No quería molestarte, Todoroki-kun, pero tenía la intención de preguntarte si podías acompañarme desde un principio— Admitió.

El corazón de Todoroki di un vuelco, permitiéndole sentir que la vida le regresaba a las venas.

—Estúpido Deku!— Bakugou gritó interponiéndose entre los dos, apartando a Midoriya de su proximidad. —A dónde crees que vas?— Impuso su cuerpo, aprovechándose de su altura, para intimidar a Midoriya, quien, claramente lo miraba sorprendido.

—K-Kacchan?— Articuló perplejo. —Voy a comprar mis tobilleras—

—Eso ya lo sé!— Mostró sus dientes rechinando, irritado. —Pero, por qué vas con el bastardo mitad y mitad?—

—Porque él me lo pidió— Intervino Todoroki con seriedad. —Algún problema?—

—Seré puntual, Kacchan— Aseguró Midoriya asintiéndole. —Llegaré a tiempo—

—No hablo de eso!— Enarcó una ceja, poniendo gesto de piraña. —Te vienes conmigo, nerd— Lo tomó del brazo de forma abrupta, halándolo hacia la salida del salón de clases.

—K-Kacchan!— Midoriya chilló —Qué sucede? Iré con Todoroki-kun—

—Tonterías— Bufó agresivo. —Yo te llevaré a compras tus estúpidas tobilleras, nerd—

—Huh?— Midoriya se frenó con el brazo halando. —Pero, quede de ir con Todoroki-kun—

—Deja de decir ese inservible nombre para mi— Lo intentó jalonear, pero Midoriya se rehusó, luciendo terriblemente confundido. —Apresúrate, nerd!—

—Hey— Todoroki se acercó a ellos, perdiendo la paciencia. —Midoriya se irá conmigo— Cercioró con modestia, poniendo una mirada amenazante.

—Tu no me dices lo que el nerd tiene que hacer— Respondió irascible.

—Por favor, no peleen— Midoriya exclamó reteniéndolos, pero sólo logró que entre ellos hubiera más odio evidente en sus ojos, en su forma de verse con ganas de querer golpearse las caras.

—Deku— Bakugou espetó tosco. —No te conviene acercarte a este— Señaló con aversión a Todoroki, quien, no se inmutó con su fundamento.

—P-por qué dices eso, Kacchan?— Preguntó Midoriya en extrema confusión. —Todoroki-kun es una buena persona, es mi amigo— Afirmó seguro.

—Porque es un bastardo— Expuso casi escupiéndole a la cara de Todoroki.

—Qué?— A Midoriya se le abrieron los ojos de asombro, boquiabierto. —No lo es, Kacchan—

—Lo es!— Declaró furioso. —Es un maldito bastardo que le gusta meterse en donde no lo llaman—

—No hables así de Todoroki-kun, Kacchan— Midoriya lo defendió, pero no surtió efecto en el rubio explosivo porque se aferró al brazo de él con fuerza, sin tomarse la molestia de dirigirle otra mirada asesina a Todoroki. —K-Kacchan! Al menos déjame disculparme con Todoroki-kun— Dijo en tono apurado.

—Agh— Se detuvo a un metro de distancia de Todoroki, quien, había permitido que Bakugou se saliera con la suya, con tal de no batallar con su funesta actitud. —Hazlo rápido— Lo condicionó, sin soltar su brazo.

Vio cómo Midoriya tragaba saliva, luciendo intimidado por la presencia intensa de Bakugou, aunque a su vez, no lo culpaba, puesto a que él había permitido que esa situación de diera.

Quería alentar a su rival para que la competencia fuera más complicada y al mismo tiempo, justa.

Cada uno hizo sus movidas injustamente, por eso, él quiso darle la oportunidad de que fuera mutua la rivalidad y que no fuera en desbalance.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya pronunció su nombre desde su linda voz.

—No te preocupes— Fingió una sonrisa pequeña. —Mañana nos vemos— Aseguró, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Sí, de acuerdo— Cercioró esbozando una sonrisa tímida, mirando de reojo a Bakugou, quien tomó posesión del brazo derecho de Midoriya y se lo llevó consigo.

* * *

Todoroki se dirigió a los dormitorios, cabizbajo por no haber tenido la suerte de irse en compañía de quien le gustaba, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba motivada porque Bakugou se había sumado a la acción y eso era lo que él buscaba.

Ahora, él podía ejecutar su otro plan.

—Todoroki— Kirishima le habló estando en la sala de estar, teniendo una expresión abrumadora.

—Qué?— Inquirió serio.

—Te pido una disculpa— Se inclinó ligeramente antes de regresar a su posición original.

—Qué?— Volvió a decir, sin entender.

—Yo le dije a Bakugou que se apurara en confesarle sus sentimientos a Midoriya— Confesó cerrando los ojos de la culpa. —Porque, de no hacerlo, tu le ganarías, y bueno— Soltó un suspiro, abriendo los ojos. —Como es mi mejor amigo, yo quise alentarlo a acercarse a Midoriya sabiendo que a ti también te gusta—

_Con que es así? Eh?_ Suspiró asimilando la información en cuestión de segundos, bajando los hombros en gesto indiferente.

—Descuida— Repuso. —Ya sé que no fue tu intención decirle a Bakugou sobre mis sentimientos, aunque creo que él ya los sabía desde antes—

—Sí, pero me entrometí— Quiso reponer.

—Eso era lo que yo quería— Admitió sonriendo malicioso. —Quería que Bakugou admitiera sus sentimientos y me diera pelea por Midoriya—

Kirishima abrió la boca de pura sorpresa rodeando su rostro, al igual que el comportamiento físico en que su cuerpo reaccionó.

Todoroki no era de muchas palabras, pero necesitaba sacar esa angustia de su pecho, esas palabras que lo carcomían por dentro así como también le provocaban un dolor indescriptible en el pecho de sólo pensar que Midoriya, el lindo Midoriya, eligiera al cruel Bakugou.

No soportaba esa idea desastrosa en su mente.

—Ahora, si me disculpas— Dijo con cierta precaución en su voz, conteniendo el miedo que podría salirse de su garganta.

De alguna manera, necesitaba sacar la incertidumbre de su cuerpo.

La única solución que veía de sobremanera era ejecutar el plan que tenía en mente,

_No hay tiempo para errores._

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Esto se puso intenso y aquí comienza la rivalidad entre ambos hombres, ya que Bakugou decide entrar con todo y no dejar nada a cambio. Lo vemos muy dispuesto a no dejarle a Todoroki nada de Midoriya, además Todoroki se pondrá las pilas y dará el todo por Midoriya.

Quién sabe qué pensará Midoriya al verlos a los dos así?


	7. Compras explosivas

**"Compras explosivas"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou caminaba encorvado, con los hombros alzados y la cabeza gacha, sin soltar su agarre del brazo de Deku, de quien se aferraba a no dejar.

Había echo una movida impulsiva, pero qué más daba si se trataba de Deku? Su Deku.

El apodo que él mismo le puso, y que sigue usando a pesar del tiempo en que llevaban de conocerse.

Podían cambiar muchas cosas, menos el hacerse llamar por sus apodos.

—Em… Kacchan?— Deku pronunció su nombre con sutileza y cierta intriga en su voz.

Él hizo un sonido como si hubiera escupido algo, y se ladeó a verle.

—Qué quieres, nerd?— Inquirió, espetando un gruñido feroz. —No vez que vamos a comprar tus estúpidas tobilleras—

—S-sí— Asintió inseguro, dejando salírsele un suspiro.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo— Dijo quejumbroso, sintiendo el calor del brazo de Midoriya traspasarle a través de la mano. No era una sensación desagradable, más bien, era placentera. —Tenemos cosas qué hacer, maldito Deku—

—Tu también querías comprar algo, Kacchan?— Le preguntó con un deje de interés, sin quitarle la vista de encima, similar a que estuviera esperando algo de él.

Quizás una respuesta para aclarar sus dudas… pero quién sabe.

—Tu qué crees?— Volvió a inquirirle.

—Sí— Respondió suponiendo. —Ah! Quieres comprar un póster de All Might?— Dijo en sorpresa.

—Hah?—

De dónde él había llegado a esa conclusión?

—Ese es un 'no'?— Asumió interrogante.

—Obvio que no, idiota!— Lo insultó, retomando la caminata hacia el centro comercial, jaloneando el brazo de Deku, sintiendo que la calidez que su cuerpo producía le hacía sentirse bien, e incluso necesitaba una dosis de certeza para el futuro.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo en seguir gruñendo, y demás sonidos de irritación a dondequiera que iba.

Deku solamente lo observaba resignado, como si ya supiera que esa era su característica normal, o mejor dicho, su estado neutral.

A él le daba tranquilidad saber que a Deku no le molestaba sus conductas para con él, demostrándose dócil y afectuoso con sus conocidos, en especial a su madre.

Cabía mencionar que Deku lo había perdonado por las veces en que lo desafío en la escuela, o el bullying que le hizo durante sus años de primaria y secundaria.

Años de los cuales se arrepentía por haberlo maltratado e incluso incitarlo al suicidio! En qué cabeza él se atrevió a decirle eso a Deku? Con qué derecho lo hizo?

Pero, el error ya lo había cometido y lo único que podia hacer ahora era enmendarlo y ganarse el corazón de Deku, porque ni loco él pensaba en perder.

—Kacchan, quieres comprar una película?— Preguntó Deku tras haber pasado unos minutos de que entraron a una tienda deportiva.

—Hah? Para qué?— Inquirió, tomado por sorpresa.

—Sólo preguntaba— Sonrió tímido, observando con análisis y detenimiento las diversas tobilleras que le habían llamado la atención para comprar. —Pensaba que la razón por la que quisiste ir al centro comercial era para comprar una película, o algo parecido—

—Yo para qué quiero una tonta película?— Espetó agresivo, viendo a Deku hablarse a sí mismo para llegar a un acuerdo con sus problemáticas decisiones de adquirir un simple par de tobilleras.

Su cuerpo se crispó de ser ignorado por él.

—Oi! Deku!— Colocó una mano sobre su cabello y lo sacudió para obtener la atención de Deku a su disposición. Al verlo reaccionar con sorpresa, soltó el agarre de su cabello. —Deja de hablarte a ti mismo! Me tienes aquí en frente de ti—

—Huh?— Lo vio parpadear, poniendo sus manos a las mejillas. —K-Kacchan?— Articuló lento, casi pausado.

—Cuando estés conmigo más te vale no ignorarme— Advirtió rezongando, arrugando la nariz.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Deku echara una risita traviesa, escondiendo sus risa detrás de su mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía una tobillera de 20 kilogramos.

—De qué te ríes, maldito nerd?— Ordenó saber a manera amenazante, subiendo ambas manos en defensa, preparado para hacer explotar algo. —Hah!—

—Lo-lo siento!— Deku subió la pierna izquierda hacia su vientre y ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, dejando entrever sus ojos asustados a través de los antebrazos. —Tranquilízate, Kacchan—

De nuevo lo hizo, de nuevo lo ahuyentó cuando esa no era su verdadera intención.

Bajó su posición de pelea, resignado con su comportamiento.

—Olvídalo— Respiró hondo. —Apúrate en comprar tus tobilleras—

—Ah— Deku lo miró impresionado, sacado de sí. —Okay, Kacchan— Pudo decir, en lo que retomó su típico actuar, viendo cada par de tobilleras que había en el estante.

_Agh, ese maldito Deku y sus masculleos ridículos, por qué me parecen tan adorables?! _Gritó internamente, sintiendo el rubor llegarle a las mejillas de a poco, hasta taparle las orejas del mismo color.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Deku lo abordó primero.

—Kacchan!— Dijo felizmente. —Ya encontré las tobilleras que quiero— Sonrió orgulloso, luciendo como un niño que recién ganaba un premio.

—Ya era hora!— Bufó. —Muero de hambre!—

Deku sólo se rió.

* * *

Se llevó a Deku a comer en alguno de los restaurantes que había en el centro comercial, aunque al principio Deku lo miraba con temor, pronto se animó y comenzó a abrirse con él, incluso sonriendo genuinamente en varias ocasiones.

Eso era lo que Bakugou quería: verlo sonreír.

Ver su sonrisa, sus pecas, sus ojos brillar con cada sonrisa, sus masculleos, sus comentarios sobre los héroes del momento, sus motivaciones y sus posibles problemas en relación con la labor de ser un héroe.

Le dio gusto saber que él era el mismo, que no había cambiado a pesar del pasar del tiempo. Era el mismo Deku que conoció en la infancia.

—Kacchan— Le dijo habiendo terminado de comer su hamburguesa.

—Qué quieres?— Inquirió, dándole un gran sorbo a la limonada.

—Te parece si compro una película?— Preguntó con ligera timidez.

—Huh?— Espetó, siguiéndole dando sorbos a la limonada con agresividad. —Para qué?—

—Quiero ver una película— Musitó bajo su aliento, sobando dos dedos entre sí.

—Tenemos que entrenar, Deku— Respondió seco. —No pierdas el tiempo viendo películas inútiles—

—Pero, no he dicho cuál quiero ver— Deku protestó infantil. —Es una película que te gustará a ti también, Kacchan— Lo ojeó esperanzado, posando sus enormes orbes verdes sobre los suyos rojos.

La calidez e intensidad que sintió con aquella mirada, fue suficiente para demolerlo.

—Está bien— Accedió a regañadientes, encorvándose en la silla.

—¡Sí!— Deku saltó de alegría, aplaudiendo.

—Qué ruidoso— Se quejó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No me tardaré, Kacchan— Aseguró alegre. —Iré enseguida a comprarla, espérame aquí—

—No me digas qué hacer— Rechinó los dientes, enseñando sus dientes tronar.

—Sí!— Se fue corriendo.

_Por qué Deku es tan adorable? _

Le dio un golpe a la mesa, causando un movimiento vibratorio, un tanto molesto por su ineptitud para socializar con Deku. Antes se le era sencillo hablar con él, pero ahora se le complicaba porque el que había cambiado su persona, era él.

Le frustraba tener que admitirlo, mas no era algo que podía seguir negando por más tiempo, sino era algo que él personalmente debía de admitirse.

Rejuntó sus bandeja de comida y la de Deku y las tiró en la basura, esperando pacientemente por la llegada de Deku al food court.

_Pacientemente_, se quejó, desde cuándo él esperaba a alguien?

Nunca esperaba a nadie, odiaba esperar.

Pero esas cosas sólo las haría por Deku.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Los empecé a hacerlos un poco más largos los capítulos, mas aún me sigue costando trabajo, pero ahí la llevo.

Vemos que Bakugou se llevó a Midoriya al centro comercial sólo para que él no fuera con Todoroki. Quien sabe cuál será la nueva estrategia de Todoroki para acercarse a Midoriya.

Por el momento estos dos ya salieron , y por supuesto, Deku ni en cuenta de nada.


	8. Acercándome a ti

**"Acercándome a ti"**

.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que Deku se fue a comprar una película.

Bakugou revisó su celular, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, impacientado. Qué tanto podría estarse tardando Deku por una simple película?

Al cabo, valdría la pena esperarlo, no?

—Kacchan!— Apareció Deku dentro de su rango de visión, corriendo y saltando al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo una bolsa en su mano derecha.

—Ya era hora!— Exasperó enérgico, estrellando un largo manotazo en la mesa, poniéndose de pie. —No me hagas esperar, Deku— Se quejó, subiendo las cejas en punto.

—Ya tengo la película— Arribó a él, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos saltones por el esfuerzo de correr y hablar al mismo tiempo, sin usar su Quirk.

—Qué basura compraste?— Preguntó Bakugou, dando pisotones conforme avanzaba hacia la salida, sin quitar sus ojos de Deku.

—Espera, Kacchan!— Le siguió por detrás. —Mira—

—Hm—

La película era la de "Rocky III", una que ellos vieron alguna vez cuando eran niños, quizás en su casa o en la de Deku, en fin, él no recordaba cuándo sucedió dicho suceso, pero supo al instante que esa película la vio con Deku en la infancia.

—Para esto te tardaste tanto?— Bakugou inquirió, lo que pareció ser despectivo, aunque su tono de voz neutral daba a entender eso.

—Eh-sí— Asintió campante, alcanzó su paso.

—Vimos esa película cuando éramos niños— Agregó Bakugou, regresándole la película a Deku.

—Te acordaste, Kacchan?— Lo ojeó asombrado.

—Cómo olvidarlo!— Exclamó ofendido por su falta de conocimiento a su persona. —No me subestimes, Deku— Espetó gruñendo.

Deku soltó una risita campante .

—De qué te ríes?— Inquirió.

—No me río de nada— Sonrió inocente. Bakugou pudo jurar que vio estrellas volar alrededor del rostro de Deku por haber plasmado tanta inocencia en una sola sonrisa.

* * *

Los dos hombres llegaron a los dormitorios siendo aún temprano, acordaron de ponerse ropa cómoda para poder entrenar a gusto, a pesar de que Bakugou le estuvo gritando a Deku que se apurara, alcanzó a estar en el tiempo estipulado.

Bakugou, a causa de los nervios, estuvo antes del tiempo; en caso de que Deku llegase tarde, en caso de, aunque no fue así, puesto a que él llegó puntual.

—Qué haremos, Kacchan?— Le preguntó ansioso, una vez entrando al gimnasio vacío.

—¡No me hagas preguntas!— Se quejó, dirigiéndole una mirada seria. —No cuestiones mi forma de trabajar—

—Forma de trabajar?— Repitió boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados.

Bakugou dio un respiro, aplacando sus nervios que saltaban en la punta de sus dedos.

—Mira, Deku, yo tengo un régimen de entrenamiento bastante estricto— Empezó a decir.

—Sí— Deku asintió con suma atención.

—Y lo tendré que ajustar de acuerdo a tu Quirk— Enarcó una ceja.

—Entiendo—

—No he terminado de hablar!— Intervino irritable. —Dame tiempo para terminar lo que te estoy diciendo—

—Ah! Sí claro— Deku aceptó y le dio el beneficio para hablar.

—Nuestros Quirks son muy diferentes, pero se pueden hacer algunas modificaciones en el régimen de entrenamiento— Habló claro. —Puedo dejar la parte de entrenamiento de fortalecimiento muscular intacta— Lo reforzó con un movimiento de ambas manos para que se diera a entender. —Lo que modificaré son el uso del Quirk, pero para eso dame unos días para poderlo pensar, está bien?—

Deku asintió al instante.

—Dudas hasta aquí?— Cuestionó recio.

—Sí, tengo una— Espetó Deku, torpe. —Cuántas veces a la semana entrenaríamos?—

En eso no había pensado, se dijo realizando su error. Él fue demasiado impulsivo como para darse cuenta de que no vio a futuro lo que su decisión conllevaría.

Quiso taparle la cara a Deku para no tener que verlo hasta tener en claro lo que diría y haría, no obstante, no era el momento para huir, si él no era así, él iba para adelante sin mirar atrás.

—Pregunto para organizar mi tiempo—

—Lo se!— Exclamó irritado.

—Dos veces por semana?—

—Es muy poco!— Relinchó malhumorado. —Tres veces por semana— Agregó un día por si las dudas.

—Lo que tu digas, Kacchan— Sonrió Deku motivado.

Esa era la respuesta que él deseaba escuchar.

* * *

Habiendo terminado de entrenar en el gimnasio, Bakugou estuvo observando atentamente los movimientos de Deku cada vez que utilizaba su Quirk. Él estaba consciente de que él era el sucesor de All Might, y por lo tanto, él estaba destinado a ser el héroe número uno, por mucho que Bakugou quisiera ocupar aquel puesto, ya le pertenecería a alguien más: Al adorable Izuku Midoriya.

Deku se merecía muchas cosas, muchos regalos por parte del mundo, porque él siempre le regalaba al mundo sus tiernas sonrisas y el brillo de sus ojos cuando se esforzaba por superarse a sí mismo.

Sin duda, él se había enamorado de la persona correcta.

Al observarlo, no podía evitar admirarlo, apreciar su figura moverse ágilmente, la luz que irradiaba cuando lo veía disfrutar lo que hacía sin percatarse de aquellos ojos que lo miraban con intensidad y admiración.

Por qué Bakugou había despreciado tanto a Deku, si él era extraordinario?

Lo salvó en el entrenamiento que tuvieron con All Might donde él quedó inconsciente, mientras que Deku sólo salió lastimado de la cadera

Lo salvó de estar secuestrado por Shigaraki sin dudarlo una vez. Solamente ejecutó su plan y lo rescató sin esperar un "gracias" por su parte.

El que era un inútil no era Deku, sino él, por orgulloso y egocéntrico.

Ni una sola vez pudo salvar a Deku, por el contrario, lo golpeó en incontables ocasiones, le quemó su preciado cuaderno y lo lanzó por la ventana, le decía inútil siempre que lo veía destacarse del resto, inclusive lo incitó al suicidio!

Qué tonto había sido Bakugou! ¡El peor de todos!

—Kacchan— Deku le hablaba con una mirada preocupada, por estar distraído en sus propios pensamientos. —Kacchan, estás bien? Necesitas ayuda?— Deku acercó su rostro al suyo, restándole unos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran, esto causó un rubor en las mejillas de Bakugou que lo llevó a darle un golpe en la cara a Deku.

—Aléjate de mí!— Gritó irascible.

—¡Ah!—Deku gritó este al caerse al suelo. —Ouch!—

—Estoy perfecto!— Habló él en su defensa. —Acaso no vez bien, pedazo de inútil?—

—L-lo siento, Kacchan— Deku bajó la cabeza, abatido, encogiendo sus hombros. Su expresión daba a entender que él estaba dolido. —No fue mi intención hacerte enojar—

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos, arrepentido.

Por qué siempre lo terminaba tratando mal?

—No te me acerques— Dijo, rechinando entre dientes. —Me fastidia que hagas eso—

Deku se sobó la nariz, la zona donde él le golpeó, notando que le comenzaron a salir gotas de sangre de la misma. Un rojo carmesí salía del rostro de Deku.

—Ugh— Bakugou se quejó, llevándose una mano a la frente removiendo su cabello picudo hacia atrás. Deku, habiéndose percatado de su acción, lo volteó a ver, esperando su reacción con paciencia.

—K-Kacchan?—

—Ven aquí, Deku— Ordenó, tendiéndole una mano.

—Eh?— Lo miró dudar, a lo que repuso:

—Dije que vengas— Acercó su mano derecha, extendiendo sus dedos. —Ven aquí, Deku, acércate—

—Sí, Kacchan— Él correspondió a su gesto, tomándole de la mano para ser levantado. —Gracias, Kacchan— Lo vio agradecer, mientras que la sangre salía goteando de su nariz respingada. —Eres de gran ayuda—

—Para con eso— Puso los ojos en blanco.

Deku asintió rápido, intimidado.

—Te limpiaré ese desastre que tienes en la cara— Admitió lo que haría de manera agresiva, tal como era él. La expresión de Deku se tornó dudosa.

—Tengo algo en mi cara?— Preguntó alarmado, subiendo ambas manos explorando su rostro.

—Agh!— Exclamó enojado. —Vámonos, Deku, o te dejaré aquí solo—

Deku se crispó asustado, abriendo los ojos, parpadeando torpemente. En verdad parecía un niño indefenso.

—Deku!— Le gritó Bakugou al verlo por encima del hombro.

—S-sí!— Pudo articular, siguiéndole por detrás.

Bakugou no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, encantado con saber que él venía caminando detrás suyo.

Lentamente él se acercaba a Deku.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Ando inspirada con estos capítulos, y lo terminé enseguida, y el próximo ya casi está terminado.

Podemos ver que Bakugou intenta a su manera en ser amable con Deku, pero se le complica, sin embargo, pronto conoceremos el plan que tiene Todoroki para tener a Deku, aunque él ni se da cuenta de la rivalidad de estos dos hombres.


	9. Doloroso encuentro

**"Doloroso encuentro"**

.

.

.

.

—Ouch!— Los chillidos de Deku sobornaban sus tímpanos mientras Bakugou limpiaba la sangre con un isótopo. Los pequeños gritos de Deku le irritaban porque le recordaban la razón por la cual él los emitía. Él odiaba saberse que él era el causante de muchos dolores y heridas hechas en Deku, y aun cuando Deku debería de odiarlo, lo sigue por detrás como una sombra que lo protege y lo cuida. Una sombra angelical que ilumina su camino oscurecido por la ira, el enojo, las explosiones internas, de todo el mal que en su corazón existe.

Deku pudo llegar a odiarlo, mas no lo hizo.

—Deja de quejarte!— Rezongó Bakugou, terminando de limpiarle el orificio derecho de la nariz.

—L-lo siento, Kacchan— Deku apretó los ojos, conteniendo un gemido de dolor escapársele.

—Ya casi termino— Advirtió autoritario, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Deku asintió resignado, pero confiando en él.

Bakugou terminó de limpiarle los restos de sangre que habían salido de su nariz, con un suspiro de alivio salírsele de manera inconsciente, le colocó dos trozos de papel higiénico echo bolita en cada una de las fosas nasales del chico.

—Ya terminé— Le hizo saber.

Deku abrió los ojos lentamente, reflejando en su rostro cierta timidez, parpadeando frente a su rostro.

—G-gracias, Kacchan— Agradeció, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ni lo menciones— Espetó, ocultando el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas.

Bakugou se lo había llevado a su dormitorio, en vez de llevarlo con Recovery Girl, optó por tenerlo en su propia zona de confort, sabiendo que podría ver en Deku una reacción tímida y sonriente; las reacciones que tanto gusto le daban ver.

—Kacchan— Le llamó, teniendo ambas manos en cada mejilla.

—Qué quieres ahora?—

—Podemos ver la película que compre?— Interrogó, bajando las manos, frotándolas entre sí con delicadeza. Parecía inseguro.

—Hah?— Bakugou no se esperaba ese comportamiento, mas no obstante, no negaría que le gustó verlo tomar la iniciativa, o al menos la confianza de decirle algo que él tenía ganas de hacer.

—S-si te molesta— Deku masculló. —P-puedo v-verla solo! No h-hay p-problema para mi—

—Cállate!— Lo regañó alzando la voz. En eso Deku se calló, apretando los labios en una línea fina, parpadeando asustado.

—P-perdóname, Kacchan— Agachó la cabeza, entristecido. —No quise m-molestarte…—

—Ugh!— Bakugou se quejó, jalándose los pelos. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, maldito Deku! Todo lo malentiendes—

Los ojos de Deku se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Kacchan…— Con sólo mencionar su nombre, Bakugou perdía la cabeza.

—Trae la maldita película— Le dijo en voz clara, conteniéndose para no verse en la necesidad de gritarle. —Te espero aquí, más te vale no tardarte—

A Deku se el escapó un suspiro de alegría, alumbrando su rostro infantil, apareciendo en sus labios una sonrisa cálida.

—Sí, Kacchan— Aseguró hablando rápido. —No me tardaré, iré enseguida por ella—

—Para de hablar, Deku— Ordenó Bakugou. —¡Apresúrate, o te mato!—

—Sí!— De pronto, le surgió una idea, y le tomó el brazo a Deku justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta. —Kacchan?— Lo miró extremadamente sacado de sí, desorientado.

—Iré a la cocina por algo para comer— Le notificó con la voz tosca. —Dejaré la puerta sin el candado, para que entres por si no he llegado—

—Oh— Deku suspiró aliviado. —Claro que sí, Kacchan, gracias por avisarme— Salió disparado de la puerta.

Bakugou se rió entre dientes, tras ver el rostro de Deku sonreírle y verle tan alegre por ver una película a su lado.

Él no podía estar más feliz que eso.

* * *

Bakugou se dirigió a la cocina, cinco minutos después de que Deku saliera de su dormitorio. Curiosamente, él iba de buen humor, sin embargo en su cara solamente se veía una neutralidad solemne; nada miedoso, nada imponente. Solamente él se hacía notar por instinto, de lo cual, muchas chicas siempre se fijaban en él, aunque fuera por echarle un vistazo a sus buenas cualidades, por ejemplo: su cuerpo.

Él estaba mucho más dotado que Deku, en cuanto al físico, pero si de personalidad se trataba, Deku tenía una mejor personalidad que muchos de sus compañeros juntos.

Nada se comparaba con lo lindo que Deku era cuando sonreía. Absolutamente nada.

Le acongojaba saber que el bastardo mitad y mitad, había puesto sus ojos en él, porque reconocía que Todoroki tenía un mejor acercamiento hacia Deku.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, dio un suspiro largo y ancho.

Estando en la cocina, se le ocurrió preparar Katsudon. El platillo favorito de Deku.

Mientras preparaba el platillo, notó que unos ojos se posaron sobre él en aire intimidante, del cual, él se giró para ver de quién provenía aquella mirada agresiva.

—Se te perdió algo, bastardo?— Bakugou le preguntó a Todoroki, quien, reposaba su espalda sobre la entrada de la cocina, cruzado de brazos.

—No, y a ti?— Regresó la pregunta, con su voz oscura.

Bakugou se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza, regresando su vista hacia el Katsudon que no le faltaba mucho para estar listo.

—Me enteré que le pegaste a Midoriya en la nariz— Comentó Todoroki, quitando su espalda de la puerta, caminando en pasos largos y lentos hacia su dirección.

Bakugou se detuvo, dudando por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo un segundo… un segundo suficiente para hacerle ver a Todoroki que lo que él decía era verdad.

—Hm— Retorció el ceño de su rostro, queriendo por todos los medios olvidarse de su error, mas él sabía que Todoroki no lo dejaría para después, sino lo atosigaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Midoriya me lo contó ahorita que me cruce con él en el pasillo— Siguió Todoroki, dejando que su oscura voz reinara sobre la cocina. —Y por lo que veo, estás tratando muy duro para ganarte su confianza, nada mal— Hizo énfasis en lo último, sonando un tanto pretencioso para su gusto.

Eso fue suficiente para que Bakugou diera un golpe en la mesa de picar con el cuchillo en la mano. El rostro frío de Todoroki no se vio afectado por esto, al contrario, sólo sirvió para aumentar su confianza.

—No hables de lo que no conoces, bastardo!—

—No trates de verte tan seguro de ti mismo cuando ni siquiera puedes tratar correctamente a Midoriya— Todoroki habló más fuerte, sonando contundente. —Lo único que sabes hacer es lastimarlo— Lo relató con desprecio. —Yo no pienso herir los sentimientos de admiración que Midoriya tiene por ti, pero sí pienso hacerle ver la clase de persona que eres tú—

—Ah sí?— Inquirió Bakugou, subiendo el mentón. —Y qué clase de persona soy yo?—

—Un ser despreciable que sólo quiere a Midoriya para su propia satisfacción— Respondió inmutable, obscureciendo su rostro a tal grado que parecía que tenía deseos de matarlo en ese instante. —Y yo no soy como tú!— Lo refirió molesto. —Que siempre trata de lastimar a la persona que menos se lo merece, además, acaso crees que no me enteré que le incitaste a Midoriya al suicidio?—

La sangre de Bakugou se le congeló, cual témpano de hielo.

—No te mereces a Midoriya— Dijo Todoroki con gravedad. —Nunca te lo has merecido y nunca te lo merecerás—

Esto dejó a Bakugou en silencio, mas él ni podía dejarse vencer por unas tontas palabras que Todoroki le decía, si él era un ser increíble y genial. Bakugou no debe permitir ser tratado de esa manera, no él debería de mostrar que clase de persona es él.

—Quién te crees que eres para decirme esas tonterías?— Exclamó Bakugou, tratando de ocultar el temor en su voz.

—Acaso algo que lo que dije es mentira?— Retortijó Todoroki, tras acercársele a unos metros de distancia.

—No hables como si me conocieras— Dijo él, irritado.

Todoroki sonrió de lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una actitud tajante.

—De qué te ríes, bastardo?—

—De ti, Bakugou— Le dijo Todoroki. —De tu actitud ante las cosas que supe de Midoriya—

—¡Deja de hablar del estúpido de Deku!— Ordenó Bakugou, gritando.

—Pero, yo amo a Midoriya— Se defendió Todoroki, hablando de sus sentimientos. —Yo estoy enamorado de Midoriya, muy enamorado de él— Confesó con ardorosa pasión en su voz, algo que irritó con creces a Bakugou, quien, por su lado, sintió temor, mas nunca lo admitiría. —Y como lo amo, no dejaré que alguien como tú lo lastime—

—Cállate— Gruñó Bakugou entre dientes.

—Yo me haré cargo de alejarlo de ti— Advirtió tajante. —Porque Midoriya no se merece sufrir por más tiempo, más de lo que ya hiciste tu, y déjame decirte que lo hiciste muy bien, porque de no ser por ti, Midoriya no me tendría la confianza de contarme todo, a comparación de ti, que te tiene miedo—

—Cállate— Volvió a decir, entre dientes.

—Por cierto— Todoroki, dejó a relucir su mirada amenazante con tal intensidad que hasta Bakugou sintió tambalearle las piernas. —Vine a advertirte que Midoriya será mío, y de nadie más—

Una explosión surgió de la mano derecha de Bakugou dirigida al rostro de Todoroki, quien con un movimiento de su mano, hizo una muralla de hielo en un parpadeo.

—Por lo que veo— Todoroki emitió una risa entre dientes. —Te quedó bastante clara mi amenaza—

—Cállate, bastardo!— Bakugou gritó harto. —¡Eres una piedra en mi camino! ¡Ya deja de hablar con tus estúpidas amenazas! ¡Ya me cansaste!—

Todoroki enarcó una ceja, interesado.

—Hmm— Emitió entre dientes. —Insinúas que tienes sentimientos por Midoriya?—

—Hah!— Bakugou tosió, sintiendo sus mejillas arderle. —Cómo si me fuera a gustar un inútil como él, que ni siquiera puede hacer nada bien— Se rió irónico, pretendiendo desinterés. —Deku es sólo un estorbo en mi camino—

—Ah, mejor para mí— Todoroki se llevó un dedo debajo de su barbilla, sobándose levemente. —Tendré otra ventaja sobre ti—

_Otra? _De qué rayos estaba hablando ese idiota?!

—Midoriya es especial— Resopló Todoroki, apareciendo con ello un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que decía "Midoriya". —Tiene un Quirk especial, que debe cuidarse con respeto y cariño—

Bakugou se quedó en blanco, sin comprender nada de lo que ese idiota le estaba diciendo con tanta seguridad. Por qué no explotaba su cara y todo se terminaba?

—Y Midoriya es importante para mi— Confesó. —Asi que más te vale hacerte a un lado y permitirme quedarme con Midoriya, porque no pienso dejártelo a ti, para que lo maltrates y lo manipules a tu antojo—

—¡Para con eso!— Exasperó Bakugou sin poder tolerar más sus dolorosas, pero verdaderas, palabras.

—Ahora, admitirás tus sentimientos?— Inquirió Todoroki, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Cállate— Amenazó, habiendo terminado el Katsudon de prepararse en la estufa.

—No pienso callarme— Todoroki alzó la voz. —No cuando hablas mal de Midoriya—

—No te dejaré a Deku— Admitió con la voz rasposa, debido a que un nudo en la garganta se le había formado con tantas verdades escuchadas en tan poco tiempo.

—Disculpa?— Inquirió Todoroki.

—¡Deku es mío!— Confesó sintiendo que la voz le salían inaudible, a pesar de que se escuchaba en gritos. —Ya para de decir que será tuyo, porque no lo será! Me escuchaste? ¡Deku no será tuyo nunca!—

—Hm— En los labios de Todoroki se curveó una sonrisa satisfecha, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente. —Eso era justo lo que yo quería escuchar—

—Ahora, lárgate de mi vista!—

—Con más razón— Dijo Todoroki en ironía. —Midoriya será mío—

—No me vengas con tus insulsas amenazas—Gruñó Bakugou, crispado visiblemente.

—Y tu no me vengas con tu actitud arrogante— Dijo Todoroki saliéndose de la cocina.

—Bastardo— Musitó debajo de su aliento.

* * *

Regresó a su dormitorio, cabizbajo, mas indispuesto a dejarse vencer ahora que había tenido una advertencia directa por parte del bastardo mitad y mitad quien se creía el mejor candidato para ser el novio de Deku. _Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar… _

Sostenía en cada una de sus manos un plato de Katsudon, tragando amargamente la sensación de resignación que guardaría mientras Deku estuviera en su habitación, puesto a que preocuparlo era lo menos que él quería hacer.

Abriendo la puerta, vio un par de zapatos rojos, acomodados correctamente en la entrada. Sonrió de lado, sabiendo quién lo esperaba.

Antes de que Bakugou pudiera decirle algo, lo miró a Deku fantaseando sentado en el suelo; él tenía estirados los brazos haciendo alusión a un volante de carro, lo veía que iba meciendo la cabeza, silbando alegremente como si él estuviese conduciendo un vehículo.

Esa imagen le pareció adorable.

Deku silbaba y se imaginaba que manejaba, o al menos eso parecía, por los movimientos que hacía con los brazos.

Lo miró unos instantes, no sin antes anunciarle su presencia.

—Oi! Deku— Pisoteó el piso con rudeza, quitándose los zapatos sin soltar los platos de Katsudon de sus manos. El cuerpo de Deku se tensó y él emitió un grito de susto.

—K-k-kacchan!— Articuló, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos terriblemente avergonzado.

—Qué rayos haces?— Inquirió, habiendo bajado el tono de voz para no asustarlo. Escuchó que Deku masculló algunas palabras, mas no alcanzo a escucharlas del todo. —Hah? Se más claro!— Demandó.

—Yo-bueno, yo…— Musitó por lo bajo.

—Escúpelo idiota—Exasperó, retorciendo el ceño.

—Me imagine que estaba manejando un auto— Masculló tímido, bajando las manos que cubrían su tierno rostro.

—Y para qué imaginabas eso?— Preguntó a modo calmado.

—Me gustaría aprender a manejar algún día— Confesó, un ligero brillo se asentaba en sus ojos. —Pero, esos son sueños que en algún momento se harán realidad— Dijo con gesto soñador.

—Deja de hablar tanto— Refunfuñó Bakugou, tomando asiento a lado de él, restregándole en el rostro a Deku, el plato de Katsudon. —Y pon la maldita película!—

—Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, Kacchan— Deku reaccionó y puso el disco en el reproductor de DVD, prendiendo el televisor, regresando a su lugar de puntitas, saltando de la emoción.

Bakugou gruñó, enseñándole sus dientes del enojo por escuchar tantos chillidos de emoción en un solo día.

—Muchas gracias, Kacchan— Le susurró al oído, provocando en él un sonrojo agresivo.

—De qué?—

—Por el Katsudon— Levantó el plato al mismo tiempo en que lo dijo. —¡Lo preparaste muy rico!— Meció su cabeza, con gesto fantasioso.

—Ni lo menciones—

* * *

Él no le prestó atención a la película porque su mente andaba perdida en las palabras que Todoroki le dijo en la cocina. Palabras que a grandes rasgos eran verdad, y esa verdad era una carga muy pesada para él de tener.

Todoroki le dijo cosas que a aunque las negara, no tenían remedio para que él pudiera de alguna manera enmendar, puesto a que el tiempo no espera a nadie, y esperar a que él comprendiera la situación, no sucedería pronto.

Recién él había admitido sus sentimientos por Deku, y apenas estaba tratando, a su manera, claro estaba, de acercase a él, de hacerlo sentir seguro, de brindarle atención y amor (aunque no le gustara emplear ese término).

Llegó un punto en que notó que Deku cabeceaba, pestañeando, quedándose dormido lentamente. Esto le hizo a Bakugou tratar de ser sutil y despertarlo.

—Deku— Emitió.

No obtuvo respuesta por su parte.

—Deku— Dijo con más contundencia.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Decidió no intentarlo más y dejarlo dormir.

La cabeza de Deku se fue para abajo amenazando con caerse directo al piso, pero Bakugou fue más rápido y lo atrapó con su mano derecha, llevándolo hacia su hombro.

Así, depositando su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo la cabeza ligera de Deku, que desprendía un olor a menta y a bosque fresco.

Era un olor satisfactorio para él, y nada se comparaba con Deku.

Nada.

Sonrió de lado, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de poderlo disfrutar de cerca, de al menos sentir de que quizás Deku no lo elegiría por sus antecedentes como la persona que le dio el peor de los infiernos durante muchos años; es decir, él sabía que en parte no se merecía los afectos y el perdón de Deku en su totalidad, siendo así que pensar en rendirse no consistía en ser una buena opción, sino una mera posibilidad de que tal vez las cosas no sucederían como él quería.

Igual, el camino no sería cosa sencilla, cuando Todoroki le ponía trabas.

Ese bastardo tampoco se rendiría tan fácil, no cuando se trataba de una persona como Midoriya. Una persona tan gentil, tan dócil, amable, sonriente, pura, y un héroe innato.

Nadie se comparaba con lo genial que era Midoriya. Nadie.

Al finalizar la película, Bakugou depositó el cuerpo de Deku en su cama y decidió dejarlo dormir ahí, ya que no se armaba de valor para despertarlo si él se veía tan pacífico.

Apagó el televisor, y se llevó los dos platos a la cocina.

Quién sabe lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento?

Cómo los acometimientos se irían dando?

Asimismo, Bakugou regresó a su habitación, viendo el cuerpo de Deku durmiendo en su cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando escapar un suspiro largo y ancho de su pecho.

De seguro, Deku se había cansado en el entrenamiento.

La tensión que sintió cuando habló con Todoroki se disipaba, erosionándose como tierra árida en un desierto, asimismo desapareciendo de su mente por ese momento, aunque, quizás al día siguiente serían cuestiones con las que él tendría qué lidiar por su cuenta.

Se recostó al lado de Deku, observándolo detenidamente desde su posición; él respiraba expandiendo su pecho lentamente, sus músculos relajados, sus largas pestañas, sus pecas, su boca pequeña y lisa, sus ojos cerrados, todo de él era bonito.

No le cabía en la cabeza cómo era que no se percató antes de lo lindo que era Deku.

O de siquiera buscar la manera de acercársele cuando tuvo tantas oportunidades de hacerlo en la infancia, y ahora que un maldito bastardo se metía en su camino, habían despertado en él esos deseos inconscientes que quizá siempre sintió por Deku.

Deseos que se forzó a ocultar en algún rincón de su corazón, por miedo, o cual fueren las razones por las que lo ocultó.

—Deku…— Murmuró su apodo, el mismo que él le puso, sin despegar su mirada de él.

Sabía que no obtendría una respuesta por su parte, pero no importaba, sólo quería hablarle.

Se atrevió a pasar la punta de sus dedos por los cabellos rizados de él, sintiendo su textura, su forma al conjugarse con la suya, el cómo se movía cuando él lo sentía rozarle los dedos.

Bajó su mano, y delineó la forma de sus ojos, recorriendo su nariz, hasta llegar su boca; ahí fue donde se detuvo.

El sentimiento de emoción, incertidumbre, peligro, todo eso se apoderó de él cuando sintió los labios de Deku en el poder de su mano, amenazando con seguir avanzando y al mismo tiempo de sentirlos en su boca como agua en el desierto.

Decidió parar porque sabía hasta qué extremos podía llegar si se precipitaba demasiado, y siendo como era él, haría una imprudencia sin pensar.

Tal vez explotar la cara de Deku, por temor a ser delicado con él. Quién sabe?

Bakugou se durmió, una vez, envolviendo en sus brazos el cuerpo de Deku cercano al suyo.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo largo como prometí! Espero que les guste! Les dije que andaba inspirada por eso los estoy subiendo tan seguido.

Vemos que Todoroki le declara la guerra oficial a Bakugou, y él no se hace para atrás, al contrario, acepta la guerra. Y Deku ni en cuenta de nada, además se queda a dormir en el cuarto de Bakugou.

Veremos lo que hará Todoroki en el próximo capítulo.


	10. El dolor oculto de Midoriya

**"El dolor oculto de Midoriya"**

.

.

.

.

Era sábado por la mañana, alrededor de las diez.

Todoroki despertó contento, teniendo en mente que ese día la pasaría a lado de su querido Midoriya. Y cuando se refería a pasar el día, era todo el día. ¡Cuan genial sería su sábado!

Estiró sus músculos en la cama, se levantó campante, y se dirigió al comedor a tomar un buen desayuno para rendir durante el día.

—Buenos días Todoroki-kun— Le dijo Iida tan correcto, como siempre. Él asintió, ocultando su gran sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

—Buen día— Respondió tan serio como pudo.

—Hace un buen tiempo para ser sábado, no crees?— Lo invitó a unírsele a él y a Uraraka al desayuno, en espera de la llegada de Midoriya, que posiblemente se habría quedado dormido, siendo sábado en la mañana, luego de tener que despertarse temprano para la escuela, era razonable que él no llegara primero que ellos.

—Sí— Se limitó a responder.

—Me parece que Midoriya se ha quedado dormido— Comentó Iida, una vez sentados en la mesa. Uraraka estaba en pijamas rosadas con muñecos en la parte superior, y unas botas de pelusa que se hacían pasar por pantuflas.

—Ah, Deku-kun— Dijo Uraraka casual. —Anoche se le veía cansado—

—Sí— Iida coreó recto. —Anoche que le pregunté si se iría a dormir temprano, mencionó que iría a ver una película con Bakugou—

Tanto Uraraka como Todoroki se quedaron en pausa, pestañeando incrédulos.

—Qué?— Iida cuestionó tras dejar pasar unos segundos. —No lo alcanzaron a ver anoche?—

—No— Respondió Uraraka, boquiabierta. —Bakuogu invitando a Deku-kun a su dormitorio?, pero él odia a Deku-kun— Repuso aun con los ojos abiertos.

—A mi también me pareció extraño— Correspondió Iida en opinión, ajustándose los lentes. —Puesto a que Bakugou, siempre ha maltratado a Midoriya, hasta me contó que le explotó su libreta y la tiró por el segundo piso—

—Le explotó su libreta?— Preguntó Uraraka casi gritando.

—Sí— Todoroki pudo hablar, recuperándose de lo que escuchó.

La noche anterior, él había abordado a Bakugou, lo amenazó con no acercarse a Midoriya, pero no se había percatado de que él estaba cocinando dos platos, y no uno! Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle tan visible? El hambre y el buen humor que sentía se esfumó por completo.

Ese maldito de Bakugou de seguro tenía un haz bajo la manga, pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

—Qué malo es Bakugou con Deku-kun— Expresó Uraraka, entristecida. —Él no se merece ser tratado así—

—Lo mismo digo yo— Repuso Iida, indignado. —Deberíamos decirle a Midoriya que no se haga ilusiones con él—

—Qué quieres decir con eso, Iida-kun?— Preguntó Uraraka, perdida.

—Midoriya admira mucho a Bakugou— Respondió Iida, cruzándose de brazos. —Desde que eran niños, y Midoriya siempre lo ha considerado como un amigo, y si Bakugou le habla a él, pensará que es porque volverán a ser amigos como en la infancia—

—Tu piensas que eso hará Deku-kun?— Uraraka parecía insegura, y era obvio, ella de igual manera, admiraba mucho a Midoriya por ser quién era.

—Es lo más probable—

—Yo pienso que es una estupidez— Opinó Todoroki con suma seriedad.

Los ojos de lida y Uraraka se posaron sobre él, esperando que continuara.

—Midoriya es demasiado amable— prosiguió él. —Le perdonaría a cualquiera, incluso a Bakugou, por lo que le hizo en la infancia y adolescencia, porque así es Midoriya, no esperen que lo cambiemos porque estemos preocupados por él—

—Sí, tienes razón— Dijo Uraraka decaída. —Pero, es que me preocupa que Bakugou le haga daño a Deku-kun—

—¡Buenos días!— Apareció Midoriya campante, con estrellas alrededor de su esplendorosa sonrisa.

Los tres se tensaron visiblemente, al escuchar a la persona de quién estaban hablando, aparecerles de pronto.

—Cómo están?— Les preguntó con las manos en la cintura. Parecía que Midoriya había amanecido repuesto, de buen humor y con mucha energía para el día.

—Bien— Respondió Iida.

—Súper bien!— Urarako hizo el pulgar arriba.

—Neutral— Respondió Todoroki a secas.

—Y tú? Deku-kun— Repuso Uraraka.

La sonrisa de Midoriya se esfumó, apareciendo signos de incomodidad. Tomó asiento a lado de Todoroki, quien, su corazón dio un vuelvo por tenerlo a lado, y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—No se asusten por lo que les diré— Advirtió, con la voz baja. —Me quedé dormido en la habitación de Kacchan—

_Huh? _La sangre se le congeló a Todoroki con la mención de aquella horrible confesión.

—Qué?— Exclamó Uraraka casi cayéndose de la silla. Por fortuna Iida atrapó la silla y la reajustó en su posición original. —C-cómo?—

—No se— Midoriya arqueó las cejas, entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa, pareciendo que estaba tratando de hacer memoria para acordarse del suceso, mas no parecía tener resultados factibles. —Lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba viendo la película con Kacchan, y luego desperté en su cama con él dormido a lado mío—

—Qué perturbante ha de ver sido eso— Comentó Iida con asco.

—Qué hiciste después de despertar, Deku-kun?— Uraraka parecía sedienta de respuestas, mas que Todoroki cada vez sentía que sus planes se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos, y su calma se iba por la borda.

Las mejillas de Midoriya se encendieron en vergüenza, se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, parpadeando ansioso.

—Le dejé una nota— Respondió hablando rápido. —Y me fue corriendo a mi cuarto, y me tomé un baño antes de venirme a desayunar con ustedes—

—Bakugou no se despertó cuando lo hiciste tu?— Uraraka lucía determinada en escucharlo, pero Midoriya se veía muy perturbado por ello, mas no desistió por su mejor amiga y respondió.

—No— Dijo temeroso. —Pero, no quiero que me mate por dormirme en su cama! No fue mi intención!— El rostro de Midoriya estaba en el borde de desmoronarse en lágrimas. —Pensé que estábamos siendo amigos como cuando éramos niños, pero ya arruine esa posibilidad— Bajó la cabeza, reposando en sus manos.

—No te culpes— Repuso Iida, tratando de animarlo. —Además hoy saldrás con Todoroki-kun, no es así?—

Midoriya alzó la cabeza, animado.

—Sí— Repuso. —Hoy saldremos todo el día—

—Mejor céntrate en eso, Midoriya— Replicó Iida, objetivamente. —Y si Bakugou quiere matarte, nosotros estaremos contigo— Aseguró, guiñándole el ojo.

—G-gracias—Midoriya sonrió aliviado. —Muchas, muchas gracias— La mirada de Midoriya se posó en Todoroki, quien destruido estaba por haber escuchado que Midoriya se durmió en la habitación de Bakugou, se limitó a verlo de reojo. —Todoroki-kun— Le dijo en un susurro. —Estoy emocionado porque saldremos juntos—

—Sí— Suspiró al responder.

Bueno, dentro de todo, aún existía un grano de luz dentro de tanta oscuridad.

* * *

Todoroki fue veloz en sacar a Midoriya por la salida trasera, una salida que él conocía como atajo para no cruzarse con los demás, sobre todo con Bakugou.

—Todoroki-kun?— La voz trémula de Midoriya sonaba por detrás suyo, cuando estaban saliendo por aquella puerta.

—Sígueme, Midoriya— Ordenó contundente, de modo que aunque Midoriya quisiera, no se pudiera rehusar.

De todos modos, él accedió al instante y lo siguió.

—No conocía esa salida— Comentó maravillado, cuando salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela. —Cómo es que la conoces, Todoroki-kun?— Los ojos verdosos se fijaron los suyos, como dos bombillas de luz.

—Es un secreto— Sonrió de lado, manteniendo el gesto serio.

—Es increíble cuantas cosas conoces, Todoroki-kun— Lo elogió Midoriya.

—Gracias— Repuso.

Midoriya se rió, posando una mano detrás de su nuca.

—A dónde iremos primero, Todoroki-kun?— Le preguntó, luego de reírse y percatarse de que iban caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—A cortarte el pelo— Respondió escueto. —Y el mío también—

—Okay— Aseguró, guiñándole.

Los dos hombres se fueron a la peluquería que él conocía por excelencia, además de que el cabello rizado de Midoriya le parecía difícil de manipular en el ámbito del corte de pelo, sería efectivo si se lo cortaba alguien de su confianza.

—Qué corte le haremos?— Preguntó la peluquera de mediana edad, ansiosa de meter sus manos en los rizos de Midoriya, quien, lucía petrificado y nervioso por cortarse el pelo.

—Em— Masculló, moviendo las manos.

—Un despunte— Intervino Todoroki. —Para que se vea bien presentable—

—Por supuesto— Cantó la Sra. dispuesta a cortarle el pelo a Midoriya, que echó un grito de nerviosismo cuando las tijeras comenzaron a sonar sobre su cabellera.

* * *

Los dos hombres salieron de la peluquería, en eso, Midoriya recibió un mensaje.

—Es de mi mamá— Sonrió Midoriya, alegre de ver el mensaje.

—Qué dice?—

—Dice que aprovechando que estoy fuera, si la puedo ir a visitar— Comentó, viendo el celular con anhelo, como si quisiera tener a su madre frente a él. —Pero, hoy estaré contigo todo el día y no creo que quieras—

—Vamos con tu mamá— Interrumpió.

—Eh?— Midoriya lo miraba sorprendido.

—Tienes ganas de ver a tu mamá, no es así?— Replicó Todoroki. —Vamos a verla, no te preocupes por mí, tu mamá es importante para ti—

—D-de verdad, Todoroki-kun?— Midoriya dijo conmovido, conteniendo las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos. Todoroki asintió, sonriéndole. —Eres el mejor Todoroki-kun!— Confesó Midoriya en gran alegría.

* * *

—Izuku!— La madre de Midoriya chilló en alegría al ver a su único hijo arribar a casa, luego de haber dejado de vivir ahí. Midoriya, obviamente, estaba rebosando en alegría, abrazó a su madre con mucho cariño. —Cuánto has crecido en tan poquito tiempo!—

—No creo haber crecido nada, madre— Admitió Midoriya, obsequiándole otro abrazo a su madre, irguiendo unas dos pulgadas a la altura de su madre.

—Veo que trajiste a un amigo, Izuku— Su madre comentó entre lloriqueos y sonrisas, ojeando a Todoroki con cierta timidez.

—Ah, sí— Midoriya le hizo una señal a Todoroki para que él se acercara. —Él es mi amigo, Todoroki Shouto, y hoy salimos aprovechando que teníamos el día libre—

—Mucho gusto— Todoroki se presentó, sintiéndose nervioso por dentro, imaginándose que se presentaba ante su futura suegra. Extendió su mano con delicadeza y sostuvo la mano de la madre de Midoriya con finura, aprovechando la displicencia con la que él fue educado en su infancia.

Midoriya parecía contento con la presentación que él hizo, y esto conllevó a que Todoroki sintiera que había logrado un pedazo de su objetivo: obtener la confianza y la buena opinión de la madre de Midoriya a su favor.

—Mucho gusto, joven Todoroki— Sonrió la madre de Midoriya, presentándose.—Soy Inko Midoriya— Luego de darse las manos, Inko dirigió su atención en Midoriya. —Izuku, mi bebé, dime cómo has estado de salud, si tus amigos te tratan bien, si ya Bakugou no te ha molestado—

Todoroki enarcó una ceja, _con qué la madre de Midoriya sabe que Bakugou lo trata mal_, supuso asintiendo.

—Kacchan me ha estado tratando bien— Sonrió Midoriya gustoso.

—En serio?— Los ojos de Inko se abrieron en sorpresa.

Midoriya asintió.

—Bueno, a Bakugou siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención— Expuso su madre, haciendo un recordatorio. —Y nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de hacerte quedar mal, Izuku, aunque su madre me caiga bien—

—Kacchan me ha estado ayudando a mejorar mi entrenamiento como héroe— Explicó Midoriya. —Al principio me sorprendió, pero creo que está tratando de que nos llevemos bien—

Todoroki lo observó serio, guardándose sus opiniones para después. Si supiera que Bakugou está enamorado de él no dijera lo mismo.

—Hay que gusto me da saberlo— Sonrió su madre, aliviada. —Antes ustedes se llevaban muy bien, hasta que Bakugou obtuvo su Quirk y de ahí te estuvo molestando hasta apenas recientemente—

—No espero mucho de Kacchan— Admitió Midoriya, bajando la mirada. —Pero, al menos me da alegría saber que podemos ser amigos—

—Sí, Izuku— Su madre acordó. —Tu te mereces todo—

Midoriya se dejó abrazar por su madre, y sonrió cálidamente, devolviéndole el abrazo con afecto. A Todoroki tales escenarios le resultaron muy conmovedores, porque ahora sabía de dónde provenía la personalidad y el temperamento que poseía Midoriya; además, él se parecía mucho a su madre tanto físicamente como de personalidad.

—Izuku, porqué no le muestras tu habitación a Todoroki?— Sugirió su madre de buena manera.

—Claro— Midoriya se levantó, ajustándose sus vaqueros. —Ven, Todoroki-kun, te enseñaré mi habitación— Le hizo saber que le siguiera, a lo que él correspondió siguiéndole por detrás.

La casa de Midoriya no era muy grande, tampoco cosa extraordinaria, pero tenía un ambiente cálido y familiar que le agradó; se atrevió a imaginar que en un futuro remoto, él regresaría a casa luego de una jornada laboral pesada y lo recibiría un aura de rebosante alegría plasmada en los labios de Midoriya, que estaba contento de verlo.

Cómo le gustaría creer que ese escenario sucediera.

—No es cosa grande— Midoriya comentó entre risitas, referente a su habitación. —Deje algunas cosas que considere importantes aquí, y lo que está en los dormitorios es lo necesario—

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Preguntó Todoroki, claramente interesado.

Midoriya le hizo pasar a su habitación semi vacía, donde estaba el escritorio y una computadora de escritorio apagada, un librero medio lleno, una cama sin colcha, un estante pequeño con discos de música y una sección repleta de cuadernos.

—Primero, ponte cómodo, Todoroki-kun— Instruyó Midoriya, ofreciéndole su cama como silla, en lo que él tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio.

—Midoriya— Todoroki habló, pero el le hizo ademán de que él hablaría primero.

—Preguntaste que a que quise decir con eso, no?—

—Sí— Respondió Todoroki. —Pero, si no quieres decirme nada, no tengo problema con eso—

—No, insisto— Urgió Midoriya animado por la situación. —Todoroki-kun, sabes, yo te tengo la confianza para contarte todo, por eso no tengo problema con responder tus preguntas— Aseguró frescamente, demostrando sus puños.

—Aprecio que me tengas confianza, Midoriya— Expresó Todoroki, sintiéndose dichoso.

Midoriya le guiñó el ojo, sonriéndole plácido.

—Lo que quise decir con que deje las cosas importantes es— Comenzó Midoriya, observando el estante donde estaban los cuadernos y los discos con nostalgia implantada en sus ojos. —Que no quise llevarme conmigo cosas de mi pasado, porque son cosas que me recuerdan en quién fui y posiblemente en quién sería si no hubiera ingresado en la UA—

—Te refieres a que te hubieras rendido en ser un héroe?— Cuestionó Todoroki.

—¡Jamás!— Midoriya negó vehementemente.

—Perdón por el comentario— Todoroki dijo apenado.

—No te disculpes, Todoroki-kun— Aseguró Midoriya sin verse molesto por la pregunta, es más, él se veía muy relajado a pesar de tener una mirada nostálgica. —Esos cuadernos— Los apuntó con el dedo. —Son todas mis anotaciones de todos los héroes que he admirado hasta ahora, yo fui escribiendo todo lo que analizaba cuando veía a un héroe en acción, y esas eran mis notas para que me sirvieran en el futuro cuando yo me hiciera un héroe—

—Por qué no te las llevaste al dormitorio?—

—Quise dejar el recuerdo de mi pasado aquí— Respondió, poniéndose de pie, y se movió hacia el estante. —Pues me es muy doloroso ver hacia atrás— Lo vio tragar saliva, y quiso abrazarlo con fuerza, mas se restringió a hacerlo. —Y si yo quería crecer como un héroe, debía de dejar lo que me hizo daño atrás, y lo que me sirvió para crecer llevarlo conmigo— Tomó una libreta y la hojeó sin detenerse a leerla. —Sabes, yo crecí con los deseos de ser un héroe, pero también, hubo muchas personas que no creyeron que yo pudiera serlo—

—Personas como Bakugou?— Todoroki apuntó, poniéndose de pie, aproximándose lentamente a donde estaba Midoriya.

—Sí, Kacchan me trató muy mal—

—Y lo sigue haciendo— Presionó Todoroki.

—Desde que obtuve mi Quirk, me trata mejor— Agregó Midoriya, haciéndose chiquito entre la libreta. —Pero, no me hago ilusiones con él, igual sé que si cometo alguna imprudencia me volverá a tratar mal—

—Midoriya— Todoroki puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, a lo que él le correspondió con una sonrisa amigable, dejando la libreta en el estante, así quedando con las manos libres.

—Gracias, Todoroki-kun— Midoriya subió su mano y la depositó donde Todoroki tenía la suya, y con un apretón sobre su mano, él sintió que Midoriya confiaba completamente en él, por lo cual él se sintió bendecido. —Había querido decirle esto a alguien, pero no sabía a quién— Bajó la mirada unos segundos, continuando. —Pero, creo que tú eres la persona con la que mejor puedo contar—

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Midoriya— Agregó Todoroki, esbozando una sonrisa. —Yo sólo confío en ti—

Esto provocó que Midoriya subiera la mirada, admirándolo con franqueza.

—Puedo decirte más cosas, Todoroki-kun?— Preguntó él, ansioso de hablar.

—Lo que tu quieras decirme, Midoriya— Aseguró Todoroki, suavizando su tacto sobre el hombro de él. —Sabes que escucharé todo lo que me tengas qué decir—

—A veces me siento muy solo— Confesó Midoriya, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No entiendo— Él dijo desconcertado. —Pero, siempre sonríes, Midoriya—

—A veces yo me siento muy solo— Dijo desolado, su voz escuchándose con un nudo en la garganta. —Siento que no puedo estar contento todo el tiempo, y parece que todos quieren que yo sonría, pero a veces no puedo— Los ojos de Midoriya se empañaron, causando en Todoroki un dolor en el pecho. —Y se me vienen recuerdos del pasado que me dicen que soy inservible, un inútil, un estorbo— Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde los párpados de Midoriya. Todoroki subió sus pulgares y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con cuidado y delicadeza en su tacto. —Recuerdos de las veces en que Kacchan rompió y explotó mis cosas, de las veces en que él me dijo "inútil", veces en las que él dijo que yo no puedo hacer nada porque no tengo un Quirk, porque no soy alguien que puede hacer algo—

—Midoriya— Todoroki suavizó su mirada, preocupado por lo que Midoriya llevaba guardándose adentro sin tener a quién decírselo. —Saca todo eso que tienes adentro, que te está oprimiendo el pecho, no te detengas por mi— Cercioró, secando una por una, las lágrimas que iban cayendo de los ojos de Midoriya.

—Ahora que Kacchan me habló de nuevo— Prosiguió con la voz echa nudo. —Siento que tarde que temprano me volverá a decir inútil! Pero, yo no soy un inútil… yo soy Izuku Midoriya, no el "inútil Deku"— Soltó un sollozo desolador, bajando la cabeza. —Me siento tan solo— Tembló, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza.

—No estás solo— Lo reconfortó Todoroki, acercando el cuerpo de Midoriya al suyo, para sostenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerle sentir que él no estaba solo, porque Todoroki estaba a su lado.

—No quiero sentir este vacío en mi pecho— Midoriya se agarró el pecho con la mano derecha, apretándose la camiseta, temblando. —Este vacío que me hace sentir tan triste—

—Esto es por lo que Bakugou te ha dicho en el pasado?— Todoroki se animó a preguntarle, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Midoriya. Esa respuesta fue suficiente para prender en él la sensación de sumo enojo hacia Bakugou por ocasionar esos sentimientos en Midoriya; alguien quien claramente no se merecía ser tratado así. —Bakugou te ha vuelto a incitar al suicidio?—

—No— Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Todoroki, extendiendo sus brazos, alrededor de su cintura. —Yo sólo no quiero sentirme tan triste, no quiero sentir esta tristeza en mi pecho—

—No te preocupes, Midoriya— Todoroki se armó de valor, y abrazó por completo a Midoriya, hasta envolverlo fuertemente entre sus brazos. —Yo estaré siempre contigo— Aseguró con ferviente convicción, causando un escalofrío en Midoriya.

—Todoroki-kun— Alzó la vista, descansando su barbilla en el pecho de Todoroki. Esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con incertidumbre, pero a la vez con total confianza, le brindaban la suficiente motivación para cumplir con su palabra.

—Yo te protegeré, Midoriya— Se atrevió a decir. —No dudes de mi palabra—

—P-pero—

—No siento lástima por ti— Repuso, sonriéndole levemente. —Lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que tu supones—

—Lo dices en serio?— Interrogó Midoriya, con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí—

En eso, Midoriya ocultó su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo fuerte con sus delgados y finos brazos, pareciendo que quería mantenerse protegido por él.

—Gracias, Todoroki-kun— Dijo él aliviado, aunque al voz le saliera ronca. —No se que haría yo sin ti—

_Ni yo, _se dijo reprimiendo sus deseos de besarlo, no obstante, él se sentía muy contento de poderlo abrazar y tenerlo protegido entre sus brazos donde lo haría sentirse seguro.

Midoriya era tan cálido y reconfortante, e irradiaba su energía positiva a pesar de estar destrozado por dentro.

—Midoriya, sabes que puedes contar conmigo— Le aseguró con la voz suave. —Si tienes qué decir más cosas, no dudes en decírmelas—

—Todoroki-kun— Él dijo soltando un leve sollozo, hipando, dándole un apretón a Todoroki con su agarre. —Crees que me puedas soltar un poco?—Deslizó sus manos sobre sus brazos, palpándolo, lo cual fue suficiente para erizarle la piel. —Quiero hablar más contigo—

—Claro— Cercioró, soltándolo, muy a su pesar.

Midoriya hipó, respirando profundamente.

—Desde cuándo llevas sintiéndote así?— Le preguntó Todoroki, calmado. Los ojos se Midoriya se fijaron a los suyos.

—Yo creo que desde que rescatamos a Kacchan— Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras las lágrimas caían a cántaros de sus ojos. —Y el hecho de que All Might se retirara de ser un héroe—

—Ya veo— Suspiró Todoroki, asintiendo.

—Desde ese día, no he dejado de sentirme triste— Confesó, se le entrecortó la voz diciendo eso. —Cada día siento que yo debo sonreír y ser más fuerte como All Might, porque si no soy así, no le daré seguridad a nadie—

—No— Corrigió Todoroki alarmado. —No, Midoriya, no necesitas sonreír para demostrarle a todos que eres fuerte— Lo sacudió poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. —Tu eres un héroe excepcional, Midoriya, no estás solo, porque yo estoy contigo— Afirmó vehemente, franco, suavizando su mirada. —Siempre— Esas palabras hicieron que Midoriya fijara sus ojos en los suyos, manteniéndose fijos en aquel contacto.

—Yo también pienso que eres un héroe excepcional— Opinó Midoriya, lanzándose a sus brazos de un salto; Todoroki lo atrapó, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse al principio, pero se repuso gratamente en sostenerlo. —Yo también estoy contigo—

—Gracias, Midoriya— Las manos de Todoroki se fijaron en la cintura de Midoriya, ejerciendo presión suavemente.

Quizás entre los dos se estaba creando una unión más fuerte que las palabras.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo largo nuevamente, desde el punto de vista de Todoroki.

Podemos ver que Todoroki tuvo el protagonismo y se enteró de los conflictos que Midoriya se había estado guardando y por fin se los confiesa. El pobre de Midoriya llevaba tiempo sufriendo por el bajo autoestima que suele tener a causa del bullying que sufrió en su infancia, pero ahora no está solo, porque Todoroki lo apoya y esta a su lado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el progreso que ha estado teniendo, y ojalá que mi estilo de escribir sea de su gusto.


	11. Lluvia torrencial

**"Lluvia torrencial"**

.

.

.

.

La atmósfera entre ambos hombres se tornaba borrosa, pero no se alejaba de la claridad. La confesión hecha por Midoriya, quien, a pesar de sentirse desolado y vacío, le tuvo la suficiente confianza a Todoroki para abrirse y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior; las cuestiones que lo atormentaban.

Todoroki no soportaba saber cuánto sufrimiento tuvo que pasar Midoriya antes de decirle sus conflictos. Él consideraba insoportable no poder estar para ayudar a Midoriya.

—Todoroki-kun— La voz de Midoriya se encendió en sus oídos, haciéndole regresar a la realidad en un parpadeo. —Todoroki-kun, estás bien?—

—Eh, sí— Musitó, viéndose forzado a sonreír. Esto al parecer no convence al aludido y lo vuelve a observar con más énfasis en sus ojos. —Estaba pensando— Admitió avergonzado, ocultando su sonrojo, desviando la mirada.

—Todoroki-kun?—

Conocía ese tono de voz exteriorizado por él, ese tono del cual no podía escabullirse por más que quisiera hacerlo, mas no obstante, le hacía sentirse tomado en cuenta. En pocas palabras, que tenía toda la atención de Midoriya a su disposición, casi de la misma manera en que él lo tenía a su merced.

—Midoriya— Pronunció su nombre con la voz baja. —No voy a mentir en decir que me molesta saber que Bakugou te lastime, porque me importas mucho, y para mí eres especial—

Midoriya echó un soplido incrédulo, parpadeando con los ojos exaltados, poniendo sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Todoroki, colocando sus dedos en sus músculos.

—Todoroki-kun!— Exclamó sorprendido.

—Es la verdad, Midoriya— Dijo resaltando sus anteriores palabras.

—C-creía que solamente era yo el que pensaba eso— Tosió, bajando la mirada al piso, avergonzado. Todoroki abre los ojos, confundido.

—No entiendo, Midoriya— Él aludido sube la mirada, notando que la cara que Todoroki mantenía era en blanco, sin entender nada; éste se sonrojó de las mejillas, temblándole el labio inferior.

Qué le quería decir Midoriya que no estaba entendiendo?

—Eres especial para mí, Todoroki-kun— Dijo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, temblando de miedo.

Los pómulos de Todoroki se encendieron cuan rojo escarlata, incrementando su intensidad en cuanto los brazos de Midoriya lo abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, claro, sin restarle el oxígeno para respirar.

—Midoriya— Pudo musitar, conmovido.

Midoriya separó su cabeza de su pecho, diciendo:

—Puedes contar conmigo también, Todoroki-kun— Aseguró Midoriya, desplegando una sonrisa brillante. Era tan resplandeciente su sonrisa que encandilaría a cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en ese instante. —Es por eso que, eres especial para mí— Midoriya reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Todoroki, extendiendo sus brazos para poderlo abrazar más fuerte, más plenamente.

—Lo que me dices— Dijo Todoroki, con cierto grado de emoción contenida. —Me hace muy feliz— Agachó su cabeza, descansando en el hombro de Midoriya. —Bastante feliz—

Midoriya soltó una risita apenada, delineando los contornos de los omóplatos de Todoroki, estremeciéndole.

—Eres muy cálido, Todoroki-kun— Él le dijo suavemente.

—Tu también, Midoriya—

—Todoroki-kun— Musitó Midoriya, deslizando sus manos por encima de sus omóplatos con delicadeza, pero aún así no dudaba que había sembrado en Midoriya un pedazo de su ser. —Te parece si te sigo enseñando mi habitación?— Susurró en su oído, contorneando el borde su omóplato con sus pulgares, haciendo que Todoroki apretara su agarre, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

—Sí— Accedió, obstinado en soltarlo de sus brazos tan pronto.

—Todoroki-kun— Le volvió a susurrar claramente. —P-puedo abrazarte m-más tiempo?—

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, mas no lo dudó en aceptar, volviendo a encasillarlo entre su protección, entre el sostén de sus brazos que podían congelarlo o incinerarlo si quisiera, mas no lo hacía porque lo amaba. Él amaba a Midoriya. —N-no te disgusta?—

—No me disgusta— Lo aprisionó, abalanzando su peso para no soltarlo.

—M-me gusta a-abrazarte— Admitió Midoriya con la voz terriblemente avergonzada; ocultó su rostro en su hombro, ejerciendo presión en su agarre, sin dejar de contornear sus músculos de la espalda.

—A mi también, Midoriya— Expresó con ardorosa pasión, subiendo una mano metiéndose sobre los cabellos rizados de éste, meciéndolos entre sus dedos, sintiendo la suave textura que poseían sus rizos. —Eres tan cálido— Susurró en un suspiro.

—T-todoroki-kun— Tembló Midoriya, entre su firme sostén.

—No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista— Confesó pasional. —Me gusta tenerte cerca— Midoriya giró su cabeza, aún descansando en su hombro, acercando su respiración al lóbulo de su oreja, erizándole la piel y flaqueándole las piernas; Todoroki se sintió tambalear, mas se rehusó en soltar a Midoriya por un segundo.

—Todoroki-kun— Suspiró hacia el lóbulo de su oreja. —Lo dices en serio?—

—Por qué no he de decirlo en serio?— Frunció el ceño. —Lo que te digo es completamente cierto— Juró intenso, sacando su mano de los rizos de Midoriya, depositándola en su hombro, atrayendo su cuerpo más hacia el suyo. —Siento muchas cosas por ti, Midoriya— Aclaró. —Cosas que no puedo poner en palabras—

Midoriya inclinó su cabeza, bajando sus manos a la cintura media de Todoroki, entrelazando sus manos para reforzar su agarre.

—Cosas buenas?— Quiso saber, volviendo a anclar su cabeza en el hombro de Todoroki.

—Sí—

—Cosas que no le puedes decir a cualquiera?— Tanteó curioso.

—Sí—

—Ya veo…— Dijo, dejando que las palabras flotaran en el aire contenido en la habitación del chico de los rizos verdes.

Lo menos que creyó Todoroki era tener a Midoriya entre sus brazos por tanto tiempo; además, sentir que él recorría sus omóplatos con sus dedos, y los trazaba con detalle y finura.

Ese tacto lo drogaba. Lo dejaba incapacitado para luchar contra un villano.

Los dedos de Midoriya sobre su espalda le hacían perder la cabeza, la razón, los pensamientos, etc. Le hacían olvidarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque nada le importaba más que Midoriya.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Midoriya— Reforzó su confesión diciéndoselo en el oído; el cuerpo de Midoriya se estremeció ante aquella acción. Todoroki, al notar esto, sonrió de lado. —Si no te hubiera conocido, yo hubiera seguido perdido y no usaría ambos lados de mi para pelear en una batalla.— Acercó su boca entreabierta en la punta de su oreja, inhalando el suave aroma que desplegaba Midoriya, drogándose cada vez más con él. —Desconozco qué sería de mí, sin ti, Midoriya—

Todoroki contorneó con la yema de sus dedos los músculos delineados de Midoriya, sintiéndolo estremecerse con cada presión que hacía sobre cada músculo que palpaba.

Es sólo que, Midoriya era tan suave, que resistirse a su vulnerabilidad era inútil. Una tarea imposible de hacer.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya dijo su nombre suavemente, inhalando el aroma de su loción. Parecía que él estaba mejor luego de haber llorado, pero Todoroki sentía que había algo más. —Todoroki-kun— Volvió a decir, con intensidad.

—Qué sucede, Midoriya?— Le preguntó, arqueando las cejas. —Hice algo que te incomodó?— Se oyó decir con un ligero temor en su tono.

—N-no!— Negó alarmado. —N-no es eso— Se escuchaba trémulo. —Es que bueno…yo… no me molesta lo que estás haciendo— Explayó terriblemente avergonzado, respirando agitadamente. —¡No me odies!— Apretó sus manos en la camiseta su camiseta, temblando.

—No te odio— Aseguró complacido. —Y tampoco me molesta abrazarte—

Antes de que Midoriya pudiera decir algo, su madre tocó la puerta, anunciándoles que ya tenía la comida lista para que fueran a comer.

Los dos hombres parecían unidos por pegamento, incapaces de separarse el uno del otro, atorados por el agarre firme de sus brazos; los latidos incandescentes que provenían del corazón de Midoriya sonaban tan quietos que le provocaban un efecto somnífero en las esquinas de sus párpados.

Cada sentir del cuerpo de Midoriya era como beber agua en medio de un árido desierto, porque Midoriya era el oasis dentro de tanta oscuridad y falta de sentido en el universo que rodeaba a Todoroki.

Lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo bajo su control, ejerciendo presión en su agarre, embelesado de pies a cabeza con lo que respecta a Izuku Midoriya. Cada partícula que lo componía era simplemente adictiva.

—Todoroki-kun?— Midoriya se alejó pocos centímetros de él, con la vista clavada en el piso. —Yo creo que es hora de ir a comer— Musitó, aunque no parecía muy convencido del todo.

—Sí— Asintió, apesadumbrado porque su tiempo de estar juntos se había visto interrumpido, mas la madre de Midoriya no era la culpable, sino el tiempo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de soltarlo, Midoriya lo agarró de las solapas de la camiseta con ambas manos, jalándolo hacia él; Todoroki pestañeó, sorprendido por su cometido.

—Midoriya?—

—N-no quiero i-incomodarte— Su voz se escuchaba cortada. —P-pero…— Se cortó, haciendo visible el temblor de sus manos, aferrándose a la textura de su ropa.

—No te forces a decirme algo que no quieras— Aseguró Todoroki, queriendo ser de ayuda.

—A-antes de irnos a comer— Lo vio animarse a intentarlo de nuevo. —Me preguntaba si…— Sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo vívido, cerrando los ojos fuerte. —Podíamos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo después— Balbuceó torpe, atrayendo el cuerpo de Todoroki hasta que la punta de sus narices se tocaron.

—Qué?— Articuló incrédulo ante las palabras de Midoriya. No lo podía creer.

Acaso escuchó bien?

Midoriya clavó su mirada a la suya, transmitiendo sus deseos desde las profundidades que sus ojos le hacían ver; que le decían algo.

—Quiero abrazarte más tiempo— Confesó, abriendo sus manos que estaban fijadas en las solapas de su ropa, moviendo sus manos hacia los hombros de Todoroki, clavándose firmes en él.

—Midoriya— Suspiró totalmente conmovido; el aludido lo miró con temor, a lo que él añadió—Te confieso que me gustó mucho abrazarte, tenerte entre mis brazos— Esbozó su mejor sonrisa, sin borrar el amor que se hallaba presentes en sus ojos bicromáticos. —Fue maravilloso—

—Lo mismo fue para mi— Agregó Midoriya, que se encontraba tan rojo de las mejillas que podía hacerse pasar por un tomate.

Sus miradas se clavaron, donde acordaron de que lo volverían a hacer, de que ellos se volvieran a abrazar después de estar en la compañía de la madre de Midoriya. En pocas palabras, un trato implícito.

Para Todoroki, sonaba tentadora la idea de abrazar a Midoriya por más tiempo, con más consistencia y más fuerza.

* * *

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron en compañía de la madre de Midoriya, conversando sobre la vida en los dormitorios, sobre la comida que Midoriya tanto extrañaba comer de su madre, y por el simple hecho de extrañar la comodidad de su hogar.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de retirarse, la madre de Midoriya, retuvo a su hijo.

—Qué sucede, madre?— Le preguntó Midoriya, en gesto interrogante.

—Ve con cuidado a la escuela— Lo aconsejó con una mirada preocupada. —El pronóstico dice que lloverá al rato, no quieres que te de tu sombrilla?— Sugirió precavida.

Midoriya lo ojeó a Todoroki y luego regresó su mirada a su madre,

—No creo que sea necesario, mamá— Descartó la idea, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo los brazos. —Nos iremos con cuidado— Aseguró firme, empuñando las manos. —Lo prometo—

—P-pero— Lo miró dudosa, a lo que Midoriya volvió a asegurarle que él tomaría las debidas precauciones en el camino de regreso.

—No te preocupes— Depositó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su madre, reteniendo su mirada con plena seguridad. —Seré un héroe, madre, y como un héroe debo hacerle frente a todos los tipos de climas— Expresó ferviente, aunque la madre de Midoriya no lucía del todo convencida, asintió levemente, a lo que él repuso con una sonrisa motivante.

—Ve con cuidado, Izuku— Dijo su madre en tono preocupado.

—Sí—

—Una cosa más— Ella espetó, reteniéndolos al borde de la puerta.—Todoroki-kun— Su vista se dirigió a él, poniéndolo nervioso por dentro. Qué querrá la madre de Midoriya con él?

—Dígame, Sra. Midoriya— Dijo cortés.

—Por favor cuida de mi Izuku— Suplicó con los ojos cristalinos. —Yo sé que él no quiere preocuparme, pero es inevitable hacerlo cuando se trata de mi bebé Izuku—

Midoriya tosió avergonzado, sonrojado.

—Cualquier cosa que atormente a Izuku, no dudes en decirme— Le hizo saber, entregándole una hoja en tamaño tarjeta con un número anotado. —Es mi número de celular y el de la casa, puedes llamarme cuando sea necesario—

Todoroki miró unos segundos la tarjeta, arqueando las cejas.

—De acuerdo— Aceptó el pedido. —Le llamaré cuando suceda algo con Midoriya— Sonrió seguro de sí.

La sonrisa aliviada de la madre de Midoriya fue la respuesta suficiente para poderlos dejar irse hacia las instalaciones de los dormitorios antes del toque de queda.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue rápido, a pesar de que Midoriya se mantuvo risueño y platicador, había un deje de tristeza oculta en sus ojos verdes.

Sin anticiparlo con creces, el cielo comenzó a tronar, tornándose oscuro y lúgubre, cambiando su aspecto grisáceo a oscuridad tenebrosa.

Los dos estaban caminando por la banqueta rumbo a la parada de autobús, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caerles encima, por lo que se vieron obligados a refugiarse en algún techo de un local cerrado. Más específicamente en una florería.

—Nos terminó tocando la tormenta— Midoriya soltó una leve risita.

—Nos debimos haber traído el paraguas que te ofreció tu madre— Recordó con un deje de ironía, queriendo ablandar la situación. Midoriya lo miró apenado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento— Musitó bajo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la lluvia.

—Midoriya— Lo llamó él, captando su atención. —Te molesta si continuamos lo que hicimos en tu habitación?—

—Huh?— Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron asombrados, sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas. —T-todoroki-kun—

—Si es una molestia para ti— Dijo suponiendo. —No lo haré—

—N-no dije eso— Corrigió Midoriya, desconcertado. Todoroki lo vio dar dos pasos hacia atrás, frotándose el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha ejerciendo cierta presión. —P-pero, Todoroki-kun— Repuso él por lo bajo.

—Sí, Midoriya?—

—Estamos empapados— Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Cierto— Suspiró Todoroki, volteando su cabeza al techo de la florería, soltando otro suspiro más largo que el anterior.

—No quiero que nos enfermemos, Todoroki-kun— Agregó Midoriya en tono apurado. —Si dije algo que te molestara, perdóname por favor—

—No— Bajó la cabeza a la altura de Midoriya. —No dijiste nada que me causara alguna molestia, es solo que— Se detuvo cuando notó que Midoriya, tomó dos pasos adelante, acercándose a él. —El problema no eres tú, soy yo— Alcanzó a decir, sintiendo el corazón atorado en la garganta.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?—Midoriya preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos expresando confusión.

—No es momento para decirte— Dijo cauto, en gesto serio. —Te prometo que te diré cuando esté listo—

—Es algo grave?— Preguntó él dudoso.

—Claro que no— Espetó con la ceja torcida. —Midoriya, son cosas personales, cosas que me suceden a mi, pero yo mismo las quiero resolver, y cuando yo me sienta listo para decirlas, lo haré—

De pronto, Midoriya se tornó callado; un silencio visual los rodeó, causando una incertidumbre en Todoroki, creyendo que quizás había metido la pata con sus palabras, o probablemente su elección de palabras fue el incorrecto.

El semblante serio y callado de Midoriya no le gustaba nada, es más, le inquietaba mucho.

Tras una larga pausa, Midoriya habló:

—Entiendo— Musitó quieto, casi monótono. Esto hizo que Todoroki doblara las cejas, inquieto.

—Qué?—

—Entiendo lo que trataste de decir— Lo volteó a ver, sin girar su cuerpo. —Y no te forzaré a decirme nada que no quieras— Aseguró sonriéndole cálidamente. —No te preocupes por eso, Todoroki-kun, estaré contigo para cuando me necesites—

Todoroki lo miró, lo escuchó, mas no pudo evitar esconder el sonrojo evidente en sus facciones, a pesar de que su cuerpo entero estaba empapado en agua, al igual que el de Midoriya, quien, las gotas de agua caían de sus cabellos rizados, y su rostro lucía aun más brilloso que de costumbre.

Midoriya parecía un ángel en carne y hueso.

—Gracias— Pudo decir, conmovido. —Lo mismo digo yo, puedes decirme lo que quieras cuando estés listo para hacerlo—

Lo vio asentir.

—Alguna vez has apreciado la lluvia?— Lo interrogó en tono curioso.

—No— Respondió, frunciendo las cejas. —Y tú, Midoriya?—

—Yo tampoco— Sonrió de lado, mientras su mirada se veía entristecida.

Esto hizo que se le ocurriera una idea.

—Lo quieres hacer ahorita?—

—Huh?— Los ojos verdes de él lo observaron asombrados, esperando de él una explicación.

—Es una sugerencia, Midoriya— Repuso Todoroki, no queriendo ofender a su acompañante. —Si no lo quieres hacer, por mi no hay problema—

—No-no— Agitó los brazos en negación. —Me gusta la sugerencia— Corrigió, luciendo apurado.

—Ah, qué?— Él lo observó quieto, aunque por dentro su estómago revoloteaba contento.

Midoriya sacó una mano extendida en dirección a la lluvia, dejando que las gotas frías del agua cayeran sobre las palmas de sus manos.

—Ven— Lo invitó a acercarse, del cual él obedeció. —Extiende tu mano y sentirás lo bien que se siente la lluvia pasar por tu mano— Todoroki lo hizo tal cual; extendió la mano, estiró los dedos, y dejó que el agua fría de la lluvia cayera encima de la palma de su mano.

Era una sensación agradable, a pesar del frío de la lluvia, él podía modular su temperatura corporal gracias a su Quirk.

—Se siente bien, Midoriya— Opinó tranquilo.

—Sí— Sonrió Midoriya, bastante alegre.

Tras un silencio reconfortante, Midoriya habló primero.

—Esto me hace sentir mejor—

Todoroki se ladeó a verle, contemplando su bella sonrisa que con tanto esmero plasmaba en sus labios rosados y pequeños.

Al menos, él comenzaba a sentirse mejor, luego de haber llorado amargamente en su habitación, mas eso no restaba que Midoriya siguiera sintiendo el vacío que describió con la voz cortada.

—Me alegra saberlo— Complementó, tendiéndole una sonrisa pequeña.

Nada se comparaba con estar a lado de Midoriya.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo no tan largo como al anterior, pero sí tiene su gracia.

Todoroki y Midoriya tienen un momento importante, que Todoroki usará a su favor para ganárselo con esfuerzo y dedicación, poniendo la situación de Bakugou en estado de alarma.

Podrá Bakugou ponerse a las pilas y ganarse a Midoriya de una mejor manera que Todoroki?

El próximo capítulo será enfocado en Bakugou.


	12. La cita con Deku

**"La cita con Deku"**

.

.

.

.

El rubio se había quedado dormido en su habitación, apegando el cuerpo de Deku al suyo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos; de modo, que su cabeza estaba pegada a su pecho.

La noche la pasó de maravilla, respirando apacible.

Cuando despertó, la presencia de Deku estaba desaparecida de su agarre, y en cuanto abrió los ojos, sintió terror al no verlo y sentirlo cerca.

—Deku— Lo llamó sin obtener respuesta. Miró preocupado por todos lados. —Deku!— Exclamó fuerte, pisoteando bruscamente su habitación, pero no lo encontró.

Lo único que encontró fue una nota con la letra de Deku, que decía:

_Kacchan, perdóname por quedarme dormido en tu habitación, no fue mi intención mucho menos invadir tu preciada privacidad. De ser así, te pido una disculpa, y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. _

_Deku. _

Apretó el papel, furioso, respirando por el puente de la nariz en aleteo.

¡Maldito Deku! Cómo demonios él había llegado a esa conclusión tan estúpida?!

Bakugou, rechinó los dientes, y se fue a vestir.

* * *

Fue al comedor, faltando quince minutos para que fueran las once de la mañana. Fue en busca de Deku, quien, se esfumó de su habitación sin siquiera despertarlo.

Él se encontraba tan enojado que pudiera explotar todo el comedor con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra se comería un sándwich, viendo cómo todo a su alrededor se destruía en miles de cenizas.

Si Deku no estaba visible, lo mataría del mismo enojo.

—Bakugou— Lo saludó Kirishima con sus pelos de punta. Bakugou odiaba ese peinado ridículo que su mejor amigo usaba.

—Qué demonios quieres?— Exclamó gruñendo, empuñando las manos a la altura del pecho en pose de pelea. Kirishima retrocedió, alzando las manos en defensa.

—Qué te pasa, Bakugou?— Lo cuestionó entre una risita nerviosa. —Ayer estabas de buen humor, sucedió algo que te hiciera enojar?—

—Tonterías!— Gritó, soltando chispas de pequeñas explosiones provenientes de sus manos semi abiertas.

—Es por Midoriya?— Quiso saber.

—¡Ese maldito nerd!— Refunfuñó.

—Tomaré eso como un 'sí'— Asumió su amigo, con un dedo debajo de la barbilla. —Pero como no admitirás que buscabas a Midoriya, te diré que él no está aquí en el comedor, de hecho, él salió a una cita con— Hizo una pausa, antes de soltar la bomba. —Todoroki—

_Qué? Con el bastardo mitad y mitad?_

Bakugou le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo, desprendiendo un aura siniestra de su cuerpo. Podía verse lo oscuro que se tornaron sus facciones, al igual que sus puños se cerraron y tronaron sus huesos de los nudillos.

Kirishima lo ojeó espantado, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

—Cálmate, bro— Gesticuló en tono asustado. —Aunque lo busques, no lo encontrarás—

—Cómo carajos sabes?— Rugió Bakugou, la garganta la sentía áspera, tal cual una sentencia se le había obsequiado como parte de su tortura mental. —Contéstame, Kirishima! Cómo sabes que no los encontraré?—

—E-es una suposición— Replicó su amigo, poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho. Se notaba que él ya estaba acostada a los cambios súbitos de humor de Bakugou, quien, estaba sacando fuego por los ojos y humo por las orejas. —Lo más probable es que regresen en la noche—

Una explosión surgió de su mano en dirección a su amigo, haciéndolo salir volando alto para atrás; él cayó sentado, poniendo expresión de dolor.

—No te desquites conmigo—Se quejó, sobándose en la zona donde cayó, incómodo. —Midoriya no es tuyo, él puede hacer lo que quiera—

—¡Te equivocas!— Espetó casi escupiéndole, el labio inferior le temblaba de rabia. —Ese maldito nerd me pertenece— Dijo posesivo.

La expresión de su amigo se tornó mañosa, moviendo las cejas en picardía.

—Si tienes tiempo para enojarte— Dijo con maña. —Tendrás tiempo para irlos a buscar, y así reclamas lo que te pertenece, chico duro—

Bakugou lo miró con una sonrisa emplastada en ira, sus cejas de punta, un gruñido visible en sus labios retorcidos, y él bufando como bestia enjaulada.

Esto hizo que Kirishima diera, nuevamente, unos cuantos pasos para atrás, temeroso de la reacción que tuviera Bakugou.

—Uraraka puede que sepa a dónde se fue Midoriya— Le hizo saber.

—Hm— Bufó a lo hondo, apretando ardientemente los puños.

—Bakugou, no te molestes por eso— Quiso remediar la situación, pero fue inútil, porque Bakugou salió, echando maldiciones a quien se le metiera en el camino.

Por un maldito descuido, el nerd desapareció de su vista.

Ahora, no le quedaba más remedio que irlo a buscar, o esperarlo hasta que regresara y hacerle saber a él a quién le pertenecía.

* * *

Y así, pasaron las horas y Deku seguía sin llegar.

Bakugou estaba impaciente, bufando y espetando maldiciones en la sala de estar; él estaba cruzado de brazos, con la pierna derecha cruzada, y el ceño fruncido emplastado en su rostro como aditamento permanente.

Le preguntó a la cara redonda a dónde rayos se había ido Deku, pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa estúpida y le dijo que no tenía la menor idea de dónde se había metido Deku.

Los amigos de Deku eran un par de inútiles, en especial el bastardo mitad-mitad.

Vio su reloj por enésima vez durante ese día. Dictaban cinco para la ocho de la noche. A las nueve sería el toque de queda y Deku seguía sin arribar.

Y si Todoroki le propuso a Deku dormirse en un hotel? Gruñó fuerte, mostrando sus dientes, llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que le miraron con espanto.

Deku era demasiado inocente como para comprender las intenciones de Todoroki.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban cuatro minutos… y Deku sin aparecer.

Llevaban dos horas de que empezó a llover a cántaros, por lo que no tuvo opción mas que quedarse implantado en los dormitorios como niño castigado. Pareciéndose más y más a una bestia enjaulada.

Miró el reloj escrupuloso. Faltaban tres minutos.

Regresó su vista a la mesa de centro, gruñendo un arsenal de maldiciones a lo bajo, ejerciendo presión sobre sus antebrazos, encajando las uñas de sus dedos sobre sus antebrazos.

Por qué carajos Deku se demoraba tanto?

Miró el reloj a punto de estallar en cólera. Faltaban dos minutos.

Encajó las uñas de sus dedos.

—Llegamos— Apareció Todoroki con la ropa ensopada, las gotas de lluvia cayéndose de su cabello bicolor. Pero, dónde estaba Deku?.

—Bienvenidos— Corrieron hacia él, Uraraka y Iida.

—Y Deku-kun?— Cuestionó Uraraka, preocupada.

Todoroki, clavó su mirada al piso, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

—Lo mandó llamar All Might— Respondió no del todo convincente.

—Y eso?— Preguntó Iida mecánico.

—No se la razón— Todoroki frunció el ceño, decaído.

En eso, aparecieron Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, entre las demás chicas, haciendo revuelo sobre la supuesta "cita" que tuvieron Deku y Todoroki.

Mientras que Bakugou, suponía la razón por la cual All Might debió haber llamado a Deku: el one for all.

El poder que Deku heredó de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bakugou no pudo conciliar el sueño como él hubiera querido, puesto a que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos al maldito nerd que tanto apreciaba.

Ese domingo las ventanas de su habitación amanecieron empañadas a través del cielo gris, las nubes tronaban intensamente, y el viento entraba fresco por entre las cortinas.

Él vislumbraba ese escenario, ensimismado en la imagen de Deku dormido en su cama; queriendo repetir ese momento en que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y pudo dormir a su lado, oliendo su suave aroma y embelesiéndose de su presencia.

El día prometía poco, los obstáculos de poder acercársele a Deku eran molestos, mas no imposibles de vencer.

Concluyó para sí, que si Todoroki pudo tener una cita con Deku, él también podría tener una, y mucho mejor que Todoroki.

Bakugou sabía que él era mucho mejor partido para cuidar y proteger a Deku, que el mismo Todoroki pudiera hacerlo; además, él tenía un Quirk lo suficientemente poderoso para proteger a Deku de todo mal.

Echó un gruñido, cerrando las cortinas de su habitación, repudiando el frío que se metía debajo de las ventanas, a pesar de tenerlas cerradas.

¡Qué día tan molesto!

Él salió de su habitación, en pants negros y tenis negros sin cintas.

Estaba decidido en abordar a Deku de la manera que le fuera posible. No importaba cómo reaccionaría Deku, él le haría saber que él no puede estar a lado de Todoroki, porque no había nadie mejor que Bakugou Katsuki.

—Bakugou!—Kirishima lo saludó, sonriente. Lo que llamó su atención fue que su amigo no estaba solo, sino en compañía de la cara redonda. —Buenos días—

—Tch— Espetó molesto, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo, agachando la cabeza.

—Bakugou,— Lo saludó Uraraka, respetuosa. —Buenos días—

—Hm— Rechinó los dientes, soltando un bufido.

—Si buscas a Deku-kun— Dijo Uraraka, apurada. —Está en el comedor desayunando,—

Se fue caminando al comedor, no porque le dijeron dónde estaba Deku, no, nada de eso; él fue porque necesitaba desayunar, y ver quién podría estar en el comedor. Solo eso.

Entrando, vio que estaban algunos de sus compañeros que le dijeron "buenos días", sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, gracias a que ya lo conocían, y cada uno se fue con sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Deku entre los demás, porque esa cabellera verde era imposible de no notar.

Para su desgracia, Deku estaba conversando animadamente con Todoroki, riéndose.

¡Qué fastidio!

Bakugou tomó su bandeja, y se sirvió un desayuno no tan abundante, porque su humor estaba agrio. Sí, él estaba terriblemente molesto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar asiento, vio que Todoroki se marchó del lugar, dejando a Deku completamente solo en la mesa, escribiendo y mascullando.

Bakugou fue da tomar asiento en la mesa de Deku, haciendo un estruendo por dejar caer la bandeja de comida, haciendo que Deku se sobresaltara.

—Hm— Gruñó, clavando su mirada en los ojos saltones de Deku.

—K-Kacchan…— Musitó espantado.

—Deku bastardo— Se quejó, tomando sus palillos. —Eres un idiota al pensar que con un estúpido mensaje te puedes salir con la tuya—

Deku bajó cabeza, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, frotando sus dedos, ansioso.

—L-lo sien—

—No te atrevas a disculparte!— Lo señaló, gruñéndole como si quisiera matarlo en ese instante. Deku se calló, paniqueado. —Si quieres remediar tu falta, necesitas hacer algo por mí—

Los ojos de Deku se fijaron a los suyos en sorpresa, abriendo ligeramente la boca, pestañeando.

—Huh?—

—Te espero en mi habitación— Dijo él, comenzando a comer agresivamente. —Hoy saldremos—

Deku parecía no entenderle, a lo que él añadió:

—Iremos a ver una película al cine— Gruñó, mirándolo de reojo. —Esa de héroes que habías dicho que te gusta—

—¡K-Kacchan!— Suspiró Deku, maravillado.

Ya le estaba entiendo su maldito nerd, a veces él podía ser tan lento para entender una conversación.

—Si ayer pudiste salir— Dijo él, habiendo deglutido la porción de arroz. —Por qué hoy no?—

Deku bajó la mirada, moviendo la lengua por dentro de su boca, pensando.

—Estúpido nerd!— Gritó Bakugou, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a Deku. —Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Respóndeme!— Exigió.

Deku parpadeó sobresaltado.

—O-okay, Kacchan— Aceptó su propuesto, habiéndose recuperado del manotazo.

—Antes de que preguntes la hora— Él mencionó, con las cejas de punta. —Te espero en una hora, si te atreves a no presentarte, te mataré— Lo último fue una amenaza, que surtió efecto en Deku, porque enseguida tambaleó en pánico.

—S-sí, Kacchan— Asintió rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

Estando en su habitación, Bakugou se vistió de mejor manera. Lo más presentable que se le ocurrió, porque tendría una cita con su maldito nerd.

Se puso una camiseta remangada de color azul violáceo, un chaleco negro con zipper, unos vaqueros ajustados y sus mismos tenis de esa mañana.

Estaba en su habitación, viendo cómo el clima se iba tornando más lúgubre comparado a como se levantó esa mañana; las nubes cambiaban su apariencia grisáceo, flagelándose en tonalidades negras, el cielo tronando agresivamente y el viento iba muy deprisa.

Hacía un pésimo tiempo para salir.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que fuera la hora en que quedó de verse con su maldito nerd. No admitiría que se sentía nervioso por estar a solas con él, y cuánto duraría mantenerse cuerdo antes de descomponerse en combustión espontánea.

De pronto, oyó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Al abrirla vio que Deku estaba abrigado, usando un suéter de color rojo, una chamarra de esquimal de color azul marino, vaqueros de corte inglés y sus típicos tenis rojos; igual, también usaba un gorro rojo y una orejeras rojas.

A ojos de Bakugou, él se veía lindo.

—K-Kacchan— Lo saludó Deku, ojeándolo ansioso.

—Pensé que no vendrías, maldito nerd— Admitió irónico.

—Yo no faltaría— Dijo Deku, asintiendo despacio. —Cuando se trata de Kacchan—

El corazón de Bakugou dio un salvaje vuelco, y tragando saliva fuerte, dijo:

—Bien, qué estamos esperando? Vámonos Deku—

—Sí, Kacchan—

Bakugou salió a paso corto, para que el nerd pudiera ir a su mismo paso. No almacenaba en su interior que Deku hubiera accedido tan fácil a salir en una cita con él, siendo quien era.

Pero no le importaba el motivo por el que Deku aceptara salir con él, lo único que importaba era que debían tener un largo día juntos.

Bakugou miraba cada tanto a Deku, quien, a su vez lo analizaba con los ojos curiosos, tratando de ver en él alguna reacción, o lo que fuera que esperase de él. Acaso quería que se tomaran de las manos?

—Qué tanto me miras, Deku?— Preguntó, hartado de ser visto con tanta vehemencia.

El aludido se trabó y comenzó a mascullar, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro en frenesí.

—Te estoy hablando!— Demandó él tener su atención. Lo tomó de las solapas y lo sacudió con fuerza. —Oi!—

—Ah!— Deku se tapó las mejillas con ambas manos, parpadeando asustado. —K-Kacchan!—

—Deja de observarme tanto— Ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. —Es molesto—

Deku bajó la mirada, cabeceando.

—Okay— Dijo por lo bajo.

Cuando estaban saliendo por el pasaje directo a la puerta principal, Deku estornudó, llamando la atención de Bakugou.

—Te estás enfermando, maldito nerd?— Inquirió, ojeándolo amenazante.

—No-no— Respondió apurado, dando pequeños pasos hacia él. —Estoy bien, Kacchan—

—Más te vale— Gruñó intenso, tomando a Deku del brazo con su mano.

—K-Kacchan?— Deku musitó sorprendido, permitiéndose ser jaloneado por él, aunque eso le causaba cierto impacto a Bakugou, quien no se esperaba que él aceptaría ser tocado por él de esa forma.

A lo mejor Deku no se sentía en buenas condiciones, pero hacía un esfuerzo para estar con él.

—Kacchan— Deku le habló un tanto inquieto.

—Qué quieres ahora?— Se ladeó a verlo, mientras lo halaba del brazo.

—El clima ha empeorado mucho— Comentó Deku, cabeceando de frente.

—El clima no es nada para mí— Resopló él, rodando los ojos.

Deku masculló una frase que Bakugou no alcanzó a escuchar ("Y si me voy, no hay sitio en donde nadie me encuentre")

—Qué tonterías dices?— Inquirió molesto, a lo que Deku respondió que no era nada, pero una parte de Bakugou le hacía pensar que quizá no era sólo "nada", pero no presionaría a Deku a decirle aquello que masculló.

—Crees que lloverá muy fuerte?— Deku preguntó en tono preocupado.

—Qué? Acaso te da miedo una simple tormenta?—Él dijo irónico.

—No-no— Movió la cabeza, con la mirada baja.

Algo en Deku no lo dejaba tranquilo, parecía que él no estaba cómodo en su compañía o que algo lo inquietaba.

—Deku—Trató de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—Sí?—

—Si tienes algo que te inquiete, escúpelo— Lo dijo casi como una orden, a pesar de que no era una. —Me molesta verte tan callado—

—K-Kacchan!— Él manifestó conmovido, parpadeando asombrado.

—Sigamos caminando— Espetó Bakugou, urgido en esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

Llegando al cine, Deku volvió a estornudar, optando por taparse mejor con su chamarra de esquimal hasta tener el cuello forrado.

Cada tanto Deku se le recargaba a Bakugou en el brazo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara de las mejillas y retorciera el ceño fruncido para no verse tan obvio con sus reacciones.

—Quédate aquí— Le ordenó a Deku, en la entrada del cine, para poder ir él a comprar las entradas para la función. Deku asintió dispuesto a esperarlo.

Una vez comprando los boletos de la película, se fue directo con Deku, quien, se tambaleaba con sus propios pies en lo que este lo seguía.

—Patético— Se quejó de Deku, pero el aludido, no lo escuchó, porque estaba admirando el boleto que él le dio para la película con estrellitas en los ojos, y sus pómulos sonrosados de alegría.

_Bueno, al menos lo he hecho sonreír aunque sea una vez,_ se dijo para sí, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Muchas gracias, Kacchan— Dijo alegre, pareciendo que saltaría del gusto.

—Como sea— Replicó, bajando la cabeza en pesadumbre.

—¡Eres el mejor, Kacchan!— Le sonrió cálidamente, irradiando alegría en cada pliegue de su sonrisa.

Esto dejo a Bakugou al borde del colapso. Totalmente vulnerable.

Las sonrisas inesperadas de Deku eran peligrosas cuando él no estaba preparado para recibirlas abiertamente, no obstante, lo hacía querer más a su adorado nerd y eso no cambiaría.

Cuando se hubieron sentado en la parte de arriba de las butacas, Deku se le acercó a la oreja, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Qué?— Inquirió, combustionándose del mismo nervio.

—G-gracias, K-Kacchan— Susurró en confidencia.

—Eso ya lo se— Uso una mano para regresarlo a su asiento. —No me lo tienes qué decir, maldito nerd—

Deku sólo se rió, tanteándolo con sus ojos.

—Deja de verme tanto, Deku— Ordenó Bakugou, avergonzado por dentro.

El retrocedió, bajando la mirada con cierta intimidación.

—O-Okay, K-Kacchan…—Respondió en un hilo de voz.

Un peso de encima invadió su estómago, brotando a borbotones por haber ofendido de alguna manera a Deku, si es que lo hizo.

Sin embargo, algo había en él que no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo. Un brillo de tristeza se le notaba en los ojos.

Al empezar la película, Deku alzó los puños apretados, contento.

—¡Ya empezó, Kacchan!— Exclamó con emoción contenida para no perturbar a los otros que estaban en la sala.

—No estoy ciego, nerd— Espetó fingiendo molestia.

Durante el resto de la función, trató de prestar su mejor disposición para poder tener el agarre de la trama, mas no desviaba su vista de Deku, notando que él estaba feliz y bastante complacido en ver la película.

_Al menos está contento_, pensó sonriendo por dentro.

_Hay una parte de él que no me convence, será que hay algo que lo tiene incómodo? _Asumió para sí, tamborileando los dedos en la recargadera de la butaca._ Habrá algo en él que le impida estar conmigo?… qué es? _Se preguntó impaciente, apretando los dientes del porqué no podía comprender a Deku como él quisiera.

Al finalizar la función, él se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Deku, que lagrimeaba por el final que a sus ojos era drástico.

—Maldito nerd— Lo regañó, cogiéndolo de la oreja. —Vámonos ya! Tengo hambre— Resopló demandante, escuchando los quejidos de Deku cuando lo agarró de la oreja.

—Ouch— Se quejó a lo bajo, escuchando un sollozo de él. —K-Kacchan!—

—Ah, ahora ya reaccionaste— Resopló, soltándolo de golpe.

Deku hizo un puchero lastimoso, parecía al borde de soltarse llorando.

—Deku, qué rayos sucede contigo?— Interrogó Bakugou, a las afueras del cine.

Él parpadeo con los ojos cristalinos, bajando la mirada evadiendo la suya, a lo cual él lo volvió a interrogar con más infundia en su tono de voz, clavando su mirada a su rostro.

Deku tambaleaba intimidado, luciendo indefenso a ojos de cualquiera.

—Deku!— Exasperó, agitando los brazos. —¡Mírame cuando te hablo!— Exigió molesto. —¡No me subestimes!—

Los ojos de Deku se empañaron cual gotas de lluvia, lagrimeando.

Qué sucedía con Deku?

—Yo…— La voz le salió cortada, el labio inferior le temblaba, conteniendo un sollozo que amenazaba con salirse de su garganta.

Bakugou suspiró rendido ante el comportamiento extraño del nerd, que, por cierto, le parecía muy ajeno que él se comportara de esa manera, siendo él un chico risueño, siempre sonriente y lleno de sueños.

—¡Escúpelo, Deku!— Demandó saber, dando un paso adelante a Deku.

Él susodicho decayó por completo la mirada clavada en el piso, frotando sus dedos entre sí, forzándose a contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Em, Kacchan?— Mencionó con la voz ahogada.

—Qué?— Inquirió altanero, subiendo la barbilla.

—No-no puedo decirte— Musitó tembloroso.

—Y por qué rayos no?— Dijo alterado, perdiendo la paciencia. —Tiene que ver con el bastardo mitad y mitad, no es así? Es por eso que estás así?—

Esas preguntas parecieron surtir efecto en Deku, que alzó la vista, atento.

—Tengo razón— Presumió —Es todo culpa del bastardo Todoroki—

—Es-es diferente— Trató de decir, pero Bakugou estaba echando chispas de sus manos producto del enojo que provocó el bastardo de Todoroki en Deku. —Kacchan!— Él lo agarró de los antebrazos, frenándolo de explotar a las personas que pasaban por la banqueta.

—Kacchan— Exclamó reteniéndolo, en gesto estresado. —Kacchan, escúchame— Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—No tienes que explicarme nada— Refunfuñó él, en parte paralizado por el repentino contacto de Deku para con él. —Ya entendí que es todo culpa de ese bastardo—

—No, Kacchan!— Las manos de Deku se coloraron en sus antebrazos, frenándolo de cometer una atrocidad con su Quirk. —Por favor, no— Suplicó desolado. —No, Kacchan, no es culpa de Todoroki-kun—

—No digas ese fastidioso nombre!— Gritó exasperado.

—Kacchan…— Él soltó un sollozo, bajando ligeramente la cabeza, devastado. —Soy yo el que se siente así— Confesó, tambaleándose con sus manos y pies.

—Hah?— Bakugou estaba confundido, incapaz de entender lo que su adorado nerd trataba de decirle.

—Soy yo…— Repitió. —Sólo yo…— Se entregó al llanto, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Qué significa eso?— Interrogó Bakugou, desorientado.

Los latidos de su corazón palpitaban fuerte desde su pecho, producto del contacto físico que Deku hizo con el fin de detenerlo, y aunque no lo hizo por quererlo abrazar, le gustó el contacto.

—Soy yo el que se siente vacío y triste— Confesó ahogándose con su llanto. —No puedo con este dolor— Se llevo una mano a su pecho, temblando. —No, no, no puedo!— Explicó subiendo el tono de voz.

Bakugou lo miró serio, incapacitado para reaccionar a su confesión.

—Deku— Pudo decir, viendo a Deku desmoronarse en lágrimas frente a él.

—No es culpa de Todoroki-kun— Tosió amargo, apretando los dientes. —No es su culpa—

—Ya entendí— Dijo él, estoico al escuchar ese nombre.

—Kacchan— Deku lo miró directo a los ojos, sin soltarlo.

—Deku— Bakugou incapaz de ocultar sus impulsos, se permitió posar sus manos sobre los hombros de él, apretando firmemente su contacto. —No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré con eso—

Consolar a Deku era un reto difícil que estaba por verse.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo de Bakugou, espero que les haya gustado.

Vemos que Deku está ocultando algo, aunque él lo rebeló en el capítulo pasado, pero se lo revela a Bakugou a medias; además, ambos tuvieron una cita aunque Deku no tuviera idea de que era una.


	13. La persona que le gusta a Deku

**"La persona que le gusta a Deku"**

.

.

.

.

—G-gracias— Él musitó falto de aliento, limpiándose las lágrimas con la parte dorsal de su mano.

—Entonces— Bakugou intentó decir. —El mitad y mitad no tuvo nada que ver, verdad?—

Deku negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Seguro?— Preguntó para cerciorarse de que era cien por ciento verdad.

Deku asintió rápido.

—Bien— Espetó. —Si él hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso, me aseguraría de explotar su cara hasta el infinito—

—Kacchan…— Le respondió conmovido, respirando hondo.

—Sabes que lo digo en serio, Deku— Admitió, revolviendo su cabello rizado con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra, la mantenía clavada en su hombro.

—S-sí— Asintió quedo, dejándose consolar por Bakugou. —E-eres el mejor, Kacchan— Sonrió, reponiéndose.

—No tienes porqué decirlo— Desvió la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, en lo que Deku se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro.

—Yo-yo también tengo hambre— Confesó con una risita. —Kacchan—

Éste lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya te sientes mejor, llorón?— Dijo irónico.

—Sí, Kacchan— Deku sonrió, recuperando el brillo de sus ojos y el color de sus mejillas sonrosadas aparecía en su lindo rostro.

—Eres todo un problema— Se quejó, tomándolo del brazo derecho y llevárselo consigo hasta el lugar más bonito y cercano para comer, a pesar de que el clima empeoraba a cada minuto, no le importaba en absoluto.

Deku se rió a lo bajo, tapándose la boca con la mano sobrante.

—Kacchan—

—Qué quieres ahora?— Espetó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—A dónde iremos a comer?— Cuestionó curioso.

—A donde sea— Respondió seco.

—Mientras estemos juntos no importa el lugar?—

—Hah?— Se sonrojó agresivamente, al igual que su corazón latió a toda velocidad.

—L-lo siento— Bajó el paso. —Dije algo que no debía—Expresó arrepentido.

—Déjalo ya— Repuso él, halándolo del brazo. —Esas tontas frases tuyas no me afectan lo más mínimo—

—A mi me gusta estar con Kacchan— Admitió Deku, sonriente.

—A quién le gustaría estar con una peste como tu?— Respondió, evitando verlo porque el impulso de entrelazar su mano a la suya era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que pasara por su cabeza.

Deku se rió, siguiendo su paso sin problema, pareciendo que sus lágrimas de momentos atrás sólo fueron un mal manejo de su temperamento, por haberlo tratado d esa manera, pero él ya no debía de maltratar a Deku, si de verdad sentía cosas por él.

Fueron a un restaurante de comida japonesa en una de las calles del centro del distrito. Los dos comieron bien, en lo que a Deku le concernía, él lucía alegre, sonriendo y comiendo complacido. Platicaba de su análisis de héroes, y de que se lamentaba haberse quedado dormido en plena película, cuando era él quien la había comprado y sugerido para verla, para Bakugou esas nimiedades no importaban ya, al contrario, las tenía olvidadas.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ver a Deku sonreír. Nada más que eso.

En el camino de regreso, Deku estornudó tres veces consecutivas, a lo que él se excusaba diciendo que sólo se debía por el frío, y no porque le estaba dando un resfriado.

A Bakugou no le tomó mucha importancia frente a él, pero una parte de ello no le convencía del todo.

Lo más viable sería que se estaba enfermando por culpa del bastardo de Todoroki y sus malos cuidados para con Deku; su ineptitud por no saberlo vigilar y mantenerlo a salvo.

Si por él fuera, él mantendría a Deku a salvo en cualquier lugar del mundo; además, si eso conllevaba a tener de recompensa una linda sonrisa por parte de Deku, cualquier eventualidad no era relevante cuánto tiempo le costaría mantener a salvo.

—Kacchan— Deku le habló, poco antes de arribar a las instalaciones de los dormitorios.

—Hm— Asintió, significando que le estaba prestando atención.

—Ayer que fui a mi casa—Dijo, con las manos juntas. —Me llevé toda la saga de Rocky para verla contigo, cuando se pueda, claro— Soltó una risita nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros. —S-si no la quieres ver conmigo, e-está b-bien—

—No respondas por mi, estúpido Deku— Él exasperó molesto por las tontas suposiciones que hacía Deku con referente a su persona. Eran demasiado molestas, como si Deku lo subestimara.

—P-perdón— Tartamudeó, bajando las manos a los costados.

—El próximo sábado estaría bien— Le hizo saber, con la voz casi temblorosa. Al ver que el rostro de Deku se iluminó en radiante felicidad, él sonrojado, añadió: —Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, entendiste?—

—Sí!— Juntó ambas manos, sonriendo cálidamente. —Eres muy amable, Kacchan—

—No soy amable, estúpido— Rechinó los dientes.

Deku echó una risita pequeña, bajando la cabeza por lo mismo.

—Deku— Al ver que captó su atención, dijo: —No te ocultes las cosas para ti mismo—

—K-Kacchan….— Dijo en un hilo de voz, abriendo las orbes de sus ojos verdes.

—Te pusiste a llorar porque dijiste que sentías vacío y tristeza— Recalcó, enarcando una ceja. —Más te vale no guardártelo todo para ti mismo, si ese es el caso, dímelo a mí, para que dejes de estar tan callado de repente, eso me molesta—

El silencio de su acompañante fue tal que Bakugou sintió que pudo haber metido la pata, o que el uso de sus palabras no fue el mejor. Por la razón que fuere, el silencio de Deku solía incomodarlo por ser tan abstracto para él de entender.

Le inquietaba no saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Entiendo, Kacchan— Comentó Deku, en tono solemne. —Pero, no habrá necesidad para decírtelo—

—Y por qué rayos no?— Espetó enfadado.

—B-bueno, es que…— Jugó con sus dedos, ansioso.

—Es que, qué, Deku?— Presionó, subiendo el tono de voz, haciéndolo retroceder.

—K-Kacchan— Lo miró intimidado. —No-no te o-ofendas—

—Y quién está ofendido?— Él exasperó, sacudiendo las manos. —Por qué no dices las cosas, Deku? Siempre estás calladote con tu estúpida sonrisa!—

Deku entristeció, y si él entristecía, significaba que acababa de meter la pata, otra vez…

—K-Kacchan— Él dijo suave. —Tú crees que soy un buen héroe?— Soltó de golpe, tomándolo a él completamente desprevenido.

Deku respiró suave, acomodándose la chamarra de tipo esquimal, abrigándose mejor, pero sin quitar su vista expectorante de sus ojos.

Bakugou tosió, ruborizado, aunque no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte del chico, quien, lo aguardaba con tanta intensidad en sus ojos verdosos que tanto le gustaban a él.

—A qué viene esa pregunta?— Quiso evadir, mas no fue posible, pues Deku no pareció satisfacerse con su respuesta, a lo que él tuvo que simplificar su respuesta y omitir sus sentimientos sabiendo que podrían surtir efecto en el nerd. —Bueno— Se rindió. —Sí tienes madera de héroe— Admitió, sintiendo el cúmulo de emociones cimentarse en su garganta dispuestas a ser expulsadas en una lluvia de palabras dirigidas a él. A Deku.

—Contento?— Interrogó casi de manera retadora, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo y ancho que pudo alcanzar.

Las orbes de Deku se abrieron sorprendidas, bastante complacidas, diría él.

—Sí— Asintió alegre, dejando la preocupación de lado.

Y así, su cita concluyó con ambos hombres yéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, partiendo en buenos términos.

* * *

Esa mañana, Bakugou llegó al salón (puntual, como siempre).

—Buenos días, Bakugou— Lo saludó Kirishima, sonriente, en compañía de Uraraka, quien, de igual manera lo saludó.

—Tch— Fue su respuesta.

—Bro, ayer saliste con Midoriya, no?— Kirishima lo codeó picarón, a lo que Bakugou se zafó del contacto, amenazándolo con lanzarlo al aire con una explosión de sus manos. —No tienes por qué ocultarlo—

—Hm— Retorció el ceño, evitando que el rubor de sus mejillas no fuera notorio frente a su mejor amigo.

—Hubieras visto la cara de Todoroki cuando se enteró que ustedes salieron ayer— Le contó con lujo de detalle la expresión de enfado y celos que puso el nombrado al enterarse de su cita con Deku.

Bakugou sonrió de lado, satisfecho con su cometido.

—Eso le pasa por ser tan bastardo— Resopló él, tomando asiento en su pupitre.

Kirishima le siguió, junto con Uraraka que revisaba su celular con escrupulosa actitud.

—Vas bien, bro— Lo felicitó su amigo, gustoso.

—Bueno, soy el mejor después de todo— Presumió.

—Presumido— Kirishima fingió molestia.

—Acaso estoy equivocado?— Mofó, recargando su espalda en el asiento.

—Oh, que mal— Exclamó Uraraka, decepcionada.

—Qué sucede?— Kirishima le preguntó consternado.

—Es Deku— Respondió. El chip de emergencia por Deku se encendió en él en automático. Qué tiene Deku? —Se enfermó—

—Midoriya?—

Uraraka asintió, preocupada.

—Se enfermó de un resfriado—

—Tch— Bakugou se quejó, ocultando su mirada preocupada en el nerd.

—No ocultes tu preocupación— Lo codeó Kirishima con picardía, a lo que él le dirigió una mirada asesina, que hizo que él retrocediera.

—No me digas qué hacer— Refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz.

Además, qué hacía cara redonda con ellos, si ella era amiga de Deku?

Kirishima pareció notar que observaba con recelo a Uraraka, se le acercó y bajando la voz, dijo:

—Me gusta Uraraka— Confesó con un rubor en las mejillas bastante notorio, diría Bakugou. —Y además, recabo información para ayudarte a ti con Midoriya—

Una vena le saltó en la sien.

—Hah?— Inquirió Bakugou, frunciendo el ceño. —No necesito ayuda—

—Claro que sí— Su amigo disuadió con la mano, recuperándose del sonrojo. —No has hecho mucho progreso con Midoriya, por ser tan gritón—

—Acaso quieres morir?— Amenazó con la mano alzada, dispuesta a dispararlo por la ventana. Solo que esta vez no surtió efecto en Kirishima, porque siguió hablándole casualmente.

—Mira—Le dijo en complicidad. —Uraraka debe saber quién le gusta a Midoriya, y no dudes que tarde que temprano te vas a enterar de eso, porque es obvio que Midoriya no te dirá quién le gusta—

—Qué tratas de de—

Kirishima lo cortó de inmediato.

—Lo único que conseguí saber fue que a Midoriya le gusta alguien de este salón— Confesó a lo bajo, ojeando a Uraraka que estaba texteando en su celular sin prestarles atención a la conversación.

Sin embargo, la confesión que le presentó Kirishima, picó su curiosidad y lo incitó a que siguiera diciéndole lo que sabía de Deku, así que su amigo tomó asiento en el pupitre de Deku y se puso a contarle los detalles que conocía.

—Uraraka me dijo que a Midoriya le gusta alguien de este salón— Repitió.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste— Espetó, sintiendo que las manos le ardían de la desesperación.

—Guarda silencio— Le ordenó su amigo, señalándolo con el dedo.

—A mi no me calles— Siseó él.

Su amigo rodó los ojos, y continuó contándole los detalles que sabía.

—Ella lo supuso porque Deku ha estado dibujando en su libreta unos corazones— Reveló emocionado. —Pone sus iniciales y las de alguien más y los encierra con un corazón, pero cada vez que Uraraka trata de ver quién es esa persona, Midoriya se pone nervioso y se sonroja como un tomate!— Se rió a lo bajo.

—Hm— Bakugou asintió, indicándole a su amigo que podía continuar.

—Cuando Uraraka le preguntó recientemente a Midoriya si le gustaba alguien del salón, él casi se desmaya de los nervios— Dijo entre risitas. —Y terminó diciéndole que sí— Le hizo una señal a Bakugou que acercara su oreja, y muy a su pesar de que le susurraran al oído, obedeció, sólo porque se trataba de Deku. —Dijo que le gustaba un hombre de este salón—

Bakugou se echó para atrás de golpe, sorprendido.

Un hombre del grupo 1A?. Cualquiera podría ser…

—Espera!— Kirishima le hizo una señal de que se calmara. —Todavía no termino— Advirtió, apurado. —Acércate, bro, ya casi llega el profesor Aizawa—

—Tsk— Reprochó, rechinando los dientes, y se acomodó en su asiento, prestando su oído para escuchar más información.

—Midoriya describió dos características importantes del hombre que le gusta—Confesó con la voz ansiosa por seguir hablando. —La primera— Enumeró el uno. —Es más alto que él, y la segunda— Enumeró el dos. —Dice que su Quirk es muy poderoso y para él es el mejor—

Más alto que él y que tiene un Quirk poderoso? Bakugou alejó su oreja, bajando la mirada con confusión.

—Bro, lo más probable es que sea Todoroki— Supuso. —O que seas tu—

—Hm— Gruñó al escuchar el nombre de ese bastardo.

—Pero debes de ser tú— Su amigo Lo intentó confortar, pero Bakugou estaba bastante molesto por aquella revelación, que a fin de cuentas, podría usar o no a su favor para ganarse el corazón del nerd. —Sin duda eres más alto que Midoriya, y tu Quirk es muy poderoso—

—Escuché eso Kirishima— Intervino Uraraka, haciendo un mohín. —Le has dicho a Bakugou lo de la persona que le gusta a Deku?— Parpadeó ella, incrédula.

Kirishima echó una risita de nervios, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Eh, lo siento— Se disculpó entre risitas.

—Hm— Alzó las cejas, recelosa.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan idiota!— Se burló Bakugou, sonriendo de lado.

—De todas maneras— Dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza en negación. —A Deku no le debes de gustar tú— Lo ojeó a Balugou, molesta.

—Oye!— Kirishima espetó ofendido. —Nadie de nosotros sabe qué persona le gusta Midoriya— Corrigió, seriamente. —Ni siquiera lo ha de saber Iida—

—Iida?— Repitió Uraraka, pensativa. —Creo que Iida sabe más detalles que yo, pero no estoy segura de ello—

—Si le preguntamos a Iida él sabrá?— Los ojos de Kirishima parecían estrellas.

—Estúpido— Lo regañó Bakugou. —No te metas en los asuntos de los demás—

—Pues es tu asunto— Lo señaló Kirishima. —Y no sabes cómo resolverlo, al contrario, lo prolongas y le das entrada a Todoroki para que se quede con Midoriya—

—Con que así son las cosas?— Uraraka movió las cejas de arriba a abajo, con sospecha, antes de que Bakugou pudiera decir algo al respecto. —Yo no te ayudaría Bakugou por la manera en la que has tratado a Deku, pero Todoroki tampoco está ausente de culpas— Ella movió la cabeza, en suposición, captando la atención de los dos hombres que la miraban atentos. —Me refiero a lo que hizo Todoroki-kun en el festival deportivo. Primero desafío a Deku, y luego le dejó una cicatriz permanente en la mano…—

—Sí, no me acordaba de eso— Coreó Kirishima, incrédulo. —Midoriya quedó inconsciente en esa pelea— Puso gesto consternado. —Pobre Midoriya—

—Podemos ayudarte, Bakugou— Agregó Uraraka, voluntariamente. —No tengo inconvenientes en auxiliarte un poco, si eso conllevará a que trates bien a Deku—

Él enarcó una ceja, cruzando una pierna, reposando ambos antebrazos en el pupitre.

—Hm— Ese gruñido daba paso a que estaba interesado en ello.

—Gracias Uraraka— Kirishima sonrió ruborizado, con la mano en la nuca.

—Ni lo menciones— Sonrió ella.

En eso, apareció Iida diciéndoles buenos días, moviendo los brazos tiesos y la voz en tono monótono.

—Buenos días, Iida-kun— Le dijo Uraraka.

—Te dijo Midoriya que no vendrá a clases?— Preguntó Iida en una mirada preocupada. Ella asintió. —Todo le pasa a Midoriya— Se llevó la mano a la frente en gesto dramático.

—Ah, no digas eso— Dijo Kirishima, bonachón.

—Interrumpí su conversación?— Interrogó Iida, recto. Al ver que los tres asintieron, preguntó cuál era el tema de conversación, a lo que Uraraka respondió que estaban tratando de descifrar quién era la persona que le gustaba a Deku, a lo que él se miró bastante interesado en opinar al respecto.

—Tú sabes algo de eso, Iida?— Kirishima parecía más ansioso que los otros, puesto que Bakugou no mostraba su gran interés en los sentimientos ocultos de Deku.

—Tengo algunas suposiciones— Mencionó pensativo. —De hecho, creo que es Todoroki-kun—

—A Midoriya le gusta Todoroki?— Exclamó Uraraka en shock. —Pero, no se le nota cuando están juntos, Deku parece muy a gusto en su compañía pero nunca lo he visto nervioso a su lado—

—Dije que eran suposiciones—Recalcó Iida firmemente; aunque, de pronto señaló a Bakugou. —Sin embargo, quien siempre llama la total atención y admiración de Midoriya es Bakugou, por lo que pienso que es él quién Midoriya está enamorado— Lo apuntó con respeto. —El pasado jueves, vi en su cuaderno de análisis de heroes que él tenía un dibujo muy detallado de Bakugou en su traje de héroe—

—En serio?— Kirishima y Uraraka dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí— Respondió Iida. —Yo miré el dibujo que él hizo de Bakugou, y además le agregó dos páginas enteras de anotaciones sobre él— Reveló bonachón. —Y no lo digo porque sea mentira, sino por lo que yo he visto en Midoriya—

—Yo no vi ese dibujo— Dijo Uraraka, indignada, haciendo un mohín.

—A mi me gustó— Complementó Iida, asintiendo correctamente. —Muy buen dibujo por parte de Midoriya—

—Y encontraste algo más?— Irrumpió Kirishima, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Iida asintió.

—El sábado en la mañana, Midoriya estaba muy angustiado porque pensaba que Bakugou estaría furioso con él por haberse quedado dormido en su habitación— Dijo reflexivo. —Lo vi muy triste, sabiendo que él siempre está contento—

—Sí— Coreó Uraraka, recapitulando. —Es verdad, pero no te agobies Bakugou, es muy probable que Deku esté enamorado de ti— Lo motivó Uraraka, provocando que él se ruborizara por completo.

—¡Ah!— Iida espetó asombrado. —Es que acaso Bakugou está enamorado de Midoriya?—

—Así es, hermano— Respondió Kirishima, colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Iida, en confidencialidad. —Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, entendido? Bakugou se hará cargo de hacer suyo a Midoriya, pues dice que él le pertenece—

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!— Bakugou gruñó exasperado, sintiendo que el rubor de su rostro lo delataba grandemente. Para él, ya no había escapatoria de sus sentimientos.

—Mírenlo— Lo tanteó Kirishima, mofándose de él. —A poco no parece un hombre enamorado?—

—Cállate!— Gritó él, furioso, levantándose del pupitre con agresividad e infundia. —Acaso quieres morir?— Amenazó, retorciendo el ceño. —Los mataré a todos ustedes si me siguen molestando con Deku!—

—Cálmate, Bakugou— Intervino Iida, interponiéndose frente a él. —Así no se resuelven las cosas—

—¡Hazte a un lado si no quieres morir calcinado!— Amenazó él con furia cimentada en su voz; ambas manos las tenía en posición de pelea, listas para hacer cenizas a quien fuera que se le pusiera en frente.

—Con que así quieres que sean las cosas, eh?— Iida lo ojeó seriamente, y algo de esa mirada no le dio buena espina a Bakugou, quien se tensó al ver que Iida sacaba su celular y le enseñaba el número de celular de Deku.

¡Lo amenazaba con el número de celular de Deku! ¡Del maldito nerd!

—No me enseñes eso— Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que el rubor de sus mejillas volvía a aparecer arrastrándose en su rostro.

_¡Maldición!_

—Si Midoriya te ve así, no te a querer— Lo tanteó Iida, sonriendo maliciosamente. Uraraka y Kirishima parecían al borde de estallar en risas. —Midoriya terminará amando a Todoroki—

—¡Los odio!— Musitó impotente de hacer de volarlos en pedazos a los amigos de Deku, y en especial, a su mejor amigo.

—Bien, Bakugou— Iida lo felicitó, aún mofándose de él. —Tu recompensa será una foto de Midoriya—

Uraraka y Kirishima se salieron del salón de clases, estallando en risas.

—No necesito una foto del maldito nerd— Gruñó, luego de haberse calmado.

—No—Puso la mano en alto. —Insisto, Bakugou, yo te daré una foto de Midoriya, no— Se detuvo, condescendiente. —Te daré diez fotos de él— Sonrió hilarante, con mucho orgullo por encima de lo demás.

—Tsk— Se quejó Bakugou, regresándose a su asiento, pisoteando agresivo el suelo.

—Elige las que quieras— Iida se ofreció a enseñarle a él fotos de Deku en diferentes facetas.

—Por qué tienes tantas fotos del maldito nerd?— Interrogó él, enarcando una ceja en sospecha.

—Son fotos que le toman todos en el salón— Respondió un poco apenado, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha. —De hecho, todos piensan que Midoriya es lindo—

—Entonces, no quiero estas fotos— Replicó malhumorado.

—Pero, qué dices?— Refunfuñó Iida, portando una expresión incrédula, que a Bakugou le dio gracia de explotarla con su mano. —Mira, yo le tomé estas— Le enseñó unas fotos de Deku comiendo una hamburguesa en la cafeteria con mucho gusto. —Y estas son las que él se tomó desde su celular y las publicó en Instagram—

—Hm— Rechinó los dientes, observando las fotos que Deku se tomó de él mismo. —Con que el nerd tiene Instagram— Habló él, en tono serio.

—Si te sirve de algo— Iida se agachó en confidencia. —Todoroki desconoce que Midoriya tiene Instagram, en sí, sólo somos yo y Uraraka quienes lo sabemos del grupo—

—Ya veo…— Repuso él en tono interesado.

—Elige las que gustes— Sugirió Iida algunas fotos en las que Deku salía sonriente en alguna parte de la ciudad, otras en donde sólo salían sus tenis rojos, algunas donde ponía cara de miedo, etc.

A ojos de Bakugou, todas le parecieron lindas porque salía Deku. No había otra forma de describirlo.

—Y si tienes Instagram— Dijo Iida, aun metido en el tema. —Te lo pasaré, así sólo seremos nosotros tres quienes lo seguimos en Instagram, bueno, a parte de su madre, claro—

Muy a pesar de que Bakugou no era una persona agradecida, o de muchas palabras, tuvo que admitir que Iida fue de ayuda esa vez, ya que le regaló diez fotos de su lindo nerd, y además le pasó su cuenta de Instagram.

Bakugou no podría estar más satisfecho con eso.

Y obvio, si él era una persona increíble.

—No pienses que te agradeceré— Recalcó Bakugou, desdeñoso.

—No esperaba que hicieras eso— Iida le respondió del mismo modo.

—Cuatro ojos— Se burló de él.

—Mejor vete a cuidar a Midoriya, no?— Lo ojeó Iida, con mirada maliciosa. —Todoroki no tardará mucho en enterarse de su ausencia en el salón de clases, por qué no te vas a cuidarlo?— Sugirió él, dándole cabida a hacerlo. —Apresúrate si es que de verdad tienes sentimientos por Midoriya—

Lo que menos pensó Bakugou fue que en cuestión de segundos él estaría posicionado frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Deku; habiendo obtenido de manera sagaz, fotos de él desde el celular de Iida, y ahora poseía una de sus fotos como su fondo de pantalla.

Él suspiró, preparándose para tocar.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo largo y un tanto chistoso, se podría decir.

Vemos que Deku le tira unas indirectas a Bakugou que no percibió, y además Deku ni en cuenta de que estaba en un cita con Bakugou.

Y luego para colmo Kirishima dándole lata a Bakugou sin parar, y se le juntan los amigos de Deku que lo ayudan a su manera, aunque Bakugou al principio se niegue, termina aceptando que sus sentimientos por el nerd son más grandes que cualquier cosa.

También, que Deku tiene Instagram secreto, y ahora Bakugou lo va a seguir en Instagram, y además Iida lo dominó usando a Deku como escudo para que Bakugou se calmara. Pobrecito, ya no podrá amenazar a todos sin que usen a Deku como escudo para evitarse problemas con él.

Nos falta el progreso que hará Todoroki, pero no lo veremos hasta después... en el próximo capítulo será dedicado a Bakugou.


	14. Cuidando del nerd

**"Cuidando del nerd"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou se armó de suficiente valor, y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por no ser atendido, volvió a tocar la puerta con más fuerza.

—Oi! Maldito nerd— Gritó. —Abre la puerta—

Escuchó toser desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguido de unos pasos torpes y un estruendo sonoro en el suelo.

Bakugou al escuchar ese sonido, dejó de tocar y esperó.

La puerta se abrió dejándole entrever a un Deku con los ojos llorosos y rojizos, las mejillas encendidas, un tapabocas azul cielo, envuelto en una cobija de felpa de color verde pasto.

—K-Kacchan— Musitó tosiendo, asomando su cabeza por la mitad, recargando su frente sobre el borde de la puerta. Tambaleaba.

—Qué horrible te ves— Se quejó, ocultando su preocupación por él.

—He he…— Se rió débil, su frente comenzaba a bajarse del borde de la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No me dejarás pasar?— Inquirió, dando un paso enfrente.

—Sí, Kacchan— Dijo débil, retirándose de la puerta, dándole permiso de entrar. —Pasa—

Bakugou gruñó, pasando por la puerta, y sin anticiparlo cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo al girarse vio que Deku se colapsaba en el suelo; por instinto, lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que éste cayera al suelo.

—Deku!— Exclamó sosteniéndolo. —No seas tan idiota!— Lo regañó.

—G-gracias— Pudo decir a lo bajo, cabeceando hacia adelante.

El cuerpo de Deku ardía al contacto, los poros de su piel estaban dilatados, y él sudaba bastante.

—No me agradezcas, inútil— Refunfuñó, aún sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

Bakugou hubo de admitir que si Deku no estuviera enfermo, lo abrazaría así todos los días, con intenciones de no soltarlo nunca.

Con trabajos, lo arrastró a su cama, y lo depositó con cuidado en la cama, envolviéndolo en las sábanas, soltando otro gruñido.

—En verdad, das lástima— Se dijo negando con la cabeza. —Cómo rayos fue que te enfermaste?—

Deku tosió y consecutivamente estornudó, respirando agitadamente, temblando.

Sintió turbación al ver que Deku no estaba saludable como siempre solía encontrarse, pero le reconfortó saber que él tendría la capacidad para ayudarlo a curarse.

Bakugou pasó una mano sobre su frente, levantando los mechones que estorbaban en Deku.

—Hm— Musitó, sintiendo que literalmente tocaba fuego en la frente de Deku. —Estás ardiendo, maldito nerd— Dijo quejumbroso, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Hm— Deku masculló débilmente.

—Ni siquiera intentes hablar!— Ordenó, señalándolo. —Te traeré algo para que comas, porque de seguro no te has alimentado— Lo vio negar despacio con la cabeza. —Y unas estúpidas medicinas para la fiebre, es un maldito fastidio que te hayas enfermado— Se quejó molesto.

—K-Kacchan…— Deku sonrió a través del tapabocas, sudando en exceso.

—¡Ni me lo agradezcas!— Ladró, ruborizado de las mejillas.

Deku sonrió cálidamente.

* * *

Él salió de la habitación de Deku, pisoteando rumbo a la cocina, en caso de que hubieran sobras del desayuno de esa mañana.

Para su fortuna, encontró gachas de avena (lo mejor para el resfriado), y preparó un té de manzanilla.

No se explicaba cómo era que dejaba de funcionar a la perfección cuando se trataba del nerd, y más, cuando lo encontró enfermo, es decir, débil.

Se le erizaba la piel de sólo imaginárselo entre sus brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disuadir esos pensamientos alocados para centrarse en el presente; él necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos que eran antojos por saciar, y manías por cumplir.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, gruñendo furioso.

Regresó a la habitación de Deku, contemplando que él seguía postrado en la misma posición en que lo dejó momentos atrás.

—Más te vale que no te hayas quedado dormido, idiota— Advirtió de soslayo.

Deku sacó una mano debajo de la cobija, señalándole que estaba despierto.

Bakugou soltó un bufido y se sentó en la cama con el plato de gachas de avena y el té de manzanilla.

Los ojos de Deku se posaron en el plato de comida, poniendo expresión hambrienta.

—Tuve razón en suponer que no habías comido— Presumió él, sonriendo de lado.

—Hehe— Sonrió Deku, aun cuando estuviera enfermo no paraba de regalar sonrisas.

—De qué te ríes?— Inquirió. —Maldito nerd—

—G-gracias, K-Kacchan— Intentó levantarse, quitándose algunas cobijas que lo cubrían, así sentándose en la cama. Bakugou interpretó eso como que él estaba preparado para comer, por lo que le dio el plato de gachas de avena.

—Te terminas todo— Advirtió desdeñoso.

Deku asintió, devorándose todo.

Cuán lindo podía verse el nerd cuando comía.

Una vez terminándose el plato de gachas de avena, bebió el té de manzanilla junto con la medicina para la fiebre que Bakugou le trajo.

—Es una molestia cuidar a pestes como tu— Se quejó en grave desdén, a lo que Deku simplemente sonrió y asintió, metiéndose entre las cobijas cómodamente.

—Pu-puedes ir a tus clases, Kacchan— Le dijo, envuelto en las cobijas.

—Hm— Retorció la boca en una mueca molesta. Él no quería alejarse de Deku hasta que él se recuperara del resfrío, mas él no podía delatarse cuando faltaba Todoroki de confesar su amor por Deku.

Necesitaba ser justo, aunque no le gustara la idea.

Si él hacía una movida directo, como por ejemplo, besar a Deku; Todoroki haría lo mismo, sin escrúpulos y sin preámbulos de por medio.

—Es-estaré bien— Deku aseguró, sacándolo a él de su tren de pensamiento.

—Huh?— Inquirió Bakugou.

—Es-estaré bien— Repitió sonriente.

—Acaso me estás corriendo de tu cuarto?— Exclamó indignado; esto alarmó a Deku, que parpadeó de golpe.

—No-no, Kacchan—

—De acuerdo— Suspiró de sopetón. —Me iré a mis clases, y en cuanto a ti, duerme todo el tiempo que no esté aquí— Ordenó apuntándolo con el dedo en forma de amenaza. —Si no descansas lo suficiente, no podrás recuperarte—

Deku al escucharlo, asintió, recuperando su calma.

—Lo digo en serio— Advirtió con sus duros ojos rojos.

—Sí-sí, Kacchan—

En eso, se salió de su habitación, muy a su pesar, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de salirse.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Esto es un capítulo relativamente corto, dedicado a Bakugou.

Intenta ayudar a Deku a su manera, a pesar de que Deku desconoce sus sentimientos, lo sigue tratando como amigo.

El próximo es de Todoroki.


	15. Indicios sin palabras

**"Indicios sin palabras"**

.

.

.

.

Todoroki despertó temprano con la boca seca y amarga, frustrado por la falta de consciencia que tuvo al haber dejado que Midoriya saliera con Bakugou el día anterior.

Hoy por tanto, era lunes y debía ponerse al corriente de continuar progresando su entrada al corazón de Midoriya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él de hacer algo al respecto.

Se distrajo al escuchar que su celular vibró desde la mesa de noche.

El corazón se le contrajo al ver que se trataba de Midoriya; le decía que se había enfermado, y no asistiría a clases.

Todoroki respondió casi de inmediato, diciéndole:

_Midoriya, te encuentras bien? Necesitas que te ayude en algo?_

Él le respondió segundos después:

_No me encuentro bien, tengo fiebre y dolor de cabeza… no te preocupes, estaré mejor. _

Esto dejó a Todoroki con una sensación de impotencia atragantándose en su pecho. Por qué Midoriya no suele pedir ayuda en situaciones como esas?

La frustración que sentía momentos atrás, simplemente se incrementaba.

_Yo me haré cargo de cuidarlo_, se propuso a sí mismo aquella mañana.

* * *

Asistió a la primera hora a clase, puesto a que quería tomar notas para pasárselas a Midoriya, pero para su mala suerte, Bakugou se le adelantó y faltó la primera hora de clases, por razones obvias.

Apretó la pluma, bastante irritado por su ineptitud en la materia de cuidar a la persona que le gusta. Siempre Bakugou se adelantaba desde que se dignó a competir por los afectos de Midoriya, quien, claramente no estaba consciente de la situación en la que lo involucraron sin pedirle permiso de hacerlo.

Para la tercera hora, irían a entrenar al gimnasio, cuando llegó Bakugou a clase con expresión de satisfacción en cuanto lo vio a él, saliendo del salón de clases.

Ambos se miraron con odio asentado en sus ojos.

—Tsk— Lo oyó gruñir con superioridad.

A lo que él repuso, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

—Ni te atrevas a acercarte al nerd— Le susurró con odio en su voz; Todoroki lo cogió del brazo, forzándolo a detenerse.

—No me afectan tus amenazas— Dijo del mismo modo.

—No puedo esperar hasta incinerarte— Se burló de él, zafándose.

Todoroki no respondió, sabiendo que si abría la boca una vez más, desataría un lío con el temperamento iracundo de Bakugou y los suspenderían a ambos de asistir a clases.

Si él no era un estúpido, y Bakugou tampoco lo era.

Si los dos se metían en un problema, fuera menos probable ver a Midoriya con frecuencia y él no podía lidiar con ello.

* * *

Él al salirse del entrenamiento, en vez de dirigirse al salón de clases, se fugó a la habitación de Midoriya, siendo tan sigiloso como pudo, llegó sin problemas.

Sonriendo de lado por su victoria, tocó la puerta.

En eso, se escuchó un estornudo.

—Quién es?— Le notificó la voz débil de Midoriya.

—Soy yo— Anunció su presencia.

—Pasa— Dijo, tosiendo repetidas veces. —Está abierto—

Todoroki abrió la puerta, viendo a Midoriya recostado en la cama forrado de cobijas, sólo notándose los mechones de su cabello verde desde la entrada.

—To-todoroki-kun— Midoriya se asomó por debajo de las cobijas, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes como dos focos encendidos en plena oscuridad.

—Hola, Midoriya— Lo saludó, quitándose los zapatos. —Perdona mi intrusión— Dijo, entrando por el cuarto con cierto nerviosismo presente en sus manos.

—Tus clases?— Preguntó en tono preocupado.

—No te preocupes— Disuadió Todoroki, tomando asiento a lado de la cama, cruzándose de piernas en el suelo. —Me interesa más tu estado de salud— Dicho eso, Midoriya se crispó, abriendo las orbes de sus ojos en igual sintonía.

—P-p-pero— Se trabó, cubriendo su cara hasta los ojos, avergonzado.

—Es una molestia que yo esté aquí?— Cuestionó, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No-no, por supuesto que no— Espetó alarmado. —Quédate el tiempo que gustes—

Todoroki soltó un suspiro de alivio, subiendo la mirada.

—Cómo está tu fiebre?—

—Na-nada bien— Respondió Midoriya, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

—Te molesta si pongo mi mano sobre tu frente?— Preguntó, llevando su mano derecha cerca de su frente; Midoriya lo escaseó con escrúpulo, parpadeando.

—No— Musitó quedo.

En cuanto puso su mano sobre su frente, la sintió arder en llamas, e inmediatamente comenzó a enfriarlo con el asombroso poder de su Quirk.

—Está bien ahí?— Preguntó para cerciorarse de que la temperatura de su mano era equivalente a la necesaria para reducir la fiebre. Él asintió gustoso, cerrando los ojos relajado.

—Gracias, Todoroki-kun— Agradeció amigable. —Tu Quirk es asombroso— Lo elogió, luego soltando una risita.

Todoroki no pudo evitar ocultar su evidente sonrojo al escuchar el elogio de Midoriya, por lo que desvió la mirada a otro punto de la habitación del chico para no delatarse tanto.

Es que él era tan lindo, y amable, que para Todoroki poder resistirse, resultaba complicado.

—Te pido una disculpa— Habló él, sobresaltando a Midoriya, que frunció el ceño en confusión. —Porque de no ser por mi, no te hubieras enfermado, además no fui un buen amigo al descuidarte como lo hice—

—No te disculpes— Suplicó Midoriya, bastante preocupado. —Es mi culpa, por no haberme llevado mi sombrilla cuando mi mamá me dijo que lo hiciera—

—De todas maneras— Repuso él, culpable. —Debí prestarte mejor atención—

—Todo está bien entre nosotros, Todoroki-kun— Midoriya sacó una mano de la cobija, y la puso encima de la suya con gentileza. —Por favor, no te culpes de lo que me sucede, pues es mi responsabilidad cuidar mi salud— Aseguró sonriente.

Todoroki frunció el ceño, cabizbajo, por todas aquellas sensaciones que sobornaban su sano raciocinio, en cuestiones de lidiar con Midoriya.

—Hm— Se quejó amargo.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya le dio un apretón en la mano, captando su atención. —Por favor, no pongas esa cara— Pidió, queriendo hacerlo sonreír. —En este momento me estás ayudando—

—Te estoy ayudando?— Dijo incrédulo, enarcando ambas cejas.

—Sí— Señaló la mano que él tenía sobre su frente. —No dudes de tus capacidades, Todoroki-kun, en verdad eres una persona increíble— Sonrió cerrando los ojos, en plena ternura, cautivando al pobre corazón de Todoroki, que comenzó a desbocarse de su pecho en una violenta sacudida.

—Sí, bueno— Se ruborizó en exceso, palideciendo de la misma impresión al recibir una de esas sonrisas peligrosas de Midoriya.

—Agradezco lo que haces por mí— Prosiguió él, tan elocuente como podía ser. —Por eso, no debes de culparte por mi resfriado— Aseguró contundente.

—Está bien— Suspiró Todoroki.

—Sabes, aún no puedo creer que nos llevemos tan bien— Admitió, girando su cabeza en su dirección, sin salirse de las cobijas que lo apilaban encima. —No pensé que serías la persona en quien más confío—

—Lo mismo digo— Coreó él, acercándose un poco a su lado.

—Yo en verdad confío en ti— Dijo sincero.

—Yo también— Expresó Todoroki, del mismo modo. —Puedes contarme lo que sea que esté pasando contigo— Quiso preguntar sobre su cita con Bakugou, mas no encontró valor consigo mismo para decírselo directamente a Midoriya.

—Claro— Asintió.

Todoroki tragó saliva fuerte.

—Bakugou no te ha hecho nada malo, Midoriya?— Preguntó de golpe, con cierto temor en su voz.

El aludido, frunció las cejas, desconcertado.

—No— Respondió extrañado. —Kacchan me ha tratado muy bien estos días— Aseguró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Ayer me llevó a ver una película de héroes, una que yo quería ver, pero— Se detuvo, temeroso.

—Pero, qué?— Presionó con su voz, irritado internamente.

—Kacchan creyó que tú me habías hecho algo malo— Corrigió confuso. —Pero, no le quise decir lo que hablamos el sábado, porque eso quedó entre nosotros—

—Hacerte algo malo— Supuso Todoroki en voz alta. —Te refieres a lastimarte o herirte de alguna forma?—

—Sí— Respondió Midoriya, pestañeando. —Está pasando algo entre ustedes dos?—

Todoroki tragó saliva, sabiendo que una vez más la intuición de Midoriya siempre era acertada, no importaba la situación en la que él se hallaba, no cabía la menor duda que él era un completo genio.

—Todoroki-kun?— Los ojos curiosos de Midoriya se clavaron en los suyos, expectorantes.

—No nos llevamos bien— Comentó con un deje de disgusto. —Él es testarudo e imprudente, grita mucho, pero tengo que admitir que él es inteligente cuando no deja que su orgullo lo domine—

Midoriya se quedó pasmado frunciendo las cejas, pestañeando constantemente.

—Estás seguro que no hay algo entre ustedes?— Preguntó inseguro.

—Sólo no nos caemos bien— Se quejó, bajando la temperatura de su mano su frente. —La verdad es que no lo soporto— Arrugó el ceño.

—Kacchan no te ha molestado?— Él acomodó su mano sobre la mano de Todoroki, de la cual estaba reposando en la orilla de la cama.

—Siempre lo hace— Tuvo que admitir, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya veo…— Bajó la mirada, entristecido.

—Midoriya?— Él dijo, arrugando las cejas.

—Así es Kacchan— Opinó solemnemente. —Es muy orgulloso, y a veces es molesto, pero él siempre ha sabido lo que quiere, nunca se rinde en su meta—

—Lo sé— Musitó amargo.

—Pero, Todoroki-kun— Habló Midoriya, mirándolo suavemente. —No dejes que las cosas que te diga Kacchan te afecten—

Él, conmovido por su mirada, se atrevió a acercarse lentamente a unas cuantas pulgadas a Midoriya, que, de pronto, se sobresaltó al ver su acercamiento con cierta curiosidad.

—Cómo está tu fiebre?— Cuestionó.

—Oh— Soltó una risita nervioso. —Mucho mejor— Cerró los ojos.

—Me alegra saberlo— Dijo aliviado, destensando sus hombros.

—Por un momento— Comentó Midoriya, nervioso. —Pensé que había dicho algo que te disgustó— Se encogió apenado.

—Qué? No— Reaccionó un tanto alarmado por el gesto entristecido de Midoriya. —No dijiste nada que me disgustara—

—Entiendo— Suspiró —Em, Todoroki-kun?— Dijo incierto.

—Qué sucede?—

—Pu-puedo sostener tu mano?— Preguntó avergonzado.

—Eh?— Lo miró, sintiendo un vuelco.

Acaso había escuchado bien?

—L-lo siento!— Exclamó alarmado, volteando para otro lado.

—No!— Espetó, tomando a Midoriya de sorpresa. —Vuélvelo a decir— Suplicó, anhelando volver a escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la boca de Midoriya.

—Em— Dudó, regresando su vista a la suya. —Pu-puedo soste-sostener tu mano?— Dijo en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, pero que Todoroki alcanzó a escuchar más que perfecto.

—Por supuesto— Aseguró sonrojado.

Todoroki acercó su mano a la de Midoriya, que había quitado de su contacto segundos atrás, y la tomó entre su agarre.

—Así está bien?— Preguntó en tono dudoso.

Asintió despacio.

—Si gustas puedes dormirte— Sugirió, sintiendo los latidos de su pecho surgir con violencia. Tragó saliva, bastante ansioso por sostener su dulce mano en la suya.

—Hm— Asintió cerrando los ojos apaciblemente, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Minutos después, él se acercó y se atrevió a plantar un dulce beso sobre la frente de Midoriya, susurrándole:

—Te quiero, Midoriya—

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Quise subir doble capítulo el día de hoy porque no he hecho uno de Todoroki.

Todoroki tiene otro acercamiento a Midoriya.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	16. Escogiendo pareja

**"Escogiendo pareja"**

.

.

.

.

Habiendo brindado gran parte de sus capacidades de su quirk a Midoriya; Todoroki, se dedicó a pasar sus anotaciones del contenido de las clases que él se perdió a su libreta, antes de pasárselas completas.

Bakugou, por el otro lado, había estado detrás de Todoroki, inspeccionando su cada movimiento para que él no tuviera el atrevimiento de ver a Midoriya, en el tiempo que estuviera enfermo.

Para fortuna del chico bicromático, Midoriya se alivió para el día siguiente; además, con el frío de su Quirk, le bajó toda la fiebre en cuestión de horas y tan pronto como retiró su mano, la fiebre estaba desaparecida.

Fue un buen augurio haber sido de ayuda para el chico que le gustaba.

Él tan sólo esperaba que ese granito de felicidad fuese permanente.

Era martes por la mañana, y el salón de clases estaba ruidoso y con ansias de tener un entrenamiento diferente a los de siempre, puesto que en una semana sería navidad y querían tener actividades relacionadas con la temporada.

Desde el punto de vista de Todoroki, no era más que una estación que se repetía como todo el resto de las temporadas del año, pero él sabía que a Midoriya esas épocas le eran de gran felicidad.

El profesor Aizawa arribó en tinieblas asentadas en su fisonomía, envuelto como tamal.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Midoriya si ya se había recuperado del resfriado, a lo que él aseguró que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Bien— Suspiró adormilado.

—Profesor Aizawa?— Momo levantó la mano.

—Qué sucede?— Preguntó el profesor.

Yaoyorozu se puso de pie, diciendo:

—Nos preguntábamos todos en el grupo si podíamos hacer, claro con su permiso, un entrenamiento o dinámica relacionada con navidad—

El profesor Aizawa enarcó una ceja, haciendo una mueca de desinterés.

—Puede ser— Mencionó con un deje de crear suspenso entre los estudiantes del 1A.

Todoroki vio que Midoriya escribía en frenesí desde su libreta de análisis de héroes. Le pareció adorable verlo tan energético en la mañana, dejando que el lápiz lo guiara por los contornos del papel.

—Cuál será la actividad?— Alzo la mano Kaminari.

—Sí!— Le siguió Mineta con expresión morbosa. —Que sea a trabajar con las chicas—

El profesor Aizawa suspiró con flojera, rodando los ojos.

—Se ponen sus trajes y los espero en el gimnasio— Apretó el botón donde tenían guardados los trajes de todos. —Tienen veinte minutos—

Todos asintieron y fueron por sus respectivos trajes.

* * *

Estando todo el salón agrupado en el gimnasio, el profesor Aizawa estaba en su típico atuendo, portando la misma facha de hombre desvelado y falto de energía.

—Qué crees que nos pongan hacer, Todoroki-kun?— Midoriya se le aproximó a Todoroki.

—No tengo idea— Respondió, contemplando la expresión curiosa de Midoriya, aquella que tanto le gustaba ver.

—Talar árboles navideños?— Preguntó Uraraka, haciendo que Midoriya se sobresaltara con la pregunta.

—Talar árboles?— Repitió pasmado.

—Es una suposición— Dijo ella, dudosa.

—No creo que sea fiable para la escuela ponernos a talar árboles— Corrigió Iida, serio. —Porque la escuela debe incitar a los alumnos a ser ecológicos y cuidar la naturaleza, no dañarla, en este caso, talar árboles es prohibido—

—La escuela es ecológica?— Interrogó Uraraka, parpadeando.

—Que yo sepa, sí— Dijo Iida, arqueando las cejas.

Midoriya estaba mascullando, con el dedo debajo de la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sabrá Midoriya sobre eso?— Supuso Iida, mirándolo con sospecha.

—No creo— Respondió Uraraka, parándose al lado de Iida. —Oye— Le susurró en complicidad. —Y si dejamos a Deku con Todoroki, crees que a Bakugou le darán celos si los ve juntos?— Movió las cejas en picardía.

Iida la ojeó en acuerdo.

—Me parece bien— Guiñó. —Oye— Iida le dijo a Todoroki, que contemplaba idiotizado a Midoriya. —Todoroki-kun— Le dio una palmada en el hombro, obteniendo su atención.

—Qué pasa?— Dijo Todoroki, serio.

—Uraraka y yo nos iremos por allá a platicar— Iida se excusó diciendo:— Si no te molesta quedarte a solas con Midoriya—

—No me molesta— Comentó de inmediato, impidiendo que el nerviosismo fuera notorio en su rostro. —Platiquen lo que necesiten platicar— Dijo educado.

—Claro— Asintió Iida, contento.

—Gracias, Todoroki-kun— Coreó Uraraka, guiñándole el ojo.

Justo cuando Todoroki iba a abordar a Midoriya, el profesor Aizawa captó la atención de todos los alumnos.

—Se pondrán en parejas— Instruyó, con las manos en los bolsillos. —Pasarán por una serie de obstáculos relacionados al trabajo en parejas, esto quiere decir, que deben saber comunicarse aunque no sea por las palabras, y además la temática es navideña—

La mayoría gritó de gozo, mientras que Bakugou chasqueaba la lengua en indiferencia, y Todoroki lo ojeaba con disgusto. De seguro Bakugou planeaba ser la pareja de Midoriya, puesto a que ellos dos han trabajado en dos ocasiones y ya hay historial de cómo deberían de trabajar, mientras que Todoroki no había trabajo con Midoriya, mas que en el caso de Stain y en el rescate de Bakugou.

—Cómo serán los obstáculos?— Preguntó Iida.

—Los dividiré dependiendo las parejas que se formen— Respondió el profesor en plena indiferencia. —Ahora, tienen cinco minutos para formar sus parejas y anotarlas en este papel— Les enseñó un boletín con dos líneas separadas, indicando que ahí se pondrían los nombres de las parejas formadas. —Y me las entregarán a mi, para decirles cuál será su prueba—

Todoroki aprovechó la oportunidad y agarró el brazo de Midoriya enseguida, exaltándolo por el repentino contacto.

—Qué-qué pasa Todoroki-kun?— Respondió nervioso.

—Quiero ser tu pareja— Habló con convicción, sintiendo el calor del brazo de Midoriya al contacto con su piel. —Si no es mucha molestia—

—Eh?!— Él lo miró completamente sorprendido, dejando escapar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas sonrosadas. —To-todoroki-kun!—

—Oi! Deku— Bakugou lo tomó del otro brazo en ademán posesivo. —Tu te vienes conmigo— Declaró con la voz recia.

—Yo le pedí a Midoriya juntarse conmigo— Defendió Todoroki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es-este— Midoriya tosió ansioso, dirigiendo su vista a cada uno de ellos en mera confusión. Era obvio que no comprendía la razón de discusión que tenían ambos.

—Ven conmigo, maldito nerd— Bakugou lo jaloneó hacia él, pero Todoroki lo retuvo de modo que no aterrizó en brazos del chico explosivo. —Ese mitad-mitad no servirá para ayudarte—

—Y qué me dices de ti?— Inquirió Todoroki, en aire amenazante.

—Este, bueno…— Midoriya rió nervioso, petrificado e, incapaz de hacer conjeturas sobre la situación.

—Decide, estúpido Deku!— Gritó Bakugou, apretando el brazo de Midoriya con más ahínco.

—No lo trates así!— Demandó Todoroki, perdiendo la paciencia. —Midoriya puede decidir por su cuenta, además yo le dije primero que se juntara conmigo— Enfatizó posesivo, a Bakugou le saltó una vena de la sien.

—Yo puedo decidir por él— Refunfuñó altanero.

—Me quieren de pareja para la prueba?— Preguntó Midoriya, boquiabierto.

—Tu que crees? ¡Idiota!— Lo zarandeó Bakugou del brazo.

—Sí, Midoriya— Respondió Todoroki.

—Si no te decides— Amenazó Bakugou, furioso. —Te quedarás conmigo—

—¡Eh!— Midoriya se ruborizó por completo.

—Tomare eso como un 'sí'— Afirmó Bakugou, con una sonrisa orgullosa. —Lo siento, bastardo mitad-mitad, pero Deku me eligió a mí—

—Él no ha dicho nada— Espetó Todoroki, enojado. —No hables por Midoriya—

—Eso no me importa!— Ladró Bakugou, aferrándose al brazo de Midoriya, quien trataba de comprender la complejidad de sus acciones mas no parecía entender absolutamente nada. Los miraba con extrema confusión.

—Em, Kacchan— Midoriya dirigió su mirada a él.

—Qué?— Inquirió con una mueca emplastada en su rostro. —Tienes alguna objeción, maldito nerd?—

—No-no es eso, Kacchan— Replicó Midoriya alarmado.

—Entonces, te quedas conmigo— Explayó posesivo.

Todoroki sintió una aberración inherente cimentada en su estómago a causa de su mala suerte por tener a Midoriya a su lado, aunque fuera por una prueba por parte de la escuela.

Soltó su agarre del brazo de él, bajando la mirada en derrota.

—Kacchan— Midoriya dijo dudoso. —Bueno, es que Todoroki-kun me pidió primero que fuese su pareja—

—Hah?!— Inquirió él, aturdido. —Acaso no acordaste quedarte conmigo?—

—Lo-lo siento, K-Kacchan— Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza corrió hacia Todoroki, portando un gesto apurado. —Todoroki-kun— Lo llamó, en cuanto él buscaría otro compañero que estuviera sobrando.

—Mi-Midoriya?— Musitó él en completa impresión de ver que Midoriya lo abordaba con apuro empalmado en su rostro. —Que no estabas con Bakugou?—

—Primero me pediste que fuera tu pareja— Dijo Midoriya, en rectitud, soltando una ligera risita nerviosa. —Y no es correcto de mi parte hacerte a un lado— Esbozó una sonrisa. —Si no es muy tarde, claro—

—Está bien— Dijo Todoroki conmovido hasta los huesos; él estaba tan feliz que pudo morir en ese instante y más con la cara de Bakugou a unos metros detrás de Midoriya con una molestia inconmensurable emplastada en su gesto.

Midoriya suspiró aliviado.

—Cuento contigo, Todoroki-kun— Empuño las manos en coraje.

—Yo también, Midoriya— Sonrió él de lado.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo dedicado a Todoroki, quien no desaprovecha las oportunidades que se le presentan, pero pobre Bakugou por no haber tenido a Midoriya como su pareja.

El próximo será de Todoroki.


	17. La prueba de obstáculos

**"La prueba de obstáculos"**

.

.

.

.

—Ahora que todas las parejas están formadas— Anunció el profesor Aizawa. —Los iré llamando y les diré su destinación en el campo del gimnasio, entendido?—

Todos asintieron.

—Bien— Resopló, sacando una tarjeta. —Midoriya y Todoroki—

Tanto Midoriya como Todoroki alzaron la vista, atentos a la siguiente instrucción.

—Ustedes irán conmigo— Dijo portando suma seriedad, algo que petrificó a Midoriya, pero Todoroki trató de mantener la calma en su aspecto. Al acercarse, el profesor les dijo en confidencia. —Los mandaré a la nueva facilidad—

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron en asombro.

—Nueva facilidad?— Repitió, asimismo interrumpiendo al profesor que se pausó en molestia. —Oh, perdón, puede continuar profesor—

—Como decía— Rodó los ojos en indiferencia. —Es el edificio naranja que está afuera, pasando el patio de los árboles de copa, ahí lo que les tocará hacer es colocar esta estrella de navidad— La sacó de la caja que tenía en una mesa de cuatro patas situada a lado suyo. —En el árbol navideño, en un período de quince minutos—

Midoriya tomó la estrella, mirándola con escrúpulo y detalle.

—Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo— Alzó el puño al aire, con expresión llena de determinación. Dirigió su mirada a Todoroki, en confianza. —Vamos?—

—Sí— Respondió él, un poco nervioso por entrenar a lado suyo, pero muy contento que Midoriya lo escogiera en la materia.

Y así los dos hombres se fueron al edificio naranja que los aguardaba afuera.

* * *

—No sé que estrategia formular— Dijo Midoriya apurado. —No nos dijeron qué obstáculo nos enfrentaremos— Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas en pánico.

—Midoriya— Habló Todoroki, calmo. —Descuida, haremos todo lo posible para pasar la prueba, yo estaré contigo— Afirmó seguro.

Midoriya asintió, respirando aliviado.

Cuando llegaron a la facilidad, la puerta se encontraba abierta para que ellos entraran, por lo que se adentraron sin preámbulo alguno que los detuviera de pasar.

Todoroki esperaba que no les pusieran una prueba tan difícil, porque Midoriya se acababa de recuperar del resfrío hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. Si hacía un esfuerzo inmenso lo haría recaer o desmayarse en plena prueba.

—Ah, jóvenes— La voz inconfundible de All Might, acompañada de su característica risa heroica los sobresaltó. —Los estaba esperando— Los abordó en su forma normal, es decir, casi esquelética usando su uniforme amarillo de maestro.

—All-All Might!— Midoriya exclamo en maravilla.

—Les dieron su estrella?— Preguntó, con las manos en la cintura.

Los dos asintieron.

—Bueno, les diré de qué tratará la prueba— Dijo luego de soltar una amplia carcajada. —Deben colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol navideño, pero los impedirán unas barras de metal que los estarán atacando alrededor del árbol, esto quiere decir— Señaló al aire. —Que deben prestar atención en la forma en que las barras de metal gruesas los atacan, además están en un cuarto cilíndrico y pequeño, así que no les recomiendo usar sus poderes en su máximo potencial porque destruirían el edificio— Se rió nuevamente. —Todo claro hasta aquí?—

—Sí— Corearon los dos.

—Entonces, pueden empezar— Les indicó dónde era la entrada para la zona de pruebas, y les dio unos comunicadores para el oído, así como también les dijo que sus compañeros los estarían viendo desde las cámaras que tenían abarcando gran parte del cuarto.

—Cuento contigo, Todoroki-kun— Midoriya lo tomó de la manga del traje, poco antes de que dieran el disparo de que podían empezar.

—Yo también, Midoriya— Aseguró vehementemente.

—Demos lo mejor!— Sonrió motivado.

El disparo de que podían empezar había sido ejecutado.

En medio del cuarto estaba situado un enorme árbol navideño decorado con esferas rojas y doradas brillantes, unas luces de color dorado, y lo único que faltaba era la estrella que Midoriya tenía entre sus manos.

El cuarto constaba de cinco pisos, unos pliegues cuadrangulares gruesos estaban situados en cada extremo y en cada abertura del edificio. Justo cuando Midoriya iba a decir algo, los pliegues se abrieron y las barras de metal lo mandaron a volar a la pared.

—Midoriya!— Todoroki gritó preocupado.

—Es-estoy bien— Se levantó enseguida, un poco exaltado, respirando agitado. —Será que están apuntadas al movimiento? O en todo caso, a mi?— Masculló, y en cuanto terminó esa frase, cuatro barras de metal fueron lanzadas hacia él, pero Midoriya reaccionó esta vez y con el poder de su Quirk las esquivó de un salto. —Todoroki-kun, no te muevas!— Ordenó, dando otro salto a la pared, aterrizando en el segundo piso, en la barandilla.

—Te ayudaré— Se movió.

—¡Quédate!— Lo señaló Midoriya, en gesto escrupuloso. —Estoy formulando un plan—

—No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo tú solo— Le hizo saber, mirándolo afligido.

Lo vio mascullar con el dedo debajo de la barbilla en gesto pensativo, moviendo los labios en frenesí y los ojos se posesionaban en todas partes del edificio con amplio espectro.

Qué estará pensando?

—Las barras están apuntadas a mi— Midoriya habló de pronto. —Y al parecer reaccionan al movimiento, mira— Se movió del segundo piso de un salto al tercer piso, y las enormes barras de metal intentaron golpearlo en un especie de patrón que a Todoroki le llamó la atención y un sentimiento de intriga lo invadió. —Me siguen, pero se rigen mediante un patrón de golpes— Prosiguió, dando saltos constantes alrededor de las barandillas de cada piso, sin quedarse quieto. En eso, Midoriya le hizo una señal con la mano, indicándole que se comunicara con el comunicador de oído.

—Dime, Midoriya— Presionó el comunicador.

—Crees que puedas hacer una barrera de hielo en el primer piso?— Dijo rápido en una bocanada. —Si el hielo se rompe con la fuerza del metal, mi suposición será cierta—

—Enseguida— Contestó.

—Perfecto!— Dijo, pero al parecer se distrajo porque cuando Todoroki iba a hacer la barrera de hielo, vio que Midoriya salió disparado directo a la pared del cuarto piso, escuchando un estruendo cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

Quiso ir a auxiliarlo, pero si no lo ayudaba con la barrera, Midoriya se decepcionaría de su ineptitud para seguir órdenes. Tragó saliva, e hizo la barrera por todo el primer piso con la mejor precisión que pudo ejercer con su mente distraída.

Cuando terminó de hacer la barrera, las barras de metal comenzaron a aparecer y a atacarlo a él, destruyendo de a poco el hielo.

Qué clase de teoría habrá formulado Midoriya en cuestión de segundos?

—Ya la hice— Se comunicó con Midoriya mediante el comunicador de oído.

—Es-estoy bien— Respondió con la voz ajetreada. —Sube al segundo piso— Ordenó apurado.

Todoroki hizo una montaña con el hielo, y llegó a la barandilla del segundo piso, notando que las barras de pronto lo perseguían a él, el único inconveniente era que él no poseía un Quirk de velocidad como el de Iida, o uno explosivo como el de Bakugou, y ahí le cayó el veinte: él no podía proteger a Midoriya en condiciones como esas.

Bloqueaba las barras con su hielo y con la otra mano con su fuego, mas no surtían efecto, porque seguían yendo tras él. Se percató de que no las podía destruir.

En eso, Midoriya apareció en el aire de un salto y con un Smash golpeó la barrera de hielo que Todoroki hizo en el primer piso, destruyendo las barras que se situaban ahí.

Él, se desequilibró y tropezó de su montaña de hielo, pero Midoriya lo atrapó entre sus brazos, y aterrizaron en excelentes condiciones.

—Estás bien?— Le preguntó Midoriya, consternado.

Él asintió.

—Qué clase de teoría tratas de comprobar?— Preguntó, pero Midoriya no le prestó atención, porque su vista estaba dirigida al árbol navideño. —Midoriya— Lo llamó.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya pronunció su nombre con rectitud, aún sin verlo a los ojos. —Saltaré hasta el quinto piso— Lo apuntó con su dedo. —Intentaré colocar la estrella en un solo intento, cuando esté cayendo, has una rampa para que yo pueda aterrizar—

—Claro— Asintió, sintiendo que la decepción le llegaba encima.

Midoriya se puso en cuclillas y dio un enorme salto hasta el quinto piso, el viento resopló y agitó los cabellos de Todoroki, quien veía al chico que le gustaba, moverse con destreza en dirección a la mera punta del árbol, esquivando las barras de metal, optando por saltar en zigzag por cada punto de la pared, hasta dar una marometa hacia adelante, una proeza que Todoroki miró en cámara lenta y se maravilló con lo asombroso que se veía Midoriya haciendo semejante pirueta con ambas manos en posición de la punta de árbol, colocando perfectamente la estrella en su lugar.

El disparo de que la prueba había finalizado se hizo escuchar, en lo que Todoroki se percató de que debía de hacer la rampa en cuanto Midoriya estaba cayendo.

—Los héroes ganan!— Exclamó la voz de All Might en orgullo.

Todoroki se apuró en hacer la rampa de hielo, asimismo Midoriya caía rápidamente, mirándolo con preocupación, porque la rampa no estaba terminada.

En cuanto su agolpó en la rampa, su menudo cuerpo se deslizó en gran velocidad, en dirección a los brazos de Todoroki, que lo atrapó firmemente, así cayéndose para atrás con el cuerpo de Midoriya en sus brazos.

—Es-estás bien, Midoriya?— Pudo decir, con la voz cortada a causa del golpe.

—Sí-sí— Asintió precavido. —Gracias—

—No te lastimaste?— Todoroki le preguntó en aflicción.

Midoriya alejó su cabeza de su pecho, negando con la cabeza.

—Y tú, Todoroki-kun?—

—No—

—Que bueno— Suspiró aliviado, zafando de pronto sus manos de su traje, ocultando un sonrojo nervioso de sus mejillas. —Em, yo creo que es mejor irnos— Echó una risita pequeña e indefensa. —Faltan los demás de pasar la prueba—

—Sí, claro— Dijo Todoroki, decepcionado. —Midoriya— Pronunció su nombre en demanda, el aludido se ladeó a verle. —Hicimos un buen equipo hoy—

—Sí— Sonrió agradecido. —Me gustó haber trabajado contigo, Todoroki-kun— Le regaló una sonrisa cálida, y ese fue el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido Todoroki antes de navidad.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido la acción en el capítulo? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió porque quería hacerlo con tema navideño.

El próximo será de Bakugou.


	18. Escuchando conversaciones

**"Escuchando conversaciones"**

.

.

.

.

La sensación áspera que devoraba las palmas sudadas de Bakugou era insoportable. El calor inconmensurable que iba acrecentándose conforme veía el excelente trabajo en equipo que tenían Todoroki y Deku; el primero era un completo inepto enamorado y el segundo un experto en la materia.

Total, un par de idiotas entrenando a la perfección y excediendo en la prueba casi intactos. Casi.

El imbécil de Todoroki permitió que Deku saliera volando en varias ocasiones y estrellarse en la pared, en pocas palabras, había dejado que el maldito nerd se lastimara en sus narices.

Cómo odiaba al bastardo ese.

Cómo odiaba cuando Deku se iba al lado de ese bastardo.

Cómo se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber sito tan insistente para tener a Deku como su pareja en esa actividad insulsa por parte de la escuela.

Su pareja había terminado siendo el inservible de Mineta.

Y con justa razón, nadie lo quería a Mineta como su pareja en las pruebas, por ser tan pervertido y un miedoso de cuarta.

Para su fortuna, aprobó la prueba saliendo más que intacto.

Una vez terminando, pescó a la distancia que Todoroki estaba observando como un idiota a Deku que felicitaba a Uraraka y a Kirishima por haber pasado la prueba antes de él. Deku les congratulaba muy alegre, y orgulloso por su comunicación en equipo.

El maldito de Todoroki no se detendría hasta que Deku fuera suyo, y él tampoco.

* * *

El martes llegó y Bakugou lo recibió con un dolor de cabeza molesto, porque se suponía que sería un mejor día que el anterior, debido al aparente acercamiento entre Todoroki y Deku en el entrenamiento pasado.

Las clases, para su gusto, se pasaron volando por gran consideración por parte del universo hacia él.

Deku lo había saludado esa mañana con una sonrisa risueña, a lo que él respondió con un cabeceo y un breve 'Hm', dirigiéndose con sequedad a su amigo Kirishima y con Kaminari, o como fuera que se llamara ese tipo.

Gracias a su dolor de cabeza, les notificó a sus amigos que se fueran primero que él; además, él por su parte, quería estar un rato a solas con sus frugales pensamientos.

Cuando estuvo por marcharse, escuchó la voz de Deku proviniendo desde el pasillo. Él se escuchaba mortificado e incómodo.

Bakugou frunció el ceño, acercándose a la pared que comunicaba el salón con el pasillo; para su des fortuna, Deku no estaba solo, sino estaba con Todoroki.

Con un demonio! Siempre él estaba en compañía de un bastardo como Todoroki.

—Todoroki-kun— Dijo Deku, mortificado. —Si no es mucha molestia, te pido una disculpa por las cosas que te dije el sábado—

—Qué?— Musitó Todoroki, alterado. —No, por favor, no te disculpes—

—No, insisto— Manifestó Deku, decidido. —Te hice formar parte de algo que no te corresponde, sino a mi de lidiar—

—Midoriya, a mi las cosas que te suceden me importan— Declaró Todoroki, en tono contundente; Bakugou, rodó los ojos de enfado, soltando un 'Tsk' de sus labios.

Cuán cursi era ese estúpido.

—Pero,— Deku intentó decir, pero Todoroki lo cortó, diciendo:

—Yo soy el que insiste, Midoriya— Dijo. —A mi no me molesta absolutamente nada de lo que me dices—

_Qué mentiroso es ese bastardo_, pensó Bakugou gruñendo. _Está claro que le molesta. _

—Yo te hable de Kacchan— Insistió Deku. Prendiendo una alarma en el cerebro de Bakugou a la mención de su apodo.

—A mi me cae mal Bakugou— Dijo Todoroki con desdén. —Pero, si se trata de ti, está bien, porque son tus sentimientos y tus problemas, Midoriya, y con esas cosas no me puedo enojar—

—En serio?— Deku dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto— Soltó Todoroki insistente. —Te lo juro—

Deku suspiró aliviado.

—Bueno, Todoroki-kun— Dijo él, casual. —Me tengo que ir—

—A dónde vas?— Lo cuestionó urgido.

—A mi lugar secreto— Respondió Deku, soltando una risita contenta. —Sé que no le has dicho a nadie dónde está—

—No, por supuesto que no— Negó. —No quieres que te acompañe?— Se ofreció.

—Quiero estar solo— Confesó Deku, en una inspiración. —Te veo después—

—Adiós Midoriya— Escuchó el abatimiento de Todoroki y a Bakugou le dio gusto.

—¡Sí!— Deku le respondió alegre. —¡Nos vemos!—

Escuchó los pasos rápidos de Deku bajando las escaleras, y supo que él ya se había marchado.

En eso, Bakugou se movió de la pared y se aproximó lentamente a Todoroki, quien estaba volteando al piso con gesto triste.

—Bastardo— Espetó Bakugou, captando la atención de Todoroki, que lo miró enseguida.

—Qué haces aquí, Bakugou?— Preguntó un tanto sorprendido de verlo.

—Escuché todo— Expectoró molesto.

—Qué?— Todoroki retrocedió un paso, tenso. —Qué escuchaste?—

—Simplemente no dejas en paz a Deku, no?— Inquirió, sonriendo en malicia. —Simplemente no sabes cómo rendirte, eh bastardo?—

—Y ese vicio de escuchar detrás de las paredes?— Devolvió Todoroki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú eres esa pared!— Lo refirió Bakugou, apuntándolo con el dedo en el pecho. —Siempre metiéndote donde no te concierne, como una maldita puerta que me separa de Deku!—

Los dos se quedaron en un breve silencio, mirándose con odio y envidia.

Cada uno con sus sentimientos asentados en su interior, y emergían sólo cuando se trataba de Deku.

—Yo soy una pared?— Musitó Todoroki, parpadeando incrédulo.

—Eres un estorbo— Lo despreció Bakugou, mirándolo despectivo. —Nunca dejas de meterte en mi camino, ya me tienes harto!— Alzó la voz en lo último, resaltando su enorme frustración por ver a Todoroki tan cerca de Deku.

Para su irritación, Todoroki no dijo nada.

Simplemente lo miró en grave desdén, lo cual fue suficiente para que una vena brotara en la sien de Bakugou, y sus ojos parecieran inyectados en rabia.

—Dime, a dónde se fue Deku?— Demandó saber, tomando a Todoroki de las solapas con fuerza.

—No te diré— Tragó Todoroki, poniendo gesto retador.

—¡Dime!— Gritó intenso. —No dejes que Deku se vaya solo—

—Es su decisión— Todoroki usó su hielo para deslindarse del contacto de Bakugou, que inmediatamente se alejó de éste con visible molestia. —Midoriya puede hacer lo que quiere, y si él quiere estar solo, lo debemos respetar—

—Si no me dirás— Empezó él, amenazante. —Lo seguiré—

—No— Espetó Todoroki, alarmado. —Él no querría que lo siguiéramos—

—No me importa!— Ladró Bakugou, desdeñoso. —No pienso dejarlo solo— Se dio la media vuelta, encaminándose a las escaleras, cuando una barrera de hielo se interpuso en la escalera, forzándolo a detenerse. Se giró y Todoroki lo miraba con cara de determinación, espirando aire frío emergente de su aliento.

—Te dije que no lo siguieras— Advirtió subiéndole el tono, apretando los puños.

—Acaso quieres perder?— Se burló Bakugou, llevando su cabeza para atrás en una risa de superioridad.

—No me provoques, Bakugou—Todoroki volvió a advertirle, pareciendo que estallaría en furia. —Con Midoriya no te metes, entendiste?—

—Con que quieres perder, eh bastardo?— Bakugou se puso en posición de pelea, abriendo las palmas de sus manos en dirección de Todoroki.

—¡Bakugou, te lo advierto!— Exasperó Todoroki, la voz saliéndole hosca. —A Midoriya lo dejas en paz, que no ves que es por tu culpa que él se siente así?— En eso Bakugou se detuvo, confuso; Todoroki, decidió continuar: —Él se siente vacío porque alguien con un complejo de superioridad siempre le explotaba sus cosas, le decía que él era un inútil que no podía hacer nada, y lo incitó al suicidio, acaso conoces a ese tipo que le hizo tanto daño a Midoriya?—

—Qué tonterías dices?— Escupió Bakugou, sintiéndose impotente ante esos fundamentos.

—La verdad— Respondió Todoroki, moviendo la cabeza en señal de alerta. —Porque gracias a ti él siente que no es un gran héroe— Los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron en sorpresa. —Y también fuiste tú, quien lo ha golpeado en los entrenamientos, sobre todo lo trataste horrible en el primer enfrentamiento que tuvieron— Dijo despectivo. —No se cómo es que piensas quedarte con Midoriya si lo único que haces es provocarle dolor—

—¡Cállate!— Gruñó, cerrando los ojos fuerte.

—Lo que hiciste no se puede arreglar—

—¡Claro que sí!— Bufó, con sus ojos inyectados en furia y la sangre le hervía hasta la cabeza. —Yo lo arreglaré—

—Cómo?— Inquirió Todoroki, alzando las cejas. —Si tú fuiste el causante del sufrimiento de Midoriya—

—Yo puedo arreglar todo— Presumió bienhechor. —Soy el mejor después de todo— Se apuntó a él mismo.

—De verás, no te soporto— Todoroki rechinó los dientes, irguiendo los hombros.

—Yo tampoco te soporto— Lo refirió Bakugou, en severidad.

—Te advierto que respetes que Midoriya quiere estar solo— Todoroki dio dos pasos adelante, unas pequeñas llamaradas salían de su lado derecho.

—No me intimidas lo más mínimo— Refunfuñó Bakugou, superior. —Al contrario, me das risa—

—Hm— Los ojos de Todoroki se tornaron oscuros, deseosos de incinerarlo en ese instante. —No pienso gastar mis energías en alguien tan inferior como tu— Lo insultó Todoroki, en una sonrisa irónica.

—Qué me dijiste?— Gritó Bakugou, alterado.

—No lo volveré a repetir— Se mofó de él. —Confórmate con lo que escuchaste—

—En verdad, no te soporto— Negó Bakugou con la cabeza, haciendo fuerza en los brazos. —No soporto que te creas que te mereces a Deku—

—Y yo no soporto saber lo que le hiciste en el pasado— Contestó Todoroki sonsacado. —¡Eres despreciable, Bakugou!—

—¡Ja! Yo?— Se burló, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que el temor no fuera notorio en su voz. —Ni siquiera pudiste proteger a Deku en el entrenamiento! Crees que no vi cómo te paralizaste y dejaste que lo lastimaran? O cómo no hiciste nada para ayudarlo, solo fuiste un estorbo para él—

A esto Todoroki se frenó, luciendo de pronto, inseguro.

—No soy tan idiota como crees— Dijo, indispuesto a seguir conversando con Todoroki por más tiempo.

—A dónde vas?— Lo intentó retener Todoroki, pero Bakugou estaba en el primer piso.

—A mi habitación— Le gritó con desprecio. —Gracias a tu absurda interferencia—

Buscar a Deku sería inútil, porque desconocía a dónde se había ido el nerd, y todo gracias a la interferencia del estúpido del mitad-mitad.

Él no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Porque lo pidieron una confrontación entre Todoroki y Bakugou por Deku. Espero que les guste.

Este capítulo fue de Bakugou y el próximo también.


	19. Curioso acercamiento

**"Curioso acercamiento"**

.

.

.

.

La noche caía por el cielo rojizo que desvanecía en pequeñas explosiones de color que se iban decantando paulatinamente.

Ya faltaba poco para el toque de queda que se daba entre semana, a comparación con la mejor disposición que se tenia en fines de semana, esta era forzosa que los alumnos estuvieran por lo menos en terrenos de la escuela para las 7.

Deku seguía sin llegar, y Bakugou perdía la paciencia con cada minuto que avanzaba desde su reloj de pulsera. Era un reverendo fastidio estar esperando al nerd cuando él ni siquiera esperaba a nadie.

Él no podía imaginarse cómo se darían las cosas entre ellos si fueran pareja, porque conociéndose, estuviera detrás del nerd todo el tiempo.

Él estaba cruzado de brazos en la sala de estar, algunos de sus amigos estaban ahí, quizás haciéndole compañía en lo que esperaba a su adorado nerd, pero al parecer ellos estaban viendo una serie en Netflix y no parecían prestarle atención del todo.

Así que, Bakugou sacó su celular y se puso a divagar en Instagram, deslizaba con su dedo las fotos absurdas que habían subido las personas que el seguía (aunque eran relativamente pocas), hasta que se topó con una foto de Deku subida ese mismo día; era una foto de él mismo, enseñando una puesta de sol.

Entonces, fue a la playa? Supuso.

La expresión de Deku era tranquila, sus pecas resaltaban risueñas y sus labios estaban curveados en una tierna sonrisa. La puesta de sol, hacía que Deku brillara más de lo que normalmente era.

Le dio tranquilidad saber que Deku había ido a la playa, quien sabe cuál, pero se le veía contento, así que lo demás no importaba. Él ya podía relajar su tenso cuerpo y esperarlo.

Sí, él quería esperarlo.

* * *

—Llegue— La voz de Deku se hizo notar desde la entrada a los dormitorios.

—Bienvenido— Le corearon sus amigos.

Deku entró con su uniforme aun puesto, su expresión lucía cansada, pero la sonrisa emplastada en su rostro no se desvanecía.

En cuanto Deku le dirigió una mirada a Bakugou, éste se coloró un poco.

—K-Kacchan— Le dijo en un cabeceo.

—Tsk— Dijo él, impacientado de la espera.

—Pu-puedo hablar contigo, K-Kacchan?— Se acercó a él para decirle eso, tomando a Bakugou de sorpresa, pero como el experto que era para ocultar sus emociones, asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Deku, que lo llevaba a los pasillos de los dormitorios hasta pararse en una zona donde no hubieran personas. Estaban solos.

—De qué quieres hablar, nerd?— Inquirió Bakugou, alzando las cejas.

Deku lo ojeó y luego dirigió la mirada al piso; se puso a frotar los dedos de sus manos entre sí, pestañeando ansioso.

—Vamos, escúpelo— Demandó Bakugou, claramente impacientado; a esto, Deku se sobresaltó, y se paniqueó al no poder hablar.

—Em, Kacchan…— Musitó, tenso.

—Hah?— Asintió con un cabeceo brusco, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos. Él también, se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la presencia de Deku.

—L-lo siento mucho— Deku dijo torpe; se inclinó, ruborizado.

—Qué?— Tosió Bakugou, abriendo ligeramente los ojos de incredulidad.

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Volvió a decir apresurado. —Te ignoré en el entrenamiento, no acepte ser tu pareja porque Todoroki-kun me lo pidió primero, peor me aun así me sentí mal por rechazarte, y no lo hice con mala intención, lo juro, es sólo que él es mi amigo, y—

—¡Cierra la boca, maldito nerd!— Exclamó, poniendo la mano en alto. Deku se calló, apretando los labios. —No necesito escuchar toda tu versión, con una vez basta— Aclaró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

En cierta forma, él estaba contento porque el nerd no había olvidado lo sucedido en el entrenamiento, sino tuvo la consideración de darle prioridad a él por su falta.

—No necesito que me pidas disculpas— Mencionó, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca. Deku alzó la vista, un poco inquieto. —Deku, todo está bien entre nosotros— Se sintió estúpido diciendo algo tan poco ortodoxo de su persona, sin embargo, él necesitaba ser claro con el nerd porque si no lo era, él no entendería nada (como siempre).

—De-de verdad?— Tartamudeó, esperanzado.

—Acaso no me escuchaste?— Espetó, relinchando.

—¡Oh!— Deku negó con las manos. —No-no es eso, Kacchan— Sonrió nervioso. —Me hace feliz que no estés enojado conmigo— Confesó, bajando la mirada, al igual que su voz.

—Prepárate, maldito nerd— Advirtió, apuntándolo con el dedo. —Porque no me vuelves a hacer eso, entendiste?—

Deku, se tensó en pánico, luego se puso en posición de firmes y asintió recto

—Tsk— Murmuró, reprimiendo la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de sus labios.

Él se sentía mejor que esa mañana.

Sin embargo, vio que Deku decidió ponerle fin a su conversación porque enseguida comenzó su andar hacia otro rumbo; él al notar esto, no quiso dejarlo ir tan rápido.

—Deku— Le habló quejumbroso, al ver que él se detuvo y lo miró con gesto interrogante; la cabeza se le puso en blanco.

Qué le diría al nerd?

—Kacchan?—

Deku lo veía en media vuelta, pues él estuvo por marcharse a quién sabe donde.

—A dónde ibas?— Dijo Bakugou con torpeza.

Esto sorprendió a Deku, que se giró enfrente de él.

—A mi habitación— Respondió en tono dudoso. —Por qué preguntas, Kacchan?—

—Ya hiciste tu tarea?— Se arrepintió de lo idiota que se debió de haber visto al hacer semejante pregunta.

—No, Kacchan— Respondió Deku, un poco desconcertado. —Quieres que la hagamos juntos?— Supuso, subiendo una ceja en interés.

—Qué?— Tosió, sonrojado. —No, estúpido—

—Oh— Dijo en un suspiro. —Bueno, Kacchan, me voy a hacerla— Notificó, soltando una risita ansiosa.

—¡Aguarda!— Lo retuvo del brazo, asombrando a Deku, por la forma en que reaccionó boquiabierto.

—K-Kacchan?—

—Aún no he terminado contigo— Informó gruñendo, ejerciendo cierta presión en su agarre. En eso la mente se le puso en blanco, porque no se le ocurrían excusas razonables para hacer que Deku se quedara con él por más tiempo.

—Kacchan?— Deku insistió, posando sus enormes ojos verdes sobre los suyos, haciendo más complicada la situación.

Bakugou no quiso darse por vencido, no, si él era el mejor, cómo darse por vencido si se trataba de Bakugou Katsuki.

—Hay que discutir— Espetó recio, sobresaltándolo de inmediato.

—K-Kacchan?—Parpadeó Deku, en gesto interrogante.

—Irás a tu casa para navidad?— Preguntó algo estúpido, pero el nerd era tan torpe no sospecharía de su intenso nerviosismo interior.

—Sí—Lo oyó decir. —Tu también vendrás, Kacchan?—

—Hah?— Dijo retorcido, casi exaltándose por la combustión de sensaciones que lo dominaban.

—Mi mamá y tu mamá se juntarán a pasar las fiestas— Comentó Deku. —Y voy a ir—

Ah cierto, recordó que su madre adora al nerd desde que eran niños, y quién no adoraría a un niño tan lindo como lo era Deku? Su madre le tenía un cariño muy especial a Deku, y siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba él cada que podía, pero él como era usual, se desligaba del tema como el idiota que era.

—No lo sé— Dijo en voz tensa.

—Oh…— Deku bajó la mirada, luciendo decepcionado. —Está bien— Se forzó a sonreír. —No es obligatorio ir—

—Sí iré— Espetó salvajemente, acercándolo desde el agarre de su brazo.

—Pero-pero dijiste— Repuso Deku, confundido.

—Olvida lo que dije, Deku— Lo regañó. —Voy a ir a la reunión que hacen nuestras mamás— Afirmó, desviando la mirada hacia el cabello revoltoso de Deku. Se veía tan suave como una nube esponjosa.

—De verdad?— Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo alumbró.

—¡Deja de hacer esa cara!— Regañó, pellizcando sus cachetes.

—Ouch— Hizo un puchero.

—Más vale que cumplas con tu palabra— Reclamó Bakugou. —Porque si no, te mataré— Amenazó, soltando a duras penas el rostro de Deku de sus manos.

—Sí, Kacchan— Respondió, sobándose ambos cachetes, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Como sea— Se llevó una mano detrás de su nuca, mesando sus cabellos, un mecanismo para disipar la tensiones. —Te veré después— Carraspeó, suponiendo que había experimentado demasiadas sensaciones en un solo día.

Simplemente habían sido demasiadas.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo un tanto corto de Bakugou.


	20. Del frío viene el calor

**"Del frío viene el calor"**

.

.

.

.

Las clases se verían suspendidas en los días de navidad, pero regresarían el día siguiente de año nuevo.

Para Bakugou ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que les daban de descanso era un reverendo fastidio, puesto a que no celebraba la navidad; además, los coros navideños, los adornos, las luces, las compras navideñas, etc. Le parecían molesto.

Una pérdida de tiempo, a pesar de que a la mayoría del grupo 1A estaban entusiasmados por celebrar las vísperas navideñas cada uno en sus hogares, pues les daba permiso la escuela de poder visitar a sus familias con ese único propósito.

Esa mañana que llegó al salon de clases, sus compañeros adornaban un árbol navideño exclusivamente para compartir entre ellos el dichoso espíritu navideño, aquel que tanto aborrecía por ser tan nefasto en la existencia de todos.

A parte de que estuvieran adornando el árbol, los días se habían tornado muy fríos, sumándole que estuvo lloviendo a cántaros.

Se abrió paso al salón, dirigiéndose a su pupitre, tomando asiento. Chasqueó la lengua en indiferencia, subiendo ambas piernas a la mesa del pupitre, recargando su espalda en la silla.

—Yo digo que le pongamos una enorme estrella— Sugirió Uraraka, con un dedo a lado de su boca.

—Sí, se miraría más colorido— Coreó la chica invisible.

—Oigan y que les parece si hacemos una pequeña reunión antes de que todos vayamos a nuestros hogares?— Intervino Momo, captando la atención de las chicas que exclamaron en regocijo.

—Suena bien— Comentó Tsuyu.

—Sí!— Dijo Uraraka dando un brinco.

—Y que alguien se vista de santa— Kirishima dijo abriéndose paso entre las chicas, que le miraron en curiosidad.

—Alguien vestirse de santa?— Supuso Momo, pensativa. De pronto se le iluminó el rostro. —Ya se! Porqué no disfrazamos a Midoriya?—

—A Deku?— Suspiró Uraraka, parpadeando.

—Ah! Midoriya?— Se rio Kirishima.

—Midoriya es el más lindo de la clase— Expuso Momo, cabeceando segura. —Lo más razonable sería que se disfrazara de santa para nosotros, sería la cosa más linda de la clase!—

—Ay sí— Expreso Uraraka deleitada, y las demás chicas acordaron en unísono con ella.

Y en eso, como si lo hubieran invocado, apareció Deku en la entrada del salón.

—Buenos días— Saludó teniéndole una sonrisa amable a todos en el grupo, seguido de él venía Iida y Todoroki; a éste último, Bakugou le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, rodando los ojos.

Acaso lo único para lo que servía Todoroki era para enfadarlo?

Puede ser.

—Buenos días, Kacchan— Deku lo saludó despampanante.

—Tsk— Asintió al saludo, ocultando su vergüenza por ser atacado de esa manera por él.

—Bakugou, buenos días— Le dijo Iida, cordialmente.

Él asintió, correspondiendo al saludo.

—Midoriya!— Kirishima se le acercó a Deku, quien le dijo buenos días. —Hay algo que necesito decirte, de parte del grupo— Lo rodeó con el brazo, exaltando a Deku.

—Q-qué sucede?— Preguntó asustadizo.

—Queremos que te disfraces de santa— Notificó alegre, sin notar la cara de espanto por parte de Deku.

—Qu-qué?— Chirrió apenado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo oíste— Le dio una palmada fuerte a Deku, que se abalanzó adelante, mas no se cayó ni se tropezó. —Te disfrazarás de Santa para la reunión que organizaremos de navidad—

—Pero-pero— Trastabilló terriblemente confundido.

—Midoriya no parece convencido de disfrazarse— Se opuso Todoroki, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Deku, encendiendo alarmas en la cabeza de Bakugou que se calentó de ira. —Por qué no hacemos una votación para elegir a alguien más?—

—Me parece correcto, Todoroki-kun— Iida concordó, con los brazos cruzados.

—No!— Gritaron las chicas en unísono.

—El chiste es que lo haga Midoriya— Insistió Momo.

—Sí, de eso se trata— Mencionó Kirishima, asintiendo.

Deku mascullaba asustado, encogiéndose más y más, moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones, con la frente arrugada, y el dedo debajo de su barbilla.

Bakugou se puso de pie, yendo hacia él, pero en eso Deku levantó la cabeza y se posicionó en la zona donde el profesor Aizawa daba clases.

—De acuerdo— Habló fuerte y tembloroso. —Me vestiré de Santa—

Qué dijo? Bakugou puso gesto de completa indignación.

Todos aplaudieron excitados, agradeciéndole por su amabilidad y su tierno rostro que era lo primero en lo que se fijaron para decidir sobre quién se vestiría de Santa, aunque sólo fue una idea de Momo que lamentablemente contagió al resto de las chicas y se esparció hasta los chicos.

Ambos bandos estaban aferrados en tener a Deku disfrazado de Santa, sumándole que querían que fuera el destacado de la clase en colocar la estrella en el árbol navideño.

Era un terrible hábito por parte del grupo 1A en tener a Deku como el principal objeto en llamarle "lindo"; si Deku aceptaba ser tratado así, sería por ser tan amable y también un cabeza hueca.

Bakugou podía inhalar el olor a humo saliéndose de sus palmas, cuando Shoji cargó a Deku con sus largos brazos hasta la punta del árbol para que éste colocara la estrella.

Su cara colorada denotaba la oleada de nerviosismo que quizás se apoderaban de Deku, sobre todo, aumentando posterior al haber puesto la estrella y que el resto de la clase le aplaudiera por su acto.

Por qué trataban a Deku con tanto afecto?

Acaso su propósito eran hacerlo enojar con el nerd?

Rechinó los dientes, encolerizado, agradeciendo que el profesor Aizawa arribase al salón, frenando el escándalo que tenían los demás para con Deku, a quien no dejaban en paz por mucho que se los pidiera de buena manera.

Deku era un débil para lidiar con todos a la vez.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, salió de prisa, bufando.

Kirishima se fue con Uraraka, Kaminari se fue con Mineta a quién sabe donde, y él, pues estaba solo.

En sí, no le causaba la mayor molestia estar solo, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad con la que recientemente se había forzado a lidiar desde que sus sentimientos por Deku florecieron con fortaleza, y qué decir? Si crecían con tal velocidad descomunal que se descarrilaban de la carretera de su meta de ser el héroe número uno del mundo.

A pesar de esto y aquello, su meta de ser el mejor seguía en pie.

Cuando hubo pasado el primer pasillo para bajar por las escaleras, se topó con Deku. Él estaba solo. Al acercársele, notó que su cabeza pendía de la pared, y su hombro estaba pegado a la pared como si quisiera cubrirse del frío.

Frunció el ceño.

—Deku— Le habló tan calmado como pudo ser.

El aludido, se exaltó, irguiendo la cabeza en susto.

—K-Kacchan?— Ladeó la cabeza.

Algo en su comportamiento le resultó raro.

Bajó los escalones hasta llegar en el que Deku estaba parado, y le dirigió una mirada intensa, causándole un leve sonrojo al nerd, quien se tambaleaba con sus pies al estamparse con la pared.

—Qué hacías?— Quiso saber, arrugando las cejas.

Podía sentir la respiración abrumada de Deku a centímetros de la suya, sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban curiosos, inquietos.

—Yo estaba pensando— Respondió entre su aliento.

—Pensando en cómo abrigarte del frío?— Se burló él, cero convencido de su respuesta.

Deku movió la cabeza en negación.

—Entonces, qué hacías pensando aquí?— Lo miró intenso, penetrándolo con sus recios ojos rojos, haciendo que Deku apretara los dientes, tenso.

—N-no se cómo decirte— Confesó Deku, subiendo sus manos a la altura del pecho en protección.

—Y por qué rayos no?— Inquirió exasperado. Deku retrocedió asustado.

—K-kacchan— Le hizo señas de que se calmara.

—¡No me voy a calmar!— Se objetó indignado.

—Es que—Aclaró Deku su garganta.

—Es que, qué?— Bufó Bakugou iracundo.

—En cómo mejorar mi nueva técnica— Confesó torpe. —All Might me dijo que también la mejorara, y yo le conté que estoy entrenando con Kacchan— Chocó dos dedos suyos entre sí. —Nos felicitó porque nos juntamos para entrenar— Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Eso no me convence— Siseó molesto.

—Es-espera Kacchan— Deku se atrevió y lo tomó del brazo con ambas manos, sorprendiéndolo al instante.

—Suéltame— Se defendió sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, notando que Deku apretaba los ojos y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Él estaba ruborizado por completo.

—No, Kacchan— Se rehusó Deku.

—Qué te crees que haces?— Reprochó, su pecho dando vuelcos descomunales.

—Escúchame, Kacchan— Suplicó Deku, aferrándose a su brazo.

Cómo habían llegado a eso tan rápido?

—Qué rayos quieres decirme, estúpido Deku?— Le hubo gritado.

—Si puedo invitar a mis amigos a la reunión que hacen nuestras mamás— Espetó.

—Hah?!— Vociferó perturbado.

—No he dejado de pensar en si los invito o no— Expresó poniendo cara entristecida. —Porque Iida no irá a visitar a sus padres, y los padres de Uraraka estarán trabajando, y no quiero que estén solos— Bakugou puso su mano libre en la boca de Deku, silenciándolo.

—Ya entendí— Disuadió. —No digas más—

Deku lo ojeó curioso, parpadeando ansiosamente.

—Trae a tus amigos raros a la reunión— Dijo suspirando en frustración. —Sólo deja de complicarte, está bien? Si tienes un problema, dímelo, no sufras tu solo por tonterías como esas— A esto, Deku se rió, y Bakugou quitó su mano de su boca.

—Gracias, Kacchan—

—Ni lo menciones— Revolvió su cabello rizado con su mano libre, porque la otra estaba siendo sostenida por ambas manos de Deku. —Sólo era eso lo que te inquietaba o hay más?—

—Esas dos cosas me tenían pensando mucho— Admitió, riéndose entre dientes. —Lo siento si te molesté—

—No me molesté— Gruñó haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, gracias, Kacchan— Sonrió Deku amable.

—Como sea— Bajó la mirada, sonrojado.

—Oh, lo siento— Soltó su brazo, percatado de su acción, ruborizado de los nervios. —Te-te forcé a escucharme—

—De qué te disculpas?— Pisoteó Bakugou, ofendido porque Deku estuviera de ese modo. Obvio, no es como si le hubiera molestado aquello.

—Hehe— Se rió de nervios, revolviendo sus cabellos con la mano. Completamente rojo del rostro.

—De qué te ríes ahora?— Exclamó en un gruñido; a esto, Deku sacudió la cabeza, poniendo gesto de ser regañado.

—Na-nada, Kacchan— Trató de callarse, pero su risa de nervios seguía presente.

—¡Deja de reírte!— Bufó. —¡Es molesto!—

—Me-mejor me voy— Trastabilló, alejándose de él.

—A dónde vas?— Se giró a verlo, molestándose por su retirada.

—A hacer mi tarea—Respondió, calmando su risa. —En-entrenaremos hoy, Kacchan?—

—Huh?— No se acordaba de que habían acordado de entrenar juntos tres veces a la semana, y él no le especificó cuáles días entrenarían juntos. Fue un idiota al no decirle las cosas a Deku tal cual eran.

Deku lo miraba expectativo, esperando de él una respuesta.

Simplemente asintió, para después ver cómo Deku se despedía de él sonriéndole cálidamente y se esfumaba de su vista.

Era tan cálido ver su sonrisa, que sin esfuerzos le dirigía a él.

Definitivamente no perdería contra Todoroki.

Definitivamente él no perdería.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Este capítulo es de Bakugou, pero el próximo es de Todoroki.

Espero que les haya gustado


	21. Compras navideñas

**"Compras navideñas"**

.

.

.

.

Todoroki mesaba sus cabellos, contemplando los contornos de las paredes de su habitación. Lamentándose por su ineptitud para con Midoriya cuando entrenaron aquella vez en la nueva facilidad, para después discutir amargamente con Bakugou, quien no paraba de aproximarse a Midoriya, y cada vez lo hacía mejor.

Él estaba consciente de que si no lograría nada si continuaba observando los contornos de las paredes cuando debería de estar con Midoriya, por lo menos haciendo la tarea juntos en el dormitorio de uno u el otro, o en la biblioteca, pero él verdaderamente estaba cansado.

Él estaba en verdad cansado de lidiar con la actitud de Bakugou, que no paraba de entrometerse en sus planes, además, conversar con él resultaba molesto y cuando finalizaban y cada quien partía por su lado, el cansancio arremetía con su estado de ánimo.

Estando en ese estado lamentable, recibió un mensaje de texto. No quiso revisarlo la primera vez que vibró su celular, sin embargo, volvió a sonar, significando que le mandaron otro.

Lo revisó y el corazón le dio un vuelco, pues se trataba de Midoriya.

Decía:

_Todoroki-kun, espero no haberte molestado, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme a hacer las compras navideñas. Claro si tu puedes. _

El segundo mensaje decía:

_Si no puedes, pensaba decirles a Uraraka y a Iida que me acompañaran. No quiero importunarte si ya tienes cosas que hacer. Espero tu respuesta. _

Acaso Midoriya lo estaba invitando a salir? No lo pensó dos veces, y tan rápido como sus dedos pudieron teclear una respuesta, respondió:

_Claro que sí puedo acompañarte, Midoriya. _

_Cuándo iríamos al centro comercial?_

A los segundos de haberle respondido, Midoriya le contestó el mensaje, diciendo:

_Ay que bien! Iría mañana saliendo de la escuela. Puedes mañana? O quizás otro día de esta semana? _

Todoroki sonrió de lado, ilusionado, respondiendo de vuelta:

_Mañana estoy ocupado, te parece si vamos el viernes? _

La verdad es que al día siguiente visitaría a su madre, por eso no podría ver a Midoriya, pero en lo que maquinaba por hacer un espacio en su itinerario para verlo, Midoriya le había contestado el mensaje, diciendo:

_Sí, el viernes está bien._

Todoroki tecleó rápido, diciendo:

_Midoriya… seríamos solo nosotros dos? _

Se ruborizó al escribirle semejante barbaridad, sabiendo que él no se imaginaría otros escenarios, tales como irse tomados de la mano, o abrazarse bajo la luna.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo su celular vibrar con otro mensaje de Midoriya, decía:

_Sí, solo los dos, es que quiero comprarles regalos a Iida y a Uraraka-san. _

_Si hay algún inconveniente ir los dos, les puedo decir y ya otro día les compro a ellos sus regalos. _

Todoroki tecleó enseguida, tan rojo como su rostro pudo encenderse de la emoción. Respondió:

_No me molesta ir los dos, Midoriya. _

Él contestó segundos después, decía:

_Ok, nos divertiremos mucho Todoroki-kun! _

_Muchas gracias por ayudarme_

Todoroki subió la mirada de su celular, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, olvidando el mal humor de hacía unos momentos atrás.

Era curioso realizar con cuánta facilidad unos mensajes de texto por parte de Midoriya podían alegrarle el día.

Ahora, sólo restaba esperar hasta el viernes para salir.

* * *

El viernes llegó, para alivio de Todoroki, seguía en pie la salida con Midoriya esa tarde.

Eso sí, la temperatura del clima había decrecido gradualmente desde la semana anterior, y por fortuna, no les tocaría lluvia en su salida, por lo que verse obligados a cargar con sombrilla no era una preocupación.

Midoriya estaba en compañía de sus amigos, charlando y planeando cosas por hacer en la reunión navideña que tendrían con su madre, a lo que decidió invitarlo a él, a lo que Todoroki tuvo que rechazar tal invitación, pues para su des fortuna, él debía de asistir a la fiesta navideña que su padre organizaba cada año.

Sin embargo, su buen humor no se esfumaba de su estado anímico actual, porque a la hora de la salida, salió acompañado de Midoriya. Ni Bakugou ni nadie, los pudo detener cuando salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela, ya que Todoroki fue más listo aun y se llevó a Midoriya por la salida de aquella vez, cuyo objetivo era en no toparse con nadie del salón 1A.

Saliendo de las instalaciones de la escuela, tomaron el transporte público y fueron al centro comercial que era al aire libre, implicando que verían otro tipo de adornos navideños colgados por los aires y tal vez, si tenían suerte les tocaría ver una nevada de nieve artificial.

—Wow!— Exclamó Midoriya encantado con las decoraciones navideñas colgadas en los postes que sostenían los stands. —¡Mira, Todoroki-kun!— Lo tomó del brazo y con la otra mano le señaló una corona navideña de cuatro metros de longitud y ocho de metros de altura colgada en un edificio. —No es increíble?—

—Claro— Asintió, complacido de ver a Midoriya tan feliz.

—No se qué comprar— Puso ambas manos en sus cachetes, afligido. —Todo me gusta!—

—Encontraremos algo que será perfecto para Iida y Uraraka-san— Todoroki cercioró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón— Midoriya siguió caminando por los puestos de decoraciones, algunos de suéteres tipo Ugly Sweater que suelen usarse en navidad, esferas, pasteles de diferentes tamaños y colores y sabores, un sinfín de cosas por ver en el centro comercial. Todoroki veía de reojo a Midoriya, del cual, estaba en regocijo viendo cada puesto, maravillándose con la comida, la ropa, los olores, las decoraciones, de las personas que cantaban villancicos, de todo.

Fue bueno haberse ido los dos, en vez de irse en compañía de los demás de su grupo, puesto a que Todoroki tenía el privilegio de presenciar la dulzura de la sonrisa de Midoriya sólo para él, aunque fuera un pequeño rato de su día, pero significaba mucho poder estar a su lado de esa manera.

—Mira esto, Todoroki-kun— Midoriya se colocó en la cabeza un gorro de Santa. —Cómo me veo?— Lo posó, poniendo sus dos dedos índices en la comisura de sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa.

Todoroki se vio tentado en decirle que se veía lindo, pero no lo hizo, se resistió a ello, optando por simplemente asentir, diciéndole que se le veía bien.

—Me lo llevaré para mí— Se rió travieso.

Todoroki recordó que Midoriya se vestiría de Santa en la reunión que tendrían en los dormitorios un día antes de nochebuena, con la intención de convivir previo a marcharse con sus familias.

En lo que esperaba a Midoriya que comprara el gorro de Santa, se percató que igual se compraba todo el atuendo de Santa, sumándole que adquirió unos suéteres que combinaban. Le pareció raro que él hiciera eso.

Después de comprar, Midoriya le dio la bolsa de los suéteres con timidez.

—Midoriya?— Todoroki lo miró con confusión, tomando la bolsa en su agarre.

—Es para ti— Mencionó avergonzado, poniéndose una mano en la boca.

—Qué?— Se le fue el aire de la impresión.

—Son suéteres que combinan— Explicó, chocando sus dedos entre sí en nerviosismo. —Podemos usarlos, si gustas…—

—Me gustaría— Expresó agradecido. Midoriya lo miró con sorpresa, luego simplemente sonrió gentil. —Lamento no poder ir a la reunión de nochebuena—

—Está bien— Disuadió Midoriya con la mano. —En navidad tendré el recalentado en mi casa—Se cortó, realizando lo que recién dijo y echó un jadeo asombrado. —No-no te forzo a venir a mi casa! Ay que dije?— Se tapó el rostro con sus antebrazos, sus orejas estaban pintadas de rojo.

—Me invitas a tu casa para pasar navidad?— Interrogó Todoroki, ilusionado.

Midoriya asintió.

—Sí puedo ir— Respondió amable.

Midorita alzó la vista, bajando los antebrazos de su rostro, parpadeando lentamente, lleno de incredulidad.

—De-de verdad?—

—Por supuesto, Midoriya— Aseguró él, calmo. —Ese día me pongo el suéter que compraste—

—¡Sí!— Sonrió gustoso. —Yo también me pondré el mío—

Caminaron por el resto de los stands, donde comieron Takoyaki y después Midoriya encontró los regalos de Uraraka y Iida.

Una vez adquirido los dos regalos, Todoroki recordó la conversación que tuvo con Midoriya en su habitación, donde lloró y lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Tal experiencia vivida lo sacudía y conforme dejaba que su mente cavilaba si el vacío y la tristeza que él describió sentir persistía, y si persistía, cómo intervenir para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Cómo ayudarlo?

—Midoriya— Decidió hablar.

Midoriya asintió.

—Qué sucede, Todoroki-kun?—

—Cómo has estado?— Cuestionó intrigado, haciendo que Midoriya lo mirara con confusión.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Frunció la ceja.

—Me refiero a tu estado de ánimo— Aclaró. —Lo que dijiste cuando fuimos a tu casa, si sigues sintiéndote así o no—

Midoriya lo vio pasmado, pestañeando en pausada acción.

A lo que Todoroki, quiso arreglar, mas no se le ocurrió alguna excusa cualquiera para corregir o colmar la expresión de Midoriya.

—Yo quiero ayudarte— Se ofreció, tendiéndole una mirada amable. —Porque no me gusta saber que sufres, pues tu me preocupas mucho, Midoriya, como no tienes idea—

Surgió un silencio, uno que a él no le gustó, sino le causó intriga y de esa intriga, sólo faltaba esperar a que Midoriya hablara, o simplemente se quedara callado.

Los pensamientos de Midoriya podían ser muchos, al igual que las cosas que a veces provenían de su boca podían atorarse en la punta de su lengua y trabarse.

Las premisas de que Midoriya sintiera cosas por él, a su ver, eran escasas; sumándole el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, del cual apenas serían un año, y el tiempo en que Bakugou tenía de conocerlo. Era indiscutible compararlo.

—Agradezco que me quieras ayudar— Habló de pronto, en voz calmada. —Y mi estado de ánimo pues no ha cambiado mucho estos días, aunque me siento feliz porque será navidad y podré estar en casa— Afirmó. —Sabes, me hace feliz estar contigo— Echó una risita nerviosa, colorándose un poco del rostro. —Y también con mis amigos, y lo que hicimos el otro día en el entrenamiento me hizo ver que sí puedo ser un buen héroe—

—Eres un gran héroe, Midoriya— Irrumpió él.

Midoriya se trabó.

—Qué?—

—Eres un gran héroe, Midoriya— Repitió él, contundente.

—Gracias— Parpadeó conmovido.

—No quiero entrometerme— Admitió. —Pero, en mi opinión, tu eres un héroe innato, nuestros compañeros tienen sus razones por las cuales han decidido ser héroes, entre ellos yo tengo mis razones por las que decidí querer ser un héroe, pero tu eres especial, Midoriya— Hizo una breve pausa. —Tú me salvaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, te diste cuenta de algo que nadie se percató que había en mí, y me salvaste de mi mismo, y eso es lo que hace la diferencia entre nuestros compañeros y tú— Lo señaló con respeto. —Tú eres mi héroe, Midoriya, desde que me salvaste en el festival deportivo— Al verlo, los ojos de Midoriya estaban lagrimeando, pero él no decidió detenerse decir lo que pensaba de él. —Tú naciste para ser un héroe, y para mí seguirías siendo un héroe aunque hubieras nacido sin un Quirk— Le sonrió. —Porque actúas sin pensar en ti mismo, porque quieres salvar a esa persona que está en peligro sin ponerte a pensar en las consecuencias, es por eso que para mi, tu más que nadie en nuestro grupo te mereces ser un héroe—

—Ya no sigas— Midoriya sollozó.

—Todo lo que digo es lo que pienso de ti, Midoriya— Aclaró él, sabiendo que sus palabras le habían llegado a Midoriya, y dieron como resultado por medio del llanto. —Porque no quiero que dudes de tus capacidades y de todo lo valioso que eres—

—Entiendo— Gesticuló soltando un sollozo, poniendo su mano en el pecho.

—Te mereces ser un héroe— Explayó suave, poniendo una mano en su hombro. —No lo dudes nunca, Midoriya—

—G-gracias— Sonrió con las lágrimas aún saliéndose de sus ojos. —Gracias Todoroki-kun—

En eso, se oyó un estallido al otro extremo del centro comercial, causando revuelos y gritos de miedo, así captando la atención de los dos jóvenes, cuya conversación se vería obligada a ser pospuesta.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Es de Todoroki, y el próximo también.


	22. Combate en la calle

**"Combate en la calle"**

.

.

.

.

—Qué fue eso?— Preguntó Midoriya desconcertado.

—No tengo la menor idea— Respondió Todoroki, incierto.

—Será un villano?— Lo ojeó Midoriya, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

_Espero que no_, se dijo Todoroki.

—No lo sé— Respondió con simpleza. —Pero, sea lo que sea, mejor retirémonos— Sugirió, rodeando a Midoriya con su brazo, para que él se tranquilizara. Al verlo acceder, se fueron alejando de la conmoción.

Sin embargo los gritos crecieron, y el tumulto de personas corriendo por todos lados, desconcertó a ambos hombres, quienes les faltaba poco para salirse por completo del centro comercial.

Midoriya fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Mejor lidiemos con esto— Se dio la media vuelta, inhalando aire, empuñando las manos.

—No— Lo quiso contener él, pero la voluntad indiscutible de Midoriya era mayor que la suya. —No somos profesionales—

—Un héroe entra en donde nadie lo llama— Dijo él, mirándolo con determinación.

Todoroki al ver esto, no tuvo más opción que unírsele a Midoriya.

—De acuerdo— Cercioró, dándole el visto bueno.

Él le sonrió complacido; en eso, Midoriya sacó una pulsera roja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la colocó en la muñeca.

—Qué es eso?— Preguntó Todoroki, interesado.

—Es un gauntlet, ayuda a usar mi poder en su máximo nivel— Contestó Midoriya, comenzando por idear alguna estrategia. —Primero, tenemos que proteger a las personas—

—Yo puedo hacer eso— Aseguró, señalándole su lado izquierdo; a esto, Midoriya sonrió de lado.

—Trataremos de alejar a las personas del peligro— Indicó él, empezando a correr siendo seguido por éste, quien miraba por todos lados en busca del origen del estallido.

—Puedo crear una barrera que proteja a las personas— Sugirió Todoroki. —Y también disminuir los daños en la ciudad—

—¡Perfecto!— Le guiñó él. —Excelente idea, Todoroki-kun—

Hasta en las catástrofes, Midoriya siempre sonreía.

Siempre.

Cuando llegaron al origen del estruendo, se toparon con el villano que destruía los stands navideños, causando incendios en los locales, ahuyentando a las personas que antes posiblemente estuvieron felices por la temporada navideña.

Midoriya jadeó en realización al vislumbrar al villano, petrificado con la boca abierta.

—Qué sucede, Midoriya?— Preguntó preocupado.

—Es-es el monstruo del limo— Articuló él, parado con los pies separados, los brazos extendidos y las manos semi abiertas.

—Lo conoces?—

Asintió levemente.

—Él atacó a Kacchan— Reveló él. —Y a mí también—

—Si has tenido experiencia con él— Asumió Todoroki. —Cómo lo detenemos?—

Midoriya lo miró con incertidumbre, arrugando las cejas indicando que estaba pensando en frenesí, pero en lo que lo hacía el monstruo del limo fue más rápido que ellos y lanzó un feroz ataque a Midoriya, que salió volando en dirección al edificio de a lado, atravesando la ventana con su espalda.

—¡Midoriya!— Gritó él en susto; sacudió la cabeza, hincándose con una rodilla, creando un suelo de hielo, que se expandió hasta el monstruo del limo que se zarandeaba con torpeza por la calle, gritando frases inteligibles, mas lo que Todoroki alcanzó a percibir fue que estaba buscando a alguien con un poderoso Quirk para absorberlo.

El suelo de hielo cubrió el cuerpo viscoso del monstruo, para después crear una barrera de hielo que cubriera el edificio contrario al que se estrelló Midoriya, asimismo protegiendo a los civiles.

—Tú tienes un Quirk poderoso— Lo señaló el monstruo del limo, en gesto hambriento.

Todoroki tensó la quijada.

Y como si se tratara de una proeza increíble, Midoriya salió de un salto del edificio en una pieza, aterrizando con las piernas flexionadas a su lado.

—Midoriya— Suspiró Todoroki, aliviado de verlo ileso.

—Estoy bien— Aseguró sonriéndole. —Creo que ya sé cómo derrotarlo, o al menos detenerlo— Rectificó, inhalando oxígeno.

—Ah! El jovencito sin Quirk!— Cantó el monstruo del limo encantado.

Él lo vio crisparse visiblemente, sus facciones tensarse y sus manos cerrarse en puños dispuestos a ser estrellados a cualquier objeto que le pasara por a un lado.

—Todoroki-kun—Midoriya habló de pronto en voz temblorosa.

—Si?— Se ladeó a verlo, empezando por crear otra barrera de hielo en los demás edificios que aún resguardaban personas. —Sabes qué haremos?—

—Sí— Contestó por acto reflejo. —La única forma de derrotarlo es empleando una fuerza mayor a la suya—

El monstruo del limo se acercó a ellos de un movimiento agresivo, extendiendo su largo brazo viscoso a Todoroki, quien se protegió haciendo una barrera de hielo en formas de picos, mas no retuvo al cien por ciento al monstruo.

—Todoroki-kun, cuidado!— Midoriya lo cargó entre sus brazos y salieron volando al extremo contrario al que se encontraban. Todoroki se sonrojó aunque se encontrase en una situación peligrosa, pero sus sentimientos seguían intactos a pesar de las circunstancias ya mencionadas.

—Gracias— Dijo Todoroki. Lo vio asentir, significando que lo estaba escuchando. —Cómo lo derrotaremos?— Cuestionó, siendo cargado por Midoriya, estando situados en la parte media del edificio donde él lo estaba sosteniendo a la vez que se sostenía a sí mismo en la barandilla.

Qué fuerte se había vuelto Midoriya como para sostener su propio peso y encima el suyo propio.

—Yo creo que lo podemos deshidratar— Asumió Midoriya, saltando a otra barandilla más alta con extremo cuidado de no soltarlo. —Si quieres usar tu fuego, puedes crear una espiral que lo deje sin oxígeno y si se reduce el oxígeno el volumen de su forma se verá afectada— Dio otro salto y subió hasta la barandilla del edificio que daba con la terraza. —Yo de ahí puedo encargarme de él—

—Me parece bien— Accedió al plan, sintiéndose estallar por ser sostenido en los brazos de Midoriya. Eran tan fuertes sus brazos, a pesar de su frágil apariencia.

—Puedes hacer un espiral de fuego?— Midoriya se ladeó a verlo, pendulándose en la terraza con una mano, sin despegar su vista del monstruo del limo que amenazaba con acercárseles.

—Por supuesto— Afirmó seguro.

No le tomó ni un segundo a Midoriya para realizar su respuesta, en lo que de un movimiento pendular se lanzó al suelo, aterrizando con ambos pies en la barrera que él había echo cuando Midoriya fue lanzado al edificio, asimismo deslizándose por el hielo, para después correr a toda marcha activando su Quirk y pasarle por debajo al monstruo del limo que apenas si hubo percatado de su movimiento; En lo que el monstruo se giró a verles con malicia, Midoriya dejó posicionado a Todoroki en el otro lado de la barrera, donde comenzó a realizar una espiral de fuego, permitiendo que el fuego se expandiera y circulara alrededor del monstruo, quien al ser envuelto por sus flamas comenzó a retorcerse como insecto.

En efecto, él lo estaba deshidratando tal como lo supuso Midoriya.

El fuego cobraba más vida, asimismo aumentando el volumen de su potencia, envolviendo por completo al monstruo del limo, que pataleó y gritó en relación al efecto que el fuego hacía en su fisonomía.

Todoroki buscó con la mirada a Midoriya, esperando alguna señal de su presencia, mas por buena suerte, lo encontró en medio de la calle, donde las personas estaban desalojadas, pero veían con atención cómo el plan de Midoriya surtía efecto.

Todoroki pensó que Midoriya se veía genial en esa postura, o mejor dicho, en todos los ángulos habidos y por haber que le tocaran ver en él.

Cuán genial y lindo podía llegar a ser una persona? Las descripciones no le harían justicia a Midoriya de ninguna manera factible.

Cuando el monstruo hubo perdido gran parte de su forma original, soltando un alarido de dolor contenido, Midoriya corrió a una velocidad casi imperceptible activando la pulsera roja que se expandió alrededor de su antebrazo derecho.

Dio un salto adelante en dirección del monstruo, en ese preciso momento Todoroki dejó de usar su fuego, permitiendo que Midoriya no se calcinara con la fuerza en que el fuego quemaba.

Todoroki vio cómo Midoriya golpeó al monstruo usando una fuerza descomunal, mandando el monstruo a volar hasta el final de la calle, estampándose con brutalidad entre los vidrios, perdiendo por completo su forma.

El monstruo había dejado de moverse.

* * *

Midoriya cayó de rodillas al suelo, impresionado.

—¡Midoriya!— Todoroki corrió a su lado, preocupado y ansioso de estar con él. —Estás bien?—

Lo vio asentir, parpadeando con los ojos saltones.

De pronto, algunas personas rodearon la escena, incluyendo los reportes que los grababan con cámaras de video y cámaras fotográficas.

Las personas elogiaban la proeza de los dos hombres por haber lidiado con un monstruo que anteriormente fue derrotado por All Might, y ahora fue derrotado por estudiantes de la UA.

Todoroki quiso darle todo el crédito a Midoriya, pero las cosas se tornaron al revés, llevándose él toda la atención, mientras que Midoriya se cruzó de piernas en el suelo y se puso a escribir en su libreta de análisis de héroes, mascullando.

Pasado un rato, aparecieron algunos de sus compañeros con caras de preocupación, entre ellos, Bakugou.

Qué hacía él ahí? Ah sí, vino porque al igual que él, él estaba enamorado de Midoriya.

Era obvio que vendría a ver si Midoriya estaba ileso de todo.

—¡Deku!— Fue el primero de sus compañeros en abordarlos, llamando la atención de Midoriya, que lo miró con amplia sorpresa.

—K-Kacchan!— Pudo articular, boquiabierto.

—Este, estás bien?— Posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, anclándolas con un poco de fuerza. Le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Sí-sí— Asintió despacio, frunciendo una ceja, como si no se creyera posible que Bakugou lo fuera a ver en caso de haber sido herido en el ataque.

—Bastardo— Gruñó, dirigiendo su atención a Todoroki. —Más te vale que no hayas sido inconveniente en el camino de Deku—

—No lo fui— Reiteró él, indiferente.

—Oigan, tranquilos— Intervino Kirishima, poniendo un brazo encima de Bakugou, queriendo mermar su feroz actitud. —Todo está en orden, Midoriya está en perfectas condiciones—

El nombrado levantó la mirada de su libreta, no comprendiendo lo que sucedía, pero de igual manera asintió, asegurando que él se hallaba ileso, y Todoroki también estaba ausente de daños.

—Nos miraron por la televisión?— Preguntó Todoroki.

Ambos asintieron, y en ese momento llegó Uraraka en compañía de Iida.

—¡Deku!—

—¡Midoriya!— Corearon los dos amigos.

Haciendo que el nombrado volviera a subir la mirada de su libreta, ojeándolos con extrañeza.

—Chicos— Sonrió gustoso de verlos, poniéndose de pie. —Qué hacen aquí?—

—Vinimos tan pronto como te vimos a ti y a Todoroki-kun en la tele— Aclaró Iida en rectitud.

—¡Se miraron increíbles!— Halagó Uraraka, empuñando las manos a su pecho, dando un pequeño salto.

—Gracias— Midoriya sonrió sonrojado por el halago.

—Trabajaron en perfecta sincronía— Elogió Iida, deleitado. —No lo pude haber esperado mejor de ustedes—

Dicho esto, Midoriya se coloró hasta las orejas, mascullando en nerviosismo.

—Gracias chicos— Irrumpió Todoroki, siéndole de ayuda a Midoriya.

—Por cierto— Habló Kirishima en cierto grado de desconcierto. —Qué hacían ustedes afuera de la escuela?—

—Compras navideñas— Mencionó Todoroki en ironía, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a Bakugou, quien chasqueó la lengua y aceptó el reto.

En cuanto dijo eso, Midoriya se giró en media vuelta y se fue corriendo rumbo a los stands, exaltando a los demás.

—Midoriya?— Musitó Todoroki, desconcertado.

—Deku!— Gritó Bakugou, siendo el primero en correr tras él.

—Deku!— Uraraka exclamó y seguido de ella, Iida y Kirishima lo llamaron, pero nada hizo que él se regresara. Midoriya no se detenía en correr, por lo que Todoroki recordó que dejaron sus compras en uno de los stands, escondido debajo de la mesa que estaba cubierta de un mantel blanco que pudo cubrir las bolsas.

Lo siguió junto con sus amigos, pero igual, Bakugou había sido más rápido en alcanzar a Midoriya, quien alcanzó a coger las bolsas debajo de la mesa, agradeciéndole al señor, dueño del stand, por su consideración de cuidar sus compras.

—Muchas gracias— Dijo, en una inclinación de cabeza educada.

—Sí, está bien— Lo tranquilizó el dueño del stand.

—Ya, Deku— Bakugou le dio un zape en la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

Todoroki arribó con el resto, notando que Bakugou revolvía el cabello de Midoriya con su mano derecha, regañándolo por ser tan tonto para todo.

—Lo siento, Kacchan— Midoriya soltó en una risita, agachando la cabeza al ser tratado así por Bakugou.

—Más te vale haber entendido— Gruñó, quitando su mano de su cabello.

—Sí— Sonrió mostrando sus dientes en aire tierno.

A Todoroki no le gustó ver eso. No le gustó nada.

Sin embargo, notó que Midoriya estaba muy sonriente, sosteniendo las bolsas de sus compras con afanosa actitud.

—Midoriya— Habló él, restringiendo su perturbación por haber visto a Midoriya a lado de Bakugou. El susodicho, dirigió su atención a la suya, asintiendo.

—Todoroki-kun, tengo las bolsas— Los enseñó él, en despampanante aura, provocando que Todoroki se estremeciera ante tal vista. —Todavía nos falta comprar el regalo de mi mamá—

—Podemos ir?— Manifestaron ansiosos sus amigos.

Midoriya se ruborizó avergonzado, mascullando; Todoroki supo que a duras penas debía de ser amable con ellos, porque al igual que a él, eran sus amigos. Parte de las personas que lo habían aceptado por ser quien era.

—Sí— Accedió de buena manera.

Uraraka y Iida se miraron entusiasmados, Kirishima ojeó mañoso a Bakugou, que hacía una mueca de disgusto al verlo, pero de cualquier manera, no se objetaba a acompañarlos, pues se trataba de Midoriya. Ahí ni siquiera él podía intervenir,

—Perdona si no les avisé que iría a comprar— Se disculpó Midoriya, inclinando la cabeza, apenado.

—Midoriya no te preocupes— Disuadió Iida, mecánico.

—Si, descuida Deku— Carcajeó Uraraka en despreocupe, colmando la expresión de Midoriya. —No nos ofendemos si no nos dijiste que irías a comprar—

—De verdad?— Preguntó inseguro.

Ambos asintieron, rodeando a Midoriya por ambos lados con sus brazos.

—Para eso son los amigos— Coreó Uraraka.

—En efecto— Añadió Iida, en gesto afirmativo.

—Lo aprecio mucho— Admitió Midoriya. —Por cierto, miren lo que compre hace rato— Habló emocionado, sacando el sombrero de Santa de su bolsa, colocándoselo en la cabeza. —Cómo me veo?— Puso en cada lado de la comisura de su boca, dos dedos índices, mostrando una sonrisa luminosa.

Todoroki se sonrojó, no evitando notar que Bakugou estaba rojo de las orejas y sus mejillas se encendieron.

—Ridículo— Musitó Bakugou, desviando la cabeza con los brazos cruzados en resignación.

—Te sienta bien el sombrero— Elogió Iida.

—Te vez lindo!— Complementó Uraraka con los puños arriba, haciendo que Midoriya se sonrojara de la vergüenza, pero no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro ni la postura de sus dedos en la comisura de su boca.

—Nada mal, Midoriya— Se rió Kirishima, amigable.

—Ya sé!— Dijo Uraraka, sacando su celular. —Te tomaré una foto!—

—Ah! No es necesario— Balbuceó Midoriya, llevándose una mano a su nuca, mesando sus cabellos.

—Sí lo es— Insistió ella, acomodando la pose de Midoriya a la anterior. —Ahora, sonríe natural— Ordenó ella, en gesto determinado.

—Pero-pero— Él parecía dudar un segundo, pero se recuperó y sonrió mostrándose inocente y tierno. —Adelante, Uraraka-san— Indicó él.

Todoroki sonrió al vislumbrar escenas únicas donde la sonrisa de Midoriya estaba presente, no inmutado de que lo miraran, o de que siquiera le dijeran algo al respecto de sus acciones, pero no negó que sintió incomodidad con la presencia de Bakugou entre ellos, siendo una presencia molesta y un tanto irritante, sino bastante irritante, claro estaba, ambos estaban enamorados de Midoriya y pelearían hasta el final por tenerlo.

Él lo miró retador, a lo que, Bakugou le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, dándole aspecto de que desde su cabello salía humo.

Definitivamente él no perdería contra Bakugou.

Definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo de Todoroki, donde Midoriya y él pelean contra el monstruo del limo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	23. Noche translúcida

**"Noche translúcida"**

.

.

.

.

El frío que congela las venas, empalideciendo los ojos que reflejaban en ellos una bella mirada que abraza el cielo en su esplendoroso infinito.

Los vicios que se apagan en el cuerpo cuando se cubren de naturaleza, alejando los malos pensamientos, aunque fueran por un corto tiempo en que se brindaba para descansar de todo desgano por la vida.

Si pudiera tocar la suave brisa que se sentía helada al contacto, al menos pudiera asegurarse a sí mismo que aún no era el final de la pelea; que tenía chance de obtener la victoria.

Eso era lo pasaba por la mente de Todoroki, que al haberse desviado del camino con sus amigos, estaba solo viendo la noche en algún punto del centro comercial.

Si él tan sólo tuviera la posibilidad de compartir tan bello escenario a lado de Midoriya, no se preocuparía en pensar en el mañana si estuviera él a su lado.

Con Midoriya las cosas cobraban sentido, color y sabor.

Si se desvió fue porque su mente no estaba tranquila, pues pensaba en que Bakugou tenía mejores posibilidades de ganar, pero además no se sentía cómodo estando en el mismo lugar que Bakugou estaba; porque cada vez que lo veía, tenía amplios deseos de congelarlo y dejarlo hecho un iceberg para que no molestara más su tan ansiada paz.

Cuánto desdén de su parte se merecía Bakugou? Todo.

Su presencia no hacía más que colmarle la paciencia que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de mantener, y sin embargo, Midoriya caía rendido a sus encantos, si es que se le podrían decir encantos, pues para Todoroki, Bakugou era un hombre explosivo lleno de defectos. Eso sí, no descartaba que Bakugou poseía grandes cualidades en cuanto a combate se trataba, o en los estudios, puesto a que era de los mejores estudiantes del salón y sus razonamientos cuando no eran cegados por su orgullo, eran bastante sólidos y bien fundamentados.

Bakugou sí era un buen rival, tanto en el combate como en el amor. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, él era excepcionalmente bueno para ello.

Si había algo que Todoroki aborrecía era cuando Midoriya hablaba de Bakugou con un brillo en los ojos, relatando las varias razones por las que lo admiraba e insistía en que él era su imagen de lo que es un héroe triunfando.

Él pensaba que era All Might quien le inspiraba la imagen de la victoria, no Bakugou.

E ahí, una de las razones por las que él se encontraba prófugo de sus sentimientos, prisionero de su corazón, y aislado de sus amigos, porque su mente no estaba tranquila de pensamientos.

Lo bombardeaban pensamientos nocivos, claro estaba, negativos, lo rodeaban miles de posibilidades para estar con Midoriya, y luego le ganaban los pensamientos sobre Bakugou a lado de Midoriya. Y todo se tornaba borroso.

Simplemente, él temía perder a Midoriya.

Recibió un mensaje luego de llevar más de media hora enfrascado en sus miseros pensamientos, y al ver de quién se trataba, decidió leerlo. Era de Midoriya. Decía:

_Todoroki-kun, dónde estás? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, estás bien? _

Todoroki echó un suspiro largo y ancho. Hizo lo que menos quería hacer: preocupar a Midoriya innecesariamente.

Luego de un minuto de mirar el mensaje en silencio, recibió otro mensaje de Midoriya; decía:

_Por favor responde, me preocupa no saber donde estás y si estás bien. _

_Si te fuiste por una razón, puedes decirme, lo entenderé, pero por favor responde._

Él cerró los ojos, apretando el celular en su mano.

Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta como para preocupar a Midoriya? Cómo pudo?

Abrió los ojos, y comenzó a teclear. Dijo:

_Midoriya, lo siento, me fui porque necesitaba estar solo. Estoy bien, en serio, te veré en los dormitorios. _

Se suponía que ese día sólo la pasaría a lado de Midoriya, pero por cuestiones del destino, se entrometió un villano en su camino y encima, Bakugou se les unió a las compras navideñas sin chistar. Todo porque él también estaba enamorado de Midoriya.

Quiso apagar su celular para no recibir más mensajes, pero Midoriya le había respondido enseguida, y no parecía dejarlo solo por ningún motivo; decía:

_Dime dónde estás? Yo iré por ti, no te quiero dejar solo. _

_Si es por Kacchan, él está conmigo, pero puedo ir a buscarte yo, sin Kacchan, si eso es el problema. _

Lo que le faltaba… Midoriya estaba con Bakugou, obvio… él tendría que dejarlos solos, pero una parte de él le decía que no dejara a Midoriya mucho tiempo solo con Bakugou, porque conociendo lo impulsivo que era él, haría alguna imprudencia con tal de poder tener a Midoriya consigo.

Todo lo que pensaba era en Midoriya. Todo su pensamiento estaba centrado en él.

Todo su ser añoraba estar a lado de Midoriya.

Texteó tan rápido como pudo, diciéndole:

_Estoy las afueras del centro comercial, en el primer piso, donde están unos árboles abultados. El cielo se ve tan claro de noche, lo distinguirás enseguida, Midoriya. _

_Aquí te espero. _

Concluyó que no debía dejarse vencer tan fácil, solo por la presencia de Bakugou en la vida de Midoriya. Una presencia de hacía años que ellos dos tenían de conocerse y de saber cómo eran de personalidad.

No era el fin, simplemente no era el final de la guerra, porque Midoriya no había dicho quién era la persona que le gustaba; de seguro, la persona más afortunada del mundo sería la persona que Midoriya está enamorado.

Recibió un mensaje por parte de Midoriya, diciendo:

_Okay, vamos para allá. _

Tendría que adaptarse a que Midoriya vendría a buscarlo en compañía de Bakugou, o como él le decía 'Kacchan', ese apodo de la infancia que no se le quitaba. Ese apodo que determinaba su relación de años de conocerse. Ese apodo que lo distinguía del resto de los demás.

Recibió otro mensaje de Midoriya, que decía:

_No te muevas, Todoroki-kun, ya casi llegamos. _

Él lo leyó vehemente, mirándolo de soslayo, mas no obstante se sintió contento al saber que Midoriya lo iría a buscar y no otro de sus amigos, aunque los apreciaba mucho, pero él ya tenía otro sentimiento por Midoriya. Una preferencia especial.

Al guardar el celular en su bolsillo, dirigió su vista al cielo oscuro y limpio. En eso, una voz de la que tanta intensidad le provocaba, una voz que amaba oír le llamaba con preocupación.

—Todoroki-kun!— Midoriya corría con su gorro de Santa puesto, y las bolsas de sus compras en ambas manos. Seguido de él venía, claro estaba, Bakugou con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Rodó los ojos al verlo. —Todoroki-kun, por fin te encuentro— Midoriya suspiró aliviado, deteniéndose al llegar a su lado.

—Lo siento— Musitó apenado.

—No te disculpes— Disuadió Midoriya con la mano, sonriéndole en despreocupe. —Todo está bien por mi parte— Aseguró, haciendo puños de fuerza.

—Eres un estúpido— Lo insultó Bakugou, detrás de Midoriya.

—K-Kacchan!— Exclamó Midoriya espantado.

—Cómo te atreves a preocupar a Deku de esa manera?— Lo señaló, gruñéndole. —Se supone que eres su amigo, no?—

Todoroki bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocasionó por sus pensamientos negativos, y viéndolo bien, él preocupó innecesariamente a Midoriya por su egoísmo. Bakugou tenía razón al decirle esas cosas, por lo que asintió tomando la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—Lo sé— Concluyó en tono arrepentido.

—Deberías de disculparte por tus tonterías, idiota!— Le gruñó Bakugou en desdén. —No preocupes a Deku— Le dio un empujón con su mano derecha.

—Kacchan— Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron en sorpresa, pero a la vez conmovidos por la actitud de Bakugou. —Gracias— Le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, a lo que Bakugou respondió con un gruñido, ocultando el sonrojo visible de sus mejillas.

Qué obvio era él frente a Midoriya.

—Perdóname Midoriya— Se inclinó él. —La próxima vez que necesite estar solo te avisaré para evitar causarte tantos problemas—

—Está bien— Balbuceó Midoriya, levantándolo de su reverencia. —No es para tanto, Todoroki-kun— Midoriya soltó una risa de nervios, tratando de disipar la situación.

—Ya, Deku— Bakugou lo cogió del hombro y lo jaló hacia él. —Ya déjalo en paz, así es el bastardo mitad-mitad, siempre causando problemas para todo— Refunfuño, arrugando la nariz.

—Pero, Kacchan— Protestó Midoriya, haciendo un puchero. Bakugou puso su mano en la cara de Midoriya, jalándole los cachetes, provocando otro puchero en su rostro. —K-Kacchan!— Exclamó en dolor.

—Deja de chillar tanto— Ordenó regañándolo. —Mejor vámonos, si? Dijiste que querías ver el maldito espectáculo de pirotecnia que pasarán en cinco minutos—

Midoriya se detuvo en seco, parpadeando con la boca haciendo una O.

—Ah sí— Levantó la cabeza, ilusionado. —Quieres venir Todoroki-kun? Habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el centro comercial al aire libre— Sonrió al decirle eso.

Al ver la mirada desdeñosa de Bakugou, quitando sus manos del rostro de Midoriya, pero sin soltarlo del todo, pues se aferraba a su lado con tal de no dejarlo ir.

—Claro— Afirmó, queriendo molestar a Bakugou, que por supuesto se molestó.

—Tsk— Lo vio gruñirle en severidad, por lo cual, sonrió de lado satisfecho.

—Vamos, Kacchan— Midoriya le sonrió afirmativo, provocando un sonrojo agresivo en Bakugou, que él pescó enseguida. —Todoroki-kun, vamos— Le dijo alegre.

—Sí—

Cuán obvio era el chico explosivo con Midoriya y él ni siquiera se percataba de sus sonrojos agresivos frente a él.

Antes de retirarse con ellos, le dio una última mirada la noche translúcida, agarrando fuerzas para seguir adelante.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo de Todoroki espero y les haya gustado.


	24. El destiempo de tu encuentro

**"El destiempo de tu encuentro"**

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala de estar en compañía de sus amigos, se suponía que sería un día como cualquier otro. Hasta que apareció la transmisión de emergencia por parte de las autoridades informándoles que hubo un ataque por parte de un villano nombrado el monstruo del limo, y en cuanto salieron en cámara Deku en compañía de nadie más que el maldito bastardo de Todoroki.

Bakugou se percató de la transmisión e inmediatamente se preocupó por el bienestar de Deku, sobre todo cuando vio que salió volando al edificio y su cuerpo atravesó la ventana, asimismo rompiéndose los vidrios en miles de pedazos.

Ese estúpido permitió que Deku saliera lastimado!

Uraraka y Iida se aproximaron a él con expresión afligida.

—Vamos por Deku— Dijo Uraraka respirando agitadamente.

—Hah?— Escupió sacado.

—Iremos a auxiliar a Midoriya— Anunció Iida moviendo los brazos mecánicamente.

—Qué esperan?— Ladró él, poniéndose de pie. Fue seguido por los amigos de Deku.

—Oye, Bro— Kirishima los abordó con cara de querer unírseles.

—Qué rayos quieres?— Rugió él apurado.

—Voy con ustedes— Les hizo saber.

—Como sea— Movió la cabeza en negación.

—Quizás Midoriya esté en problemas— Continuó diciendo su amigo. —Y necesite una mano de nuestra parte—

—Puedes dejar de hablar!— Rugió él, casi jalándose los pelos.

—Ya sé que estás preocupado por Midoriya— Kirishima le dio un empujón amistoso. —Pero no dejes que tus emociones cieguen tu juicio, hay que estar calmado y racional—

—Yo siempre estoy calmado y racional— Bufó, arrugando el ceño.

—Si insistes— Se mofó de él.

* * *

Llegando a la calle que la autoridades anunciaron que fue el ataque, sintió terror al ver a Deku sentado en el piso, haciendo anotaciones en su libreta; Todoroki estaba parado viéndolo como el idiota que era.

Corrió a su lado, gritándole.

Justo cuando tuvo a Deku enfrente, se paralizó de los nervios y optó por echarle la culpa a Todoroki, pues él disponía de dos Quirks y ni con un Quirk podía protegerlo. Cuán patético se puede ser para proteger a Deku?

Luego a Deku se le ocurrió mostrarles su nuevo sombrero de Santa, luciendo esa sonrisa adorable, resaltando sus pecas y sus dientes limpios, y supo que estaba en peligro de ser expuesto ante tal situación.

Insultó a Deku como siempre, porque no importaba cómo sucedieran las cosas, él siempre lucía lindo ante sus ojos.

Para colmo, el idiota de Todoroki se les perdió de vista y Deku andaba preocupado por su amigo, y él tuvo que auxiliarlo y ser de apoyo, porque de no ser así él no se daría cuenta de que él era el indicado para estar a su lado.

De seguro Todoroki se esfumó al verle, igual que él hubiera echo lo mismo si la situación hubiera sido invertida.

Él odiaba a Todoroki y sabía que el odio era mutuo.

Se separaron, de modo que Iida, Uraraka y Kirishima se fueron por un lado, y ellos dos se fueron por el otro. El gesto de preocupación de Deku se prolongaba más y él no podía evitar consolarlo a su modo agresivo, a pesar de querer sostener su mano y abrazarlo para calmarlo.

Pudo haberse aprovechado de la situación, pero no lo hizo, porque no sería justo por su parte ser abusivo de las oportunidades como esas, además, él ganaba de manera justa y equitativa, no de manera injusta, sino la victoria no sería satisfactoria.

Una vez encontraron al bastardo mitad-mitad, Deku por fin pudo sonreír genuinamente, pues ya no tenía el estrés encima de su lomo haciéndole carga.

Después de resolver ese asunto, él de llevó consigo a Deku, quien no se molestó ni opuso resistencia porqué se lo llevara, puesto a que él estaba emocionado por ver el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales y por nada del mundo se lo quería perder.

Para Bakugou era impresionante pensar que se trataba de la misma persona, que destruyó al monstruo del limo, mismo que lo atrapó a él y de ahí llamó la atención de All Might para ser su sucesor. Igual, se trataba de la misma persona que fue su amigo de la infancia, aquel que lo rescató de estar secuestrado por la liga de villanos, aquel que obtuvo su licencia de héroe provisional en el primer intento.

Si Deku era impresionante.

Sin embargo, en cuanto salió de sus cavilaciones notó que Deku no estaba a su lado, y tampoco Todoroki. Él se había quedado solo en el centro comercial.

Gruñó y se maldijo por su descuido.

Cómo permitió que Deku se esfumara de su vista?

Corrió por todos lados, a donde su mente lo pudiera direccionar, busque y busque a Deku entre la multitud de personas que se aglomeraba para ver el espectáculo.

_Dónde estás?_

Se volvió a maldecir porque no tenía guardado en su celular el número de celular de Deku, ya que lo creyó tonto tenerlo, pues en ese entonces no lo vio necesario.

Se escuchó el primer trueno del fuego artificial y las personas estallaron en alegría. Justo en ese preciso momento, escuchó 'Kacchan' a la distancia, se giró a correr rumbo al origen de la voz y en eso se topó con él.

—Kacchan!— Gritó Deku, exhausto y afligido. —Kacchan!— Su expresión se relajó, y se agachó a coger aire. —Por fin te encontré, Kacchan—

—Dónde rayos te metiste?— Exigió saber, alzando su voz. Él inconscientemente suspiró aliviado de haberlo encontrado.

—Me distraje con un stand— Se disculpó, inclinándose varias veces pidiendo disculpas.

—Ya entendí— Se quejó él, gruñendo. —Con una sola vez basta!—

Deku se frenó y se puso en posición normal.

—De verdad?— Sonrió esperanzado.

—Tu que crees? ¡Idiota!— Gruñó él.

—Ay, que bien— Deku suspiró de alivio, destensando los hombros, luego esbozó una sonrisa. —Sabía que sí eras amable Kacchan—

—Qué tonterías dices?— Lo regañó él, ruborizado. Pero en cuanto dijo eso, Deku estaba mirando con emoción las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales con asombro y encanto en sus ojos. —Deku— Lo llamó en tono calmado, habiéndosele bajado el nervio y el descontrol que se apoderó de él momentos atrás.

—Hm— Asintió, sin despegar su vista del cielo. —Qué sucede, Kacchan?—

Rechinó los dientes, con la mente en blanco por no saber qué decirle al nerd, al mismo nerd que tanto adoraba ver y escuchar.

—Kacchan?— Los enormes ojos verdes de Deku lo miraron con intensidad, esperando lo que él le diría.

—No es nada— Dijo resignado, queriendo desviar la mirada, mas la fuerza con la que Deku lo miraba era mayor que su voluntad.

—Kacchan?— Volvió a decirle, acercándose a su lado, provocando en él otro sonrojo agresivo asentado en sus mejillas.

—Dije que no es nada— Farfulló él, sintiendo el corazón atorado en su garganta al borde de salírsele de la boca. —Mejor centra tu atención en esas explosiones tontas— Señaló con molestia.

—Pero no será divertido si Kacchan no está a gusto— Lo miró calmado, queriéndolo ayudar. Lo que menos quería él era recibir ayuda, y peor, ayuda proveniente de Deku.

—No hables por mí— Expresó ofendido, chasqueando la lengua. Deku dio otros pasos más cercanos a donde él estaba parado. —Qué rayos haces?— Espetó al verlo situado justo a su lado, a escasos centímetros de que sus brazos se rozaran.

—Q-quiero verte feliz— Admitió él, sonriéndole amigable.

—No necesito que te compadezcas de mí— Musitó entre dientes.

—No-no me compadezco de ti— Negó alarmado. —Por favor, Kacchan, yo…—

—Tu qué?— Escupió molesto.

—Quiero verte feliz, Kacchan— Confesó él, avergonzado.

—Hah?— Bufó desconcertado, petrificado como estatua frente a Deku, y de seguro Deku ni en cuenta de su situación.

—D-dije algo que no debía— Masculló Deku, encogido. —Lo-lo siento— Movió los ojos al piso.

—Deku— Pudo decir.

El aludido levantó la mirada, pestañeando asustadizo.

Bakugou le tendió la mano, sintiéndose rostizar de los nervios y del inmenso calor que emergía desde su interior. Su cuerpo estaba combustionándose.

—Tiene algo tu mano?— Preguntó Deku, con cara inocente.

—No, estúpido!— Lo regañó con la voz alta. Deku se encogió en pánico.

—Lo-lo— Musitaba tratando de pedirle disculpas.

De nuevo, el nerd asumió que cometió un error.

—Deku— Le dijo con contenido en su voz, volviendo a obtener su atención. —Te estoy pidiendo que nos tomemos de las manos— Confesó a regañadientes. El rostro lo sentía ardiendo, su cuerpo cocinándose en fuego alto.

—Eh?— Deku parpadeó sin entenderlo.

—Olvídalo— Quiso bajar la mano que le ofreció, pero sus impulsos fueron mayores y tomó la mano de Deku en la suya, asustándolo a él aún más.

Deku emitió un chillido.

—K-Kacchan!— Abrió los ojos llenos de brío, expresando la inmensa incredulidad que sentía dentro.

—Qué?— Inquirió él, a punto de cocinarse ahí mismo. —Me vas a decir que te molesta?— Farfulló, reprimiendo el temor que amenazaba con salirse en su voz.

—No-no dije eso— Corrigió Deku en pánico total. —Es que-es que—

Bakugou subió una mano a su frente, suspirando abrumado.

—Deku— Dijo él resignado. —No pienses que lo hago para burlarme de ti— Señaló, haciendo que él se detuviera de sus masculleos. —O que lo hago para aprovecharme de la situación, o para molestar al bastardo mitad-mitad—

—Todoroki-kun?— Deku puso gesto interrogante.

Era obvio que él desconocía los sentimientos del bastardo mitad-mitad.

—Sí, de quién más puedo estar hablando?— Encaró, ejerciendo un apretón en el agarre de su mano.

—Hehe— Deku se rió, rojo de las mejillas.

—De qué te ríes ahora?— Gritó él enfadado. —Siempre riéndote de todo, Deku! Me desespera no saber qué pasa por tu cabeza— Admitió frustrado. —Me molesta no saber lo que piensas…—

—Kacchan?— Deku se ladeó a verlo, atento.

—No me veas— Se ocultó desviando la cabeza de su mirada. —No quiero que me veas así—

—Pero, Kacchan—

—Disfruta del espectáculo— Dijo negando con la cabeza. —Disfrútalo, Deku, yo estaré contigo hasta que regresemos a los dormitorios—

—Em— Lo vio dudar.

—Por favor, disfrútalo— Tragó saliva y con ello, un poco de su orgullo. —Yo sé cómo te gusta ver cosas así, Deku— Frotó su nuca con su otra mano, tratando de coger valor y seguir hablando.

—Lo recuerdas?— Cuestionó parpadeando curioso.

—Sí— Respondió bajo su aliento. —De acuerdo? Me acuerdo de todas las cosas que te gustaban cuando éramos niños— Alardeó. —Ahora, mira el espectáculo que ya se va a acabar y si no lo vez todo, estarás triste—

—He…— Se rió nervioso.

—Ya deja de reírte— Vociferó él, ruborizado hasta las entrañas, pero sin soltar la mano de Deku, que pronto la entrelazó entre la suya y se mantuvieron así hasta el final del espectáculo.

Él, en vez de ver el espectáculo, miró otra cosa mejor, y ese era Deku, su acompañante, su amigo de la infancia, el chico que le gustaba, y esperando que fuera su futuro acompañante para todo el resto del camino.

Sintiendo que entrelazaron sus manos, lo sintió seguro en ese momento, mas no aseguraba que lo estaría si desconocía los sentimientos de Deku. Nadie más que Deku los conocía y no los rebelaría porque sí; conociéndolo, se mantendría callado, al margen de las cosas, y en el momento menos esperado confesaría sus sentimientos.

La pregunta que rondaba su cabeza sin cesar era: A quién le gusta Deku?

Quién es el afortunado que hace palpitar el corazón de Deku?

Quién es él?

Bakugou ansiaba saberlo, ansiaba saber quién era la persona que hacía a Deku sentirse enamorado.

De todas maneras, en ese preciso momento, tenía a Deku entre su mano, pero al día siguiente, quién sabe si él sería la persona que Deku quisiera tomar de la mano y entrelazarla a la suya y caminar juntos siempre.

La intriga crecía y con ello, el sentimiento que sentía por Deku.

Era exhaustivo, pero no negaba que le gustaban los retos y este reto por el amor de Deku lo ganaría él.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Este es de Bakugou.

No se si les gusta el Tododeku o el Katsudeku, porque ya se aproxima el final.

Pensaba en hacer dos finales, uno con Deku y Bakugou juntos y el otro con Deku y Todoroki juntos.

Una version diferente con un final feliz para cada uno.

Qué les parece?


	25. Sin inconstancias

**"Sin inconstancias"**

(Desde aquí empieza el final a favor de Bakugou)

.

.

.

.

Cuando se acabaron los fuegos artificiales, Bakugou se llevó a Deku consigo en el camino de regreso, obvio, sin dejar a sus amigos detrás (por respeto a Deku, no por que él quisiera).

—Kacchan— Le dijo Deku, ojeándolo cuando iban de regreso.

—Qué quieres?— Gruñó él.

—Te gustó el espectáculo?— Preguntó ilusionado.

—Hah?— Espetó poniéndose nervioso. Al ver que Deku lo seguía viendo atento, no tuvo más remedio que decir algo: —Sí, como sea—

—Qué bien— Dijo contento.

—Cállate— Rugió encolerizado.

Deku se encogió, agachando la cabeza, intimidado.

—Lo-lo siento— Musitó a lo bajo.

Bakugou se sintió mal por haberle gritado, y decidió bajar el tono de voz.

—Deku, estuvo bien el espectáculo— Repuso él. —Pero, prefiero que tu estés feliz—

Dicho esto, Deku se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

—K-Kacchan!— Soltó en un suspiro.

—Qué?— Farfulló quejumbroso. —Sólo dije la verdad, o qué? Querías que mintiera?—

Deku negó con la cabeza, sin palabras.

—No me estoy burlando de ti— Admitió corrigiendo su anterior comportamiento. —Simplemente, me agrada estar contigo, Deku— Para esas alturas, el rostro de Bakugou estaba tan rojo que parecía tomate, y sus orejas le ardían; en eso, bajó su mano intentando tomar la suya, pero Deku estaba mascullando. —Oi!— Gritó para captar su atención, lo cual, fue beneficioso pues él lo miró retorciendo del susto.

—Kacchan…— Dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Yo…bueno…yo…— Se maldijo por dentro gracias a su maldita ineptitud para decir lo que quería transmitir. Los ojos de Deku se abrieron centelleantes, escudriñándole, empeorando la situación, puesto a que la intensidad que Bakugou sentía lo corrompía por dentro en una línea tan fina que se quebraría a la más leve fricción. —Quiero que nos tomemos de las manos— Confesó espetándole.

—Huh?— Deku parpadeó ruborizado. —K-Kacchan!— Pudo articular con dificultad.

Bakugou lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose colapsar de los nervios al haber dicho algo tan fuera de su personalidad, y cómo no, si se trataba de él, alguien que tiene sus ojos puestos en la meta de ser el héroe número uno de todo el mundo, hasta superar al mismísimo All Might.

—Lo digo en serio, Deku— Alardeó sonrojado, apretando ambas manos en forma de puños.

—Eh?— Deku se encogió de hombros, pestañeando rápido. —No-no entiendo— Musitó a lo bajo.

—Está bien— Farfulló altanero. —Si no quieres, está bien— Su rostro expresó un deje de tristeza por verse en esa posición de estar entre la espada y la pared, entre si ir de frente con el nerd o dejarlo pasar como si nada. Sin embargo, dejar pasar las cosas como si nada le importaran ya comenzaba por no funcionarle, pues ya no le brindaba la satisfacción de dejar pasar las cosas cuando se trataba del nerd. Y él siempre dejó pasar todas las oportunidades en relación al nerd por su orgullo que cegó por completo su juicio.

—Pero, Kacchan— Quiso decir el nerd, petrificado por la mirada asesina que le dirigió a él, sintiéndose escurrir de los nervios.

—Cállate!— Ladró con la voz trémula, espantando a Deku. —Deku, yo no quiero incomodarte, de acuerdo? Sólo— Hizo una pausa, permitiéndose acercarse a él unos cuantos pasos. —Quiero estar contigo— Su voz salió chiquita, temblorosa, a la vez que su cuerpo estaba con la temperatura alta.

Deku bajó la mirada, luciendo pensativo, no obstante el rojo de sus mejillas no se disipaba, es más, se incrementaba y hasta podría decirse que se le escapó una gota de sudor.

—Yo-yo también quiero estar contigo, Kacchan— Confesó con la voz pequeña casi inaudible.

—Q-qué?— Espetó él en shock, sintiéndose arder en llamas. —Deku, lo dices en serio?—

Lo vio asentir despacio, enrojecido de las mejillas y con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza.

—Em, puedo sostener tu mano?— Preguntó él, luego de haberse armado de valor nuevamente. —No seré agresivo, te lo juro— Admitió, al ver los ojos de Deku dudar de sus intenciones.

—Kacchan…— Deku estiró su mano temblorosa, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

Bakugou notó esto y rápidamente tomó la mano de Deku entre la suya, sintiéndose a punto de entrar en ebullición del calor que su cuerpo experimentaba, siendo una sensación extraña a lo que normalmente acostumbraba a sentir, mas no negaba que era placentera, cálida y efusiva. Comenzaba a adorar el calor de la mano de Deku.

—Nerd, si te sientes incómodo no dudes en decirme— Musitó él, en tono calmado.

—Eh?— Parpadeó sorprendido. —No-no, Kacchan— Sonrió nervioso. —Estoy bien— Aseguró.

—No me voy a enojar!— Afirmó rudo.

—No he dicho nada, Kacchan— Trastabilló Deku.

—Ah— Suspiró él, ruborizado.

—En realidad, no-no me mo-molesta, Kacchan— Masculló Deku, en voz trémula.

—Hah?— Dijo en un soplido.

Deku estrelló la mirada contra el suelo, respirando agitadamente con el rostro que reflejaba un rosa cálido, que simbolizaba el calor suave que transmitía su mano en la de Bakugou.

Él, por el otro lado, buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, del cual, lo permitió, asimismo entrelazando sus manos.

Bakugou se sentía estallar, explotar, en un vaivén de sensaciones que se encontraban en la misma sintonía, envolviéndose en una turbulencia de emociones que se convertían en sentimientos fuertes por el nerd.

Su adorado nerd.

Él jamás esperó que entrelazar su mano con la de Deku fuera una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido a sus escasos dieciséis años de edad. De cualquier manera, sus sentimientos se apilaban en relación al lindo nerd.

Comoquiera Bakugou de vez en cuando ojeaba a Deku cuando éste no se percataba de su mirada intensa, y al mirarlo se sonrojaba. Deku era tan lindo, tan pero tan lindo que las palabras para describirlo minuciosamente no existían, al contrario, le sobraban motivos para complementar su calidez como persona.

Deku siempre tan lindo, tan dócil, tan gentil, y cálido con él, una persona que no se merecía la amabilidad de Deku; ni siquiera se merecía la compasión de Deku al ser quien lo rescató de la liga de villanos.

—Kacchan— Dijo Deku, meciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Qué quieres?— Farfulló quejumbroso.

—Le hablo a los demás para verlos en la parada del autobús?— Preguntó en gesto dudoso.

Qué? No, él no quería estar en compañía de sus amigos, él quería seguir caminando con Deku, tomados de la mano.

Él inconscientemente le dio un apretón en la mano a Deku, sobresaltándolo del susto ante tal gesto.

—K-Kacchan!— Exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No— Dijo hastió.

—Eh?— Deku arrugó las cejas en confusión. —No, qué? Kacchan—

—No quiero que vengan tus enfadosos amigos— Refunfuñó, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—P-por qué no?— Interrogó Deku, ojeándolo curioso.

—Que no es obvio?— Inquirió él, ofendido.

—Qué cosa?— Deku lo miró en extrema confusión.

—Pues que quiero estar más tiempo contigo, idiota!— Admitió molesto.

—No-no sabía Kacchan— Dijo Deku apenado.

—Qué estupidez no sabes?—

—Que querías estar conmigo— Remembró Deku, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

—Al fin entiendes— Gruñó irascible. —Deku, sueles ser muy inocente para entender las cosas— Se quejó, compungido.

—Hehe— Se rió travieso.

—Otra vez te ríes— Dijo encolerizado, asustando a Deku, quien se irguió esquivando su mirada, ruborizándose poco.

—Lo-lo siento, Kacchan—

—Por favor— Respiró resignado. —No te disculpes—

—Pero—

Puso su mano en alto, silenciándolo de inmediato.

—No hiciste nada malo, Deku— Aclaró, bajándose de su propio orgullo por el bien del nerd. —Nunca lo haces…— Su rostro comenzó a cocinarse, dejando que sus palabras quedaran pendiendo de un hilo. Flotando por la atmósfera.

—Gracias, Kacchan— Deku dijo de un de repente. Bakugou se molestó con eso.

—Por qué me agradeces?— Arrugó el gesto. —No dije algo para que me lo agradecieras, estúpido Deku!—

—Kacchan— Deku musitó su apodo con ternura, sonriéndole con suma calidez, tal que lo dejó incapacitado para seguir funcionando.

—Qué quieres Deku?— Pudo externar, tambaleándose con su voz.

—Estoy feliz de estar con Kacchan— Se rió Deku en dicha.

—Hah?— Se le cayó la quijada de la sorpresa. —Deku—

—Mientras estemos juntos— Lo interrumpió, mostrándole una de sus sonrisas más cálidas desde que lo conocía. —No importa el lugar—

Esa frase la dijo Deku cuando salieron aquella vez al cine, pero él no le prestó atención, puesto a que sus nervios fueron mayores que su capacidad de atención.

Sin embargo, esa frase se sentó en su cabeza y de algún modo la recordaba, pero desconocía de dónde o cómo provino, y ahora supo de quién se originó esa frase tan significativa para él.

_Mientras estemos juntos no importa el lugar, eh? _Se dijo sonriendo de lado, con el corazón latiéndole efusivamente en alegría. Pura alegría. _Me gusta como suena. _

—Deku— Se atrevió a llamarle. Éste asintió. —Mientras estemos juntos no importa el lugar— Citó.

—Kacchan— Deku sonrió conmovido, dándole un apretón a su mano entrelazada con la suya.

Y así ambos se fueron juntos hasta los dormitorios, Bakugou sosteniendo la mano de Deku entrelazada, en lo que el nerd cabeceaba de sueño, rindiéndose al poco rato de estar sentados en el autobús al sueño. Su cabeza cayendo al hombro de Bakugou, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y quién era él para decir que no?.

En eso, él apretó su agarre en la mano de Deku, aferrándose al calor de su mano, esperando ser él la persona que la que Deku estuviera enamorado.

Suspiró abrumado.

Si tan sólo él supiera…

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y lo tornaré en dirección a que cada uno tenga su propio final feliz con Deku. Qué les parece?

Aquí empieza la parte en favor de Bakugou.

Pronto subiré nuevas historias en este fandom, por si gustan dejarme sugerencias.


	26. Te trataré mejor

**"Te trataré mejor"**

(Parte 2 del final de Bakugou)

.

.

.

.

—Deku— Le llamó Bakugou luego de haberlo despertado en el autobús.

—Dime— Asintió, bostezando.

—De dónde sacaste esa pulsera roja?— Preguntó mostrándose interesado en ello, puesto a que esa era la mano que sostenía entrelazada con la suya.

—Este— Deku levantó la mano, mirando la pulsera con admiración. —Te acuerdas de Melissa Shield?—

Y esa chica quién era? En verdad, él no recordaba quién era ella o de dónde la conocía Deku, pero sea lo que fuera, le irritaba saber que una chica le había hecho un regalo a Deku.

—No— Respondió él agrio, sosteniendo la mano de Deku con un sentido de pertenencia. A esto, Deku parpadeó con expresión en blanco, como si desconociera explicarle quién era ella.

—Fue en la vez que fuimos a la isla I— Explicó él tímido. —Y bueno, ella me regaló este full gauntlet— La mostró nuevamente, sin soltar su mano. —Pero-pero se rompió en la batalla, y yo-yo quise tenerla otra vez—

—Por qué?— Farfulló enfadado. No comprendía cómo era que una pulsera roja fuera tan especial para Deku. Acaso no le gustaba un hombre de su salón de clases más alto que él y con un quirk poderoso? Pero, Deku nunca mentía. Qué significaba esto?

—Ayuda a controlar mi poder— Admitió. —A poderlo usar sin restringirme—

—Y por eso usas esa pulsera?— Replicó quejumbroso, arrugando las cejas. —No entiendo, qué tiene esa pulsera que no puedas hacer tu? Si ya controlas tu poder, lo hiciste tuyo—

—Lo-lo sé— Dijo él, trastabillando con sus pies, por el mismo motivo por el que lo atrapó entre su brazo, gracias a que lo tenía tomado de la mano.

—¡Cuidado, idiota!— Lo regañó furioso, no con Deku, sino por la chica que le regaló esa pulsera roja.

—Ay!— Exclamó Deku sorprendido.

—No seas tan torpe con tus pies, pedazo de inútil— Advirtió, pero a pesar de sus duras palabras, no se animaba a soltarlo.

—G-gracias, Kacchan— Agradeció riéndose de los nervios.

—No me agradezcas, inútil— Siseó él, atreviéndose a aferrarse al pequeño cuerpo de Deku con su brazo, acercándolo hacia el suyo. Lo sintió temblar con miedo. —No haré nada— Aseguró, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, el corazón desbocado. Él estaba consciente de que quizá estaba asustando a Deku por su repentino gesto, puesto a que en el pasado siempre fue agresivo con él; además, qué podría hacer para que Deku comprendiera sus intenciones para con él?

—K-Kacchan?— Deku tembló, haciéndose pequeño en el agarre de su brazo.

—No te haré daño— Cercioró en voz calmada.

—Qué-qué haces?— Su voz salió trémula, y Bakugou lo sintió estremecerse y logró percibir los latidos acelerados de su corazón resonar con intensidad.

—Yo…— Su voz se le cortó, debido al nerviosismo que se apoderó de él y si se aferraba a su cuerpo, quizás se perdería la cabeza. —No me gusta saber que tienes algo de una chica— Admitió celoso. Dicho eso, Deku se paralizó visiblemente, de mod que él logró abrazarlo por la espalda, usando su otro brazo para reforzar su agarre.

Deku emitió un grito ahogado de miedo, emanando un grado de calor de su cuerpo y ese calor conllevó a que él lo sostuviera más fuerte.

—Es importante— Musitó Deku, intimidado.

—A qué se debe que sea importante?— Exigió saber, áspero. —Si el poder que posees ya lo hiciste tuyo, varias veces lo he visto, no entiendo porqué necesitas ese artefacto, Deku—

—No lo puedo controlar— Masculló Deku, impotente.

—Sí puedes— Insistió él. —Cuando peleamos en el edificio Beta, lo controlaste muy bien. No necesitas esa pulsera!— Lo último sonó desdeñoso. —Qué no puedes controlar?—

Escuchó un ligero sollozo proveniente de la boca de Deku, que llamó su atención, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de asombro.

—Deku?— Lo giró hacia el frente, viendo que en efecto él lagrimeaba, encogiéndose de hombros, temblando.

—No lo puedo controlar— Volvió a decir con la voz ronca del llanto. —Me falta mucho para controlarlo—

—Qué significa eso?— Espetó preocupado.

—Apenas controlo el 15% de mi poder— Confesó Deku, hipando, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Yo-yo no hubiera podido derrotar el monstruo del limo con el 15% de mi poder— Hipó nuevamente. —Soy un inútil—

—No— Negó él ferviente. —No eres un inútil, Deku—

Sus ojos lo miraron con pavor, resentimiento y un extremo dolor que se apoderaba de sus pupilas. Soltó un sollozo desconsolado, bajando la cabeza.

—Pero, tu-tu— Repuso desconsolado.

Una oleada de culpa rodeó a Bakugou, quien supo que gran parte de las inseguridades de Deku eran por su culpa, por su egoísmo. Sus duras palabras fueron las causantes de los miles de problemas que sucedían en la cabeza del nerd, era el dolor que le confesó en su ida al cine. Él era el causante de las lágrimas de Deku.

—Lo siento— Musitó él en tono sincero, aunque su voz salió áspera por la emoción contenida en ella. Esto percató a Deku, quien subió la mirada en amplio asombro.

—Eh?— Lloriqueó con la cara desencajada.

—Lo siento mucho— Repitió arrepentido, expresando tristeza concentrada sus ojos. —Nunca fue mi intención herirte de la manera en que lo hice, yo fui el peor de los idiotas—

—K-Kacchan…— Deku emitió, volviendo a llorar.

—Por favor, perdóname— Prosiguió él en gran culpa. —No eres un inútil Deku, eres Izuku Midoriya— Pronunció su nombre con gentileza. —Yo no soy una persona gentil contigo, ni con nadie, pero por ti, yo cambiaré para bien— Aseguró sintiendo un nudo acumulado en la garganta. —Yo quiero cambiar mi manera de tratarte porque quiero tratarte bien— Apoyó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Deku, presionando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

—Te-te perdono, Kacchan— Dijo en un sollozo, exaltándolo de su monólogo sentimental.

—Qué?— Tosió tomado bajo guardia.

—Te-te perdono—

—Sí te escuché— Lo interrumpió. —Bueno, me sorprendiste— Admitió, tratando fútilmente de sonreírle. —Pensé que quizás nunca me perdonarías por lo que te hice en el pasado— Corrigió, permitiéndose mostrar el temor que tanto se negaba a enseñar.

—Es-es porque eres, Kacchan— Murmuró desenfrenado, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de Bakugou, quien se sorprendió nuevamente por la confesión de Deku.

—Deku— Suspiró tomado por el sentimiento, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. —En verdad, me arrepiento mucho de lo que te hice— Su garganta estaba áspera. —Yo te protegeré, no te preocupes, sé que podrás controlar tu poder a como dé lugar—

—Kacchan— Deku le devolvió el abrazo con sus temblorosos brazos, lo envolvieron cálidamente en su abrazo. —Lo aprecio mucho— Dijo sincero. —Mucho—

—Yo aprecio mucho el que me hayas perdonado— Confesó en un suspiro relajado. —Te trataré bien, me esforzaré por hacerlo realidad— Dijo inspirado, apretando un poco más el abrazo entre ellos. —Así como tu te esforzarás por controlar mejor tu poder, yo me esforzaré por tratarte bien— Cercioró.

En eso, Deku se rió suavemente, sonando como música para sus oídos.

—De que te ríes?— Inquirió sonsacado.

—Estoy feliz— Dijo Deku campante. —Gracias, Kacchan— Lo abrazó más fuerte, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro. —Estoy tan contento!—Siguió riéndose suavemente.

Bakugou se ruborizó al sentir la cabeza de Deku descansando sobre su hombro, mientras él lo sostenía entre sus brazos con fuerza, aprisionándolo bajo su protección.

El aire fresco de la entrada de los dormitorios no doblegaba la calidez que compartían en ese abrazo, aun cuando alguien podría verlos en ese intercambio, a él ya no le importaba como le vieran alrededor de Deku, siempre y cuando lo tuviera a su lado, lo demás podría desaparecer.

—Yo también estoy contento— Admitió quedo. —De estar contigo, Deku—

* * *

—Bueno— Deku jugó con sus dedos ansiosamente. —Gracias por traerme a mi habitación, Kacchan— Sonrió amable.

Bakugou había acompañado a Deku a su dormitorio, tal como él le dijo, y como él era un hombre de su palabra, era obvio que cumpliría con su compromiso.

—Sí— Movió la cabeza en afirmación.

—Te puedo enseñar algo?— Se atrevió a decirle.

Él, parpadeó tomado bajo guardia, más no obstante, no se negó a la propuesta del nerd.

—A ver— Respondió.

Deku le indicó que entrara a su habitación, a lo que él fue detrás suyo aceptando la invitación. Cuando hubieron entrado, Deku presionó un botón en la pulsera roja, de la cual se esparció por todo su antebrazo.

Bakugou abrió los ojos en asombro.

—Ah, ya recuerdo— Remembró recordando la cara de la chica que estuvo en compañía de Deku en la isla I. —Es la chica rubia de ojos azules—

—Sí— Deku le mostró el full gauntlet mirándolo con respeto y admiración, y él notó un brillo innegable en sus ojos. Ahí supo que no era amor lo que sentía por ella, sino mera admiración. —Ella se lo envió primero a All Might, para que él me lo pasara a mí—

Bakugou comenzaba por unir las piezas del rompecabezas que respecta al nerd, y todo lo que lo rodeaba últimamente, ya no sintiéndose excluido de su vida como antes lo hacía. Suspiró aliviado, relajando sus hombros.

—Fue la vez en que saliste con el mitad-mitad?— Supuso serio.

Él asintió.

—Melissa Shield me lo envió y All Might me lo entregó aquí en la escuela— Siguió él hablando en frenesí. —Fue increíble, y además funciona tal como lo recuerdo, y la sensación de que mi poder no se restrinja es más liberadora para poder usar el One For All con toda seguridad de que podré moderar la cantidad que utilizo de poder— Juntó sus manos. —Con el monstruo del limo, simplemente usé el 30% de mi poder—

—El 30%?— Musitó pestañeando incrédulo.

—Eh sí— Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, meciéndolo. —Aún no lo puedo creer— Se rió melancólico.

Bakugou no asimilaba del todo que el poder de Deku fuese tan grande que con sólo el 30% pudiera derrotar un villano tan viscoso y dificultoso de lidiar como lo era el monstruo del limo. Lamentablemente, recordó la sensación de cuando estuvo aprisionado en el cuerpo viscoso de la criatura, la sensación de asfixia e impotencia de quererse salir de esa temporal prisión que le quitaba la vida.

_Qué increíble es Deku,_ pensó en admiración._ Siempre lo ha sido…_

—He hablado mucho, no?— Emitió Deku incómodo, cerrando los ojos en vergüenza. —Perdóname Kacchan, tomé minutos de tu valioso tiempo—

_Y yo fui el estúpido que no admitía que Deku ha sido, es, y siempre será increíble. _

—No te preocupes— Disuadió él, para su sorpresa, calmo. —Eres increíble así como eres, Deku— Expresó ruborizado, emitiendo de su cuerpo calor por lo mismo.

Deku abrió los ojos, sonrojándose.

—G-gracias— Musitó conmovido. —Tu también eres increíble, Kacchan—

_No tanto como tú,_ se dijo.

—Lo sé— Hizo una mueca de superioridad. —Pero, aún me falta mucho para ser el mejor—

—Yo sé que serás el mejor Kacchan— Complementó Deku, en signo de admiración. —Siempre lo has sido para mí—

—Bueno— Emitió falto de palabras, pues el rubor de sus mejillas amenazaba con hacerlo sudar por completo.

—Muchas gracias por todo— Conjuró gentil. —En verdad, aprecio mucho haber platicado contigo, Kacchan, como no tienes idea— Puso una mano en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa. —Siento que podemos llevarnos muy bien en el futuro—

A qué se refirió Deku cuando dijo eso?

_No me digas, que… La persona que le gusta es el bastardo mitad-mitad?!_

—Kacchan?— Deku lo ojeó preocupado, acercándose a su rostro para inspeccionarlo.

—No te acerques ahorita— Desvió la mirada, girando su cabeza al lado de la puerta, dispuesto a salirse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Estás bien?— La voz intranquila de Deku lo zarandeó, y lograr resignarse a ella, suponía un esfuerzo sobrenatural. Se volteó a ver a Deku nuevamente, desdichado por su confesión. —Qué sucede, Kacchan?— Su mano suave la posicionó en su frente, y éste se dejó tocar, ya que cada roce por parte del nerd era suficiente para mandarlo a volar a otro universo. Tan gentil era su tacto que lo embriagaba sutilmente. —Puedes decirme lo que te pasa, Kacchan, no te juzgaré— Aseguró él, queriendo ser de apoyo.

_Qué lindo,_ pensó al ver su expresión de deseos por ayudarle.

—Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que nos llevaremos muy bien en el futuro?— Preguntó incierto, a pesar de que su voz salió tosca.

El gesto de Deku se tornó dudoso, y era una cara tierna, pues la ternura de ver dudar a Deku o de siquiera sonreír, hacía revolotear su corazón cada que tenía una vista de ello.

—Quiero que nos llevemos bien siempre— Afirmó él, esperanzado.

—Ya veo— Dijo aliviado, sintiendo una carga menos en su lomo. En eso, decidió que era mejor dejar dormir al nerd, puesto a que al día siguiente tendrían clases y no quería que el nerd estuviera cansado. —Bueno, me voy— Se giró y salió de su habitación, asegurándose a sí mismo que faltaba mucho terreno por recorrer.

Por lo pronto, él se sinceró con Deku pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento agresivo durante los años en que lo hizo. Admitía abiertamente que Deku tenía derecho de no aceptar sus disculpas, pero aun así, no lo hizo.

Lo que faltaba ahora era cumplir con su palabra y tratarlo suavemente, como debía de haber sido desde el mero principio en que se conocieron.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco más largo que el anterior, aun así sigo planeando el final.


	27. Cada vez que te veo

**"Cada vez que te veo"**

(Parte 3 de Bakugou)

.

.

.

.

La mañana antes del veinticuatro de diciembre, Bakugou se quitó las cobijas para alistarse para la reunión que tendrían entre su grupo antes de que los demás partieran sus caminos con sus familias.

Se obligó a arreglarse bien, puesto a que Deku de seguro se pondría lindo con su disfraz de Santa, y en cierta forma impresionarlo o captar su atención era una de sus intenciones.

Le daba vergüenza recordar el hecho de que le pidió perdón, reduciendo drásticamente su orgullo, a causa del arrepentimiento que le embargaba gracias a sus malos tratos en relación al chico que le gustaba.

Se visitó, y antes de salirse, se miró en el espejo nuevamente y al ver que lucía reluciente, salió satisfecho con su apariencia.

Esperaba que su día fuera gratificante, a comparación de los otros días en que Todoroki se entrometía en la vida de Deku; él aborrecía la presencia del mitad-mitad, mas no lo odiaba en extremo, simplemente su sentimiento para con él era de indiferencia.

Entraba en conflicto cada vez que veía a Todoroi cerca de Deku, y ese conflicto incrementaba gradualmente, al igual que las sensaciones desagradables que recorrían su interior cuando ambos hombres conversaban animadamente en cualquier parte que los cachaba.

Él salió a desayunar, en conjunto con su grupo de amigos, puesto a que no los vería en los próximos días y no encontraba nada de malo juntarse con ellos, pues no negaba que le agradaban sus amigos, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Su desayuno fue bueno, gracias a que escuchaba los relatos de sus amigos que estaban emocionados por irse con sus familias, pero también estaban emocionados por ver a Deku disfrazado de Santa, ya que se les hacía que él se miraría adorable con el atuendo adornando su hermoso rostro y ensalzando su cabello rizado.

Bakugou opinaba lo mismo: Deku se miraría bastante lindo con el disfraz, aunque a sus ojos el nerd siempre se veía lindo sin importar lo que usara.

* * *

Finalizando de desayunar, se fue a su habitación a estudiar, porque él debía de ser el estudiante número uno a pesar de que él estaría de vacaciones, no se permitía descuidarse de su puesto.

Luego de haber estudiado dos horas sin parar, escuchó pasos precipitados en los pasillos de su piso, chasqueó la lengua en indiferencia, puesto a que el sonido de los pasos le frustraba hasta el cráneo.

Una maldita molestia los ruidos ajenos.

Cerró el libro y la libreta, y guardó sus útiles de estudio, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, en lo que se organizaba y limpiaba el escritorio de su zona de trabajo.

Suspiró abrumado, arqueando los hombros y llevándoselos para enfrente, encorvando la espalda en flojera y grave desdén en relación al ruido ajeno.

Cada retumbar de los pasos le causaba una punzada en los tímpanos, una punzada que atosigaba su escucha y aumentaba su mal humor en grave actitud.

Sin precisarlo mejor, abrió la puerta en cuanto alguien la tocó. Kirishima lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta con su ceño característico y su cara despreocupada.

—Qué quieres?— Inquirió retorciendo su gesto facial.

—Ya es hora— Le hizo saber.

—De qué?—

Kirishima se acercó en complicidad, poniendo una mano en señal de secreto.

—Midoriya aparecerá disfrazado— Susurró bufonesco. —Ya tenemos listo el árbol navideño, la comida y la música para la reunión—Al ver que Bakugou no le decía nada, agregó: —No quieres ver a Midoriya en su disfraz?— Movió las cejas en burla.

Bakugou le dio una manotazo en la cabeza, gruñéndole con gesto de piraña.

—Cállate— Siseó él.

—Bro, no estés avergonzado— Lo señaló, sin dolor alguno de su golpe. —Yo sé que quieres ver a Midoriya disfrazado—

—No he dicho nada— Bufó sonsacado, con un ligero rubor asentado en sus mejillas.

Kirishima no pareció importarle su actitud, por eso, se rió en burla.

—Como tu digas, chico rudo— Dijo en referencia a sus palabras. —Siempre tan honesto con tus sentimientos—

—Qué dijiste?— Rugió él, subiendo una mano creando una ráfaga de pequeñas explosiones.

—Nada— Kirishima sacudió las manos en negación. —Vendrás o no, pues?—

—Por supuesto que vendré— Dio un pisotón, torciendo el labio.

—Así se habla— Alzó un puño. —Ve por tu hombre, bro—

—Hah?—

—Reclama lo que es tuyo— Siguió su amigo motivándolo a su manera. —Midoriya es tuyo, Bakugou—

—Tsk— _Por supuesto que es mío_, resopló en su mente.

—No te preocupes— Le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Midoriya no tiene razones para rechazarte—

—Ya entendí— Dijo él. —No tienes qué decirme más cosas—

—Tan lindo que es Midoriya— Suspiró su amigo en fingido enamoramiento. —Con sus pecas, sus enormes ojos verdes, su delicada voz—

—Para con eso— Bakugou lo regañó por encima del hombro, porque él ya estaba caminando por el pasillo de los dormitorios dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, seguido por su latoso amigo.

—Y su sonrisa de ensueño— Volvió a suspirar.

—Deja de hablar de Deku de esa manera— Se quejó desdeñoso —Me molesta mucho—

—No me digas que estás celoso?— Se burló.

—Quién dijo que estoy celoso?— Resopló él.

—Uy— Aparentó asustarse, pero estalló en risas viendo sus orejas rojas. —Me da miedo tu sinceridad—

—Puedes dejar de molestarme?— Gruñó con la piel erizada.

—No creo que sea posible— Resopló despreocupado.

—Te mataré si sigues así— Amenazó en despectiva actitud. —Ya me cansaste—

—Ah, no digas eso— Sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que Midoriya te deteste si eres más cariñoso con él, al contrario, te amará si lo tratas bien— Juntó las manos.

—Qué rayos dices?—

—Midoriya apreciaría mucho de tu parte que lo trataras bien— Sugirió su amigo.

_Eso ya lo sé,_ se dijo como un recordatorio, _ya le hice saber que lo trataría bien._

—Si, si— Siseó él. —Me vale— Chasqueó la lengua.

—Está clarísimo que no te vale— Dijo su amigo molestándolo.—Si se nota que amas a Midoriya—

—Agh— Se quejó llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz, agachando un poco la cabeza. —Si admito que no me vale, me dejarás en paz?—

—Sí— Se rió Kirishima.

—No me vale, pues— Admitió él con su rostro expresando vergüenza.

—Lo dices por decir—

—No— Espetó él. —Me importa porque se trata de Deku— Dijo en voz baja, porque aun seguían en los pasillos. —De acuerdo?—

—Por fin dices algo sincero— Agitó sus brazos al aire. —Ya se me hacía que jamás admitirías algo de tu parte cuando se trata de Midoriya, si Todoroki también anda detrás suyo—

—No me menciones a ese bastardo— Escupió Bakugou, inhalando brusco. —Es una perdida de mi tiempo escuchar ese nombre—

—Pero, Todoroki ama a Midoriya— Repuso su amigo.

—Y eso a mi que?— Dijo él. —Lo que suceda con su vida no es de mi incumbencia—

—Y si se entromete con Midori—

—Exploto su cara hasta el infinito— Interrumpió él, obscureciendo su rostro.

—Eso es mejor— Le dio el visto bueno. —Ya estás aceptando tus sentimientos libremente—

—Bueno, ya— Torció el gesto. —Ya déjame con esas cosas, no? Yo puedo encargarme de estar con Deku—

—Ah, chicos— Uraraka apareció frente a ellos, seguida por Iida. —Hola— Los saludó con la mano.

—Uraraka— Kirishima cambió su expresión burlona a una un poco tímida y retraída. Bakugou sonrió de lado. Su amigo era tan obvio que daba pena. —Vienen a la reunión?—

—Sí— Respondió ella entusiasta.

—Midoriya ya está listo— Agregó Iida orgulloso. —No lo hemos visto aún, pero nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que en cinco minutos estará en la sala—

El corazón de Bakugou retumbó ansioso por ver a Deku, por vislumbrar su figura y su presencia abarcar todas las miradas de los demás.

—A ver cómo se verá Midoriya— Resopló Kirishima.

—Lindo, como siempre— Respondió Uraraka en admiración. —Si Deku se ve lindo con todo lo que se pone—

—No lo admito mucho— Replicó Iida, recto.—Pero, Midoriya es considerado el más lindo del grupo, pese a quien le pese—

—En efecto— Exhaló Kirishima, ojeando a Bakugou con burla, a lo que él respondió con una mirada sombría.

—Dejen de hablar del nerd— Siseó él, arrugando la nariz. —Es molesto que digan cosas como que él es "lindo" cuando en realidad no lo es—

—Sí lo es— Protestó Uraraka. —Bakugou, no hables mal de Deku—

—Lo hace porque le da pena ser sincero— Coreó Kirishima, codeándolo en aparente complicidad. Bakugou en respuesta, le dio un empujón brusco a su amigo con irritación.

—Deja de molestar!— Gritó él, gruñendo.

—Ya ven?— Lo señaló presumido.—Así es Bakugou, no dejen que su actitud les afecte—

—Bueno— Uraraka lo miró con resentimiento, Iida lo ojeó con duda, pero rápidamente lo dejó pasar.

—Yo reconozco que has hecho a Midoriya feliz— Admitió Iida.

—Ya ves, Bakugou?— Kirishima puso una mano en su hombro. —Midoriya te tiene en alta estima y nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar—

—Es verdad— Intervino Uraraka, sin borrar el gesto resentido dirigido a él. —Deku habla mucho de ti luego del incidente con el monstruo del limo—

Bakugou sonrió por dentro, flotando en una alberca de sonrisas bañadas en la dulzura del nerd, pese a que él se creía un pésimo hombre para obtener sus afectos, ahora la sensación de orgullo lo invadió como cuando se enteró que Todoroki se enojó con él, la vez en que él tuvo su cita con Deku.

Y luego surgió una imagen sugestiva en su mente: la vez en que se tomó de la mano con Deku. La sensación cálida de entrelazar sus dedos y poseer su delicado tacto entre el agresivo suyo.

Cuán frágil podía ser un contacto cuando lo sostenías indispuesto a dejarlo ir de tus manos? Era extraño realizar que él tuvo el privilegio de sostener la mano de Deku.

La conversación concluyó cuando cada quien tomó asiento en la sala, rodeado de sus compañeros y el ambiente cálido que invadían sus fosas nasales en los olores dulces de los pasteles y los dulces que reposaban en la mesa, listos para ser devorados.

Las canciones navideñas sonaban desde la bocina de Jirou, el árbol había sido decorado por las chicas, entre otras cosas.

Todos estaban reunidos, lo único que faltaba era Deku.

Bakugou frotó sus dedos entre sí, sin admitir que él se hallaba irrevocablemente nervioso de tener el honor de que sus ojos vieran a Deku.

En cuanto menos lo esperó, unos pasos torpes provinieron del pasillo, indicando que eran de Deku, puesto a que todos lo aguardaban en sus asientos, o parados.

En eso, apareció Deku con su atuendo de Santa, completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y su cuerpo entero temblando abochornado de ver a sus compañeros observándolo con intensidad.

Le gritaron porras, aplaudiéndole por su proeza, sin embargo, Bakugou estaba petrificado visiblemente desde su lugar, apretando la quijada de la impresión, frotando sus dedos con más ahínco y su corazón estaba latiendo a toda marcha, su estomago revoloteaba y la garganta se le cerró.

Qué lindo se veía el nerd!

—Eso es todo, Midoriya— Corearon unos emocionados.

Deku asintió caminando con estática, nervioso se podría decir, y pues, no era fácil negarlo, puesto a que era demasiado notorio verlo en sus movimientos robóticos en dirección al árbol navideño.

—Nos darás los regalos?— Cuestionó Uraraka, empuñando las manos.

—Este, sí— Deku sacudió la cabeza, pues sostenía en su espalda una bolsa roja envuelta.

—Sí!— Se unieron los chicos a los gritos, y las chicas no paraban de tomarle fotos.

—El primero es para— Y así sucesivamente, Deku le entregaba un regalo para cada uno de sus compañeros del salón con un respetuoso proceder.

Bakugou recibió unos calcetines deportivos de quién sabe quién habra sido el idiota que organizó los regalos y les puso etiquetas para que Deku hiciera la tarea de entregarlos con su adorable disfraz.

Lo único que faltaba era revivir lo que presenció cuando estuvo con el nerd tomados de la mano.

Revivirlo para jamás soltarlo.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Es corto, pero es navideño.


	28. Ojos lejos de mi contacto

**"Ojos lejos de mi contacto"**

(Parte 4 de Bakugou)

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Deku repartiera los regalos a cada uno de los alumnos del grupo 1A, las chicas se amontonaron a tomarse fotos con él por separado, provocando sonrojos agresivos en el pobre nerd, quien no sabía cómo manejar la situación a causa de su nerviosismo para lidiar con las chicas. Bakugou estaba consciente de que Deku no era bueno lidiando con las chicas, sobre todo las que se le acercaban mucho, pero le molestaba mucho verlo rodeado de sus compañeras de clase; esas chicas parecían tener motivos ulteriores para con el nerd y eso no le daba buena espina, puesto a que Deku era tan puro que ni notaría la diferencia si una manada de perros quisieran lamerle todo el rostro.

A veces su pureza podrían traerle problemas al nerd, y por muy insignificante que fueran sus problemas, seguirían siendo a causa de la amabilidad del nerd para cualquiera del grupo 1A.

Él contemplaba cuando podía las enormes orbes verdes de Deku, la forma en que se tornaban cuando sonreían, o cuando se incomodaba con un comentario que no comprendía; eran tantas formas que cobraban sus ojos que le erizaban la piel.

Le dieron deseos de poder contemplar sus ojos bajo el manto de estrellas, y perderse en el trance de verlos iluminarse a la distancia como algo inalcanzable. La mirada cálida de Deku lo hacían sentirse que estaba en casa, en un lugar seguro donde el mal ni el dolor podían acercársele.

Los ojos de Deku parecían cristales inmensos que reflejaban la belleza del mar y sus peligros, se asemejaban a cristales tan puros y únicos que nadie se le ponía a la altura de su intenso esplendor.

Que únicos podían ser para él un par de ojos verdes que guardaban en su inmensidad los secretos del universo. Los secretos que acallaban sensaciones que lo harían volar en un centenar de paisajes de irrevocable belleza. Cuán únicos eran los ojos de Deku para él.

Sus cavilaciones se fueron interrumpidas cuando el bastardo de Todoroki se le arrimó a Deku, y los dos se pusieron a conversar. Vio que los ojos del nerd se iluminaron contentos de platicar con el mitad-mitad, y quién sabe porqué lo hizo, o lo que sea que sucedió entre esos dos los pasados días que conllevaron a que esos hermosos ojos de Deku se alumbraran con la sola presencia de Todoroki frente a ellos.

Se asemejaba a un escenario horrendo, un horror indecoroso asentándose en la boca de estómago, y ese sabor le origina mero malestar, mero solamente. Un malestar acribillado, que no era nada agradable, pues le resultaba incómodo de padecer.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Todoroki, quien le devolvió una mirada burlona, como si tener a Deku de su lado fuera una ventaja. Bueno, sí era una ventaja tener al nerd de su lado, sobre todo si los dos se peleaban por los afectos de ellos, pero no eran razones suficientes para especular en que Todoroki había ganado la guerra.

La guerra apenas empezaba, o al menos iba por un punto medio, aún faltaba mucho para que los sentimientos de Deku fueran confesados.

Aún faltaba para que la guerra se acabara.

A pesar de que el tiempo podía deshacerse cuan granos de arena, o un puño de sal en tus manos que poco a poco se desaparecía de tu contacto, la sensación era similar para él de sentir. Lo que testificaba era que su amor por el nerd era real, es decir, sí eran sentimientos verdaderos, no meras mentiras o su orgullo herido por no tener la atención del nerd detrás suya, no, nada de eso, era algo mucho mayor que las escalas que tenían de su personalidad supuestamente descifrada. Si creían conocerlo, sabrían lo suficiente como para creer sin especular mucho que sus sentimientos eran totalmente reales en toda su extensión y que la trayectoria que conllevaba al camino de abrazar a Deku, rendirse no era considerada una opción para él de acordar.

Aunque hubieran chicas que lo admiraban por ser tan cool para todo, no lo conocían del todo para respetar el amor que tenía por su adorado nerd. No hallaban conjeturas para descifrar su tosca personalidad, o su cruel rudeza para lidiar con las personas, mas que admirarlo con ulterioridad por ser atractivo o un chico explosivo. Nada más.

Y si se callaba y no les decía nada al respecto, era porque ya sabía sus intenciones para con él. Si él no era tan tonto como lo etiquetaban, o sea, si él era el mejor, cómo tacharlo de estúpido cuando él tuvo el primer puesto en el examen de ingreso en la UA.

Él bufó, torciendo el labio en desdén, cruzándose de brazos en su asiento con la cara de pocos amigos.

No era como si Deku lo odiara, o le hubiera agarrado idea desde su charla el otro día, pero la distancia entre ellos aumentó desde aquel día y de un rumbo muy extraño; en cierta forma, era como si Deku lo evadiera, aunque quizás la cosa no iba por ese rumbo, pero Deku era como un libro abierto. Sus expresiones faciales y sus ojos siempre lo delataban.

Deku todavía dudaba de sus intenciones para con él y con justa razón, si él en el pasado lo trató peor que a la basura, peor que un chicle en la suela de su zapato. Lo trató con desprecio, llevándose consigo el resentimiento y el dolor de Deku saturado en su piel. Lo hirió lo suficiente pero no para romperlo, o quebrarlo en pedazos, sino para sentirse poderoso. Todo por su maldito ego que aumentaba cada que humillaba a Deku frente a su grupito de amigos, pero cuando lo hacía el sentimiento de satisfacción que buscaba tener no llegaba a sentirse como tal, al contrario, se disminuía y un curioso desconfort lo rodeaba por entereza.

Lo intentó por muchos años quebrar al pobre de Deku, mas nunca logró su cometido, fue todo lo contrario: él se terminó enamorando de la persona que creyó odiar.

Y la sensación fue rara… la certeza se volvió panorámica, la sensatez y la verdad se mutaron, su procesamiento mental cambió en torno al nerd.

Era curioso saber cómo cambiaron las cosas, no? Como fue que sus sentimientos se giraron en círculos ensimismados al mismo ritmo en que sus explosiones daban lugar, o en que la situación se mutó a un distinto proceder.

Por eso, él contemplaba en ese momento los ojos de Deku, tratando de hallar dentro de tanto esplendor un trozo de misterio, o la respuesta que lo guiara al confort de oír los latidos de su corazón o rozar la palma de su mano y en perderse eternamente en su mirada gentil.

—Kacchan— Se sobresaltó para su desgracia cuando la voz de Deku le habló de un de repente.

—Qué quieres?— Espetó él, tensándose.

No odiaba que le hablara el nerd, pero él estaba tan a gusto pensando en él que no se percató cuándo fue que Todoroki se esfumó de su vista, porque Deku lo abordó solo.

Deku retrocedió, cerrando fuerte los ojos para después abrirlos.

Maldición, sus ojos lo veían solamente a él.

—Te gustó tu regalo?— Dijo en gesto interrogante, jugando con sus dedos en nerviosismo.

—Es horrible— Dijo en respuesta, arrugando las cejas.

Deku se mostró con un alto, sus ojos decayeron en decepción, y ahí él realizó que los regalos los había adquirido el nerd para todos.

Quiso remediar su falta, pero dado su proceder, no supo cómo responder.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó tristón. —Creí que te gustaría, porque mira— Levantó un poco el pantalón del disfraz, enseñándole el mismo modelo de calcetines que los suyos pero de color verde oscuro. —Yo tengo el otro par— Sonrió gentil. —Se me ocurrió que podríamos combinar, pero-uh-metí la pata— Confesó torpemente.

Bakugou se tensó, alzando la vista en dirección a los ojos del nerd, con intenciones de arreglar su falta.

—Gracias— Se forzó a decirle.

—Huh?— Deku parpadeó incrédulo, abriendo las inmensas orbes de sus ojos.

—Sí me escuchaste— Replicó él señalándolo con el dedo. —No finjas que no me oíste—

—Kacchan— El nerd le dirigió un gesto de calidez, agradecido. —No hay de qué—

El corazón se le contrajo brutalmente, y él como pudo, invitó al nerd a sentarse a su lado en el sofá, lo cual, él aceptó cortés.

—Gracias, Kacchan— Se rió entre dientes, sentándose en porte educado. —Te pido una disculpa por no haberte hablado estos días— Dijo apenado, jugando con sus dedos. Él lo miró confuso. —Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y yo creo que— Se detuvo buscando la palabra para terminar la frase, pero él fue más veloz y lo interrumpió en el acto.

—Está bien, Deku— Repuso él, profuso. —No hay necesidad de siquiera disculparte, me oíste?—

Deku se sacudió, mirándolo con intensidad.

—K-Kacchan?— Dijo bajo.

—Dije que estaba bien— Repitió él exhaustivo.

—Pero—

—Suficiente— Alzó la mano para que él se callara.

Deku parpadeó asustado, el labio inferior le tembló.

—Dije que te trataría bien— Siseó él acercando su cabeza a Deku para este escuchara. —No lo recuerdas?— Agregó en deje de travesura, provocando un sonrojo en el nerd bastante notorio.

—Eh-eh, Kacchan— Exhaló ruborizado.

—Ya nos estamos entendiendo, maldito nerd— Sonrió de lado. —Así me gusta— Revolvió su cabello con su mano con delicadeza en su tacto, a pesar de que su corazón daba un vuelco cada que lo hacía, pero qué importa? Lo hacía sentirse vivo.

—Yo quiero estar contigo, Kacchan— Admitió Deku, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Bakugou detuvo su acción, sorprendido.

—Qué has dicho?— Musitó él despacio, sin despegar su mano de su cabello.

Deku abrió los ojos, temeroso, su labio inferior temblaba y sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre su regazo.

—Yo-yo quiero estar contigo, Kacchan— Confesó con la voz temblorosa.

Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Bakugou entendiera propiamente lo que Deku le confesó. Deku vaciló con sus dedos, bajando la mirada, su aspecto luciendo abochornado.

—Em-em mejor me voy— Intentó levantarse, pero él lo retuvo de la muñeca. —Kacchan?…— Deku lo miró dudoso.

—No dejes la conversación a medias, Deku— Advirtió él, ruborizado en extremo. —Es un maldito fastidio que te vayas de esa manera—Lo jaló devuelta al asiento, acomodándolo con la mejor disposición que pudo ejercer.

Deku pestañeaba con la cabeza gacha, aún vacilando con sus dedos en gesto ansioso. Cuál era la razón de tanto nerviosismo? Será que Deku le insinuaba algo que él no captaba? Un mensaje entre líneas, quizás?

El tiempo de las suposiciones lo dejaría para después romperse el cráneo en su rato a solas, pero por ahora, se centraría en la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Te parece si lo hablamos en mi habitación?— Sugirió él en un murmullo, y para su asombro, su voz no salió ruda, sino calmada.

Deku se arredró, mas no se inmutó en asentir ligeramente la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo corto de Bakugou, ojalá y les haya gustado.


	29. La confesión

**"La confesión"**

(Parte 5 de Bakugou)

.

.

.

.

Bakugou se llevó enseguida a Deku a su habitación sin preocuparse por decirle a sus amigos que se iría de la reunión o que no estaría presente en lo que restaba del evento entre ellos.

Notaba que Deku temblaba, y si se le acercaba mucho él se estremecía. El nerd se mostraba raro, mas él averiguaría el porqué de aquel comportamiento, aunque no negaba que le disgustaba que el nerd estuviera nervioso con él cerca suyo; además, se habían tomado de las manos hacía poco.

Él cerró la puerta con seguro, invitando a Deku tomar asiento en la orilla de su cama, a lo que él se movió mecánico y tieso, sentándose educado.

—Que-Querías hablar conmigo, Kacchan?— Esas palabras salieron de su boca con pánico. A qué se debía ese comportamiento en Deku? Bakugou frunció las cejas, sentándose a lado de Deku, del cual respondió dando un salto en retroceso, arredrado.

—Qué rayos pasa contigo, Deku?— Inquirió él un poco conmocionado, fijando su mirada en la suya que buscaba evadirlo.

—Na-nada!—- Emitió espantado, abriendo sus ojos.

—No parece nada— Dijo él cero convencido. —Quiero saber lo que quisiste decir allá atrás— Exigió él, arqueando las cejas en pose retadora. Al notar que Deku no decía nada, quiso ponerle más presión: —Acaso te da miedo? Eh, nerd?—

—No-no es eso— Espetó Deku preocupado.

—Entonces, qué es?— Se cruzó de brazos, inquiriéndole con la mirada.

Deku desvió los ojos al suelo, vacilando con sus manos que chocaban entre sí con fuerza, él observó que su respiración se tornaba agitada y sus mejillas se enrojecían gradualmente.

La ansiedad por saber lo que se refirió Deku era enorme.

—No tengo toda la noche para escucharte— Se quejó él.

Esto solo ocasionó que Deku entrara en pánico, dando otro salto, tensándose con sus manos.

—Yo…— Lo vio batallar para sacar su propia voz, pero le resultaba complicado hacerlo.

Una sensación de arrepentimiento por someter al nerd a una situación que quizás él no estaba listo para afrontar no era una buena manera para tratarlo bien, como él dijo que lo haría. Sus ganas de saber el motivo de "quiero estar contigo" le surgieron como una urgencia de procesarlo bien en su mente.

Es obvio que no fueron palabras vacías por parte de Deku!

—Qué fastidio— Comentó él iracundo, exaltando a Deku, quien se ruborizó asemejándose a un tomate.

—Kacchan— Le dijo temeroso. —Te diré— Puso ambas manos a la altura de su pecho para darse espacio.

—Estabas dudando— Reclamó él, frunciendo las cejas en irritación. —Eso no me dice nada—

—Lo-lo se— Meneó nerviosamente.

—Ya escúpelo, no?— Lo animó.

—Mejor me voy—Trastabilló, y se puso de pie rápido, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero él fue más veloz que el nerd y lo agarró de la muñeca, accidentalmente estampándolo contra la puerta. —Ouch— Explayó el nerd, reaccionando lento.

—Quién te dio permiso para retirarte?— Refunfuñó él, ofendido. Recibió la mirada asustada de parte del nerd, pero eso no lo inmutó en absoluto. —Más te vale no jugar conmigo, eh maldito nerd— Advirtió, impidiéndole el paso a Deku, quien buscaba salirse de su habitación.

—Por-por favor— Suplicó en voz temblorosa. —No me hagas esto, Kacchan— Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Qué es lo que no quieres que haga?— Reclamó, arrugando la nariz.

Deku lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, separando dos dedos de su rostro enrojecido, donde sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Me vas a odiar— Comentó tragando saliva, retrocediendo hasta quedar atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Bakugou, de modo que él no podría huir por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera.

—Dime lo que tenías que decirme allá atrás— Exigió él, perdiendo la paciencia. —Si no me lo dices, no te dejaré salirte de aquí— Los ojos de Deku se abrieron rebosantes, él volvió a tragar saliva, temblando y arredrado. Parecía un gato indefenso. Tan frágil que al mínimo roce se partiría en mil pedazos. —Yo en verdad quiero saber— Añadió calmando su tono.

—No sé cómo empezar— Admitió Deku terriblemente tímido.

Los ojos de Bakugou se clavaron sobre los de Deku, con el cerebro agolpando sobre su cráneo en un vaivén bastante vívido, pero que a la larga se volvía molesto.

—Como son las cosas— Aclaró exigente, despegando el contacto físico que imponía sobre él, para darle espacio a que él pudiera encontrar las palabras que parecía estar buscando dentro de su mente.

Tan fácil que era decirle las cosas como eran, pero él debía respetar que para el nerd decirlas tal cual cuando se le complicaban no era tarea sencilla.

—Directo al grano, Deku— Agregó él, frunció el ceño.

Deku se sobresaltó, poniendo sus dedos debajo de su boca como si estos lo sostuvieran en una sola pieza, pues de no ser así, daba a entender que se rompería en ese instante si abría la boca; sus ojos se asemejaban a luces reflejando una complejidad inclinada hacia el temor de ser descubierto. Un especie de temor inconmensurable que embargaba la mente del pobre nerd, quien cada segundo que corría el reloj, cambiaba de color rojo a uno sosegado por el temor.

Abrió la boca para después cerrarla, luego volverla a abrir, pero no emitía sonido alguno.

Bakugou empezó a impacientarse gravemente, y no suponía que de Deku proviniera alguna solución clara que calmara sus nervios. Qué era lo que detenla al nerd para hablar?

—¡Deku, ya di algo por favor!— Gritó él desesperado, llevándose ambas manos a sus cabellos rubios.

—Me-me— Salió algo perceptible de la boca de Deku. Él se irguió ligeramente al rostro de Deku, para que este terminara su disque discurso, en pocas palabras, su intento mediocre por hablar.

—Ajá— Lo animó, sacudiendo las manos en señal de seguir adelante.

—Me-me…me gustas— Confesó enroscado entre sus manos, que enseguida ocultaron su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas adornaban la cara tierna de Deku.

—Hah?— Se petrificó similar a una estatua de esas que se ven en la calle, o en los museos. Estático y tieso, recobraba el conocimiento de aquellas palabras directas que emergieron de Deku.

"Me gustas" sonó a mantra, un mantra que se dijera cada mañana y cada noche en que se levantara de la cama. Semejantes dos palabras tan directas, lo hicieron hervir por dentro; sintió su cara enrojecer cual pétalos de rosas rojas.

—Lo dices en serio?— Arqueó una ceja, temeroso de que fuera mentira. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia y Bakugou no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a una situación en la que Deku se retractara de sus palabras.

Deku asintió despacio, pero tieso.

—Me gustas, Kacchan— Confesó avergonzado, dejando que sus ojos entrevieron por detrás de sus manos que lo escondían.

—¡Maldito nerd!— Escupió al aire, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir.

—Lo-lo siento— Se disculpó él en terrible vergüenza, sacudiendo la cabeza escandalizado. —Te dio asco, lo sé—

—¡No estúpido!— Él regañó, estampando ambas manos sobre los costados de Deku, exaltándolo al instante. Éste dejó de moverse, apretando los labios, pareciese que estaba a punto de llorar. —No es eso—

—Eh?—

—Tu también me gustas— Confesó en voz brusca, ruborizado hasta las entrañas.

—H-huh?— Deku parpadeó, boquiabierto.

—Tú me gustas— Admitió impaciente. —Me gustas mucho, nerd— Enfatizó cada palabra que surgió de su boca.

—K-Kacchan!— Él saltó, llevándose sus manos a la boca, impactado.

—No mentiría con algo como eso— Siguió él, hirviendo por dentro. —Estos sentimientos son verdaderos, yo sé que es difícil de creer, pero no te miento, Deku, cuando te digo que me gustas—

—Pero-pero— Gesticuló sin creerle.

—Lo sé, te traté mal— Discutió amargo. —Fui un idiota contigo, el peor de los idiotas, pero siempre he estado mirándote, y cuando el bastardo mitad y mitad se te acercó, me di cuenta de que ese supuesto odio que juraba sentir hacia ti, no era otra cosa más que amor— Se rió entre dientes, puesto a que el miedo emergía desde la boca de su estómago hasta los pliegues de su garganta. —Por eso me acerqué a ti, porque quería permanecer junto a ti, no hay otra explicación más remota que esa— Subió los hombros y luego los bajó. —Lo pensé mucho, y llegué a la conclusión de que me enamoré de ti, Deku—

Se le cayó la quijada a Deku, quien pestañeaba sacado de sí. Era de esperarse de que no le creyera al principio.

—Wow— Pudo emitir en un suspiro profundo.

—Sabes, no me imagine que mi confesión de amor sería de esta manera— Admitió él riéndose entre dientes. —Pero, no me quejo, al contrario, me siento mejor ya que te dije cómo me siento—

—K-Ka— La voz de Deku se esfumó, mientras sus ojos verdes lo observaban con sumo análisis, golpeteando su dedo índice en la punta de su barbilla.

—No te forces, Deku— Aseguro el, inseguro de como manejar el shock que padecía el nerd. —No se si sea correcto o no que hagas conjeturas, pero me inquieta no saber lo que pasa por tu mente—

Deku lo miró abiertamente, penetrándolo con la mirada, y de pronto, una sonrisa tierna surgió de sus labios.

—Es que, estoy feliz, Kacchan— Especificó en tono gentil.

Como se esperó él, los ojos de Deku se humedecieron y el llanto surgió, creando cataratas debajo de sus párpados goteando en lágrimas de alegría, dichosa alegría.

Bakugou sonrió al ver al nerd desarmarse en un paño de lágrimas como margarita.

Pero, le usurpó una duda en la cabeza.

—Deku— Le habló tan cauto como pudo ser. El aludido levantó la vista, chillando. —No sucede nada entre tu y el bastardo mitad-mitad?—

—Eh?— Hipó, respirando entrecortado. —Todoroki-kun?— Musitó confundido.

—Pues quién más?— Gruñó en gesto obstinado.

—Todoroki-kun es mi amigo— Respondió sollozando, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Tu amigo?— Repitió hostil, apretando los dientes.

Deku afirmó.

—Es mi mejor amigo— Manifestó soltando un hipido.

—Yo vi todo lo contrario— Meneó la cabeza en desdén. —Se te iluminaron los ojos cuando lo viste hace rato—

Esto espantó al nerd, quien trastabilló, soltando otro hipido seguido de un sollozo entrecortado, no sin antes, negarlo con la cabeza.

—Todoroki-kun es especial— Se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces tu forma de gustar es diferente— Jactó él indignado.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Deku frunció una ceja, mirándolo dudoso.

—Tu amas al bastardo ese, no?— Refirió sintiéndose herido, agitando un brazo en forma de reclamo. —Yo te gusto como amigo, no es así? Yo sólo soy Kacchan en tus ojos—

—No-no— Deku alzó las manos negando, alarmado.

—No intentes quedar bien conmigo— Prosiguió desarmándose. —No me tengas lástima—

—No, Kacchan, por favor— Lloriqueó desesperado.

—¡No hables más!—

—¡Es un malentendido!— Irrumpió Deku en un tono mayor que el suyo, a pesar de que su voz salió ronca debido al llanto. —Todoroki-kun es especial porque es mi querido amigo, pero tú eres más especial que él, Kacchan—

—No mientas— Lo señaló él con el orgullo masacrado.

—Tú me gustas mucho, Kacchan— Lo cogió de los antebrazos, sacudiéndolo en desesperación. —Te-te quiero, Kacchan—

—Deku— Se detuvo en ese instante en que las palabras se adentraron en sus oídos y las cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido. Éste apretaba los ojos con fuerza, sin parar de temblar y con las lágrimas cayéndose de sus párpados recorriendo como un río caudaloso sus mejillas.

Lo conocía, sabía que cuando Deku decía esas cosas, se mostraba frágil en apariencia y después se desmoronaba en llanto.

Deku no le mentía…más bien, él nunca le mentía.

—Cómo odio a ese mitad y mitad!— Rugió tensando sus antebrazos, que aún Deku sostenía con sus manos. —Deku— Le habló brusco, sorprendiendo a Deku. —Lo siento— Tomó las manos de Deku entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas suavemente. —Me deje llevar por mi dolor al creer que tu amabas al bastardo mitad y mitad, cuando en realidad no era así, por eso lo siento— Dijo a duras penas, aun cuando él nunca se disculpaba con Deku lo tenía más que bien entendido que debía de hacerlo. —Y una cosa más— Avisó de antemano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa bonachona. —Te quiero—

—¡Kacchan!— Chilló Deku.

—Ay, nerd— Soltó sus manos y revolvió su cabello con la mano derecha y con la otra la fijó gentilmente sobre su hombro. —Siempre llorando para todo— Suspiró tranquilo.

—Estoy-estoy feliz— Musitó él sonriendo entre sus lágrimas.

—Yo también— Se le ocurrió fijar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, bajando un poco la cabeza de modo que tenía los ojos enormes del nerd posados sobre los suyos.

—Kacchan?— Él lo miró en gesto interrogante, ruborizándose un poco.

—Solo para no dejar cabos sueltos, Deku— Mencionó. —Tu gustar es el mismo tipo que mi gustar, cierto?— Lo vio asentir rápido. —Entonces— Tomó a Deku de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo firmemente, sintiendo la calidez emergente de la piel del nerd y su aroma a frescura que embriagaba sus sentidos. Sintió que Deku se estremeció, dudando si abrazarlo o mantenerse tieso como estatua. —Puedes abrazarme tu también— Le dijo en el oído, sintiéndolo temblar al oírlo, y enseguida le devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a él desde sus brazos.

—Kacchan— Suspiró él contento, para después reírse por lo mismo.

Él juraba que estaba tan rojo que podría hacerse pasar por tomate en el supermercado, o peor aún, al color rojo de los cabellos de Todoroki. Le embargó una aversión rotunda al recordar ese paralelo de su mente, y aferró su agarre en el cuerpo de Deku, no queriendo alejarse pronto de él.

Fue complicado haberlo entendido, pues de no haberse exaltado y sentir que su orgullo se a quebrantaba en miles de pedazos esparcidos por el suelo, alcanzó a escuchar a Deku y su sentido del raciocinio despertó en él la cordura; además, sus sentimientos amenazaban con explotar, tal como su Quirk, pero sería una explosión sentimental que venerara los colores verdes de la persona de la cual él abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Sin embargo, él tuvo una pulsión de querer intentar algo nuevo con él, así que se separó un poco del cálido abrazo que compartían y se inclinó a la boca de Deku muy lentamente, dándose cuenta que Deku se percató de su acción y cerró los ojos dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, a pesar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas en un rojo carmesí y sus anteriores lágrimas estaban secas en su rostro.

Él se animó y se acercó a los labios de Deku, hasta rozar sus bocas y él pudo besarlo.

Ya no había cabos sueltos entre ellos, ya la sensación agridulce del pasado se disipó como niebla, y el temor se convertía en efervescentes burbujas de alegría que corrían por sus venas calentándolas en amoroso decor, en dicha absoluta.

No recalcó cuánto duró en ese estado laxo, lo único que recordó fue que los latidos de su corazón se acompasaron con los de Deku y al besarlo, esos sentimientos estallaron por todos lados en gran felicidad hasta alcanzar lo inalcanzable, hasta que lo intangible se volviera tangible entre sus manos y lo insólito se convirtiera normal.

A él ya no le cabían dudas de que entre él y Deku su relación había cambiado, es decir, progresado a un curso mejor que el anterior.

El qué seguiría, le importaba poco, sino diría que nada.

Lo que le importaba era tener a Deku entre sus brazos hasta el final…

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y todavía falta un poco para el final.


	30. Nueva relación

**"Nueva relación"**

(Parte 6 de Bakugou)

.

.

.

.

El amor es un camino traicionero, sin anticiparlo con brevedad es desolador verse tan cercano a él y de sólo padecerlo se flagela en tu piel hasta formar parte de tu existencia. Lo que antes él veía como una maldición en su vida, comenzaba por verlo como una luz clara, un momento en que la luz de la luna irradiaba su belleza.

Cuando despegó sus labios de los de Deku, vislumbró sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, sus ojos parpadeando impresionados por su acción, pero sus brazos se aferraban a sus antebrazos.

Él no pudo evitar sonreírle, ya que él se miraba lindo.

—Kacchan— Deku musitó tembloroso.

—Hm?— Lo notó tragar saliva, antes de hablar.

—Ma-mañana te veré?— Interrogó, dándole un apretón suave en sus antebrazos con sus manos gentiles.

—Sí— Dijo áspero, puesto a que su voz estaba ronca por el nerviosismo.

Deku le sonrió dulce, lanzándose a sus brazos irradiando alegría de cada uno de sus poros.

Le devolvió el abrazo, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte y amplio como pudo, extendiendo sus manos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Yo creo que debo de irme— Comentó Deku desde su pecho.

—No— Lo apretó más fuerte, aferrándose a su calor. —Puedes quedarte— Esto hizo que él se tensara entre sus brazos, a lo que él frunció el ceño en confusión. —Qué sucede, Deku?—

—Lo-lo dices en serio?— Sonó temeroso, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Por qué no lo diría en serio?— Dijo irónico.

—Es muy rápido— Admitió debajo de su aliento.

—Sólo quiero abrazarte toda la noche— Confesó desmoronado del sonrojo agresivo que tomó posesión de su rostro. —Pero, igual, es muy rápido. Mejor te llevo a tu dormitorio y mañana te veo—

Sintió a Deku asentirle.

—Gracias—

—No tienes porqué agradecerme idiota— Lo regañó bromeando. —No hice nada para que me agradecieras, sólo dije lo que pensaba— Puso una mano sobre su cabello, acariciando sus rizos.

—Hehe— Deku se rió, despegando unos centímetros su rostro de su pecho y lo miró con una sonrisa cálida plasmada en sus labios.

_Maldición! Es tan lindo_, pensó él en alarma.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie— Advirtió. —Todavía hay unas cosas que quiero hablar contigo— Deku lo ojeó curioso, como sin entenderlo del todo.

—Kacchan?—

—No es que no quiera que nadie sepa de nosotros— Repuso él, casi balbuceando. —Es sólo que quiero resolver unos asuntos personales antes de hacer lo nuestro público, es eso, no es que no quiera estar contigo—

A esto el nerd pareció comprenderlo, y lentamente asintió frunciendo las cejas en aire pensativo.

—Cuando dices lo nuestro?— Masculló interrogante. —Dices que somos… novios?— Un ligero brillo surgió en sus pupilas, esclareciendo el corazón del chico explosivo, quien se limitó a asentir sonrojado. —Ah!— Chirrió contento, cerrando los ojos.

—Ay nerd— Suspiró él, rodando los ojos. —Para todo haces un escándalo— Se rió entre dientes, acariciando los cabellos del nerd. —Pero, así me gustas—

Las mejillas de Deku se tornaron rojas, y sus manos se estremecieron sobre sus antebrazos.

En eso, Bakugou se acercó y le dio un beso rápido, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Deku estaba haciendo conjeturas y eso lo supo él porque los ojos del nerd se movían a todos lados.

—Vamos, nerd— Dijo él. —Te llevaré a tu habitación— Pero justo cuando se iba a ir hacia la manija de la puerta, Deku lo retuvo. —Deku?— Se giró confundido.

—No— Espetó nervioso.

—No, qué?—

—Me voy solo—

—Por qué?— Le resultó extraño, pues no había ningún problema si lo acompañaba hasta su habitación, no? Arrugó las cejas, viendo las facciones ansiosas de Deku delante suyo.

—Haré mi maleta para mañana— Informó él. —Porque no la tengo lista, sí eso— Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas cachó las palabras que salieron de su boca. Ahora de qué estaba nervioso Deku?

—Hay algo que no me quieras decir?—

—Na-nada!— Exclamó Deku, negando con las manos. —Todo bien, todo bien—

No parecía 'todo bien'.

—Me voy— Salió disparado como bala de un revólver, porque ni chance de cogerlo de la muñeca le dio.

Qué rayos fue eso? Se quedó tan confundido que optó por no irse corriendo detrás del nerd, en caso de que ni siquiera él le quisiera abrir la puerta debido a sus torpes nervios, o alguna estupidez que ocultaba y por miedo no se lo diría directo a la cara.

A veces Deku podía dejarse llevar mucho por los nervios y las palabras no salieran de su boca, pero por esto o aquello, así le gustaba el nerd y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Esa noche se durmió complacido, a pesar de tener en mente que le haría saber al bastardo mitad y mitad, que su relación con Deku había subido de nivel, y por tanto, la persecución exhaustiva que tenían por su amor, dio por sentido su fin.

Por fortuna, la atareada batalla acabó entorno a su favor.

A la mañana siguiente, alistó su maleta para irse a la casa de sus padres, para después ayudar a su madre a hacer los demás preparativos para la reunión con los Midoriya's, y por consiguiente también recibir a los amigos raros de Deku. Bueno, total, no le importaba mucho si los recibiría, lo que le brindaba cierta paz era saber que el mitad y mitad no vendría porque tendría una reunión con su familia. Al menos algo de ese calibre sucedía en un día como el veinticuatro de diciembre; fechas que él aborrecía de antesala por ser una pérdida de su valioso tiempo.

Sin embargo, para esta ocasión no sería una pérdida a la basura de su tiempo, al contrario, sería pasar tres fechas importantes en compañía de su novio. Cuestiones como esas no significaban lo peor o lo mejor, simplemente reflejaban su gran sensación de triunfo que embargaba su dicha, y parte de esa dicha se transformaba en su motor para seguir avanzando.

Un motor que gracias a sus explosiones era impulsado por mero instinto, y la verdad es que eso era aquello que lo guiaba por todas sus metas.

Fue rápido para llegar a Deku, a pesar de que fue excesivamente complicado, puesto a que Todoroki no dejó de dar pelea constante, una pelea brutal por los afectos del nerd; además, quién era él para culparlo si Deku era demasiado lindo?

Bueno, terminó de alistar su maleta y salió de los dormitorios en busca de Deku, en caso de que tuviera la chance de irse juntos, aprovechando la oportunidad de que ambos vivían en el mismo vecindario y el camino era relativamente casi el mismo.

Mas no vislumbró por ningún lado rastro alguno de Deku por los pasillos, o siguiera de la sala de estar, donde los compañeros que se quedaron sin poder ir a visitar a sus familias veían la televisión, quizás un programa especial navideño, pero quién sabe.

El punto era que no encontró a Deku, incluso cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación hasta no obtener respuesta luego de varios minutos en que esperó por algún ruido o algo, pero no obtuvo nada.

Un poco decepcionado por aquello, se dirigíos a casa cargando consigo su maleta y una chamarra en la mano, por si se presentaba la ocasión de que la temperatura bajara.

Igual, le resultaba insólito saber que ahora el novio de Deku era él. Y lo peor era que nadie sabía de ello! Todo por sus dramas de arreglar 'asuntos'; asuntos mejor dicho, asuntos relacionados a un bastardo mitad y mitad llamado Todoroki Shouto.

Le haría saber a su manera de su triunfo, le haría llegar a su cabeza que el nerd estaba enamorado de él y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer. Pues, no había nadie mejor que él en conocer a Deku tal cual.

Y así, llegó a casa caminando, porque era demasiado orgulloso como para perder el tiempo en tontas paradas por parte del autobús solo para arribar a su hogar.

Su madre lo recibió, al igual que su padre, a pesar de ser tan orgulloso, hubo de admitirse por dentro que le daba gusto poder disponer de la oportunidad de verlos una vez más, luego de varias semanas en que no los vio.

Tal vez a sus padres les revelaría su relación con Deku, sobre todo a su madre, por tenerle mucho cariño al tierno nerd, hasta lo llamaba el "pequeño Izuku", aunque de pequeño ya no tenía nada, puesto a que él se convirtió en un adolescente bastante capaz de ser un héroe.

Reconocía muy dentro suyo que Deku no era más el niño indefenso que lloriqueaba por cualquier cosa, bueno, Deku seguía llorando por casi cualquiera cosa, casi; pero eso no le quitaba el mérito de que se convirtió en un chico capaz y tenaz para lograr lo que se proponía. Nivelándose incluso a su lado, y al de Todoroki, siendo un rival bastante fuerte y determinado en no perder.

Tales cualidades del nerd fueron unas de las muchas razones por las que él se enamoró de él.

* * *

—A qué horas vendrán los Midoriya?— Se avergonzó enseguida al atreverse y hacerle semejante pregunta a su madre. Ésta se volteó con extrañeza, mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. —Qué?— La refirió, en pose altanera.

—Ya quieres ver al pequeño Izuku, no?— Su madre le guiñó picarona, haciéndolo ruborizar en exceso. Al ver esa reacción en él, se echó a reír. —Conque a Katsuki le interesa saber si vendrá el pequeño Izuku—

—¡Cállate!— Siseó él encendido.

—En veinte minutos llegarán— Su madre movió las cejas. —Inko ha estado emocionada porque les dieron chance de que los alumnos pudieran visitar a sus familias— Suspiró pensativa. —Sabes, Inko ha extrañado tanto al pequeño Izuku—

—Y por qué me dices esas estupideces a mi?— Refunfuñó presuntuoso.

Su madre se rió, seguido de eso, le dio un zape en la cabeza, obviamente haciéndolo enojar.

—¡Oye!— Gritó indignado. —¡Déjame en paz, maldita vieja!— Gruñó, enseñándole los dientes.

—A mí no me digas así— Lo señaló autoritaria. —Y una cosa más, siempre supe que te terminaría gustando el pequeño Izuku— Presumió.

—No he dicho nada!— Por empero, recibió otro zape de su madre en la cabeza.

—Tu cara sonrojada lo dice todo— Se burló de él. —Puedes engañar a todos, pero a mí no se me escapa nada, Katsuki—

—Está bien— Bajó la cabeza acorralado por las acusaciones de su madre. —Deku y yo somos novios— Confesó áspero, sintiéndose estremecer por revelar lo recientemente sucedido.

—Ja!— Su madre aplaudió orgullosa, como cualquiera madre festejaría el logro de su hijo. —Felicidades, Katsuki—

—No me felicites— Rugió, apretando los dientes de vergüenza.

—Más te vale cuidar bien del pequeño Izuku— Advirtió ojeándolo.

—Por supuesto que lo cuidaré— Exclamó exaltado, arrepintiéndose en el segundo en que dijo eso. Su madre se echó a reír, poniendo una mano frente a su boca.

—Ay que lindo eres, Katsuki— Bromeó ella.

—Ah!— Gritó frustrado, retirándose a su habitación sonsacado.

En lo que subía las escaleras, sonó el teléfono de su casa, pero en lo que iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—Katsuki!— Su madre le llamó, a lo que no tuvo otra opción mas que bajar al primer piso para saber qué necesitaba su madre.

—Qué quieres?—

—Es el pequeño Izuku— Le informó ella entre risitas.

La piel se le congeló, sus ojos se abrieron y el resto del cuerpo se calentó en un manojo de nervios.

—No le vas a contestar?— Lo apuntó con el ojo en pura burla. Al ver que él estaba estático, repuso: —Dice que si puede traerte la saga de Rocky para verla juntos—

—Hah?— Gritó reaccionando.

Su madre acercó el telefono a su oreja.

—Por supuesto, Izuku— Coreó su madre entusiasmada. —Katsuki dice que sí las puedes traer, te esperamos—

Colgó el teléfono, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada mañosa, volviéndolo hacerlo reaccionar de su estado quieto.

—Cómo es que el pequeño Izuku te da miedo?— Se cruzó de brazos, inquiriéndole.

—¡No me da miedo!— Espetó irascible, empuñando las manos.

—Entonces por qué no le contestaste el teléfono?— Acercó su mirada con picardía. —Entiendo que te dé vergüenza, pues el pequeño Izuku ya es tu novio, pero no dejes que tus nervios dominen tu juicio; si en verdad gustas hablar con Izuku, hazlo con toda libertad de hacérselo llegar desde tu interior—

Bakugou parpadeó impactado con las palabras de su madre, reconociendo que aunque ellos eran coléricos, su comunicación en veces era buena, por lo que molestarse con ella no era algo que haría él.

—Gracias— Masculló debajo de su aliento.

—Ni lo menciones— Vaciló ella, regresando a la cocina. —Ahora prepárate para recibir a los Midoriya—

—Sí claro— Siseó él, rechinando los dientes.

—Y para Izuku!— Cantó ella.

—Ugh— Se quejó, yéndose a su habitación.

La sinceridad no era un trato común suyo, pero queda importaba, en menos de veinte minutos vería a su adorado nerd, su ahora novio… sonrió conmovido por pensarlo y se estremeció de pies a cabeza al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Su corazón estallaba en regocijo de sólo pensarlo.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?


	31. Incómoda nochebuena

**"Incómoda nochebuena"**

.

.

.

.

Bakugou se fue a vestir en su habitación, todo con sus sentimientos postrados en la manga de su camisa. Reverberaban como burbujas efervescentes por las partículas del viento y cada soplo de aire, se impregnaba de la esencia que simbolizaba la intensidad con la que florecían sus sentimientos.

Apenas cumpliría un día en que el nerd le confesó su amor, pero para él fue como si hubieran pasado meses en que su relación surgió.

Sinceramente nada podía arruinarle su humor, bueno, casi nadie, puesto a que la única presencia que pudiera hacerle rabiar hasta las entrañas era el mitad-mitad. Aunque era una gran noticia saber que él no vendría a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en su casa, y sólo en ese caso Endeavor le cayó bien; fue bueno que el padre del mitad y mitad fuese el anfitrión de su fiesta navideña en su propia casa y forzar a Todoroki asistir en contra de su voluntad.

Sonrió maloso, recordándose contento lo sucedido la noche anterior y con toda antelación ansiaba ver a Deku. Asimismo, él no era de los que festejaba las fiestas navideñas, puesto a que le parecían una pérdida de su valioso tiempo, pero cabía mencionar que sólo lo hacía gustoso porque él ya tenía con quién pasar esos días especiales en que uno se queda encerrado en su casa, comiendo un festín, convivir con la familia, pasar un buen rato y acurrucarse entre las cobijas para resguardarse del frío proveniente de afuera.

Esas costumbres raras las pasaría con el nerd, esperando que todo saliera bien.

En fin, Bakugou se puso una camisa de manga morada oscuro, unos pantalones negros holgados pero que se ajustaban a su figura, y su cabello lo dejó como normalmente le amanecía; total, no le debía de rendir cuentas a la forma en que su cabello era.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y sonrió de lado sabiendo de quién provenía aquello.

Bajó pisoteando los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, eso sí, le notificó a su madre que él abriría la puerta y les daría la bienvenida a sus invitados, sobre todo a uno muy especial.

Al abrir la puerta con su característico ceño fruncido, le saludó primero la madre de Deku con una sonrisa amable, sosteniendo una olla naranja con ambas manos, seguida de ella estaba, nadie?

—Katsuki, hola— Dijo la madre de Deku. Él asintió, extrañado al no ver al nerd detrás de ella.

—Y Deku?— No pudo evitar preguntarle en vez de darle un saludo.

—Izuku fue a recoger a sus amigos a la estación— Dio ella, pasando por la entrada. Bakugou le ayudó a coger la olla y llevársela a la cocina, donde seguramente su madre lo regañaría en caso de que él no se hubiera ofrecido en ayudarle a la madre de Deku en cargar la olla. —No se tardará mucho—

—Hm— Asintió, significando que él entendió el mensaje. —Puede tomar asiento, tía— Le ofreció sentarse en uno de los sofas de su casa, tratando por todos los medios ser amable con la madre de su ahora novio.

—Inko— Apareció su madre con el mandil puesto, sonriendo amable.

—Mitsuki— Ambas señoras se saludaron como si se trataran de un par de amigas que llevaban años sin verse. —Y el pequeño Izuku?—

—Fue a recoger a sus amigos a la estación— Volvió a decir la madre de Deku. —Los invitó a venir a la reunion porque él no quería que sus amigos pasaran nochebuena solos en los dormitorios— Expresó certera, tratándose de la persona que adoraba al nerd con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tan lindo el pequeño Izuku— Suspiró su madre con una mano en la mejilla. —Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo—

—Ha crecido bastante— Dijo Inko muy orgullosa de su hijo. —Sigue teniendo su cara de bebé, pero ha crecido tanto que me sorprendió verlo tan maduro luego de que se fue a los dormitorios—

—Me imagino— Prosiguió su madre, tomando asiento en el sofá invitando a Inko que se sentara junto a ella. —Lo miré en la televisión cuando fue el festival deportivo y se me fue difícil creer que se trataba del mismo niño pequeño y tierno que había nacido sin Quirk—

—Supongo que lo fue para todos— Inko se encogió de hombros con expresión entristecida.

—Bueno, pero puedes estar tranquila de que el pequeño Izuku ya puede cuidarse por sí solo— Aseguró su madre, aplacando a Inko. —Y si está en problemas, Katsuki lo puede auxiliar, o no Katsuki?— Su madre le dirigió una mirada severa, que fue suficiente para causarle escalofríos y repugnancia a la vez.

—Sí, claro— Escupió desdeñoso.

—Ya ves— Le codeó su madre. —Katsuki es un buen compañero para estar a lado del pequeño Izuku—

—Supongo que sí— Inko dijo en un respiro, dejando caer sus hombros. —Pero, me pareció que también su amigo, Todoroki, cuida bastante bien de mi bebé Izuku mientras yo no estoy con él—

Una vena brotó de su sien en un desagrado por el comentario hecho por la madre de Deku, sin embargo, permaneció callado en la sala, cerrando los puños con grave ahínco.

—Ah— Exhaló su madre, en sospecha. —Te refieres al chico mitad y mitad que peleó con el pequeño Izuku?— La madre de Deku asintió. —Bueno, no voy a negar que ese chico es muy fuerte y talentoso por su cuenta, pero yo opino que Katsuki e Izuku harían un buen equipo juntos—

—Katsuki— De la nada, la madre de Deku le habló, sobresaltándolo de su posición; de la misma manera, su madre lo miró, haciéndole señas de no meter la pata con sus tontos comentarios negativos.

—Sí?— Dijo hastió.

—Estás tratando bien a mi bebé Izuku?— Inko fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos con intensidad, entrelazando sus dedos entre sí, en cierto nerviosismo.

—Sí— Respondió tan quieto como pudo. Esto pareció tranquilizar un poco a la madre de Deku, pero hubo algo en su mirada que no significaba que le había creído por completo.

—Por qué Katsuki habría de tratar mal al pequeño Izuku?— Su madre interfirió exaltada. —Si Izuku es un amor—

La madre de Deku se acomodó en el sofá, extendiendo su falda de tela de vaqueros, moviendo la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—Mi bebé Izuku es un excelente hijo— Profirió orgullosa. —Sin embargo, había niños en su escuela que lo maltrataban injustamente por haber nacido sin un Quirk, pero a los quince años obtuvo su Quirk de manera inesperada y el acoso escolar se redujo casi por completo— Se manifestó dolida, algo que a Bakugou le resultó razonable, pues se trataba de la persona que amaba al nerd incondicionalmente; la que se preocupaba siempre por el bien de Deku, la que buscaba por todos los medios cuidarlo y protegerlo.

—Katsuki no me dijo que maltrataban a Izuku— Retortijó su madre, frunciendo las cejas.

—Porque Katsuki era la persona que más molestaba a mi Izuku— Confesó la madre de Deku resentida, y en eso, la mirada sombría de su madre se fijó en él.

—Katsuki— Ese tono de voz contundente y recio no le causó una buena sensación. —Es verdad lo que dice Inko sobre ti?—

—Hah?— Fingió no haberlas escuchado.

—Es verdad que maltrataste a Izuku?— Subió la voz en tono aberrante.

Él viendo que no tenía escapatoria, asintió.

—Sí—

—Por qué?— Su madre exigió, sacudiendo un brazo. —No me digas que es porque Izuku nació sin Quirk—

—Pues sí— Alardeó alterado. —Pero ya me disculpé con él recientemente—

—Katsuki yo en verdad creí que sólo no te le acercabas al pequeño Izuku porque él no nació con Quirk, pero jamás pensé que eras tú quien lo maltrataba en la escuela— Manifesto su madre decepcionada. —Cómo pudiste? Y pensar que yo te di mi consentimiento para eso!—

Los ojos de Bakugou se abrieron levemente de sus orbes, y reconoció que él en efecto fue un tonto, pero frente a la madre de Deku ser regañado de esa manera, no era algo bueno para su relación.

—Eso?— La madre de Deku preguntó en confusión. En eso, su madre le dirigió la vista con el rostro obscurecido del enojo.

—Sí, Inko— Espetó ronca.

—No le digas— Intervino Bakugou, poniéndose de pie.

—Decirme qué?— Inko se tornó aun más confundida.

—Izuku y Katsuki son novios!— Reveló su madre enfurecida.

—Maldita vieja!— Gritó Bakugou rabioso. —Por qué le dijiste?—

—Tarde que temprano Inko debía de enterarse— Lo señaló su madre en desdén.

—Pero no así— La refirió Bakugou, notando que la cara de la madre de Deku se mostraba entre una mezcla de tristeza y conmoción. —Tía le juro que he tratado bien a Deku, lo juro!— Explayó desesperado. —Lo que siento por Deku es real, no es ningún maldito capricho!—

—Katsuki!— Su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado. —Ya deja de alardear tanto!—

—Oye!— Se quejó, sobándose en la zona del golpe. —Estoy diciendo la verdad, madre! Yo en verdad quiero a Deku, ¡no es ninguna mentira!—

—Con eso basta— Su madre advirtió con la mirada. —Yo sé que te gusta Izuku, y con tus gritos fue más que suficiente para corroborar que lo que sientes por él es verdad—

—Madre!— La refirió indignado, crispando sus músculos.

—Katsuki te lo advierto— Su madre le dio otro golpe en la cabeza que ni aunque él hubiese tenido los ojos bien abiertos pudiera esquivar. —Ya fue suficiente de tus gritos!—

—Por favor, Mitsuki— Inko se interpuso entre ellos en gesto preocupado. —Si Izuku está de acuerdo con estar con Katsuki no puedo interferir—

—Inko, todavía no termino de ajustar cuentas con Katsuki— Dio un paso en frente, pero la madre de Deku se mantuvo firme en su postura, así impidiéndole el paso a su madre de ir a darle su merecido.

—No, Mitsuki—

Su madre bufó resignada, regresándose al sofá, tomando asiento con los brazos cruzados, sin quitar su mirada de decepción de él.

En ese incómodo silencio, se escuchó el timbre de su casa, y unos cuchicheos después de eso. Bakugou suspiró de alivio porque la situación en su casa extrañamente tomó otro curso al que él se había predispuesto; porque no se imaginó que la madre de Deku lo acusarían de su comportamiento para con su hijo durante la infancia y temprana adolescencia, para después simplemente resignarse en apoyar a su hijo como siempre lo hacía.

—Yo iré por los invitados— Informó él, tragando saliva, viendo a las dos mujeres ojeándolo con resentimiento. Bueno, no se esperaba una respuesta por su parte.

Bakugou fue a la puerta, la abrió y vio a Deku en compañía de sus amigos: Uraraka y Iida.

—Kacchan!— Deku lo saludó contento, portando su sombrero de Santa (el mismo que usó en el disfraz de Santa). El corazón le revoloteó como mariposa, y el pecho se le apretujó quieto, casi como una suave caricia rozándole levemente en el rostro.

—Deku— Lo saludó tosco.

—Hola Bakugou— Iida dijo con la mano en el aire en pose mecánica. —Gracias por dejarnos venir a tu casa—

—Hola Bakugou— Uraraka hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, sonriendo amable.

Él asintió, rodando los ojos.

—Pueden pasar— Abrió la puerta más para que ellos pudieran pasar.

Se giró para ver mejor a Deku, notando que él usaba un suéter curioso, era de esos que se usan solamente en nochebuena y Navidad y los desechas después de eso. Son suéteres inservibles, sin mucho chiste en su propósito de existencia.

Los amigos de Deku venían mejor vestidos, en fin, formales, en comparación del nerd, quien estaba vestido casual con su suéter navideño.

Sopló destensando su pecho de la inmensa carga que se llevó por la discusión que tuvo con su madre.

Cuán incómodo y perturbante fue eso.

Movió la cabeza para sacarse ese sentimiento del pecho.

—Kacchan, está todo bien?— Deku se le acercó en cuanto lo vio mover la cabeza en la entrada de su casa.

—Hah? Qué?— Espetó él un poco torpe, sonsacando a Deku, quien lo miró más de cerca con las cejas arqueadas.

—Hay algo que te esté molestando?— Dijo gentil.

Bakugou negó enseguida, poniendo una mano en el cabello de Deku, y lo revolvió entre sus dedos.

—No te preocupes tanto— Aseguró.

—Pero—

—Deku— Lo interrumpió. —Todo está bien—

—B-bueno es que te veías pensativo— Frotó sus dedos entre sí, nervioso.

—No es la gran cosa— Disuadió. —De todo te preocupas nerd—

Deku se sonrojó, encogiéndose.

—Hehe— Se rió a lo bajo.

Bakugou volteó a ver si nadie los veía y en un parpadeo, le dijo a él en un susurro:

—Estoy feliz de verte—

Dejó de revolver su cabello y se fue a la sala a atender a los amigos del nerd, con la cara roja del sonrojo, su pecho a punto de explotar y sus manos le vibraban con la sensación de haber tocado el cabello de Deku.

En cuanto se estaba yendo a la sala, unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, jadeó sorprendido por la repentina muestra de afecto hecha por Deku.

—Deku?— Se ladeó con la voz temblorosa.

—Yo…—Apretó un poco más su agarre, ocultando su cabeza en su espalda. —Yo también estoy feliz de verte— Un deje de alegría se escapó de su voz. Bakugou notó que las orejas de Deku estaban rojas, al igual que la sensación de calor que irradiaba desde su piel era intensa. Se permitió ser abrazado de esa manera, no es como si estuviera mal estando en las comodidades de su casa.

Sonrió de lado, subiendo sus manos sobre las suyas y las puso encima, cogiéndolas gentilmente.

—Oye, nerd— Habló a lo bajo. El aludido asintió. —Trajiste las películas?— Deku movió la cabeza afirmativamente. —Entonces, las veremos después de comer, te parece?—

Deku lo soltó, mirándolo nuevamente con los ojos iluminados de gusto.

—Sí— Sonrió entusiasmado.

—Oye, por cierto— Puso su mano debajo de su barbilla en postura de análisis. —De dónde sacaste ese asqueroso suéter? Es horrible—

Un jadeó se escapó de la boca de Deku, observándolo preocupado.

—Uraraka-san me lo dio— Musitó, haciendo un mohín. —Como regalo de navidad—

—Es horrible— Dijo despótico.

—Kacchan— Protestó Deku, similar a un niño.

—Qué?— Inquirió burlón. —Sólo dije lo que pensaba—

Al ver que Deku seguía con un puchero plasmado en su rostro, realizó que quizá esa haya sido la razón por la cual no le permitió acompañarlo a su habitación la noche anterior. Todo por un maldito suéter!

—Por eso no quisiste que te acompañara ayer porque no querías que viera esa desgracia?— Dijo casi gritando, casi… los ojos de Deku se abrieron, y se encogió de hombros.

No pasaron muchos segundos para verlo asentir en terrible vergüenza.

—No es una desgracia— Musitó apretando los labios.

—Lo que sea— Se burló, agradeciendo internamente que las torpezas del nerd le hicieran sentir mejor luego de la pasada tensión que experimentó por su comportamiento del pasado que incluso él afirmaba que fue el peor de los actos.

—Katsuki!— Su madre le gritó desde la sala. —Atiende a tus invitados— Ordenó.

—Sí, ma— Refunfuño arrugando el ceño, le dirigió una mirada rápida al nerd, indicándole que le siguiera y se fueron a la sala.

Bueno, apenas disfrutaba de su nueva relación con Deku, de una manera un tanto extraña y corta, pero no era un pretexto para enojarse por eso.

Total, él era nuevo en esto.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Bakugou le dice "Tía" la madre de Deku.

Además, aún no aparece Todoroki y Deku con el suéter combinado hasta después, puesto a que apenas es nochebuena.


	32. En tu compañía

**"En tu compañía"**

.

.

.

.

Cada detalle que uno encontraba cuando se enamora nos vuelve delatores por la susceptibilidad con la que disponemos sentir en carne viva. En cierta forma un enigma expuesto por descifrar, y que al hacerlo, las cosas cobran sentido.

El mundo gira entorno a su lado, entorno a una ruta que ahora constaba de dos y no de uno.

El curso de los sucesos bien a bien, él no pudiera describirlos como un relato sencillo, o tan siquiera escribirlos a mano con lujo de detalle. No, él lo reproduciría en su mente cada que quisiera revivir la sensación que vivió cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos, sobre la sensación que se apoderó de su juicio al besarlo, de su propia debilidad al verse vulnerable a sus ojos.

Y no, no era un descuido de su parte, sino pues fue un momento de acción, de abrirse al diálogo porque no haberlo hecho, la situación no se hubiera dado de la manera en la que se dio.

Ahora, estaba comiendo con su familia y en conjunto con los amigos de Deku. El mundo giraba sin parar, giraba y se explayaba en remolinos.

La comida que preparó su madre estaba excelente, al igual que la comida preparada por la madre de Deku, quien se lució con el sazón de los alimentos.

Él veía de reojo a Deku, que comía gustoso mientras conversaba con sus amigos, y también con su madre con toda la calma del mundo. Nada parecía perturbarlo.

Le resultó extraño, puesto a que a comparación suya, él tendrá en el futuro la pesada carga de ser el héroe número uno de lo cual no era cosa sencilla. Ser el sucesor de portar dicho título significaba una amplia responsabilidad de su parte, además de que abrirse a la posibilidad de errores no eran razones suficientes para renunciar a su futuro destinado.

Le daba incertidumbre de sólo imaginarlo.

Pero, de momento disfrutaba de comer en su compañía, porque si se adelantaba a los hechos o maquinaba por cosas que aún no sucedían, no lograría solucionar nada.

Ver a Deku tan feliz lo hacía sentirse vivo, por eso no debía de preocuparlo innecesariamente, tal como lo hizo cuando éste arribó a su casa.

—Izuku— Su madre le habló.

Él levantó la cabeza, terminando de comer.

—Te quedarás a pasar la noche?— Preguntó su madre de forma precipitada, inmutando a Deku que se ruborizó al instante, deteniendo su acción en el aire.

—Madre— Siseó Bakugou, también colorado.

—Qué, Katsuki?— Su madre se hizo la inocente. —No tiene nada de malo hacerle preguntas al pequeño Izuku—

—Esa clase de preguntas no!— Regañó alterado.

—Mitsuki— Habló Inko en tono perturbado. —Izuku se vendrá conmigo—

—No tenemos inconvenientes en dejar a Izuku pasar la noche— Presumió su madre con una mano en su pecho.

Deku tosió nervioso, vacilando con sus dedos.

Qué situación tan incómoda.

—A-gradezco el ofrecimiento— Repuso Deku, ojeándolo a él nerviosamente. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el nerd no pudo seguir hablando, a lo que él asumió como la gota que derramó el vaso en el cerebro del pobre Deku. De seguro su cerebro estará explotando en una caldera.

—No se quedará a dormir con nosotros— Agregó él en tono molesto. —Si se queda es porque Deku quiere—

Uraraka y Iida lo miraron sospechosos, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, sólo se ojearon en una manera que simulaba a que se querían reír, mas no lo hicieron en su cara; tal vez porque sabían que él se enojaría si lo hicieran en su propio hogar.

—Y si Izuku quiere?— Insistió su madre entre risas maliciosas.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos del enfado.

Por qué su madre lo avergonzaba frente a sus invitados, sobre todo frente a su novio?

—Él no ha dicho nada— Retorció el labio inferior.

—Y si lo dice?—

—Ya basta!— Dio un manotazo en la mesa, exaltando a Deku, quien parpadeó horrorizado; una mezcla de culpa le invadió a él y quiso resarcir su cometido. No debía de asustarlo. —Vieja no interfieras en lo que no te corresponde— Amenazó él con el tenedor apuntándole. Su madre lo observó sin inmutarse ante su aparente amenaza, y se burló de él. —Qué?— Gritó.

—En serio me amenazas?— Se rió su madre.

Enojado hasta los huesos de aquello, se puso de pie, espantando a los demás que estaban comiendo, y dirigió su atención a Deku que lucía horrorizado.

—Deku!— Le habló recio; éste se tensó. —Te vienes conmigo— Rodeó la mesa y se lo llevó a la fuerza consigo, dejando al resto en sus asientos.

—Oye a dónde crees que vas?— Inquirió su madre.

—Qué te importa a dónde voy?— Aludió él, con el brazo de Deku en su mano. —Saldremos un momento, más les vale no importunarnos— Amenazó como un alto a su madre, en caso de que ella quisiera molestarlo por más tiempo del que debería de hacerlo.

Se llevó a Deku al patio de la entrada de su casa, halándolo del brazo; alguna parte de su cabeza le decía que tener una reunión con los Midoriya sería una mala idea, no por los invitados, sino por las imprudencias de su madre. Esas imprudencias que les echaba en cara cuando le daba la regalada gana.

—Eh…Kacchan?— Deku lo sacó de sus cavilaciones en lo que lo halaba del brazo; en eso se percató que lo estaba lastimando con la fuerza de su agarre e inmediatamente lo soltó.

—¡Esa maldita vieja!— Gruñó, empuñando las manos.

—Estás bi—

—Por supuesto que no estoy bien!— Interrumpió con la voz áspera, exaltándolo.

—Em— Deku jugueteó con sus manos, moviendo sus ojos a los lados, buscando una manera de ayudarlo. —Kacchan, te gustaría dar un paseo?— Sugirió tímido.

—Hah?— Se giró a verle mejor, notando que él lo veía el suelo y parecía no querer darle más problemas. Se arrepintió por haberlo jalado del brazo con tanta fuerza y además ponerse a gritar teniéndolo a su lado.

—O me imagino que quieres estar solo— Dio un paso atrás.

—No!— Lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo su acción. —El paseo, está bien— Deku pestañeó unos segundos, observándolo con admiración y un brillo indiscutible asentado en sus ojos.

—De verdad?— Preguntó con esa sonrisa idiota que le daba escalofríos.

—Ya deja de hacer esa cara!— Refunfuñó, comenzando a salirse por la entrada de su casa. —Te dejo si no vienes—

—Oh— Exhaló. —Kacchan, espera!— Lo siguió con una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

—Oye— Le dijo al cabo de unos minutos de haber comenzado a caminar por la banqueta. Vio que él lo miró atento. Extendió su mano derecha a la altura del pecho de él, a lo que lo observó sin entenderle del todo. —Tomémonos de las manos, estúpido— Dijo exigente.

—¡Ah! sí— Deku se sobresaltó y extendió su mano izquierda, así pues, tomándose de las manos.

—Tenías que ser un Deku— Se quejó.

Su acompañante lo miró y se rió de su comentario con la mejor calma del mundo.

—Y luego te ríes como se te viene en gana— Prosiguió, dándole un apretón en la mano con gentileza.

—Kacchan— Se rió él sin importarle sus comentarios.

Cómo le gustaba el nerd.

—Está haciendo frío, Kacchan— Opinó él habiendo calmado su risa.

—Y a mi qué me importa el frío?— Gruñó, irguiéndose.

—No tienes frío, Kacchan?— Agachó su cabeza para verle mejor, pero él desvió la cara porque se había sonrojado de la intensidad con que sus ojos le veían.

—Este clima ridículo no es nada para mí—Presumió. —No me digas que tú tienes frío—

Deku se rió, regresando a su postura normal.

—Sí— Respondió tímido.

—No aguantas nada— Bromeó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. —Qué clase de héroe esperas ser si no aguantas el frío?—

—Un héroe de clima tropical?— Supuso inocente.

—No, tonto!— Le dio un zape en la nuca, provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Kacchan!—

—Un héroe de clima tropical!— Bufó burlón. —Ni lo sueñes, Deku, te quedarás aquí—

—Clima tropical…— Exhaló Deku pensativo. —No suena tan mal—

—Te dije que te quedarás aquí— Ordenó.

—Pero el clima tropical es cálido— Informó él, con su cara inocente. —Llueve durante el verano y hay calor templado en el invierno—

—No te sirven los oídos?— Retorció el labio inferior, perdiendo la paciencia. Acaso el nerd no entendía que lo quería cerca? Qué tan difícil era de entender?.

Deku se encogió de hombros, extrañado de su repentino enojo.

—Los héroes deben resistir cualquier tipo de clima— Afirmó, subiendo un puño. —No te preocupes, Kacchan, yo me quedaré donde estés tú—

—No estoy preocupado— Irrumpió, apretando el agarre de su mano, significando que lo que decía no iba de acorde a su gesto. Sin embargo, pareció que Deku si comprendió aquello, porque de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa seguida de pequeñas risitas.

—Donde estés tú, ahí estaré yo— Le dijo en serio.

Él se paralizó por dentro, haber escuchado esas palabras que desde su boca sonaron fáciles, sostenían un peso pesado en su pecho de cargar, o mejor dicho, de devolverle equitativamente el miso significado a sus palabras. Si Deku lo decía con toda seriedad, significaba que era verdad.

Una verdad que a fin de cuentas le gustó mucho de escuchar.

—Lo mismo digo, inútil— Espetó él en tono moderado.

—Eh? Qué cosa?— Deku dijo perdido en el tema.

Él se molestó por su falta de atención, y lo jaló hacia él, teniéndolo entre sus brazos; un chirrido fue emitido por Deku, sobresaltado por su acción. Le miró con confusión y un poco de miedo.

—Donde estés tú, ahí estaré yo— Murmuró cerca de su oído, sintiéndose ruborizar hasta las entrañas. Alejó de un aventón el cuerpo del nerd, y lo volvió a tomar de la mano, con el corazón haciéndole contrapeso en la garganta. —Ahora sí te quedó claro, estúpido Deku?—

Lo miró de reojo y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y mascullaba con rapidez, como si lo sucedido no se le hubiera creído, o le costaba trabajo comprenderlo.

Bueno, así era él.

Ya lo conocía; sabía que Deku tardaba en comprender cosas como esas, y más si se las decía de un tirón.

Había que ser paciente con él a partir de ahora.

—Estabas muy hablador hace rato— Dijo él, tras un silencio. Deku le dirigió una mirada asustadiza, confundiéndolo de repente. —No dirás nada ahora? O es que acaso no me creíste?—

—Eh?— Emitió él de un chirrido. —No, Kacchan—

—No, qué?— Siseó él en tono burlesco.

—S-sí te creí Kacchan— Tartamudeó sonrojado. —Es que me sorprendiste—

—Ah, y tu crees que no me sorprendiste a mi?— Retortijó él presuntuoso.

—Eh?— Lo vio interrogante. —No entiendo Kacchan—

—¡Estúpido!— Le dio un garnucho en la frente, haciéndolo parpadear sorprendido.

—Qué-qué pasa Kacchan?— Llevó una mano a su frente.

—Estoy diciendo que me sorprendió cuando me dijiste eso— Replicó gruñón. —Es un maldito fastidio que no entiendas lo que te digo—

—Perdón Kacchan— Sonrió él inocentón.

—Con unas disculpas no es suficiente— Dijo.

En eso, Deku se quedó pensativo, llevándose un dedo debajo de la barbilla, palmoteando ligeramente, arrugando un poco el ceño.

Bakugou lo vio de reojo, un tanto aturdido porque él perdió el temperamento al menos, más de lo debido por permitirse ser tan gritón para todo.

De un de repente sintió un jalón en dirección del otro lado, y unos labios aterrizaron en su mejilla derecha. El contacto fue cálido y suave.

Se encendió por dentro hasta el punto de sentirse bullir en un calor intenso, su corazón dio un brinco y su pecho se contrajo.

Se separó de él, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—E-eso fue suficiente?— Preguntó Deku tímido, con la voz baja.

Él, por su parte, estaba petrificado cuán estatua. Su cerebro maquinaba en conexiones que no llegaban a ningún lado, en conexiones que se perdieron en pleno funcionamiento, terminando por estallar en un remolino de sensaciones turbulentas entremezclándose con la suavidad de sus labios, de su textura cálida y tierna, de cada partícula de aquel contacto físico le quemó el cerebro.

—K-Kacchan?— Emitió él aún más tímido.

Fue suficiente?

Suficiente fue el que Deku le confesara su amor el día anterior. Eso sí fue suficiente para él de soportar, y por ende, de sentir.

—H-hice algo malo, Kacchan?— Cuestionó Deku preocupado, le toqueteó el brazo con su otra mano con la punta de sus dedos.

—Fue pasable— Verbalizó tieso.

Deku se detuvo de tocarle el brazo.

—Sí?— Dijo ilusionado.

—No pongas esa cara— Siseó, recuperando un poco la cordura, pues su interior estaba nublado de reacciones como para hablar o siquiera de que sus propias palabras fueran coherentes.

—Pensé que hice algo que te molestó— Dio un suspiro de alivio, bajando la cabeza.

—¡Para nada!— Resopló.

Eso había sido más que suficiente, más de lo que pudo soportar…

Sin embargo, él quizás nunca le diría que fue más que suficiente, que el poder que él tenía sobre él iba más allá de lo alcanzable y que cada segundo que pasaban juntos le brindaba mucha felicidad.

Jamás tendría el valor para decírselo, y tal vez, ni decírselo a él mismo mirándose al espejo.

—Me alegra saber que te vez más relajado, Kacchan— Comentó Deku, sonriéndole.

—Cómo no estarlo?— Presumió él.

A esto, Deku se rió contento.

—Qué bueno Kacchan—

—Oye, yo creo que es momento de regresarnos, no?— Sugirió él, deteniendo el paso. —No quiero que la vieja me ande molestando por haberme ido—

—Como tu quieras, Kacchan—

—No, que como yo quiera, tonto!— Lo regañó, negando con la cabeza. —Tú qué rayos quieres hacer?—

Deku frunció las cejas, mirándolo confundido.

—Qué quieres decir con eso, Kacchan?—

—Qué quieres hacer tú?— Encaró.

Algo pareció hacerle click, porque pestañeó con los labios curveados en una mueca.

—Te refieres a salir?— Supuso Deku.

—Qué otra estupidez me puedo estar refiriendo?— Lo zarandeó frustrado de que él fuese tan lento para entender las cosas.

—Pero, tu dijiste regresar—

—¡No, idiota!— Lo regañó gritándole. —También tienes voz, no? Dime qué quieres hacer y lo hacemos, carajo!—

—Regresar estaría bien— Agachó la cabeza, sonriéndole tímidamente.

—Hm— Bufó con las cejas en punta. —Tan fácil que es hablar, maldito nerd—

Y así, los dos se fueron de regreso a casa, mientras Deku sonreía o hacía un comentario relacionado a que pronto nevaría, Bakugou sólo se limitaba a chasquear la lengua y asentir con cada cosa que él le decía, puesto a que no sabía bien a bien cómo responderle adecuadamente.

Se percató de que la tarea de ser un buen novio era difícil, sobre todo con alguien de su carácter y temperamento explosivo, que con cualquier cosa estallaba en cólera y los deseos de querer volar todo a pedazos a veces eran mayores que su cordura.

A fin de cuentas, apenas llevaba un día como el novio de Deku, o sea, le faltaba mucho para ser un buen novio para el nerd; además, ni siquiera había instrucciones para saberlo hacer correctamente, ni nada de eso.

En pocas palabras, debía de guiarse al tanteo hasta acertar con el blanco.

Pero, haría lo posible por seguir estando en su compañía; la única compañía que valía la pena para él.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.


	33. No correspondido

**"No correspondido"**

.

.

.

.

Sentirse no correspondido simulaba a una poción nociva para no tener que enfrentarse a la cruel realidad de las cosas.

No ser correspondido dolía con toda intensidad en que el vacío se abría brecha en el camino y el agujero se incrementaba con tal intensidad que el mismo dolor se apoderaba de sus sentidos, de sus sentimientos y le nublaba la vista. Todo en su extensión se tornaba negro.

El origen de su dolor era muy simple.

Tan simple que no se necesitaban grandes explicaciones para ponerlo en palabras.

Tan simple como el agua, tan suave y frágil como el vidrio, tan ligero como el peso de una libélula, tan dulce como la miel y tan doloroso como una herida abierta.

Sentirse no correspondido fue un punto cumbre en que volver a sentir algo invadirle el cuerpo conllevaba a nada. A una masa inerte que constaba su cuerpo que avanzaba y comía, una masa sin chiste y sin contenido que se destruía, se desintegraba lentamente.

La desgracia parecía seguirlo siempre, porque no le tuvo consideración para siquiera ocultarle aquello que no debió de haber visto, lo que sus ojos no debieron de posar, lo que sus ojos vieron para envenenarse completamente y corromperse.

Sin embargo, quejarse por el cómo sucedió todo, no saciaría sus peores pesadillas.

Sólo restaba dejar que el tiempo lo consumiera todo.

Consumirlo todo, sus sentimientos, las caras de sus conocidos. Consumirlo todo hasta dejarlo sin nada.

Todo simplemente se quedaría en la nada.

Se quedaría rezagado en los brazos de Midoriya por siempre.

Él quisiera, aunque sea por un segundo convertirse en cenizas, mutarse en el color amargo de su derrota y desaparecer de entre sus compañeros; de alguna manera, él buscaba ser olvidado.

Ser olvidado por Midoriya, sobre todo, ser dejado atrás por él. Permitirse ser olvidado por la única persona que él quería de verdad, y si era olvidado por Midoriya entonces su existencia dependería de él mismo y no de las sonrisas de Midoriya; aquellas sonrisas que tanto llenaban su corazón, pero que ahora eran dirigidas a alguien más, y verlo a distancia, dolía. De verdad, dolía.

Cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta acumularse con gravedad y formarse en una bola de aspereza que eran sombra en sus ojos. Sombras que se movían y perdían su forma, sombras amorfas que le comían el alma, simplemente sombras que jugaban por detrás de la suya propia.

Se percató de que al cerrar los ojos, podía ver a Midoriya. Lo podía sentir, lo olía, lo contemplaba sonreír, lo escuchaba hablar, lo veía tomar su mano con gentileza, lo vislumbraba entre sus brazos. Esa imagen se volvía real, palpable. Se volvía un pedacito de su imaginación, y una vez más, el dolor crecía en su pecho dispuesto a romperse. Burlarse de su miseria, puesto a que el abismo de ser no correspondido era peor que cualquier otro abismo pisado por el humano.

Y así se sumía al trance a merced de sus sentimientos, a imaginar con los ojos cerrados y entregarse ciegamente a lo que su corazón le plasmaba en la pantalla de su mente, como si esta se burlara de su desdicha, y quizás sí, incluso su cuerpo lo traicionaba para burlarse de las cosas que le sucedían. Se burló de él, pero él hizo algo a cambio, algo para saciar su sed de tranquilidad. Al abrir los ojos, veía el cuerpo de Midoriya cerca suyo. Sí, lo olía, lo vislumbraba tan cerca que si acercaba su mano podía alcanzar la suya aunque fueran unos milímetros insignificantes de distancia que lo separaban de él; lo veía tan cercano, mas no podía tocarlo.

Literalmente, estaba ahí justo frente a él y aun así, lo separaban montañas, caminos, bosques, mares, cielo y tierra, de ser abrazado gentilmente por los brazos de Midoriya.

Y de sólo pensar en lo otro, en lo que presenció con un nudo en la garganta, con la impotencia haciéndole digestión en la boca del estómago, con los sentidos nublados, y con las constelaciones densas palmando en la punta de sus dedos; así normalizándose, ajustándose a su nuevo estado. Al estado de ser no correspondido.

Al doloroso y cruel estado del no correspondido; de ser el amigo de a lado, el cómplice al que los ojos de Midoriya no verían con amor, mas que de amistad y admiración, quedándose colgados por el otro. El otro a quien Todoroki repudiaba, el otro al que él quisiera ocupar su puesto con el corazón abierto y dispuesto a ser recibido con una tierna sonrisa.

Sólo bastaba con recordar lo que pasó para sentir un nudo en el estómago, y los hilos de su corazón atarse y apretarse en una sensación opresora que comenzaba a volverse normal, como todo lo demás que constaban su pasado.

Recordarlo provocaba eso, pensarlo era peor que imaginarlo, y soñarlo era desolador como vivirlo en carne viva.

Todoroki no soportaba el hecho de que Midoriya fuera novio de Bakugou, por todos los sentidos! No lo soportaba en su mente.

Midoriya, el lindo y gentil Midoriya, novio del cruel y déspota Bakugou? Era una idea demasiado bochornosa, incluso para ser real.

Era una verdad indiscutible que él no hallaba razones para tildar de falacia, porque era tan real que no le cabía en todo el cuerpo para negarlo.

* * *

Cómo supo de aquel noviazgo?

Muy simple.

El día de Navidad cuando arribó felizmente con su suéter combinable a la casa de Midoriya, fue recibido con gusto y respeto, luego pasó a la sala de los Midoriya y comió una deliciosa comida en compañía de la madre de Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya y él mismo. Nada podría arruinar ese momento, hasta que llegó Bakugou.

El chico explosivo estalló en un ataque de celos al ver que tanto él como Midoriya usaban un suéter que combinaba, e inmediatamente se llevó a Midoriya del brazo con tal agresividad que creyó que le rompería el brazo al chico; en un impulso por ayudarlo, fue cuando supo que entre ellos dos no había solo amistad, sino otro tipo de relación.

Vio dolorosamente cómo Bakugou le arrebataba el suéter a Midoriya, tumbándolo al piso para terminar de quitárselo, después quemándolo entre sus manos dejando solo un rastro de cenizas como recordatorio de que quemó el suéter. También presenció cómo la estupefacción del rostro de Midoriya se tornaba en tristeza, y enseguida unas lágrimas de dolor caían de sus mejillas.

—C-cómo pudiste, Kacchan?— Salió de su voz con gran tristeza. La voz de Midoriya estaba quebrada.

Todoroki vio a Bakugou bajar la mirada, arrepentido de su cometido.

—No tienes vergüenza por lo que hiciste!— Le reclamó Bakugou con resentimiento.

Midoriya hipó lastimosamente, haciéndose pequeño entre sus hombros.

—Eres un descarado, Deku!— Insultó, señalándolo. —Usando el suéter del bastardo mitad y mitad, cuando tu y yo estamos saliendo? Ja! Deku?— Notó cómo las facciones de cólera de Bakugou, se transformaban en impotencia y frustración. Bakugou tomó a Midoriya de las solapas de la camiseta y lo zarandeó con coraje hasta despilfarrarlo al suelo.

—Ah!— Gritó Midoriya, sollozando, sin confrontarlo, sin negar nada. Midoriya estaba roto, nuevamente por culpa de Bakugou.

—Eres un idiota!— Insultó Bakugou en desprecio. —Un maldito idiota! Por qué no sales mejor con el bastardo de Todoroki, eh?—

—No, Kacchan— Exclamó Midoriya entre lamentables sollozos.

—¡Me das lástima, maldito imbécil!— Gritó con coraje. —¡Muérete, Deku! Muérete tu y el bastardo mitad y mitad! No quiero volver a ver tu fea cara Deku!—

—Esp-espera— Musitó Midoriya rompiéndose todavía más.

—¡Cállate, Deku bastardo!— Rugió con tal estruendo y odio, que Midoriya se quedó mudo.—¡Si vuelves a hablar explotaré tu cara!—

Todoroki no creía lo que sus ojos bicromáticos veían; era una escena dolorosa e impactante.

—K-Kacchan, por favor— Suplicó Midoriya desparramado entre sus lágrimas, tirado en el piso níveo, enrojecido tanto por los efectos del frío como por los desazones de la amargura.

—Hah? Ahora piensas pedir piedad? Eh, Deku bastardo?— Puso un pie en el pecho de Midoriya, regresándolo al suelo, sin importarle ver cómo se quebraba el tierno y dulce Midoriya en pedazos. Todoroki sintió horror al ver a Bakugou desatado, en plena rabia por un suéter. —Tus estúpidas lágrimas no funcionarán conmigo—

—Por favor, escúchame!— Intentó gritar Midoriya, pero su voz salió ahogada por un sollozo.

—Retuércete en el suelo como un gusano!— Lanzó por completo el cuerpo de Midoriya al piso cubierto de nieve con su pie, y Todoroki miró los ojos de Bakugou expresando dolor, claramente visible.

Contempló boquiabierto que Bakugou se retiró echando pestes debajo de su aliento, cerrando los ojos con tristeza asentado en ellos.

Cómo pudo Bakugou tratar así a Midoriya? Con qué necesidad lo hizo?

Midoriya estaba destrozado entre la nieve, llorando desconsoladamente, temblando de pies a cabeza en un dolor que ni él mismo podía describir. Nunca en su tiempo de conocerlo había visto a Midoriya romperse.

Todoroki sin poder soportarlo más, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sin cuestionarlo, sin anticiparle de quién provenían los brazos que le rodeaban por el cuerpo luego de ser tratado con tal despotismo.

Midoriya emitió gritos ahogados, lloró con tal amargura que las constelaciones del universo se apiadarían de su condición.

—Todo estará bien, Midoriya— Cercioró él suspirando, dirigiendo su vista al cielo nublado en blancura.

—Todoroki-kun— Masculló, extendiendo sus temblorosos brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. —Nunca debí de haberme ilusionado con Kacchan— Dijo lastimoso.

—Déjalo ir, Midoriya— Susurró en su oído, apretándolo entre su sostén, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos para no tener que verlo roto. —Estaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor, sin importar el tiempo que tome para que estés bien—

Midoriya respiró hondo, aprisionando a Todoroki con sus pequeños brazos, ocultando su cabeza entre su pecho, a lo que él supuso que fue para sentirse cobijado.

—Gracias— Exhaló entre pequeños hipidos dolorosos.

—No pensé que usar el mismo suéter te ocasionaría problemas— Admitió arrepentido. —Perdóname Midoriya, quizás por mi culpa estás así, y yo—

—No!— Gritó Midoriya con la voz ronca. —Yo compré esos suéteres, Todoroki-kun— Se le escapó un sollozo, seguido de un hipido. —Merezco lo que sucedió—

—No, Midoriya— Lo abrazó protector. —Bakugou es quien se dejó llevar por sus emociones, tu sólo fuiste tú, Midoriya— Lo consoló, acariciando sus cabellos rizados entre su mano derecha. —Si Bakugou no acepta como eres tu, entonces no te quiere—

A esto, Midoriya soltó un sollozo desgarrante, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Creo que siempre lo supe— Confesó lleno de amargura, entregándose al abrazo sin parar de llorar.

—Por favor, no pienses que es tu culpa, Midoriya— Pidió él, lamentándose el estado de la persona a la que él abrazaba con fuerza. —Por favor— Suplicó tragado saliva seco.

Bakugou definitivamente no se merecía salirse con la suya esta vez.

Y Todoroki se encargaría de darle su merecido, a pesar de que los sentimientos de Midoriya no eran dirigidos para con él. Lo haría con tal de ver la sonrisa de Midoriya hasta el final, si eso conllevaba a que los sentimientos de Midoriya fueran tan siquiera un poco de afecto hacia él, él haría lo que fuera por Midoriya.

Lo que fuera por ver su sonrisa llenar su corazón.

.

.

Ahora eran ambos los que se sentían no correspondidos…

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo de Todoroki luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Vemos cómo Midoriya y él sufren por amor, a causa de Bakugou y su efusivo ataque de celos.


	34. No puedo tenerte

**"No puedo tenerte"**

.

.

.

.

Si el cielo oyera su corazón crujir, por lo menos le tuviera un poco de piedad por su condición, pero al parecer no le tuvo piedad ni siquiera a Midoriya en ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Se mantuvieron abrazados en el suelo, brindándose calor entre ellos. Cuán fructífero sonaría ese escenario si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero si la línea ya estaba trazada, entonces no había nada que la cambiaría.

Sólo constaba en dejarlo todo irse, y esfumarse.

Sostuvo a Midoriya hasta que la noche arribó y los envolvió en su manto, cubriéndolos con su inmensa quietud, como si entendiera lo que sucedía con ellos.

—Midoriya— Todoroki se animo a hablarle, acariciando con una mano su hombro. —Creo que mejor regresamos— Opinó.

Midoriya se pegó a su pecho, aferrándose a su calor con sus brazos. Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero que te enfermes— Dijo precavido.

—No quiero volver a casa— Confesó desgastado.

De pronto, se le ocurrio una idea para solucionar el problema.

—Te parece, digo, si tu quieres— Empezó un tanto nervioso. —Si te quedas en mi casa— Tragó saliva. —Si no es mucha molestia, claro—

Él asintió, esnifando.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de esperanza, una esperanza peligrosa, mejor dicho, mas no podía permitirse sentirse dichoso, puesto a que verlo en esa condición, en ese estado tan frágil, significaba aprovecharse de la situación.

—Puedes caminar?—

—Sí— Lo oyó decir, despegándose lentamente de su sostén, dificultoso para moverse.

—Déjame te ayudo— Se ofreció, rodeándolo con su brazo en son de protegerlo.

El rostro de Midoriya lucía cansado, sus ojos secos de tanto llorar, su voz simulaba unos crujidos de una puerta oxidada, sus pasos lentos y derrotados.

—Le avisaré a los demás que te iras a mi casa— Dijo él cauto, en eso Midoriya recargó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo de la cintura.

—No quiero preocuparlos—

Incluso en su peor momento, pensaba en los demás antes que en él. Todoroki no hizo más que suspirar.

—Le diré a tu mamá— Repuso, encendiendo un poco el calor de su Quirk, para calentar a Midoriya, pues él estaba congelándose muy rápido. —Otra cosa, si te preocupa que mi papá esté en casa, él salió de viaje de héroes, regresa en unos días— Aseguró.

—Oh…— Inhaló entrecortado, apaciguándose. —Ya veo—

—No te preocupes, Midoriya— Cercioró gentil. —Todo estará bien, te lo prometo—

—¡Todoroki-kun!— Midoriya emitió sorprendido.

—No te mereces ser tratado de esa manera por Bakugou— Siguió. —Me atrevo a decir que tu te mereces algo mejor que Bakugou—

—Alguien como quién?— Preguntó de inmediato, sin embargo, se inmutó en clavar su mirada al suelo.

_Alguien como yo,_ quiso decir, pero alguien merecedor de Midoriya quizás en esta vida o en la siguiente no fuera merecedor de tanta inmensidad.

* * *

Llegando a su casa, optó por llamarle a la madre de Midoriya, aprovechando que ella le había dado su número la otra vez.

En cuanto tecleó los números, le contestó al primer beep.

—Hola!— Saludó apurada.

—Señora Midoriya— Saludo él educado. —Soy Todoroki Shou—

—Dónde está mi bebé Izuku?— Chilló afligida. —Lo has visto?—

—Sí, de hecho, él está conmigo—Notificó. —Se quedará en mi casa—

—Por qué?— Ella exigió saber desesperada. —Tráeme a mi bebé Izuku—

—Lo siento mucho— Concluyó él vehemente. —Pero él no quiere regresar a casa—

—Fue por Katsuki, verdad?— Asumió ella, dando en el blanco.

Al notar su silencio, ella dijo:

—¡Mi bebé Izuku!— Chirrió desahuciada.

—Por favor— Interrumpió él con la mejor intención. —Yo lo cuidaré durante la noche, mañana se lo traigo temprano—

Oyó a la señora Midoriya respirar varias veces, conteniendo el llanto.

—De acuerdo— Dijo resignada. —Dejo en tu cuidado a mi Izuku, por favor cuídalo bien—

—Lo haré— Afirmó serio, viendo de reojo el cuerpo exhausto de Midoriya cerca suyo, recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor.

Colgó el teléfono, y se acercó a Midoriya, tomando asiento a su lado; depositó su brazo envolviéndolo con el propósito de confortarlo.

—Todoroki-kun— Musitó Midoriya, girando su cabeza a su dirección. —Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme— Aseguró. —Sólo hice lo que creí correcto—

—Eres tan bueno, Todoroki-kun— Lo elogió, levantando su cabeza de la mesa. —No se qué hubiera hecho si no estuvieras conmigo—

Se sintió estremecer, palidecer en un margen de sensaciones prometedoras, sus manos volverse blancas cuán flaquezas níveas recorrerle las extremidades.

—En verdad, te lo agradezco— Dijo como sonidos de tranquilidad al ir sondeando por el pasaje de un bosque. —Yo, yo pensé que Kacchan me quería, pero vi que no es así, y— Se cortó, sus ojos se empañaron, pero se resistían en salirse en llamas de tristeza.

—Puedes contarme si gustas— Se forzó a sonar calmado, a pesar de la insaciable rabia que sentía en referencia a Bakugou. —A veces te hace sentir mejor si se lo cuentas a un amigo—

Midoriya inhaló aire, calmándose con una exhalación a través de la boca.

—Sí, tienes razón— Limpió sus ojos con cuidado con ambas manos. —Yo siempre quise a Kacchan, siempre velé por su bien y lo admiré mucho, pero al parecer no fueron suficientes para que Kacchan me quisiera— Carraspeó amargo.

Todoroki arrugó las cejas en tristeza, ocultando sus sentimientos sabiendo que si lo hacía le dolería más, pero el vacío ya era normal para él de sentir.

—Ya me di cuenta que él no me quiere— Hipó, encogiéndose. —Y él dijo que me quería, pero no es verdad— Puso ambas manos cubriendo su rostro; Todoroki sólo aprisionó mejor a Midoriya desde su brazo, sin ser brusco. —Yo quería creer que era verdad—

—Crees que Bakugou no te quiere?—

—Sí— Dijo dolido. —Kacchan me odia— Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando con dificultad. —Kacchan siempre me ha odiado—

—Pero, si Bakugou está contigo— Dijo incrédulo.

—Ya no— Destapó su rostro, dejándole entrever las pequeñas acumulaciones de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, rozando sus pecas.

—Entiendo— Concluyó resignado.

—Me mentí a mi mismo— Admitió culpable. —Me mentí con una verdad que quizás nunca existió, y ahora me queda vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos—

Midoriya puso una mano sobre la suya, simulando un sonido que no cesaba de oír, o el dulce sabor de probar un pedazo de la felicidad misma.

—No te preocupes, Todoroki-kun— Se forzó a sonreírle. —Yo podré con esto—

—Midoriya— Exhaló él tomado bajo guardia.

—Es un hecho que lo haré— Tragó saliva, y suspiró con los labios en forma de O. —Kacchan no podrá más que yo—

—Pero, necesitas sanar con calma— Socorrió apurado. —No te obligues a superarlo Midoriya, cuando es tan reciente—

Obvio, le agradaba la idea de saber que Midoriya lo superaría, pero irse a un paso tan veloz por quererlo hacer, significaba forzarse a olvidar algo que a lo mejor y él no estaba listo para afrontar, pero cuando se trataba de Midoriya, a veces las sorpresas eran un enganche indiscutible.

—Podré hacerlo— Afirmó aun con la voz quebrada. —No olvidaré a Kacchan, sólo lo superaré— Aclaró un poco incómodo. —Kacchan no se merece mis lágrimas—

—Entiendo— Acarició sus rizos, revolviendo su cabellera entre sus dedos con sutileza. —Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites— Sonrió de lado.

—Claro que sí— Dijo con el pulgar arriba.

* * *

Las paredes inamovibles de su habitación crecían en la oscuridad, cuando los rayos de la luna atravesaban las cortinas y los ojos se alumbraban de su inmensa claridad, pues la certera de ver algo inalcanzable llenaba al espíritu de júbilo, al menos el júbilo se lo atribuía a Midoriya, mas para él restaba cumplir con su papel de amigo y quedarse pendido en el tiempo de la amistad inquebrantable que conformaba su vínculo.

Las manos suaves de Midoriya rozaban la punta de sus dedos, los mechones de su pelo, en efecto, tocaban la punta de sus mejillas y su cabeza reposaba cómodamente sobre su hombro.

Ambos estaban acostados en su cama.

Todoroki no vio la necesidad de dejarlo dormir en el suelo cuando podía disfrutar una cama cálida y unas sábanas blancas abrazarlo sin chistar.

Los nervios le brotaban a flor de punta, la piel le escocía cuán suaves pellizcos sobre el epitelio, el olor a bosque y menta proveniente de los mechones de pelo del chico lo hipnotizaban en una danza de péndulos que mecían su alma y llenaban sus internos sentimientos.

Lo tenía tan cerca, a menos de un centímetro para tocarlo completamente, y aún así, no podía hacer nada.

No lo tenía, tal vez nunca lo tendrá en una ocasión como esa, y sin embargo, se restringía en su solemne integridad, en la solemne brisa que recorría y abanica su pecho al exhalar y al expandirse para respirar.

Francamente, Todoroki volteó su mirada al rostro perfecto de Midoriya; sus pecas perfectamente delineadas, sus mechones de pelo adornando sus pestañas largas y finas, sus pómulos sonrosados, sus labios rosados, sus manos suaves abanicando las suyas, su cabeza acurrucada sobre su hombro.

Era demasiado para él, con toda sinceridad, eran demasiados pensamientos compitiendo en su cabeza dispuestos a llegar a la dominancia que regiría la cordura de ser no correspondido.

Dolía no ser correspondido, pero dolía todavía más tener a Midoriya a su lado y no poder abrazarlo. Tenerlo y no poder expresarle su amor, porque no lo tendría.

Y eso, simplemente era demasiado para él de soportarlo solo.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Otro capítulo de Todoroki!, esperando que sea de su agrado.


	35. Pronto enfrentamiento

**"Pronto enfrentamiento"**

.

.

.

.

Los rayos madrugadores de la mañana solapaban su cabeza atolondrada del sueño; su recién despertar simulaba un ocaso tenue en las orillas de la sábana.

El calor incandescente, incluso frágil, lo abrigó durante toda la noche.

El calor que sólo Midoriya podía brindar sin percatarse de ello.

Se despojó de las cobijas, teniendo cuidado en no despertar a Midoriya, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, aferrándose a su brazo derecho. Resistirse a tales encantos, significaba un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, si no es que decir que sobrenatural era poca cosa comparada con la significancia de tener a la persona que le gustaba durmiendo en su cama.

Midoriya se miraba tan frágil, tan lindo, y lleno de amor por regalar a las personas.

Se oyó el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, se puso atento al ver quién podría ser.

—Shouto— Ah, su hermana Fuyumi. —Buenos días, ayer no mire a qué horas llegaste— Ella usaba pijamas, y su pelo recogido en una coleta no tan ajustada.

Él asintió, colorándose como tomate.

—Oh! No estás solo— Su hermana dijo percatándose de la presencia del dormido Midoriya.

—Eh, no— Desvió la mirada hacia Midoriya con antelación. —Por favor no lo molestes—

—Quién dijo que iba a molestar a tu invitado?—Dijo ofendida, acercándose de puntillas para ver mejor a su acompañante. —Este no es el chico que compitió contigo en el festival deportivo?— Lo ojeó curiosa, pellizcando con dos dedos la mejilla izquierda de Midoriya.

—Sí— Dijo apenado. —No lo toques— Advirtió reponiéndose del aletargamiento.

—Hm— Emitió Midoriya un quejido, parecido a que estaba despertándose.

—Tiene bonita voz— Opinó su hermana maravillada. —Y es mucho más bajito que tu, Shouto—

—Déjalo en paz!— Cogió la mano de su hermana y la movió del rostro de Midoriya, a la vez que le tocó presenciar cómo él abría los ojos con lentitud en una manía adorable, imposible de resistirse.

—Ah! Se despertó— Se rió su hermana en picardía.

—To-todoroki-kun?— Parpadeó Midoriya, amodorrado.

—Buenos días, Midoriya— Lo saludó educado, luego dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Fuyumi, quien sonreía traviesa.

—Bue…buenos días— Murmuró bostezando.

De pronto, su hermana le gritó a Midoriya "buenos días" causándole un susto horrible al pobre, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y temblara.

—Oye!— Todoroki la regañó enfadado. —Te dije que lo dejaras en paz—

—Pero tu invitado se veía tan adorable— Hizo un puchero infantil.

—Midoriya, estás bien?— Lo rodeos con el brazo, sobándole el hombro con sus dedos para calmarlo, pues él respiraba hondo para relajarse. —Lo siento, fue una de las imprudencias de mi hermana—

—He-hermana?— Exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

Él asintió.

—Soy Fuyumi Shouto— Su hermana posó su cara cercana a él, provocando un aullido de miedo.

—Oye! Deja a Midoriya!— Advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

—Midoriya, eh?— Aplaudió picarona.

—No lo molestes, por favor— Pidió, soltándolo de su agarre. —Ahorita iremos a desayunar, espéranos en el comedor—

—A la orden!— Su hermana se levantó de resorte y salió de su habitación dando brincos, tarareando de gusto.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Todoroki dirigió su vista a su acompañante con ternura.

—Perdona su intromisión— Se disculpó cortés, inclinando un poco la cabeza. —Casi no tenemos invitados, o mejor dicho, eres mi primer invitado aquí— Se sonrojó al decirlo.

—Oh, no te preocupes— Musitó bostezando, estirando sus menudos brazos al aire.

—Espero que hayas podido descansar— Comentó, tragando saliva.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Todoroki-kun— Sonrió amable. —Tú pudiste descansar?—

—Sí— Se volteó para abrir las cortinas de su habitación, para que así entrara de lleno el sol. —Hace buen tiempo, Midoriya—

Él emitió un suspiro encantado, quitándose las cobijas de encima, para asomarse por la ventana con los ojos rebosantes de alegría.

—Qué hermoso se ve el sol— Chirrió campante.

—Así es— Dijo viéndolo de reojo.

—Tienes una vista muy bonita, Todoroki-kun— Halagó él, tomándolo del brazo con gentileza. Se sintió estremecer ante el contacto, inmutado.

—Es lo menos que puedo tener en esta casa después de todo— Dijo, arrugando las cejas.

—Todoroki-kun?— Exteriorizó mirándolo fijamente con preocupación, ejerciendo presión con la punta de sus dedos sobre su brazo, emitiendo un calor agradable.

—Lo decía porque el resto de la casa es oscura— Repuso queriendo aliviar la tensión que él creó por su torpeza. —Y a mi me gusta que la luz entre por las mañana al despertar, como esta mañana—

—La luz nos saca de la oscuridad— Comentó Midoriya en nostalgia. —Y en los peores momentos es cuando podemos apreciarla mejor, y dejar que la luz nos ilumine hacia el camino de la redención—

Todoroki lo observó quieto, estremecido por la fuerza de voluntad que provenía de su persona, luego de lo que aconteció la tarde anterior, él seguía irradiando energía desde su espíritu inquebrantable, como un oasis en medio del desierto.

—Lo siento, hable de más— Se disculpó riéndose en un manojo de nervios.

—No, para nada— Disuadió. —No hiciste nada malo— Le hizo saber. —Tú mismo sigue tu consejo, sigue la luz desde la oscuridad, porque sé que tu puedes hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie—

—Todoroki-kun— Expresó conmovido.

_Tu eres la luz de mi camino, Midoriya,_ pensó enamorado.

—Las cosas que te sucedieron— Dijo cauto. —No las veas como una señal de desdicha, sino como una oportunidad para superarte cada día y ser una mejor versión de ti mismo, ser el héroe que tanto has querido ser, Midoriya— Le sonrió de lado, esforzándose en transmitir sus sentimientos.

—Tu también— Correspondió el gesto, sus ojos empañados de gusto. —Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ser los héroes que queremos ser—

—Sí— Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante unos momentos antes de irse a desayunar.

* * *

Los dos hombres desayunaron en compañía de Fuyumi, para después dejarlo en su casa, tal como prometió. No era que él quisiera separarse de Midoriya, pero debía cumplir con lo que prometía y dejar que Midoriya estuviera solo durante unos días para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

De camino en la calle se topó con Bakugou, con la cabeza gacha, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

La sangre comenzó a bullirle en la cabeza, y sus sentidos se encendieron al verle caminando en dirección a la casa de Midoriya; sin pensarlo demasiado, lo detuvo, haciéndose notar frente al chico explosivo.

—Bastardo— Lo oyó mascullar en fastidio.

—Ibas a ver a Midoriya, no es así?— Injurió, entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha. Al ver que no respondió, añadió: —No te atrevas a irlo a ver, acaso no te das cuenta que está destrozado por tu culpa?—

—Quién pidió tu absurda opinión?— Ladró Bakugou, dando un paso adelante. —Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana!—

—Pensé dejarte a Midoriya al verlo tan feliz contigo— Dijo cambiando de tema. —Pero, vi que me equivoqué, porque lo hiciste sufrir otra vez— Bakugou tensó la quijada, detalle que no se le escapó de su vista. —Yo, no lo dejaré solo, porque lo amo— Proclamó armándose de valor. —Y al parecer tu no lo amas por quién es—

Una mano salvaje lo tomó del pecho, jalándolo hacia adelante, dejando sus pies suspendidos en el aire. Se llevó una mirada asesina por parte del chico explosivo.

—No digas cosas que no sabes— Advirtió fulminante.

Todoroki abrió los ojos, porque jamás había visto a Bakugou en un aura tan macabra por un comentario suyo.

—Entonces, qué es lo que no sé?— Exigió saber, congelándole el antebrazo con su Quirk. Esto hizo que Bakugou lo soltara con desdeñosa actitud. —A ver, dime!—

—Yo amo a Deku— Dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

—Amas hacerle daño?— Pronunció sarcástico. —Eso ya lo sabía—

—Deja de decir tonterías!— Bakugou se acercó a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, logrando entrar directo a su rostro; un dolor agudo invadió al chico bicromático, quien se fue para atrás, sin caerse al suelo.

—Yo no digo tonterías, Bakugou— Declaró estoico. —Yo sólo digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es que trataste injustamente a Midoriya ayer— Sin poder retenerlo más, dejó que sus flamas surgieran de su lado izquierdo, y el hielo de su lado derecho.

—Deku no tiene la culpa de tus absurdas intromisiones— Bakugou se puso en posición de pelea, emitiendo pequeñas explosiones de las palmas de sus manos, una sonrisa malévola se formaba en sus labios. —¡Ya me tienes harto de tu fastidiosa presencia! Arruinaste todo!—

—Lo arruinaste tu!—

—Y qué me dices de ti?— Rugió encolerizado. —Haciéndote la víctima para que Deku te tenga lástima—

—¡Al menos yo no le dije que se retorciera en el suelo como un gusano!— Refirió enojado.

—Terminemos con esto, bastardo!— Declaró Bakugou decidido. —No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de explotar tu cara al infinito—

—Por qué no das el primer paso?— Lo provocó Todoroki.

Los dos se sacarían las ganas de quererse aniquilar a cuestas de todo.

Quién saldrá victorioso? Y quién perdiendo?

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué sucederá con estos dos?


	36. Pelea entre dos

**"Pelea entre dos"**

.

.

.

.

El primero en atacar fue Bakugou, lanzando una explosión de ambas manos, a lo que Todoroki usó su lado derecho, creando una barrera de hielo, imposibilitando la entrada de la explosión. Pudo sentir partículas de calor traspasar su barrera.

—Es todo lo que tienes?!— Lo provocó sarcásticamente.

Bakugou respondió con un rugido encolerizado.

—Muestra tu cara, bastardo!— Empezó a destruir la barrera con explosiones. —Para poderle prender fuego—

Todoroki esperó, similar a cuando lo esperó cuando pelearon en el festival deportivo, aguardó paciente verle la cara de rabia a Bakugou. Saboreaba ver su cara encolerizada.

Un agujero apareció en medio de la barrera de hielo, dejándolo entrever una cara muy molesta de Bakugou, hasta parecía que sus orejas brotaba humo.

—Ja! Bastardo— Carcajeó sarcástico, tronándose los dedos de la mano. —Piensas que con una estúpida barrera podrás bloquearme?—

—No— Emitió en una risita superior. —Ven a mí con todo lo que tienes— Repitió la frase que le hizo latir su corazón con locura que emergió de la boca de Midoriya en su enfrentamiento. Esa frase sincera que fue una de las detonantes que derritió su helado corazón.

Bakugou se rió entre dientes, ocasionando una serie de explosiones en su dirección, sin embargo, en un intento por bloquear su ataque con su lado derecho, Bakugou lo jaló de los cabellos y lo lanzó, estrellando su rostro contra el pavimento.

—¡Idiota!— Gritó mientras lo lanzaba.

Todoroki tosió, sintiendo que un líquido espeso goteaba de su nariz; molesto, congeló el suelo que pisaba el chico explosivo, a cuestas del dolor que sentía dentro suyo, se puso de pie, respirando profundo.

Bakugou aterrizó un puñetazo en la cara de Todoroki, en eso él encendió su lado izquierdo, lanzándole un camino de flamas incandescentes en su dirección, provocando que Bakugou retrocediera, siendo propulsado por sus explosiones.

—No debí dejarte a Midoriya!— Gritó Todoroki, lanzando una serie de caminos de fuego a su alrededor.

Bakugou le llegó por arriba, entrando por una abertura que él dejó al descubierto, dándole otro puñetazo y otro en el rostro, después lanzándolo contra el pavimento estampando su rostro nuevamente.

—Eres un asco en combate— Se burló triunfal.

Todoroki le quemó la mano con sus flamas, forzándolo a retirarse de su cercanía.

—¡No he terminado contigo!— Lo refirió con notable furia.

Bakugou rugió, regresando a su lado, incrustando un golpe en la boca del estómago de Todoroki, que salió disparado hacia atrás, creando una barrera de hielo que lo atrapara al aterrizar.

Molesto, irradió un camino de fuego atemorizante, flagelando parte del pavimento con las efervescencias del oxígeno, provocando una explosión en dirección de Bakugou, que al notarlo se cubrió el rostro, saliendo volando contra la pared de cemento que protegía las casas de la zona.

Todoroki corrió hacia donde estaba Bakugou, reponiéndose del golpe, metiendo un golpe en su mejilla, paulatinamente congelándole el brazo contra el pavimento.

—¡Ah! ¡Bastardo!— Gritó furioso, inhalando aire abriendo el puente de la nariz, como si se tratara de un toro.

—Crees que con esto me derrotarás?— Desató una explosión dirigida a su rostro, haciéndolo volar por los aires, estrellando su espalda contra el otro extremo de la pared de cemento, de modo que ambos se estaban viendo de frente. —Ingenuo estúpido!—

—Mira quién lo dice?— Inquirió Todoroki, tosiendo un poco. —La persona que lastimó a Midoriya—

Los ojos de Bakugou se inyectaron en furia, desatando en su aura una burbuja asesina con sus instintos primitivos resurgiendo en su postura.

No se trataba de una persona consiente, sino de una bestia en plena calle.

Todoroki pensó que había tocado un nervio en el chico explosivo muy peligroso; rápidamente él tragó saliva, tratando de que su miedo no fuera visible frente a Bakugou, porque si no, sería agraviante para su seguridad verse vulnerable.

—Tienes muchos deseos de morir, eh?— Bakugou se rió entre dientes en una voz casi fantasmagórica, mandando señales de escalofríos por la espina dorsal del chico bicromático.

—Ese no serás tu?— Insinuó, empleando la mejor cantidad de energía en su voz. —Hablas mucho para decir muy poco—

—Eres muy ingenuo al pensar que tendrás al nerd contigo— Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa malévola; Todoroki pestañeó ante tal escenario con miedo.

—Supongo que tienes miedo tu, no es así?— Ironizó. —Proyectas tus miedos en mi, eh Bakugou?—

—Estás temblando, bastardo— Remarcó Bakugou en superioridad, sin borrar aquella sonrisa emplastada en su rostro.

Todoroki no estaba consciente de que su lado derecho temblaba por los escalofríos, ni a consciencia clara le hubiese prestado atención a semejante detalle, cuando Midoriya se veía involucrado.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de mandar mi cara al infinito— Lo provocó. —Por qué no lo haces de una vez?—

—Ja!— Bakugou se rió macabramente, retorciendo el ceño de sus cejas; de repente, se propulsó con una serie de explosiones hacia él, quien se ancló al suelo, creando una rampa de hielo, de la cual se deslizó sintiendo el calor de las explosiones rozarle la cara, y el a aire violento con el cual Bakugou le pasó por encima, percatándose a los dos segundos que le pasaba por arriba.

Todoroki se paró de sopetón, formando bolas de fuego en su mano y tirándoselas a Bakugou, quien se propulsaba de regreso hacia él con mayor velocidad que el ataque anterior.

—¡Bastardo!— Gruñó.

Todoroki tensó la quijada, volviéndose a deslizar por el pavimento con una rampa de hielo, tomando la pantorrilla de Bakugou con su mano izquierda por debajo, oyendo como éste gruñía salvajemente al ser llevado por el aire deslizándose colina bajo, en un tumulto de hielo que Todoroki iba creando con agilidad.

Lo lanzó contra una barricada de hielo empleando cada onza de fuerza que pudiera existir en su brazo, viendo a Bakugou volando hasta estamparse contra la barricada, sin embargo, no salió lastimado, puesto a que este aterrizó con ambos pies en una posición casi perfecta.

—Crees que con esto me derrotarás?— Alardeó pretencioso.

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos para quedarme con Midoriya— Declaró entre bocanadas de aire.

Esto pareció irritarle a su contrincante explosivo, quien reaccionó con un bufido crispado, seguido de un grito rabioso.

—¡No entiendes nada!—

Todoroki se puso en pausa, frunciendo las cejas en confusión.

—Qué es lo que no entiendo?— Se atrevió a preguntar, deteniendo el combate. Bakugou detuvo su posición de pelea, poniéndose en el piso con ambos pies.

—¡No entiendes que yo también amo al nerd!— Reveló, en un instante alcanzó a percibir que su voz salió cortada.

—No parece—

—Yo quiero que Deku se quede conmigo— Irrumpió en tono gutural. —Acaso está mal que yo lo ame?—Dio un paso adelante, tomando aire. —Estos sentimientos no los puedo detener, idiota!—

—Y cómo te justificas por lo que hiciste ayer?— Todoroki exigió saber.

Bakugou puso una mano en su pecho, aferrándose a su suéter de una pieza.

—¡Estaba celoso!— Confesó dolido. —Esas cosas estúpidas que les pasa a las chicas—

—Celoso, dices?— Todoroki se rió pretencioso. —Yo también he estado celoso de ti, celoso de cómo a Midoriya le brillan los ojos cada vez que te ve pasar y cómo habla de ti con admiración; pero no por eso le haría daño—

Bakugou rechinó los dientes, bajando la cabeza, acaso lucía arrepentido? Todoroki se acercó un poco, llevándose la mirada evasiva del chico explosivo.

—Cállate! Cállate de una vez, imbécil!— Ordenó, sacudiendo el otro brazo. —Tuve miedo, de acuerdo? Tuve miedo de que Deku se fijara en ti—

Miedo?

Si Todoroki vivía con el miedo a diario de que Midoriya se fuera corriendo a los brazos de Bakugou, pero no se puso a pensar de que el miedo y el odio que ambos sentían por el otro era mutuo. Ambos tenían miedo del otro; miedo de sus capacidades, de qué puesto tenían en el corazón de Midoriya.

Ambos amaban a la misma persona y harían cualquier cosa por él.

—Midoriya se fijó en ti!— Lo señaló resentido. —Él nunca… nunca se fijó en mi— Agregó a lo bajo.

—Yo…— Se trabó, aferrándose con ahínco a su suéter. —¡Yo tuve la culpa de que Deku esté triste!— Alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de dolor, siendo así que Todoroki abrió la boca ligeramente del impacto de verle de esa manera. —¡Yo arruine las cosas por mis malditos celos! ¡Yo destruí nuestra relación! ¡Yo tengo la culpa de todo!— Pescó unos caminos de lágrimas escapándose en la orilla de sus ojos, pero estas se rehusaban a salírsele.

—Con justa razón no te dejaré a Midoriya— Irrumpió Todoroki decisivo. —Siempre arruinas todo, Bakugou, siempre destruyes todo lo que tocas—

—Y tú, qué?— Apuntó. —Tú le hiciste una cicatriz a Deku que jamás se irá de su mano, imbécil!—

A esto, Todoroki se heló en seco, sus sentidos se congelaron, menos sus oídos atentos de esa declaración.

Era verdad, él también lastimó a Midoriya, a la persona que profanaba amar con fuerza.

—Admito mi culpa— Confesó en remordimiento, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—Debería de darte vergüenza!— Gruñó Bakugou, quitándose la mano del suéter. —No declares cosas cuando tu también tuviste que ver—

—Yo no le volvería a hacer daño a Midoriya— Juró Todoroki en gesto sombrío, observando su mano con seriedad. —Yo no soy tu, Bakugou— Remarcó.

—Ya me tienes harto con tu cinismo— Se quejó.

—Protegeré a Midoriya de ti!—

—Yo protegeré a Deku de personas estúpidas como tú!— Lo refirió el chico explosivo, sonriendo prepotente; del mismo modo, se abalanzó en una corrida violenta hacia su posición, como una bestia salvaje.

Justo en ese instante, el celular de Todoroki vibró desde el bolsillo del pantalón, y antes de que Bakugou llegara a él, sacó el celular, viendo con el gesto helado de quién provenía el mensaje.

Era un mensaje de ayuda.

Puso su mano en alto, reteniendo a Bakugou.

—Aguarda!— Exigió sin verle a los ojos.

—A mi no me digas—

—Es Midoriya!— Interrumpió consternado. —Está pidiendo ayuda— Ambos empalidecieron en segundos, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar ante la pronta tragedia que les esperaba.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Nos estamos acercando al final.


	37. Ayudando a Midoriya

**"Ayudando a Midoriya"**

.

.

.

.

Los rostros de ambos chicos se miraron con preocupación asentados en sus ojos, sus gestos de inmensa ira se fueron mutando a un estado de intenso pánico. Un pánico que ninguno de los dos se podría imaginar.

Un mensaje de ayuda podía significar cualquier cosa, pero si provenía de Midoriya, iba en serio. El chico pecoso estaba en verdadero peligro.

Todoroki observó con pavor el celular donde venía plasmado el mensaje de ayuda, con nada de información, mas que aquellas simples palabras que denotaban un gran peso en ellas, pues si eso involucraba que Midoriya estaba en peligro, cualquiera podría ser la situación o el villano con quien probablemente se estaría enfrentando, imaginándose el punto exacto donde Midoriya de seguro luchaba para sobrevivir. Recuerdos sobre el enfrentamiento contra Stain le invadieron la cabeza.

—Debemos llamar a los demás— Pudo decir, sacando a Bakugou de sus cavilaciones, quien al oírlo lo miró en una mezcla de miedo y culpa.

—Qué te hace pensar que necesitamos ayuda?— Masculló inquieto.

Todoroki se quedó parado, extrañado con el comportamiento del chico explosivo, si hacía unos segundos parecía una bestia desatada.

Por qué ahora que Midoriya les había mandado un mensaje de ayuda se inquietaba a tal extremo que fuese notorio frente suyo?

Qué sucedía exactamente con él?

—Bakugou?— Quiso aplacar su tono.

—Estoy bien— Espetó crispado, a pesar de que en su rostro se veía culpa. —Qué esperas? Llama si quieres, tenemos que ayudar al nerd—

—Sí— Realizó las llamadas, en lo que los dos se fueron corriendo lejos de ahí. —Mandaremos una alerta a la escuela, necesitamos ayuda de los profesionales—

—Lo que sea— Murmuró siguiéndole el paso.

—Si estás indispuesto a—

—Cállate!— Interrumpió en un bufido. —Estoy perfecto—

—No parece— Negó. —A mi también me preocupa Midoriya— Comentó para confortar esa cara de miedo que cargaba Bakugou. Un miedo que sabía que él nunca se admitiría, siendo el orgulloso hombre que era, no provendrían palabras que relevaran su actual estado.

Su pelea estuvo intensa, se dijeron las cosas que se habían guardado, se golpearon, se lanzaron por la calle, pero sobre todo, admitieron su amor por Midoriya a cuestas de todo.

* * *

Llegando a la escuela, fueron interrogados por el profesor Aizawa, quien lució extrañado al verlos a los dos arribar a la escuela en el período vacacional. Le hicieron saber sobre el mensaje de ayuda proveniente de Midoriya y que le pidieron ayuda a los otros en caso de que quisieran apoyarlos.

—Ya veo…— Fueron las palabras estoicas del profesor Aizawa, y con su cara adormilada, no dudó en reclutar a los maestros que no se habían ido de vacaciones. —La única condición que les impongo es que se pongan sus trajes si quieren venir— Les notificó poniéndose serio. —Porque son estudiantes, pero más que nada, futuros héroes, y si haremos una intervención para apoyar a un héroe que está solo pidiendo ayuda, nosotros se la brindaremos—

Ellos asintieron y se fueron a poner sus trajes.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar, y sucesivamente se fueron a poner sus trajes, bastante dispuestos en ir a ayudar al compañero más querido del salón.

Kirishima fue a lado de Bakugou, mirándolo no del todo convencido con su callado comportamiento; de la misma manera, para él fue rarísimo que Bakugou no emitiera palabra alguna desde que llegaron a la escuela.

No era normal en alguien tan ruidoso como él.

Quizás le estaba afectando más que a nadie del grupo, y puede ser por lo que hizo en la ocasión del día anterior, pero también porque él suponía que los sentimientos que albergaba por Midoriya eran tales que superaban con creces los suyos.

Cuando se hubo puesto su traje, Uraraka y Iida se acercaron a él con gesto preocupado.

—Deku te habló?— Dijo Uraraka con pánico reflejado claramente en su rostro. Él se limitó asentir, estoico. —Pero, qué sucedió exactamente?—

—Sí, qué fue lo que pasó?— Irrumpió Iida.

—No sé— Se inmutó a decir, impotente de poder tener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero él ni siquiera tenía las respuestas a las suyas propias.

Su vana respuesta no pareció satisfacerlos en absoluto, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer Todoroki si él desconocía el resto de la situación?

Kirishima los aproximó junto con Kaminari, Sero y Bakugou, quien estaba detrás de ellos con el gesto seco de todo.

Todoroki enarcó una ceja en sospecha.

—Qué pasa con Midoriya?— Cuestionó Kirishima.

—Desconocemos la situación— Intervino Iida en rectitud. —No sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió, o si Midoriya sigue en peligro—

—Cómo es posible que no sepan?— Exclamó Kirishima, consternado. —Nos reclutaron por algo—

—Calmado bro— Se metió Kaminari, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Kirishima.

—Es que Midoriya es tan indefenso— Repuso Kirishima, agitando las manos de impotencia. —Dejarlo solo es cruel!—

—Lo sé— Chilló Uraraka con desesperación.

Antes de que Todoroki dijera algo al respecto, le sonó el celular desde el pantalón del traje; el rostro se le congeló al ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba: Midoriya.

—Quién es?— Corearon todos en sintonía.

—Midoriya— Admitió él, abriendo las orbes de sus ojos en incredulidad.

—Qué esperas? Contesta!— Gritó Iida.

Él atendió la llamada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta carcomerle de antemano.

—Midoriya!—

—Ah— Lo oyó suspirar de alivio. —Todoroki-kun, dónde estás?—

—En la escuela— Respondió. —Dónde estás tu? Estás herido?—

—Estoy bien— Habló rápido, la voz sonándole temblorosa. —Estuve fuera de peligro, la que no salió ilesa fue mi madre, la hirieron—

—Cómo?— Soltó espantado.

—Y-yo voy para la escuela!— Concluyó casi gritando.

—Pero—

—Espero que Recovery girl ayude a mi madre— Se oía desesperado, pero que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. —Llegaré pronto— Escuchó que la madre de Midoriya lloraba, justo cuando dijo eso, terminando por colgar la llamada de forma estrepitosa.

Todoroki se quedó pasmado, siendo observado por sus amigos y la mirada de Bakugou de la cual expresaba intensidad.

—Midoriya está bien— Habló serio. —Viene en camino para acá—

—Qué?— Espetó Kirishima. —Entonces, eso significa que está bien?—

—Que alivio!— Suspiró Uraraka, bajando su pecho con una mano colocada en el mismo.

—Pero, hirieron a su madre— Agregó.

—Cómo?!— Exclamó Iida.

—Midoriya estará destrozado— Dijo Kaminari, frotándose la frente, afligido.

Bakugou puso gesto de desesperación, empuñando las manos con fuerza, respirando con frecuencia.

Y como si el universo estuviera en sintonía con su estado de ánimo, comenzó a llover a cántaros. Gotas de lluvia agolpándose en las ventanas, haciendo caminos de agua como pequeños riachuelos en el vidrio templado; algo del frío pudo adentrarse desde las pequeñas ventanas abiertas, acondicionando la sala de espera, donde todos aguardaban impacientes a la llegada de Midoriya.

Todoroki recorría de un extremo a otro la entrada de la sala, cavilando casi de manera obsesiva sobre qué pasó con Midoriya. Quién fue el villano que se atrevió a atacarlo a él y a su madre, cuando él no estaba en condiciones para un enfrentamiento?

Alguien muy astuto.

Alguien lo suficientemente astuto e inteligente para conocer que el chico de cabellos rizados estaba triste, es decir, vulnerable a los ataques, a los pensamientos negativos, al descuido de su persona, etc.

Sea quien fuera aquel villano, supo que Midoriya se hallaba débil, sufriendo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe a los veinte minutos que habló con Midoriya, revelando a un Midoriya exhausto, con una cortada de tajo en la frente, donde un camino de sangre recorría su lado derecho del rostro. Él cargaba a su madre con extremo cuidado, entreviendo la voluntad de su carácter al proteger a su madre.

—Midoriya!— Gritaron en unísono.

El aludido, respiraba por la boca.

—¡Llévenme con Recovery girl!— Pidió agitado. —¡Mi madre… mi madre está herida!— Expresó devastado.

La madre de Midoriya, lucía pálida, con una herida en el vientre, puesto a que la sangre salían en abundancia desde allí; ella se aferraba del pecho de su hijo, sollozando del dolor y la desesperación de permanecer a su lado.

—Por favor, ayúdenme— Suplicó, tambaleándose.

Los más grandes del salón 1A trajeron una camilla, donde Midoriya depositó a su madre con cuidado, tomando con firmeza su mano entre sus manos.

—Estarás bien— Aseguró en una exhalación.

—Izu-Izuku— Murmuró su madre débilmente, asintiendo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Todoroki se acercó a Midoriya, al igual que sus dos amigos, siendo figuras de apoyo para el pobre aprendiz de héroe, quien no paraba de sufrir tragedias seguidas.

—Todoroki— Midoriya llamó , indicándole que lo acompañara. Él accedió, notificándole a Iida y Uraraka que se quedaran esperando en la sala de espera, pues Midoriya quería decirle algunas cosas previas.

Una vez, llevando a su madre a la clínica de Recovery Girl, y que Midoriya tomara la mano de su madre en las suyas, asegurándole que ella estará bien, sin importar lo que suceda.

—Izuku— Asintió su madre, antes de quedarse dormida por la anestesia.

—Cuando despiertes, todo habrá acabado— Declaró Midoriya, tratando de mantener la calma. Le dio un apretón a la mano de su madre y con una mirada empañada de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se entregó solemnemente al llanto, desplomándose en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Midoriya— Todoroki se hincó a su lado, rodeándolo del brazo hasta acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho. —Me contarás lo que pasó?— Asintió temblando. —Primero, necesitas curarte la herida que tienes en la frente, podría infectarse— Midoriya puso una mano en su boca, callándolo. Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Todoroki frunció las cejas, confundido.

—Es un rasguño— Afirmó, respirando hondo y profundo. —N-no necesito curarme— Despegó la mano de su boca, llevándosela para limpiar las lágrimas que caían como suaves caricias sobre sus mejillas, recorriendo los pómulos sonrosados del chico.

—Midoriya, por favor explícame lo que sucedió— Todoroki pidió amable, sintiéndose impotente al no haber podido ser de ayuda; añadiéndole que la sensación de verlo soportar todo solo, era insostenible.

Midoriya inhaló hondo, colocando una mano en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Cuando llegué a mi casa— Empezó despacio. —Saludé a mi madre, luego fui al baño, pero cuando fui allí al abrir la manija del zinc— Hizo la demostración de abrir la manija de la llave. —Se escuchó un ruido, muy similar al de un temblor, solo que en este caso no fue un temblor, sino salió un monstruo viscoso del zinc— Sus lagrimosos ojos se abrieron en terror, su pequeño cuerpo tembló escurridizo, y se apegó a su pecho en instinto de querer ser protegido su parte. —Me atacó primero, pero después al esquivarlo por la sala, le grité a mi madre que saliera de la casa, sin embargo, ella quiso quedarse a mi lado— Sus ojos se cristalizaron, aunque esta vez, no estallaron en llanto. —Ella me protegió de morir en el momento en que me distraje diciéndole que huyera, ella me empujó y…y…— Se atragantó, soltando un sollozo ahogado de su garganta. —Recibió el golpe por mi culpa!— Midoriya lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en su pecho; su entero cuerpo vibrando.

—No es tu culpa—

—Sí, lo es— Lo negó arrepentido. —Si tan sólo yo no me hubiera distraído, nada de esto hubiera pasado—

—Midoriya, las cosas suceden por algo— Aconsejó Todoroki, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos. —Tu madre definitivamente estará bien—

—Yo sé que pude haber hecho más!— Expresó culpable, negando con la cabeza desde su pecho, apretando su firme agarre, a esto Todoroki devolvió el gesto con mayor fuerza, disfrutando la cercanía del cuerpo de Midoriya.

—No te culpes, por favor— Dijo él casi en un susurro. —Ya pasó—

Dicho eso, Midoriya se alejó lentamente del abrazo que compartían, y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, respiraba entrecortado, recuperando su respiración tranquila.

Al poco rato de calmarse, un cambio en la expresión de Midoriya, le mandó un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal.

Esa expresión significaba que Midoriya estaba armando un plan, un plan que para bien o para mal, lo estaba armando.

—No estás planeando una venganza, verdad?— Preguntó con pavor, pensando lo peor.

—Qué?— Alzó la vista. —No!— Dijo al realizar la pregunta que él formuló.

—No te hace bien maquinar tantas cosas a la vez—Aconsejó, clavando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, presionando un poquito. —Acabas de ver a tu madre herida, Bakugou te rompió el corazón, no estás en condiciones para un enfrentamiento, Midoriya—

—Lo sé— Asintió él. El brillo de sus ojos comenzaba a avivarse, y eso no iba para un buen camino. —El villano tiene cierta similitud con el monstruo del limo, sólo que la única diferencia es que es mucho mayor y su capacidad de ataque es aún peor y más agresiva que él— Puso su característico ceño pensativo.

Oh no… esto no era bueno tanto para él, como para la madre de Midoriya, como para nadie del grupo.

—Él me desafió— Reveló en pleno análisis. —Y yo acepté su desafío, porque nadie lastima a mi madre— Empuñó una mano acercándola a su pecho, poniendo ese gesto determinado que estremecía el corazón de Todoroki. —Derrotemos a ese villano, Todoroki-kun—

—Midoriya— Insistió inútilmente, pues ya él había tomado su decisión sin consultársela a nadie.

—Para eso, yo tengo un plan—

—Estás seguro de lo que haces?— Interrogó preocupado por el estado anímico en el que sometieron al pobre de Midoriya. Él no se merecía ninguna clase de sufrimiento, pues era la persona más amable y amigable del mundo. Hacerle daño significaba no tener empatía por ningún ser vivo.

Él asintió extremadamente decidido, haciendo un puño con ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros.

—Para que el plan funcione— Dijo en secreto. —Necesito que estés conmigo—

Midoriya era impulsivo para esta clase de situaciones, pero él aún más al aceptar permanecer a su lado.

Todoroki asintió.

—Siempre Midoriya—

Al ver esa sonrisa orgullosa llena de brillos alrededor de sus ojos, fue demoledor para él.

—Entonces— Se acercó en confidencia. —El plan es el siguiente…—

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Intenso? Entretenido?

Cuál será el plan que Midoriya habrá formulado para enfrentarse al nuevo villano?


	38. Ejecución del plan

**"Ejecución del plan"**

.

.

.

.

—Es muy peligroso el plan, Midoriya— Todoroki frunció el ceño, consternado.

—Yo sé que es muy arriesgado y bastante alocado, pero— Expresó Midoriya con gran determinación. —Te aseguro que va a funcionar—

Todoroki suspiró angustiado, sabiendo que aceptaría realizar aquel plan sin dudarlo, aunque tuviera sus dudas arraigadas en sus pensares.

Todo podía fallar, o cabía la posibilidad de error y Midoriya pudiera salir herido en gravedad, o quizás saliera con el puño en alto y la victoria rodeándole.

Todo podía suceder, es por eso, que el plan debía ejecutarse tal cual.

—Todoroki-kun, estás conmigo, o no?— Midoriya puso una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo fijamente.

Él asintió, llevándose una sonrisa por respuesta.

* * *

Saliendo del cuarto donde atendían a la madre de Midoriya, los atacaron con preguntas Iida y Uraraka con una mirada filosa, deseosa de respuestas.

Midoriya cambió su semblante entristecido a uno de firmeza, de líder.

Una vez terminándoles de contar lo que se avecinaba para el futuro héroe, sus amigos se ojearon con contendido, reflejando en sus miradas un miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que sucederá con Midoriya a partir de ahora, a partir de cualquier momento que significara el futuro.

—Qué vas a hacer, Deku?— Uraraka preguntó afligida.

—Es un desafío arriesgado, Midoriya— Dijo Iida moviendo los brazos con rectitud. —No deberías de pelear tu solo—

—Tengo un plan— Reveló con una ceja enarcada. Sus amigos se silenciaron esperando a que él continuara, lo cual fue así. Les contó su plan, pero para Todoroki, fue un plan distinto, es decir, tenía otra estrategia: Midoriya había omitido esa movida arriesgada.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro a Midoriya, quien le miró por el rabillo del ojo con complicidad, indicándole con los ojos que el otro plan era solamente hecho para ellos dos. En pocas palabras, un plan que solo los dos debían de saber y nadie más.

Todoroki admitió sentirse tomado en cuenta, esperanzado, pero lo detenía el acelerador interno de su cuerpo. Algo lo frenaba de realizar lo que sus instintos le pedían hacer, y su mente le exigía otra respuesta, otra manera de resolver las cosas.

Uraraka y Iida intercambiaron miradas, concordando con el plan enseguida, ambos se fueron corriendo a comunicarles el plan a los demás, mientras que ellos dos se fueron a decirles a los maestros.

En cuestión de veinte minutos, todos se hallaron reunidos en la entrada de los dormitorios, agrupándose de acuerdo al plan que el joven héroe había realizado y que incluso los profesores acordaron de ejecutar, pues les pareció que sería lo más razonable de hacer.

Todoroki seguía angustiado, con las palpitaciones haciéndole presión en el pecho como si lo tuvieran amarrado con grilletes y cadenas en un cuarto sin iluminación. La sensación era terriblemente desagradable.

Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de las consecuencias del plan? De lo que implicaba la otra cara de la moneda.

Sin poder soportarlo más, fue a abordar a Midoriya con la intención de hacerle cambiar de parecer, o tan siquiera que dejara el plan intacto, sólo que omitiera lo último.

Cuando hubo de aproximarlo, vio que Bakugou le había ganado la oportunidad y estaba charlando con Midoriya en los pasillos, los dos con cierta distancia de por medio, sobre todo por parte de Midoriya, quien mantenía la mayor distancia entre ellos.

—Sé que no merezco tu perdón, Deku— Inició Bakugou con arrepentimiento cimentado en su voz. —Pero, por favor perdóname por mi comportamiento ayer, no fue la mejor manera de lidiar con las cosas y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos— Dio un paso adelante, pero eso solo ocasionó que Midoriya diera un paso atrás. Bakugou se detuvo, crispado de las manos.

—Kacchan, yo no te guardo rencor— Confesó Midoriya suavemente. —Yo jamás lo haría—

—Deku…— Exhaló el chico explosivo, arrugando las cejas en aflicción.

—No te odio, Kacchan— Musitó dolido, entrelazando sus dedos con las manos juntadas en su pecho.

—Escucha— Demandó, luego de morderse el labio inferior. —Yo haré lo posible para arreglar las cosas, Deku, porque no quiero alejarme de ti, y no pienso dejarte con el bastardo mitad y mitad— Sus manos realizaron una contracción nerviosa y eso lo animó a acercársele un poco más hacia él, quien se flexionó miedoso. —Yo estaré contigo, no me separaré de ti—

Midoriya subió la mirada, abismado.

—También quiero decir— Dio una exhalación brusca.

—Kacchan— Irrumpió Midoriya un poco torpe. —Yo… yo no pensé que me odiaras tanto—

—¡Yo no te odio!— Exclamó rotundamente, exaltando a Midoriya, quien retrocedió en pánico. —Yo, yo actúe como actúe porque estaba celoso, no porque te odiara—

—Q-qué?— Pestañeó unos segundos, sin procesarlo.

—Yo estaba celoso, Deku— Aclaró, sacudiendo la cabeza desdeñoso. —Por ese maldito del mitad y mitad y sus estúpidas acciones que me dan asco, de solo ver su horrible cara de niño perfecto, me hace rabiar!—Empuñó las manos con coraje. —No sabes cuánto lo odio!—

—Ya veo…— Midoriya bajó la mirada, entristecido.

Todoroki vio cómo Bakugou entraba en pánico al verlo de ese modo.

—Pero, yo no te odio, Deku— Se atrevió a tomar su mano derecha de un parpadeo, petrificando a Midoriya, que abrió los ojos en sorpresa. —Yo… yo quiero estar contigo— Acaso lo dijo con súplica? Todoroki estaba boquiabierto, sin palabras. —Tal vez yo no merezca estar contigo, pero yo aun así quiero intentarlo, déjame intentarlo— Pidió arrepentido, sosteniendo su mano gentilmente entre la suya.

Ese era el momento en que Midoriya tomaría su decisión, porque él no se acobardaba porque se tratara de "Kacchan", sino de la persona que le rompió el corazón. Todoroki fue testigo del terrible sufrimiento y la insufrible angustia que padeció el lindo y tierno Midoriya la noche anterior.

—K-Kacchan, y-yo no sé— Habló dudoso.

—Qué?— Su voz salió quebrada. A lo mejor y no se esperaba esa respuesta, supuso Todoroki, oculto entre la pared que ellos discutían.

—Yo no sabía que mi existencia fuera una desdicha para ti— Soltó tornándose serio.

—Qué? No— Se objetó, enlazando la mano de Midoriya entre la suya. —Qué estás diciendo?—

—Quiero decir, que a pesar de que me rompiste el corazón— Prosiguió del mismo modo. —Yo no puedo odiarte, porque te sigo queriendo, Kacchan… eres todo para mí—

—Yo…— Se cortó Bakugou. —Para mi también!— Se aferró de la mano de Midoriya, mirándola como si fuera una reliquia sagrada.

—Pero— Se quebró, suspirando pausado.

—Pero?— Repitió inseguro, deslizando una de sus manos encima del hombro de Midoriya.

—Mi espíritu sigue intacto— Declaró.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Dijo estupefacto. —Deku?— el nombrado, se zafó de su contacto, poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

—Perdóname, Kacchan— Lo miró con tristeza acumulada. —Perdóname por existir—

Todoroki abrió los ojos petrificado por lo que acababa de oír, recordando la última fase del plan con horror. _Entonces, lo que dijo Midoriya iba en serio_, se dijo con pesar.

—Deku?— Lo abordó incapaz de entenderlo. —Qué significa eso?— Lo sacudió de los hombros, pero Midoriya se negó a decirle más. —¡No me evadas!— Suplicó desesperado.

Eso hizo que Midoriya se detuviera y lo observara conteniéndose, porque era visible ver que se aguantaba las terribles ganas de romperse en llanto.

Era obvio que él estaba asustado, pero no se lo revelaría a Bakugou.

—Adiós, Kacchan— Se giró y se fue de su proximidad.

Todoroki no pudo hacer más, mas que lamentarse lo que le deparaba a todos el plan salía mal.

Todo dependía de él.

* * *

Segundos antes de marcharse, notó que Midoriya hacía inhalaciones para calmarse, no puedo contener las ganas de acompañarlo en el proceso.

—Midoriya— Habló resguardando todo gesto de angustia en su estoico rostro.

Lo vio asentir.

—Estás seguro de lo otro?— Se refirió a la parte final del plan.

—Por supuesto— Dijo serio. —Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por todos ustedes—

_No es necesario, tienes una larga vida por delante_, quiso decirle, pero se frenó de hacerlo, porque él no podía enfrentarse a Midoriya cuando se trataba de una decisión, pues él se hallaba irrevocablemente decidido en dar todo por el todo.

—Acaso no tienes miedo?— Se atrevió a preguntarle.

Las facciones del chico se tornaron depresivas.

—Sí— Confesó a lo bajo. —Tengo mucho miedo— Tembló aferrándose a sí mismo. —Pero, iré con todo lo que tengo—

—Midori—

—Si no lo hago, no sabré si valió la pena— Refutó, haciendo a un lado el temblor de su cuerpo. —No sabré qué valor tengo como héroe, es por eso que debo intentarlo—

Todoroki sin más remedio, tuvo que concordar con él a cuestas de sus pesares.

Lo había oído despedirse de Bakugou y ahora lo escuchaba declarar que irá con todo lo que tiene.

Cuánta desdicha le invadira si su corazón lo traicionaba?

Simplemente no lo soportaría.

* * *

Salieron los grupos de estudiantes del grupo 1A de acuerdo al plan del chico del cabello verde. Los maestros se encargarían de proteger la ciudad, puesto a que según lo que el villano de cuerpo viscoso le confesó a Midoriya fue que atacaría a la ciudad a las doce del mediodía si él no se presentaba al enfrentamiento.

Y cómo atacaría la ciudad? Pues soltaría a sus seguidores a comerse los cuerpos los ciudadanos desde las alcantarillas, ocasionando un caos en la población.

Midoriya debía presentarse antes de las doce del mediodía en el sector B, es decir, a las afueras de la ciudad, pasándose unos quince minutos del último anuncio que deparaba con la ciudad, en una zona desértica de vegetación seca y escasa, donde el terreno era plano y había menos probabilidades para que él pudiera escabullirse, u ocultarse.

El grupo que él pertenecía era el que estaban Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari y obviamente, Midoriya. Los más fuertes del salón.

Ellos protegerían a Midoriya del enfrentamiento y combatirían a su lado, en caso de que el villano no cumpliera con sus propias palabras.

—Están todos listos?— Les preguntó Midoriya antes de salirse de la escuela. Todos asintieron. —Entonces, vámonos—

Entre más avanzaba el vehículo que los llevaba a la zona acordada, la angustia de Todoroki se incrementaba, el cuerpo le escocía, las manos le punzaban y le ardía el pecho.

Se preparaba mentalmente para el enfrentamiento, inhalaba profundamente, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

Expandía su pecho y lo reducía, lo volvía a expandir y lo reducía, el ciclo se repetía en tiempo y forma.

Debía visualizarse a él, a sus amigos, en especial a Midoriya en acción, confiándole el resto cuando él se hubiera ido.

Midoriya confiaba plenamente en él, era por eso, que él no podía por ningún motivo, rajarse de su palabra.

Lo veía en el recorrido de ida, notando que sus ojos estaban clavados a sus manos que se frotaban entre sí, habitaba una preocupación rezagada en su mirada, y se percató de que nadie se daba cuenta de que él se estaba preparando para la tragedia.

Al bajarse del vehículo, Midoriya los abordó unos segundos antes de marchar, diciéndoles con la mejor cara que pudo ponerles.

—Qué sucede, Midoriya?— Interrogó Iida, sacado por el repentino cambio en él.

—Chicos, les quiero agradecer por acompañarme en esta arriesgada misión— Dijo elocuente, con los dedos vacilando entre ellos.

—No tienes porqué decirnos— Disuadió Uraraka incrédula. —Somos tus amigos—

—Los aprecio a todos ustedes— Interrumpió Midoriya, esforzándose por hablar. —Nunca me ha sido suficiente decirles cuanto significa su amistad para mí, y yo creo que no volveré a decírselos en una próxima ocasión— Inspiró dificultoso. —Los quiero mucho, y siempre los llevaré en mi corazón—

Palabras difíciles de decir, de expresar, de mencionar con la mejor claridad posible, cosa que él logró con enorme elocuencia, tal como lo conocía desde el festival deportivo donde demostró su gran determinación y capacidad intelectual para decir todo aquello que él quería decirle a cada persona que tuviera enfrente.

—Pase lo que pase— Siguió hablando. —Serán grandes héroes—

En vez de entender el mensaje entrelíneas, le aplaudieron todos, excepto Bakugou, que fue el único que se quedó impasible con aquel discurso; probablemente, entendió un pedazo del mensaje entrelíneas, o no.

Para Todoroki fue escuchar un testamento en carne y hueso.

* * *

El terreno era tal como lo supuso: plano y sin chiste.

El villano de cuerpo viscoso apareció debajo de la tierra, causando un estrepitoso temblor en todo el piso, en eso, él vio a Midoriya tragar saliva, poniéndose en posición de pelea con su reluciente traje verde y sus rizos danzando celestiales reaccionado el movimiento de la tierra.

—Ja!— Gritó Bakugou encendido.

—Qué clase de bestia es esta?— Dijo Kirishima volteando a todos lados.

—Mantengan la calma— Resguardó Midoriya, anclando más sus firmes piernas hacia el suelo.

_No te detengas_, se dijo a sí mismo, _no seas una carga para Midoriya. _

Un cuerpo viscoso de color mugre emergió del suelo, tirando algunas piezas y contenidos de tierra esparciéndose alrededor de su cuerpo. No se le distinguían las extremidades, pues era redondo, de porciones abismales y sus ojos verde oscuro, acompañados de unos brazos flácidos, un tronco indistinguible, y una boca negra enorme, eran un desparrame de cosa.

_No seas una carga!, no seas una carga!_, se repitió a gritos.

—Ah, joven Midoriya— Se rió el villano en indiscutible voracidad, ocasionando que la tierra se moviera en un vaivén. —Sí cumples con tu palabra—

—A-aquí me tienes— Lo oyó decir, tragando saliva nuevamente, empuñando la mano izquierda con dificultad.

Tenía miedo, era clarísimo, que el pobre de Midoriya temblaba de miedo, pero no daba su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo.

—No pedí que trajeras compañía— Refunfuñó, poniendo una mano gacha en la tierra. —Si ese es el caso, yo también traje compañía!— Rugió maliciosamente, golpeando con su gran mano en dirección a Midoriya, quien al activar su Quirk, dio un salto, esquivando el golpe.

Esa fue la indicación de que el entrenamiento empezaba.

Unos cuatro cuerpos igual de viscosos, emergieron de la tierra con aberrante voces, soltando alaridos salvajes, fueron en ruta de atacarlos a todos ellos, menos a Midoriya.

Bakugou y sus dos amigos se encargaron de los cuerpos viscosos.

—¡Muere!— Gritó encendido, calcinando al primero que se enfrentó con ambas manos apuntadas a la cabeza indecorosa del cuerpo.

—Atácame Midoriya— Lo retó el villano que se abalanzó salvajemente en contra del aludido, y con agilidad, metió un golpe en la cabeza de Midoriya, estrellándolo contra la tierra, causando un hundimiento.

—Es todo lo que tienes!— Midoriya lo retó, ileso del golpe, porque él usó su puño derecho, chocándose contra el del villano, provocando una fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

—Tienes tan poca fuerza— Se burló, sometiéndolo a una fuerza mayor, pero que él se rehusaba a ser vencido. —Sucesor inútil—

Al oír "sucesor inútil" una increíble fuerza apareció en el espíritu de Midoriya, quien aplicó una fuerza descomunal que hizo volar al villano al otro lado.

—No soy un sucesor inútil!— Rehusó gritándole.

Uraraka y Iida, se encargaban de los otros dos cuerpos viscosos, mientras que Bakugou y sus amigos acabaron con ellos enseguida.

Qué quedaba ahora?

Qué le deparaba a Todoroki de hacer?

Qué seguía?

—Oye, bastardo!— Le gritó Bakugou encolerizado. —Por qué no hiciste nada?—

Lo ignoró.

Qué restaba ahora?

—Un golpe de un sucesor inútil— Bromeó el villano en triunfo.

—Chicos!— Apareció Midoriya frente a ellos. —Por favor, retrocedan— Ordenó calmado.

—Y si no queremos?— Retó Bakugou. —No te dejaré aquí solo—

—Me ignoras, Midoriya?— Se aproximó rapidamente el villano.

—Por favor— Suplicó Midoriya, para después girarse y al activar su Quirk, se lanzó hacia el villano, dando un increíble salto por encima de él, tomando su puño y jalándolo hacia el peso contrario. Lo cargó y lo volteó de una sola movida.

—Estúpido Deku!— Se quejó Bakugou.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo— Socorrió Uraraka.

—Dejar a Midoriya lidiar con esto solo, es de cobardes— Concluyó Iida. —Yo opino que intervengamos y lo ayudemos como se debe—

—Lo mismo digo yo— Opinó Kirishima decidido. —Midoriya es uno de los nuestros—

—No lo dejaremos solo— Coreó Kaminari, con un puño.

—No!— Todoroki irrumpió.

—Ahora sí vas a hablar, inservible?— Inquirió Bakugou. —Estabas parado como monigote viéndonos pelear—Reclamó ardido.

Midoriya utilizó su shoot style, empujando al villano por inercia hacia atrás, del cual, este mismo, regresó y aterrizó un golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Midoriya, quien salió disparado hasta el suelo, volviéndose a levantar y a atacar en plena adrenalina.

—No puedo explicarlo— Admitió desairado.

—Hay algo que no nos quieras decir?— Dijo Uraraka interesada. Al silencio de Todoroki, vio sus gestos de realización, que pronto se tornaron angustiados. —Qué es lo que no nos dijeron?— Lloriqueó Uraraka.

Bakugou fue más violento en su acercamiento y restregó un puñetazo en la mejilla de Todoroki, y lo tomó de las solapas con una mirada asesina dirigida a él.

—Si tienes algo que decir— Amenazó. —Más te vale decirlo ahora antes de calcinarte, maldito imbécil!—

—¡Bakugou!— Intervinieron sus dos amigos, pero el enojo de Bakugou era mayor, y por tanto, su fuerza superaba con creces la de sus amigos.

—Semejante imbécil!— Insultó, apretando el agarre de sus solapas. —¡Si algo le sucede a Deku te mataré!—

Un estruendo se escuchó y los cuerpos de Midoriya y el villano colisionaron, ocasionando un relampagueo seguido de un estrepitosa sacudida de la tierra, que comenzó a vibrar y a levantarse la tierra.

Espantados todos, incluso Bakugou, soltó a Todoroki para no perder el equilibrio.

—Aún no he acabado contigo!— Lo señaló Bakugou.

—Lo siento, pero no les puedo decir— Murmuró creando una barrera de hielo que le diera tiempo para separarse unos metros de ellos, saliendo corriendo en dirección a Midoriya usando su cielo para deslizarse por el suelo, rumbo a Midoriya.

Esa era su señal.

_"__No te detengas por mí, Todoroki-kun, todo saldrá bien" _Fueron las palabras que se repitió en su corrida.

El choque de fuerzas continuaba, debido a que se vieron envueltos en un intercambio de golpes masivos, con el villano a la batuta de los golpes, mas Midoriya no se rendía, seguía avanzando hacia adelante, seguía persistiendo a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar del enorme tamaño bestial del villano, a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto.

De pronto, el villano logró interceptar un golpe en el rostro de Midoriya lanzándolo para atrás, pero mantuvo sus pies postrados en el suelo, deslizándose por fricción hasta detenerse; él aterrizó en el suelo con las piernas separadas, los pies bien plantados en el suelo. La fuerza del impacto cesó de existir.

—Has demostrado ser algo más que un sucesor inútil— Aplaudió el villano en sarcasmo. —Pero no eres suficiente para derrotarme—

Una explosión surgió, significando que Bakugou fue quien destruyó la barrera, y salió a fuego rápido por el aire, propulsándose a toda marcha, seguido por el resto que no se inmutaba en quedarse atrás.

—Nunca serás como All Might— Dio un azote en el suelo, colisionando la tierra. Todoroki miró atrás y Iida se cayó de rostro completo al suelo y Kaminari lo levanto. Uraraka corría a la par con Kirishima, y Bakugou era la cabeza del resto.

—Midoriya!— Todoroki gritó desde sus pulmones. El aludido se giro a verle, regresando su vist aal villlano que exigia no ser ignorado.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya le habló en voz alta extendiendo un brazo. —Llegaste justo a tiempo— Sonrió asemejándose a All Might. —No te preocupes por el resto, porque yo estoy aquí—

Se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras que con grata elocuencia manifestaba el aprendiz de héroe. Arribó a su encuentro, situándose detrás del brazo que lo separaba a él del villano.

—Te dije que sólo seríamos nosotros dos!— Exigió el villano, dirigiendo un ataque a Todoroki, pero Midoriya fue más rápido y lo protegió, llevándoselo consigo con un brazo y de un salto, evadió el estruendoso ataque.

—Todoroki— Él se percató que omitió el honorífico (quizás fue por el escaso tiempo que disponían) —Pase lo que pase, no te sientas responsable por lo que suceda conmigo—

—Midoriya— Quiso manifestar, pero fue detenido por otro ataque, que él ágilmente, evadió, devolviendo el golpe con su increíble Shoot style. —No digas eso—

Él le dirigió una sonrisa abrasadora para el alma, siendo tan gentil.

—No te preocupes— Aseguró decidido. —Yo protegeré a todos—

El resto llegó a su posición, exaltando a Midoriya que no se mostró contento de verlos llegar.

—Qué hacen aquí?— Exclamó, dejando a Todoroki en el suelo, para después continuar con el enfrentamiento. —Aléjense!—

—No te dejaremos, Midoriya— Proclamó Iida.

_No puede ser_, pensó Todoroki en desdicha,_ intervendrán con el plan._

—¡No hagan nada!— Advirtió Midoriya preocupado. —¡Nada!—

—Oi! No me ignores— El villano tomó a Midoriya de la pierna y lo estampó contra el suelo, cortándole la entrepierna.

Lo vieron retorcerse del dolor, y como era de esperarse, Bakugou intervino junto con sus amigos, liberando a Midoriya del agarre del villano.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota por quererte hacer el héroe!— Lo regañó, su ahora, ex novio.

—¡No, Kacchan!— Protestó angustiado.

—No me desafies!— Advirtió ofendido.

Midoriya se puso de pie, abriéndose el paso corriendo a una velocidad casi imperceptible para la vista, claramente ignorándolos a todos.

—¡Todoroki! ¡Ahora!— Ordenó él, esquivando la inmensa cantidad de golpes dirigidos a él.

—Oi! Deku!— Bakugou fue tras suyo, seguido de sus amigos.

—¡No interfieras!— Lo regañó Todoroki

—¡Hago lo que se me venga en gana, bastardo mitad y mitad!— Se quejó gruñéndole.

Todoroki se ancló al suelo, preparado para lo peor.

Midoriya se lanzó de un salto a la boca del villano, siendo tragado al instante por él. Cuando él oyó esa parte del plan, se quedó estupefacto, pero ahora que lo veía propiamente, realizó que en efecto, era un plan arriesgado, pero viable, al menos con lo pequeño que era el cuerpo de Midoriya.

Todos gritaron de preocupación por él, pero él sabia que solamente tendrían poco tiempo para salvarlo.

_"__Una vez dentro de su tracto intestinal, tendré diez minutos para salir de ahí, debido al ácido que secreta, si nos pasamos del tiempo, mi cuerpo se pudrirá y…"_ Recordó cómo su rostro se cambió a uno de padecer miedo. _"Moriré" _

_Morirá… no, no morirá. _

El hielo se esparció con frenesí exterminador, congelando de inmediato al villano desde el suelo hasta la irse inmiscuyendo al tronco.

_No morirás. _

_No debes morir._

El resto comenzó a intervenir, haciendo que él perdiera tiempo, por lo que les suplicó desesperado que no hicieran nada, pero nadie lo escuchaba.

_No morirás! _Gritaba su mente en pánico.

_No debes morir, Midoriya._

—¡Deténganse!— Gritó a todo pulmón, viendo cómo su hielo se derretía con las explosiones de Bakugou, los relámpagos de Kaminari, las patadas de Iida, etc.

Nadie lo escuchaba y el tiempo se agotaba.

Midoriya moriría pronto si no se detenían.

—No nos ordenes, bastardo!—

Era el colmo que ese idiota le dijera lo que debía de hacer, era el colmo saber que él fue el responsable de que Midoriya se le rompiera el corazón en pedazos.

—Quieres que él muera?— Se animó a gritarle.

—Qué dices?— Boquiabierto, paró sus ataques contra el villano que se reía por tener a Midoriya dentro suyo.

—Deja de atacarle, Bakugou— Ordenó mirándolo con desesperación, con amargura. Los dos rivales se vieron a los ojos, a lo que pareció que Bakugou entendió lo que le trataba angustiadamente de explicarle y retrocedió. Él retrocedió, y tal vez por primera vez, obedecía una orden.

Todoroki viendo que el resto le dejó el paso libre, congeló todo la parte inferior del villano, quien se retorcía del dolor, incapaz de atacarle pues el frío era un castigo para ellos, una reverenda tortura.

_No mueras, por favor, no mueras!_

Más frío emergió de su brazo, de sus pies, de todo su ser.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Midoriya cesó de vérsele, pero él hacía lo posible por salvarlo a cuestas de todo.

En eso, una luz radiante de color verde surgieron desde el interior del villano, que terminó de moverse cuando la luz incrementó de tamaño, de intensidad, y se expandió hasta destruirlo por completo.

La luz era tan inmensa que cegaba a cualquiera que la contemplara; pues era una luz tan bella y tan linda que esclarecía a los sentidos dejándolos anonadados.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, vio a aquella figura tan esplendorosa de pie, situado en la zona donde emergió la luz. Midoriya estaba parado, dándoles la espalda con esa majestuosa figura, con sus rizos flotando en dirección al viento.

Silencio.

Midoriya se ladeó a verles, obsequiándoles una sonrisa.

Todoroki sintió horror al ver esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa no denotaba una seguridad en su persona.

Era la sonrisa más cálida que él había hecho desde que lo conocía. Les sonrió con gran calidez. Todo en ese rostro de ternura alumbraba similar a los rayos del sol.

—Deku...—

—Midoriya!—

Las voces entusiasmadas de los demás eran atronadoras, eran ruido para sus oídos sordos.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Midoriya se balanceó hacia adelante, asimismo borrándose su sonrisa de su rostro, su pierna derecha se movió ligeramente adelante, permitiéndole al resto de su cuerpo caerse lentamente hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo, inerte.

Todoroki se quedó parado, viendo cómo los demás corrían a él, sobre todo Bakugou.

—¡Deku!— Salió de su boca. —¡Deku!— Observó que Bakugou lo sacudió sin recibir una respuesta por parte suya, no había nada. Ni una respuesta, ni una palabra. Nada. —¡Deku, abre los ojos!— Se desesperaba, era de esperarse. —¡Deku, por favor, abre los ojos!— Ahora suplicaba, pedía a gritos una respuesta de su parte, pero no la obtendría. Todoroki sabía que no la obtendría.

Todoroki dio unos pasos adelante, inexpresivo del rostro, inexpresivo de cualquier emoción.

—¡Deku, abre los ojos!— Bakugou lo tomó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo firmemente, sin parar de sacudirlo. —No me dejes! Por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme— Uraraka y Iida estaban atónitos, sin emitir palabra alguna; sus caras de negación de lo que veían eran obvias —Deku… Deku, por favor!— Bakugou se aferró a su cuerpo, apretando su agarre. —¡No puedes hacerme esto!— Su voz se puso ronca, Kirishima y Kaminari, lo miraban estupefactos. Parecía que no reconocían a su amigo. —No me dejes solo, Deku, no por favor, no— Lo que aparecía en sus ojos, eran… lágrimas? Lágrimas de verdad? —Deku, por favor, por favor no…— Lo apretó contra su pecho, reposando su cabeza sobre sus rizos. —Te amo, me oyes, ¡te amo!— Confesó seguido de un sollozo que se esforzaba en no soltar, pero que a fin de cuentas, se escapó de su voz. —Te amo, no me dejes solo, Deku, te amo— Acarició sus rizos con delicadeza, pues no lucía con intenciones de lastimarlo más, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Midoriya, soltando un sollozo desgarrador. —¡Por favor, Deku, abre los ojos, di algo!—

Todoroki miró los alrededores, incapaz de seguir viendo aquella trágica escena frente a sus ojos, los cuales los cerró con fuerza. Ese silencio en la mente de Todoroki era inmenso, era un silencio desgarrador y tenebroso de lidiar. Apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, con una verdad cimentada en su mente:

Midoriya ya no estaba con ellos.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Este capítulo no es el final, por favor no crean que lo es.

Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Intenso?


	39. Has vuelto a mi

**"Has vuelto a mi"**

.

.

.

.

La sensación inminente de pérdida era abrasadora para el alma, incandescente que nublaba los párpados, los cuales ansiaban cerrarse para evitar ver el horror que deparaba.

Los sentidos se volvían ásperos y si la realidad era aquella, entonces él se rehusaba a vivirla, porque era demasiado para uno de soportar. Simplemente no se podía existir con tanto dolor en una sola persona.

El lánguido e inerte cuerpo de Deku recostado sobre sus piernas, tan frío, tan lindo, incluso.

Sus rizos eran suaves al tocarlos con su mano, al acariciarlos y moverlos lentamente, sintiendo cada partícula de su ser lejos de ser escuchado, pues de su boca no salían palabras, de su cuerpo no surgían reacciones, de sus párpados no había un parpadeo, no existía nada que diluyera la sensación amarga de lo que sucedía.

Sin embargo, él se rehusaba a aceptar, se negaba rotundamente a rendirse.

_No me puedes dejar, Deku. _

Lo recostó en el suelo, hiperextendió su cuello con delicadeza, abrió su boca y ejerció el proceso de resucitación boca a boca.

—¡Vamos, Deku!— Lo animó, poniendo toda la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo, empleando su máximo esfuerzo en devolverlo a la vida. Lo necesitaba con él, no lejos de su vida. Bakugou se negaba a vivir sin Deku. —No me dejes, Deku! No te rindas!—

—Bakugou— Kirishima le puso una mano en el hombro, pero él se zafó, empezando la otra parte de la resucitación.

—Deku no te irás de aquí— Murmuró agitado. —Yo sé que puedes oírme, maldito nerd!— Comenzó el ciclo por segunda vez, repitiendo los pasos tal cual se lo enseñaron en la escuela. —Vuelve a mí, por favor!— Repitió el tercer ciclo con mayor fuerza, mayor frecuencia ejercida de su ruda voz. —Abre los ojos, Deku! Me rehuso a vivir una vida sin ti…— De nuevo, su voz se estaba cerrando, su garganta se secaba, y sus lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos como naufragios. —Te amo— Declaró, oyendo los silenciosos sollozos de los amigos de Deku por detrás de su espalda. Ellos perdieron la esperanza de verlo vivo, pero él, él seguía intentándolo, insistiéndole al inerte cuerpo del que fue su novio por dos días que volviera a la vida. —Te amo, Te amo— Prosiguió con mayor auge, repitiendo el ciclo por quinta ocasión. Ahora sus amigos trataban de consolarlo.

Acaso esos idiotas no entendían que lo último que se perdía era la esperanza?

—¡Te amo, maldición!— Aulló, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Deku, haciendo todo lo posible para no perder la calma. —¡Vamos, Deku! Puedes oírme, te amo, te amo mucho más de lo que crees— Sus brazos se cansaban, aflojaban el pulso. —No me dejes aquí solo, no puedo estar sin ti!— Sintió su garganta áspera arder en llamas. —¡No te rindas, Deku, tu no eres así!—

—Bakugou detente!— Intervino Kirishima incapaz de seguir viéndole de ese modo, pero él lo ignoró.

—Midoriya no volverá!— Iida proclamó con la autoridad de un superior, captando la atención de todos.

_Debe volver, debe volver,_ Bakugou exclamó en su mente, apretando la quijada.

—Tú que sabes?— Rugió, sin soltar a Deku.

—No…nos duele a todos— Repuso Iida, con el labio inferior temblándole. —Fue una—

—¡No hables de Deku en pasado!— Lo señaló Bakugou irascible. —No te atrevas…— Cerró los ojos luego de decirle eso, lanzándose a abrazar a Deku con todo el pesar de su corazón, lamentándose su error, su falta de. —Deku no pudo haberse ido!— Lloró amargamente. —No…no pudo— Se atragantó con un sollozo, recostando su cabeza en la frente de su amado, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo la penumbra de su lánguido cuerpo, tocarle la piel.

Nunca antes las cosas él las había contemplado como frías, o haber visto los contornos de los pliegues con vacíos en ellos, o que las formas de sus amigos eran impedimentos para pensar, para sufrir solo.

La alquimia se mezclaba con la ciencia, las personas se flagelaban en estatuas que bloqueaban la vista, la tierra café que cubría al suelo se rociaba de la esencia que conformaba al cuerpo que antes fue la persona que él amaba más en el mundo.

Nunca se lo dijo directamente, nunca le confesó cuán grande era su existencia en su mundo.

Resultaba insoportable existir sin él.

—Te amo— Susurró entrecortadamente. —Te amo tanto, Deku— Acarició con la punta de sus dedos sus brazos, sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con sus dedos. Se volvió a agachar, recostando su frente sobre la suya, observando sus bellos ojos cerrados, deseando que sus ojos lo miraran solo a él en un mar de perdición, donde la mirada de ambos podía perderse lejos de la realidad.

Desconocía qué haría después, qué haría sin Deku en su vida. La idea traspasar su mente le causaba un miedo estrepitoso, carcomiéndole el cráneo, abrasándole las neuronas hasta incinerarlas.

Qué seguía de hacer sin su presencia en su vida? Qué sería de él? Nada, una existencia más, un flagelo mutilado en la población, un héroe mediocre, etc.

Qué le esperaba en soledad?

Qué conllevaba una vida sin Deku?

Bakugou respiraba profundamente, cerca de un cuerpo inerte que alguna vez fue la muestra de su amor en carne y hueso, la muestra que en helechos y arbustos reflejaba un paraíso hecho en persona.

—Ba-Bakugou— Todoroki habló en tono incrédulo.

Qué quería ese bastardo ahora? Lo ignoró, soltando un quejido.

—Bakugou— Dijo más persistente.

—Qué quieres?— Se levantó a mirarle con repudio. Acaso el bastardo no entendía que él sufría?

—Mira a Midoriya— Lo apuntó con cautela, sus ojos bicromáticos sugerían que aquello que él le decía que viera, no era un invento.

—Qué?— Espetó, regresando su vista al cuerpo de Deku, que estaba…inerte? Sus orbes se abrieron de par en par. El pecho de Deku se expandía y se reducía, de su boca salía el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba.

Es-estaba vivo?

En verdad vivía?

No murió?

—D-Deku?!— Se abalanzó a su cuerpo, revisando ansiosamente que el aire que salía de su boca era en realidad, una muestra de que él no lo había dejado. En efecto, aire, aire emergía de su boca, se expandía su pecho y se reducía progresivamente, y por ende, él lo podía sentir. —Deku…— Sonrió desarmándose en alegría pura. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, colocando la cabeza de Deku sobre su pecho que brincaba en gozo, rodeándolo enteramente con sus brazos; ahora, lágrimas de felicidad surgían de sus ojos sin parar, rociando las mejillas pálidas de su adorado nerd. —Te amo— Dijo agradecido.

Los chillidos de Uraraka, las carcajadas de sus amigos, y el entusiasmo de Iida fueron lo que sus oídos captaron en cuestión de segundos.

Le agradecería al bastardo mitad y mitad por percatarse de que el nerd no los abandonó, puesto a que él se percató de que el nerd, en efecto, no los abandonó para siempre, sino que estaba vivo, respirando.

Le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano, delineando sus pómulos; conmovido, lo volvió a besar en la mejilla contraria, y luego en la frente.

A pesar de que él no abría los ojos, sabía que él los alcanzaba a escuchar, por lo que le repitió incontables veces que lo mucho que lo amaba, sin despegarse de él.

Todoroki se le acercó, tendiéndole una sonrisa de lado.

—Creo que está inconsciente— Opinó de la nada, causando que Bakugou se tensara, imponiendo su cuerpo para que no tuviera alcance del de Deku. —Bakugou— Suspiró enfadado. —No le haré nada a Midoriya—

—Eres bastante estúpido por quedarte calladote— Reclamó, aferrando al cuerpo del nerd como si se lo fueran a robar.

—Yo también amo a Midoriya, sabes?— Exteriorizó en tono vago. Una contracción nerviosa surgió en las cejas de Bakugou. —Pero, yo ya sé que Midoriya te quiere a ti— Admitió en desdicha.

—Tsk— Rodó los ojos.

El festejo de sus amigos seguía en pie detrás suyo, sin prestarles atención al argumento que tenían.

—Midoriya no quería decirte del plan— Le hizo saber, suspirando. Él frunció el ceño, curiosamente, indicándole al bastardo que continuara. —Él pensaba que lo odiabas, es decir, que lo ilusionaste para romperle el corazón—

—No es verdad!— Lo negó de inmediato.

—Midoriya pensó que si desaparecía de tu vida, estarías feliz, o al menos no te causaría tantos problemas— Concluyó Todoroki. —Es por eso, que él planeó sacrificarse por todos nosotros—

Bakugou se quedó libido.

Acaso Deku creía que él lo odiaba al extremo de no quererlo vivo? Emitió un jadeo mareado, apretando su agarre del cuerpo de Deku, que continuaba respirando.

—Bueno, también— Se rascó la nuca, asintiéndole. —La única forma de derrotar al villano era de adentro hacia afuera y empleando el uso del frío— Le dirigió una mirada de admiración a Deku. —El villano lo atacó en su casa, y en el rápido intercambio, poco después de que su madre saliera herida, Midoriya se percató de que el frío dañaba la superficie de la viscosidad del villano, cuando este salió a atacarlo por la ventana y unos copos de nieve le cayeron en el brazo y Midoriya vio que él, por default, se retorcía del dolor—

—Ya veo— Fue lo que pudo decir, absorto de palabras.

—Sé que cuando Midoriya esté consciente— Dijo Todoroki. —Se sienta traicionado por mi por haberte dicho esto, pero no quería guardármelo, cuando podría tener la oportunidad de contártelo, Bakugou— Le tendió una sonrisa amistosa. —Ahora— Se puso de pie, reclutando al resto, que no paraba de festejar. —Tenemos que llevar a Midoriya con Recovery Girl— Informó con cautela.

—Yo lo llevo— Bakugou se puso de pie, cargando a Deku entre sus brazos teniendo el mejor cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que su entrepierna estaba, aunque por fortuna, no fue una cortada profunda que dañara mucho el tejido.

La alegría de saber que no abandonó a nadie de sus seres queridos era abismal.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un capítulo más corto que el anterior, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Es de Bakugou este capítulo.


	40. Entrando en sintonía

**"Entrando en sintonía"**

.

.

.

.

La diferencia entre vivir o morir era tan relativo como el tiempo, tan ambiguo como la personalidad de un hombre, y sin embargo, esa fina línea que marcaba la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte, entre la sangre y el fuego, entre los besos y las caricias, entre las risas y las lágrimas se formaba en un ciclo superfluo, que se superpone en el abismo de correr a la par con el tiempo antes de ser azotados por su fuerte ventisca que siempre suele ser tan fría al acogerla y suele ser rápida al sumergirte en su manto.

Asimismo, Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, o de esclarecerlo cuando lo experimentó en su regazo, sintiendo la muerte recostada sobre sus brazos, decayendo en una atmósfera de cerezos rojos en un día de primavera, decantando en lloviznas dispersas por la tierra estéril del suelo árido.

Las formas de sus amigos moverse eran como siluetas amorfas, oscuras y sin gracia. Los sollozos de los amigos de Deku palidecían, se deformaban y se desgastaban en las supuestas posibilidades de lo que pudo haber sido. Siempre quedándonos en el pudo haber sido, y sin dar un paso más o un paso menos.

Todo quedándose en los supuestos, en las posibilidades, en los típicos "pudo haber sido".

La diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, eh? Esa pregunta circuló la mente atareada del chico explosivo, mientras sostenía la mano de Deku en la camilla del hospital. Él observaba el cuerpo dormido del que fue su novio, dormido bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

Era increíble cómo es que él seguía vivo frente a sus ojos.

No le cabía en la cabeza la gran dicha que le embargó de pies a cabeza cuando vio su pecho expandirse luego de que todos hubieran perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver con vida.

Su mano, por fortuna, emanaba calor, una calidez suave y gentil, asemejándose a la sensación del verano.

Se mantuvo callado, cultivando internamente sus sentimientos que continuaban creciendo y aflorándose en su sistema, sin ser un padecimiento que conlleva a un inicio incómodo de vertientes en una persona, sino una forma de relatar un vestigio que cortaba con la mala vibra de la vida del pasado.

Bakugou no buscaba vivir en el ayer, sino en el presente, que con tanto eufemismo se recató en experimentar cuando la vida de Deku estuvo por extinguirse.

Tan sólo verlo respirar desde la máscara de oxígeno le brindaba calma, la única calma que Deku podría brindarle.

Sus ojos cerrados solemnemente simulaban la proximidad con la cual uno relata su primera vez viendo un paraíso terrenal.

Bakugou no vio la necesidad de ponerse la máscara de desdén con el ceño fruncido incrustado en su gesto, al contrario, se la quitó en honor a Deku, en nombre de su presencia.

En ese momento, entrelazó sus dedos lentamente entre los frágiles y suaves dedos de su mano, los cuales se enfriaban cuando arribaba la noche, pero que al amanecer se calentaban en tenue luz de esperanza.

Apretó los labios un poco, sabiendo que apenas habían pasado dos días en que Deku dormitaba en interminable sopor, uno que le parecía fastidiosamente eterno, puesto a que ansiaba verlo abrir los ojos, ansiaba oír su voz, ansiaba abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos, hacer cosas de pareja, entrenar juntos, ser los mejores héroes de Japón. Ser interminables en el mundo de su propia fantasía.

Un segundo era igual a una eternidad, conllevando a otras eternidades que se abrían paso a otras, y así sucesivamente creciendo en un fastidioso ciclo de espera, en un constante reproche contra el maldito tiempo y sus absurdas lentitudes para con las cosas.

Horripilantes eternidades que se entremezclaban con las visitas de sus amigos para ver al nerd cada que podían, o sea, durante mañana, tarde y noche. Y lo peor era que su tiempo a solas era escaso, es decir, mínimo. Un mínimo naufragio mental, encapsulado en fragmentos de tiempo.

Ojalá Bakugou pudiera encerrarlos a todos en una jaula para que no visitaran a Deku cuando él no quería que nadie lo fuera a ver, con excepción de Recovery Girl, que era la persona que curaba a su adorado nerd y lo revisaba cada tanto para ver su condición.

El último forme que le dieron era que la cortada que le hicieron a Deku en la entrepierna se había cicatrizado, y la cortada de tajo que surgía en su frente, estaba mejor cicatrizada que la otra.

Lo que descartó fue que no dejarían futuras secuelas en el joven héroe, lo cual para Bakugou fue aliviador.

Que Deku tuviera repercusiones relacionadas a la pelea anterior sería un constante recordatorio de su sacrificio, y eso podría ocasionarle estragos en su autoestima, puesto que Deku era un chico que pensaba de más las cosas y maquinaba obsesivamente sobre los sucesos o posibles causas del problema, y si viera cada mañana y cada noche esa cicatriz en su entrepierna le dañaría el autoestima.

Bakugou no soportaba la idea de saber que Deku sufría en silencio. Simplemente no lo soportaba, así como tampoco soportaba verlo herido.

Él aborrecía con terrible desdén esos escenarios frente a él.

* * *

—Parece que ya no será necesario hacerle más estudios— Resaltó Recovery Girl en el último chequeo del día. Bakugou asintió, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Deku entre la suya, frunciendo el ceño furtivamente. —Desconozco cuándo despertará, Bakugou— En ese momento asumió que Recovery Girl le había leído la mente, tal vez por aquella expresión en el rostro. —Su cuerpo necesita mucha energía para recuperarse—

—Lo sé— Rechinó los dientes, desdeñoso. Le daba fastidio escuchar esas palabras de supuesto apoyo por parte de las personas, cuando a él le parecía que lo hacían por interés.

Recovery Girl se detuvo, esbozando una sonrisa amable, dio un cabeceo y se salió del cuarto en que lo tenían acostado.

Ese nerd se daba sus privilegios de dormir como si estuviera en un estado vegetal.

Bakuguou soltó un gruñido, seguido de una a abrumada exhalación, que a la larga incitaba involuntariamente a rumiar. Rumiar porque sí, o rumiar porque no le quedaba de otra para aguantar el pasar de los minutos que reflejaban el cansancio que él mismo pasaba por mantenerse despierto durante muchas horas, esperando el momento en que el nerd decidiera abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

Apretó su mano entrelazada, anclando la quijada con fuerza.

—Tsk— Acercó su antebrazo a la camilla, descansando un poco el brazo, sin soltar su mano de la suya en un arrebato.

La noche estaba entrada, fría y sin embargo, hacía un calor cómodo en la habitación donde lo tenían.

De pronto, sintió una contracción nerviosa rozarle los dedos de la mano entrelazada, haciéndolo percatarse de lo que sucedió. Abrió los ojos saliéndose de sus orbes, al ver que los párpados de Deku se abrían batallosamente, y su boca se abría poco.

—Deku?— Habló ansioso.

Éste le devolvió el gesto, apretando su mano débilmente, para luego, parpadear, volteando a todos lados con confusión.

—K-Kacchan…— Lo nombró dificultoso, tosiendo después de decir su apodo de siempre.

—No hables— Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Notó que él quería levantar la cabeza de la almohada, por lo que le ayudó a moverse un poco, sin ser agresivo con su soporte. La piel del nerd se sentía suave, gentil al contacto con su propia piel.

—Es-este es el cielo?— Preguntó ilusionado, con sus ojos apesadumbrados y su voz ronca.

—Qué estupidez dijiste?— Espetó incrédulo. De qué carajos hablaba el nerd? El cielo?

—Todo se ve blanco— Suspiró vago. —K-Kacchan, me estás recibiendo en el cielo?—

—Claro que no, idiota— Lo regañó a lo bajo, acercándosele para no ser ruidoso con él. —Estás en la escuela, en una camilla de hospital porque te quisiste hacer el héroe—

Los ojos de Deku se abrieron, y se le fue el aire.

Bakugou entró en pánico, y socorrió apuradamente a Deku.

—No-no morí?— Manifesto angustiado, tocando su pecho con preocupación, subiendo sus manos a su rostro, tocando la máscara de oxígeno con los ojos saltones. —Pero-pero—

—No moriste— Bakugou le hizo saber, mirándolo fijamente.

—No-no lo entiendo— Dejó recostar su cabeza sobre el respaldo, confundido y asustado.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendes!— Retortijó Bakugou impacientado con la urgencia del nerd por querer hallarse muerto.

Oyó a Deku suspirar con las cejas fruncidas en incertidumbre, sus párpados caerse, sus facciones decaerle en el rostro.

Bakugou exhaló.

—¡Eres de lo peor, Deku!— Expresó llevado por la furia. —Cómo pudiste pensar que si morías yo estaría feliz sin ti?— Se atragantó con la emoción.

—Eh?— Deku lo miró preocupado.

—Sólo un Deku pensaría semejante estupidez— Se quejó. —Yo…yo no estaría feliz si te fueras— Apretó el agarre de su mano, observándolo con sinceridad asentada en sus ojos rojos. —No lo vuelvas a hacer, Deku—

Deku bajó la mirada, culposo.

—L-lo siento, Kacchan— Se disculpó cabeceando en arrepentimiento. —Yo… pensé que si desaparecía, tu estarías más feliz—

—No lo estaría— Musitó obstinado.

—E-estabas enojado conmigo— Lamentó entrecortado, sus ojos gritando su dolor interno. El pecho de Bakugou se contrajo.

—Estaba celoso, Deku— Se sinceró a cuestas de todo, a cuestas de su orgullo nefasto. —Estaba celoso del mitad y mitad, yo no estaba enojado contigo—

—Q-qué?— Parpadeó interrogante.

—¡Yo tuve miedo de que te fijaras en ese bastardo!— Confesó con un cosquilleo escocerle la lengua. —Enseguida me arrepentí de mi falta, y te juro que quiero volver a estar contigo, trataré de ser mejor, lo digo con todo lo que tengo— Acercó su rostro al suyo, que con sus enormes ojos verdes lo vislumbró con sorpresa, cambiando lentamente a su inconfundible admiración hacia él.

—Kacchan— Pronunció conmovido. —Yo no me fijaría en Todoroki-kun— Aseguró, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo sé— Se rió entre dientes, fijando sus ojos rojos a su mirada. —Por favor vuelve conmigo, Deku—

Las mejillas de Deku se encendieron asemejándose al color de un tomate, pero Bakugou no se quedaba atrás, se sentía arder en llamas del rostro. De seguro él estaría rojo.

—Kacchan— Se animó a decir. —Te escuché—

Se quedó estático, ausente de comprenderlo, hasta que una sensación extraña le vino por encima y recordó la escena que hizo al tratar de regresarlo a la vida. El esfuerzo que sus brazos realizaron a pesar de aflojarse y perder fuerza, ejerció su mayor presión por hacer el proceso de resucitación correctamente.

—Hubieras dicho algo— Reprochó, haciendo una mueca de lado.

—Yo…— Tragó saliva, nervioso. —Y-yo también te amo, Kacchan—

Sus ojos se abrieron en extrema sorpresa, sus cejas se fruncieron de incredulidad.

—Qué has dicho?— Se oyó decir.

—Te amo, Kacchan— Deku volvió a decirle, estrechando su mano temblorosa a la otra que estaba libre en la camilla; él la tomó y sus dedos se entrelazaron como un lazo completo. Apareció su linda sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

—Yo te amo— Confesó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla con lentitud arraigada en sus movimientos. —Te amo más de lo que te imaginas— Susurró, sintiéndolo estremecer.

—Em— Dijo tembloroso. —Sí quiero volver contigo—

Bakugou se acercó a besarlo en los labios, luego de haberle quitado la máscara de oxígeno, tomado por la emoción de haber oído esas palabras, pronunciadas suavemente por Deku, sin interpretarlas como vestigios de soledad, o como un impulso sin sentimientos de por medio.

Lo besó suavemente, casi rozando sus labios sobre los suyos que eran tan cálidos y dulces de sentir.

—Te amo— Dijo sobre ellos contemplando los ojos cerrados de Deku, quien se permitió ser besado por él.

Se besaron lento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, ensimismados en su propio universo, como si el mundo fuera de su burbuja se asemejara a una cortada brusca. Se besaron dichosos, pero por sobre todo, porque se confesaron sus sentimientos sabiendo que él pudo haber perdido y para siempre a Deku.

Ambos estaban en la misma sintonía de nuevo, luego de que una eternidad los invadió, pero que ahora no los acecharía para separarlos jamás.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué tal el capítulo? Otro de Bakugou, esperando que les haya gustado.

Pueden comentar.

Ya casi estamos al final.


	41. Cálidos roces

**"Cálidos roces"**

.

.

.

.

—K-Kacchan— Deku puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo de seguir besándolo.

—Qué sucede?— Frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.

—T-tengo sueño— Comentó en tono solemne.

Un rayo le despertó en la conciencia, le reveló lo anterior, y rápidamente lo ayudó a acomodarse en la camilla de hospital, lo cubrió con las sábanas blancas, tomando su mano en un gesto afectivo.

—Aun no te recuperas, eh?— Dijo él, dirigiendo su vista a su mano, delineando los contornos de su cicatriz, aquella que el bastardo mitad y mitad le hizo.

—Hmmm— Para esos entonces, él ya estaba dormido en un tremendo sopor. Su cabeza cabeceando lentamente, sus párpados cerrados, y sus labios semi abiertos. Se veía hermoso.

—Ignorándome, eh nerd?— Bromeó Bakugou, delineando la cicatriz repetidas veces, anhelando que su existencia mermara algún día, y si era posible, que las secuelas de sus cicatrices en la última pelea dejaran por completo de existir en su cuerpo.

Incapaz de separarse de él, se acomodó entre la silla de visitas y la camilla para dormirse a lado de Deku, puesto a que regresar a su habitación, conllevaba a alejarse de él y esos no eran sus deseos.

Tan pronto como ajustó su cabeza sobre la camilla, sosteniendo su mano sobre la suya, pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Recovery Girl lo despertó de su sopor, cuando abrió las cortinas indicándole que era de mañana.

—Hoy le daremos de alta a Midoriya— Le notificó, revisando los niveles de oxígeno en la sangre del nerd. Bakugou asintió, amodorrado.

—Lo que sea, pero que él esté bien— Retortijó, estirando los brazos.

—Le daré el alta en la tarde— Asintió para sí, conforme con los niveles de oxígeno en la sangre de Deku. —Midoriya ya se encuentra estable para que lo pueda dar de alta—

—Por qué no lo da de alta ahorita?— Espetó tosco, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Recovery Girl no se inmutó de su acercamiento, negándole rotundamente que no le daría de alta a Deku hasta la tarde. Se retiró, dejándole el desayuno a Deku en la mesa de noche a lado de su camilla, indicándole que se asegurara de que terminara todo el desayuno.

Bakugou se puso de pie y salió a comprarse una botella de agua de las vending machine que se ubicaban en los pasillos. La sed le estaba matando y la boca la tenía reseca. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo duró sin ingerir líquidos.

Regresó a la habitación donde alojaban al nerd, llevándose a la vista, que él, en efecto, ya no se encontraba dormido, sino despierto, volteando a los lados con la mirada, su cuerpo sin ejercer mucho movimiento. Lucía asustado.

—Oi! Nerd— Le habló contento de verlo despierto.

Él dio un salto de susto, dirigiendo sus enormes orbes verdes a él.

—K-Kacchan— Pronunció, incorporándose. —Buenos días— Dio un respiro de alivio, llevándose su mano a su pecho.

—Buenos días, Deku— Se acercó, tomando asiento a su lado. —Te sientes mejor?—

Asintió, de pronto ojeando lo que era su desayuno, él se percató de que sus ojos ansiaban ingerir alimento. —Es tu desayuno, déjame acércatelo—

—Oh, sí?— Preguntó en deje de curiosidad.

—Te lo dejó Recovery Girl— Le dio la bandeja que contenía su desayuno con cautela. —Ella dijo que te comieras todo, más te vale no dejar nada—

—No— Movió la cabeza en negación con determinación. —¡Gracias por la comida!— Aplaudió dichoso, comiendo su desayuno con una enorme sonrisa.

Tras un rato, Deku lo ojeó con curiosidad.

—Qué?— Preguntó ruborizado.

—No has comido, Kacchan?— Su gesto inocente apareció en su rostro pecoso. Al ver que no respondía, le ofreció de su desayuno, pero else negó obstinado, puesto a que por órdenes de Recovery Girl, Deku debía terminarse todo la comida.

—Yo comeré después— Refunfuñó entre su aliento, abriendo la botella de agua y tomando un poco del líquido fresco que fue como una suave brisa rozarle el rostro. Su deshidratado cuerpo ansiaba beber agua.

Pescó al nerd viéndolo con admiración desbordando por sus poros, mandándole a él una sensación de estremecimiento y de nervios, volviéndose a sonrojar del rostro.

—Qué tanto me ves?— Gruñó, su tono sonó avergonzado.

—Pensaba que te veías genial, Kacchan— Lo halagó en admiración.

—No seas idiota— Renegó, echándose para atrás en la silla.

—Te ofendí, Kacchan?— Deku se alarmó, tensando los dientes. —No fue mi intención—

—No digas tonterías!— Alardeó él, extendiendo su mano hacia la suya, tomándola. —Es sólo que… dices cosas tan vergonzosas, Deku— Puso su otra mano en su rostro, suavizando su expresión brusca.

—No te ofendí?— Preguntó tímido, sus mejillas rosadas en un tierno rosa pálido.

—No— Se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, provocando un sonrojo agresivo en Deku, quien jadeó con los ojos abiertos.

—Kacchan— Suspiró impresionado.

—Te amo— Murmuró echo un manojo de nervios.

—Yo también te amo, Kacchan— Buscó entrelazar sus dedos sobre su mano, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Bakugou no podría estar más feliz.

* * *

Esa misma tarde le dieron de alta, por lo que Deku se fue caminando rumbo al cuarto donde alojaban a su madre, con la preocupación centrada en sus facciones y sus manos temblando de pánico. Bakugou fue detrás suyo, incapaz de dejarlo solo, sobre todo si ahora ya estaban juntos.

No dejaría que Deku sufriera solo.

—Deku, cálmate— Lo trató de reconfortar, mientras él tomaba la mano de su madre entre las suyas, con lágrimas correrle las mejillas a cántaros. —Tu madre estará bien—

Inko, en efecto, llevaba tres días sin despertar, mientras que Deku llevó dos días enteros en letargo. La condición de la madre de Deku era diferente a la suya, en su caso, ella recibió un corte en el vientre que perforó parte del tejido, y su recuperación, sería lenta.

Decirle que desconocían si su madre quedaría saludable sería una tortura para el pobre de Deku.

—S-sigo sin perdonármelo— Sollozó debajo de su aliento.

—No te culpes— Lo rodeó con el brazo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. —Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, Deku, tu vida es más importante para tu mamá que la suya—

—Pero—

—Escúchame— Irrumpió autoritario, silenciándolo de golpe. —Las madres siempre se sacrificarán por sus hijos sin importar que, tu vida es más valiosa que cualquiera porque ya está destinada— Lo miró intenso. —Eres el sucesor de All Might, de nuestro ídolo, de nuestro mentor, así que más te vale no morir— Se sinceró, acercándose a su rostro lagrimoso, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con la yema de sus pulgares.

—Ella— Empezó inquieto. —Ella sí vivirá, verdad?—

—Por supuesto— Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, pegando sus frentes. —Tu mamá nunca abandonaría a un nerd como tu— Lo vio asentir un poco más confiado. —Y to tampoco abandonaría a un nerd como tu—

Una pequeña sonrisa se curveó en sus labios.

—Yo no abandonaría a Kacchan— Deku puso sus manos encima de las suyas, reforzando su cercanía. —Eres todo para mí, Kacchan— Confesó rojo del rostro, tan rojo como un tomate y tan tierno como un niño sonriente.

—Ven aquí— Bakugou acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. —Me quedaré contigo, no te dejaré lidiar con eso tú solo— Presionó sus dedos sobre su hombro, sobándolo en círculos lentos. —Recién te acabas de despertar y verte sufrir de ese modo, me irrita—

—Kacchan— Deku se acurrucó en él, dejándose abrazar por él. —T-te amo—

—Yo también, Deku— Dijo en un suspiro. —Por eso me quedo contigo—

—Eres muy cálido— Dijo dulcemente, rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos, recostando su cabeza más cerca de su pecho.

Bakugou se sonrojó, agradecido de que nadie estaba viéndolo, porque sería una vista muy vergonzosa para él de lidiar.

—Oye Deku— Habló con la garganta haciéndole cosquillas.

Asintió.

—Eres todo para mí— Confesó inquieto de los nervios, sintiendo su corazón estallarle en el cuerpo en un derrame de sensaciones. —Así que no te preocupes, porque yo te protegeré si algo malo ocurre—

—Q-qué quieres decir con eso?— Sintió su cuerpo tensarse en su agarre.

—Quiero decir que a partir de ahora que estamos juntos— Lo aferró a su cuerpo. —No dejaré que te vayas de mi vida, ni que desaparezcas—

—K-Ka—

—Me rehuso a vivir una vida sin ti— Lo interrumpió, colocando una mano en el rostro de Deku que amenazaba con verlo a la cara, y la escondió en su pecho. —Es inútil vivir sin un Deku que sonría como un idiota y que sea tan increíble para todo; un Deku que me persiga siempre y que sus ojos solo me vean a mi— Recostó su cabeza sobre sus rizos. —Así que no digas que mi vida será mejor sin ti, porque no lo será, nunca lo será, porque si no estás ahí, no vale la pena querer ser un héroe, Deku— Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sacando esas palabras que le hacían falta de decir, esas palabras que se apilaban por quedarse callado y no decirlas, esas palabras que quizás Deku ansiaba oír emerger de su boca.

Ese silencio que los abrazó con su reconfortante cobija de palabras los acariciaba en cálidos roces, en efervescentes sentimientos que afloraban en el ambiente y pendían de su boca.

—Seamos héroes juntos, Deku— Dijo tras un cómodo silencio.

Deku despegó su cabeza de su pecho lentamente, viéndolo con sus enormes ojos que eran similares a un libro abierto.

—Sí— Aseguró, acercando sus labios semi abiertos a los suyos, pactando aquella sensación implícitamente reconfortante. Lo besó de regreso, abrazándolo entero, queriendo respirar el mismo aliento que el suyo hasta empalagarse de su ser.

—Te amo mucho— Suspiró sobre sus labios.

Asintió contento.

Bakugou metió su mano entre sus rizos, acariciándolos suavemente entre sus dedos, sintiendo su textura sobre su piel, acercando más su cabeza a su contacto, abrazándolo firmemente con su otro brazo, aferrándose a su calor.

Le encantaban los rizos de Deku.

Eran unas caricias tan cálidas sin duda alguna, tan ligeras de erizarle la piel, tan penetrantes que le llegaban al alma.

Se alejaron tras un momento que compartieron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ensimismados en la presencia de cada uno, enfrascados en su sintonía, pues ambos se necesitaban para ser felices.

Deku sonrió con los ojos cerrados, resaltando sus pecas y sus pómulos rosados detallados sobre su rostro.

De pronto, su estómago se quejó del hambre, él echó un bufido de indignación porque su necesidad de ingerir alimento arruinó el momento que compartían.

—Porqué no comes, Kacchan?— Deku abrió los ojos con brío, una preocupada mirada lo acechaba.

—Te dije que me quedaría contigo— Le recordó, aún abrazándolo.

—Necesitas comer, Kacchan— Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros, ajustándose a su forma como si fueran hechas para pertenecer ahí ancladas. —Vamos juntos, ok?— Aseguró amable.

—Pero, tu mamá—

—Es, es importante que te cuides tú también, Kacchan— Se separó un poco, sin quitar sus manos de donde se posicionaban. —Me gustaría decirle unas palabras a mi mamá— Le dio a entender que él quería estar un rato a solas con su mamá, tal vez le diría todo lo que sucedía en su mente.

Bakugou, muy a su pesar, soltó a Deku y se salió a la sala de espera.

Sin embargo se alcanzaba a escuchar ciertos vestigios de su voz, por lo que, fue inevitable percibir lo que Deku decía.

Palabras de perdón, de impotencia…

Sabía que él se sentiría de dicho modo, pero eran sentimientos esperados que le sucedieran a él, porque tuvo etapas de mucho descontento y una constante herida abierta centrada en su noble corazón, asimismo, reflejándose en su intensa urgencia de socorrer a todo aquel que sufría, tal como él sufrió por haber nacido sin Quirk, y también por tener sueños que todos desechaban de ilusorios, aunque él también tuvo la culpa de esos acometimientos.

—Perdóname mamá— Lo oyó sollozar dolido. —Prometo volverme un héroe fuerte y digno de proteger a aquellos a los que yo quiero— Respiró entrecortado, inhalando oxígeno para seguir hablando. —Yo prometo convertirme un hijo del que te sientas orgullosa— Juró. —Porque tu has hecho tanto por mi, siempre me has cuidado, me has dado de comer cuando tengo hambre, me paseabas cuando queria salir, me abrazaste cuando más necesitaba un abrazo, me apoyaste siempre a pesar de que nadie tenía fe en que me convertiría en un héroe, tu, tu siempre has estado ahí para mí, mamá— Bakugou se asomó por la ventana, vislumbrando a Deku sosteniendo la mano de su madre, con sus ojos llenos de dolor y culpa, pero también llenos de amor y agradecimiento. —Así como tu estuviste para mí, yo me esforzaré por hacerte ver lo mucho que significaron esos detalles para mí, lo mucho que tu amor y tu apoyo han sido mi motor para saber que hay personas que me quieren por lo que soy— Se atragantó entre sus sollozos incontenibles, recuperando rápidamente el hilo de su discurso. —Yo estaré ahí para ti, pero también prometo estar a lado de Kacchan— Su corazón dio un vuelco, y subió su mano a su pecho, sintiéndose estremecer de dicha. —Tu sabes que yo siempre he querido a Kacchan, y no quiero estar lejos de él porque lo amo— Se detuvo, recuperando el aliento. —Lo amo mucho, mamá— Lo vio apretar la mano de su madre con ahínco. —Ustedes son las personas más importantes para mí, por eso prometo y lo juro con todo lo que tengo, que los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, porque los amo a los dos, y siempre estaré con ustedes dos—

Él se retiró de la zona de visión antes de que Deku se percatara de que oyó todo su discurso en el que juraba que estaría ahí para él porque él lo amaba. Cuánto gozo le invadió al oír tal promesa.

—Kacchan— La puerta se abrió, apareciendo Deku detrás de ella, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Qué estamos esperando?— Bromeó, tragándose la emoción que amenazaba con saltarse de su cuerpo como flecha. —Muero de hambre, Deku—

—S-sí— Se rió, corriendo hacia él. —Gracias por esperarme—

—Sí, claro— Refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz. —No he comido en dos malditos días—

—Tanto?!— Exclamó Deku despavorido. —N-no te descuides, Kacchan—

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer— Se burló, guiñándole confianzudo.

—Me pregunto qué habrá en la cafetería— Comentó para sí sin tomarle importancia a su comentario.

—Deku— Le habló, tampoco tomándole importancia a lo que dijo.

—Sí?—

—Tomémonos de las manos— Le extendió su mano derecha, que enseguida fue correspondida por su novio del cabello verde.

—Sí— Dijo al corresponderle.

Y así los dos se fueron a la cafetería y ponerse al día con los demás que de seguro, estarían haciéndoles preguntas sobre su recuperación y sobre lo sucedido en el combate.

Por fin, las cosas tomaban un mejor y calmo curso, bueno, al menos eso sucedía para Bakugou.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Muy agradecida por sus comentarios hasta la fecha.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.


	42. Poniendo mis sentimientos de lado

**"Poniendo mis sentimientos de lado"**

.

.

.

.

La situación con la casi muerte de Midoriya corrompía a los más cercanos a él; los quebraba en miseria.

El haberlo visto con vida le regresó la cordura con la cual él se guiaba para resolver sus asuntos, para deducir los problemas, para decir las cosas coherentes que de su boca provenían.

Presenciar a Bakugou romperse por el sólo hecho de ver a Midoriya lánguido, inerte en sus brazos, pero vivo; fue suficiente para declarar la derrota de una guerra que quizás nunca estuvo a su favor. Una guerra que siempre fue inclinada al lado del chico explosivo, como si el destino le tuviera una preferencia condescendiente para brindarle las mejores condiciones y personas para crecer.

Ver los ojos llorosos de Bakugou derramando intensa amargura, despilfarrándose entre si abrazar el inerte cuerpo de Midoriya o sumergirse a la posibilidad de regresarlo a la vida. Cualquiera de las dos hubiera válido.

Total, si Midoriya no hubiese regresado, desconocía el efecto que pudiera producirse en el chico explosivo y de sólo imaginarlo, le aterraba.

La sola idea de ver a Bakugou suplicándole a Midoriya que volviera a él con tal desesperación y fuerza acrecentaba su teoría de que Bakugou amaba intensamente a Midoriya. Lo amaba con tal fuerza que rompería con los estereotipos que sus compañeros de clase tenían con respecto a ellos. Lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa viva que sus ojos rojos vieran.

Quién iba a decir que Bakuguo tuviera un lado gentil? Nadie lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera pensado en consecuencia a sus constantes gritos, su malhumor y sus incesantes insultos derrochados por todo el salón.

Los gritos inconsolables de Bakugou al decirle "Te amo" a Midoriya destruyeron su corazón. Sus palabras de "Abre los ojos" "vuelve a mi" Todas esas se repetían en su mente cuando lo oyó rogarle porque regresara a su lado.

Tal era su afán de tenerlo consigo para amarlo siempre? Tal era la intensidad de sus sentimientos para con Midoriya?

Dolía mucho más de lo que Todoroki creyó tangible, pues el dolor le agrietaba el corazón completo hasta hacerle una cortada de tajo que lo cicatrizaría permanentemente en el pecho.

Dolía peor que cualquier otra cosa palpable, ardía como ácido sulfúrico penetrarle la piel, desgarrarle la máscara de seriedad, dejarlo desnudo frente al mundo.

Dolía tanto como pudiera ser posible, dolía con tal realidad que los cuentos de hadas no describirían de una peor manera su cruel sufrir, su cruel padecer, su insaciable estado de ruptura, de su sangre derramada por el suelo de aquel terreno, de su lecho de soledad, de la insufrible cabalgadura que sus pies se someterían a partir de ahora.

Dolía, en verdad dolía mucho.

Todoroki quería llorar, pero se contuvo. Empleó todo su poder para contenerse de no romperse en pedazos frente a sus amigos, frente a Bakugou y en especial frente a Midoriya.

Dolía a un grado insoportable, ante su nueva realidad:

Midoriya nunca lo amará como ama a Bakugou.

Midoriya nunca se enamorará de él.

Todo el sopor de su vista se tornaba de un negro opaco, vaciándose entremezclados con el dolor insoportable que implicaba el saber que él nunca podrá tenerlo. Porque nunca lo tuvo para empezar.

_Duele mucho, Midoriya, lo sabes? _Pensó cuando lo vio recostado en la camilla de hospital a las pocas horas de haberlo internado en la clínica con Recovery Girl.

_Duele que no me quieras como quieres a Bakugou,_ lo refirió con ardorosa tristeza, _duele tanto que no puedo dormir tranquilo. _Empuñaba las manos y afanaba con congelar toda la habitación y quedarse por siempre a solas con Midoriya a su lado; a pesar de todo el dolor, todavía ansiaba plantarse en el mismo lugar que el suyo.

Todoroki seguía pensando que Midoriya era un ser hermoso, casi celestial.

Y cuando Bakugou entraba a la habitación, se resignaba y salía sin dirigirle la palabra. Bakugou hacía lo mismo.

Ambos no podían verse ni de espaldas porque se matarían a golpes.

Todoroki sentía que el fuego de su Quirk explotaría en ráfagas incandescentes de calor dispuestas a desaparecer al chico explosivo. Llamas de fuego informadas de su estado, llamas que lo protegían de todo el mal que lo rodeaba.

Pero esos eran meros deseos por parte de Todoroki y su amargura.

Simple amargura abanicando sus pensamientos recurrentes, sus constantes rumiaciones, sus ojos bicromáticos que no sabían a dónde ver, o a dónde soñar despierto.

Sus ojos lloraban en silencio, lloraban lágrimas que nadie podía ver, pero se sentían tan reales como si fueran palpables. Eran lágrimas con sensaciones reales con letargosa velocidad. Derramaban todo lo que su ser había añorado inútilmente.

Se derramaban y se amortiguaban a su ser. A su nueva anatomía.

Se aferraban sobre su vida, se incrustaban sobre su memoria. Todo su ser dolía.

Y estaba claro que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

—Todoroki-kun?— Los ojos preocupados de Uraraka lo veían escudriñantes.

Él levantó la mirada, asintiendo.

—Yo sé que esta situación con Deku te ha afectado mucho— Empezó divagando, tomando asiento frente a él, que estaba en la cafetería peleándose con su almuerzo, pues no se hallaba de modo para comer. —Pero, pienso que ahora que él se ha recuperado, puedes verlo—

—Lo pensaré— Musitó agrio, tragando saliva con modestia.

Esto no pareció contentarle a Uraraka, quien entrelazó sus dedos, viéndolo con intensidad.

—Eres su amigo— Admitió ella, indignada. —Deku te quiere muchísimo, eres muy especial para él—

Dicho eso, Todoroki cerró los ojos con recelo, apretando el agarre de sus palillos, sintiendo el borde de la madera rozarle la piel.

—Si tu no te acercas— Advirtió ella, arqueando las cejas. —Él te perseguirá hasta que le hables, ya lo conoces muy bien como es él y no se rendirá hasta obtener de ti una respuesta—

—Es suficiente— Admitió frustrado. Uraraka se calló, atenta. —Ustedes chicos y Bakugou saben que estoy enamorado de Midoriya, y me duele todo lo que ocurrió—

—Todoroki-kun— Ella habló tras una breve pausa. —Lo sé— Dijo comprensiva. —Yo sé que amas a Deku, aunque ya sabemos que él quiere a Bakugou, pero si no le decimos las cosas a Deku, tal vez él nunca las entenderá y las pasará de largo— Sonrió amistosa. —Así que te pido que lo vayas a ver, él lo apreciaría muchísimo— Una vez diciéndole eso, se fue de la cafetería sin decir más.

Todoroki no tardó mucho en retirarse, pues él no tenía hambre, asimismo dejó su plato a medio comer y se fue a buscar a Midoriya.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que en algún momento él le tendría que confesar sus sentimientos, mas desconocía el día o la situación en que lo haría. Sin embargo, si Midoriya ya tenía su decisión en querer a Bakuguo a cuestas de todo, él tendría que aceptarlo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con el chico explosivo como el novio de Midoriya.

Empuñó su mano derecha, decidido a poner sus sentimientos de lado y decírselos a Midoriya, porque si no lo hacía ahora, quizás él no volvería a tener el valor de hacerlo formalmente.

Si ese amor no debió ocurrir, él lo desecharía con todo el peso de su corazón ensangrentado y agrietado de tanto sentir.

* * *

Todoroki fue a la habitación de Midoriya, aprovechando que le habían dado de alta la tarde anterior. Sumergido en sus sentimientos no lo ayudarían a ejercer la suficiente fuerza para tocar la puerta, y siendo de ese modo, subió su mano cerrada en un firme puño y tocó la puerta. Su cuerpo se tensó,

Pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, dejandole ver a Midoriya en pants, con el pelo enmarañado, sus ojos agotados. Su rostro se iluminó al verle parado frente a su puerta.

—Todoroki-kun!— Lo saludó contento. —Pásale—

—Gracias, Midoriya— Le agradeció educado, preparado para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte y platicar— Confesó Midoriya, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, sobando sus agotados ojos con sus pulgares. —A decir verdad, no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver luego de la batalla, pero me alegra tanto que no haya sido así como sucedieron las cosas— Fue detrás suyo, ofreciéndole a Todoroki un asiento en su cama, él tomando asiento en su silla de escritorio.

—Es bueno verte otra vez, Midoriya— Se forzó a sonreír de lado. El aludido asintió, risueño.

—Puedo preguntarte algo— Dijo dudoso, colocando una mano al dobladillo de su sudadera verde.

—Claro—

—Por qué no me visitaste ayer en la clínica?— Soltó ansioso. Todoroki tensó visiblemente la quijada, abriendo los ojos un poco. —No te estoy reclamando!— Aclaró entre risitas nerviosas.

—Midoriya— Irrumpió en voz más altisonante. —La razón por la que no te visite es por—

—Es Kacchan, verdad?— Interrumpió dando en el blanco, como siempre.

Todoroki no vio la necesidad de discutir, por lo que asintió. Sin embargo, esto incomodó a Midoriya.

—Kacchan habló conmigo— Contó con vehemencia, en ademán pausado. —Y dijo que me amaba— Una poderosa estocada aterrizó en el pecho herido de Todoroki. —Yo, yo también siento lo mismo… yo siempre he amado a Kacchan, sabes?— Lo vio sonreír luminoso, incansable. Una apuñalada en el costado derecho. —Así que, Kacchan y yo estamos saliendo— Confesó sonrojado, mejor dicho, un adorable y lindo sonrojo cimentado en sus mejillas.

Todoroki se tentó en permitir que su llanto acumulado se detonara frente a Midoriya, puesto a que él no soportaba oír más su relato. No soportaba la idea de que Bakugou y Midoriya fueran pareja.

—Era por eso, verdad?— Midoriya lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos. —No habías hablado conmigo por Kacchan, no?— Lucía preocupado. En esos ojos verdes se notaba la gran urgencia de que ambos siguieran llevándose bien, de que la amistad que unía precisamente a Todoroki y Midoriya fuera inquebrantable, pero no era así. Midoriya estaba rompiendo con cada confesión suya al pobre de Todoroki. Lo desgarraba de sus sentimientos y no estaba percatado de su acción.

—Todoroki-kun?— Midoriya se acercó, poniéndose a su altura, aumentando así su preocupación por él.

Todoroki decidió que tuvo suficiente de aquel sufrimiento; le dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada a Midoriya, quien se impactó de su comportamiento.

—Q-qué pasa, Todoroki-kun?—

—Ya tuve suficiente— Emitió dolido, pero siendo educado.

—Suficiente?— Repitió sin entender.

—Midoriya— Dijo su nombre con un nudo en la garganta.

—S-sí?—

—He guardado estos sentimientos dentro de mi desde hace mucho tiempo— Relató, poniendo una mano abierta en su pecho. Midoriya lo miraba confundido, pero atento. No despegaba sus ojos de él. —Desde el festival deportivo no he parado de sentir cómo estos sentimientos crecen y no han dejado de crecer en mi interior— Se detuvo, parándose del asiento, abordándolo en actitud dolida. —Después de albergar tanto por este sentir, he decidido ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento y decirlos ya—

—Q-qué quieres decir?—

—Te amo, Midoriya— Confesó en ardiente devoción.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca tembló al abrirse de la impresión. En verdad, Midoriya estaba impactado.

—To-todoroki—

—Te he amado desde el festival deportivo— Prosiguió del mismo modo. —Y te juro que cada vez que te veo cerca de Bakugou me muero de celos—Tragó saliva. —Perdóname Midoriya si mis sentimientos son un asco para ti, pero yo ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo— Se regresó a su asiento en aura derrotada, una atmósfera circulando sobre su alrededor en alusión sombría. —Pensé que podía guardarlos, mas no pude, no cuando Bakugou te hirió incontables veces y lo perdonabas—

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya lloriqueó, petrificándolo a él que se paró al verlo así.

—Midoriya— Exhaló asombrado. —Por qué lloras? Qué sucede?—

—Perdóname— Sollozó ligero, retorciéndose hacia el suelo. —Soy un pésimo amigo—

—Qué? No— Se alarmó de sus deducciones. —Por supuesto que no, Midoriya, al contrario, eres el mejor amigo que uno puede tener—

—Pero, te lastime!— Proclamó insaciable. —Eso no es ser un buen amigo! Todoroki-kun lo siento mucho, — Emitió un sollozo, seguido de una respiración entrecortada.

—No, por favor no te culpes— Se abalanzó a reconfortarlo entre sus brazos, que lo recibieron gozosos, agradecidos de inhalar el aroma de menta y bosque proveniente del pecoso.

—No puedo corresponderte— Sollozó arrepentido. —Lo siento mucho, Todoroki-kun, en verdad lo siento tanto!—

—Está bien— Dijo en un susurro, acariciando su cabeza con su mano. —Tu no hiciste nada malo desde el inicio, al contrario, yo fui el que se ilusionó y se figuró que pudiéramos ser pareja, cuando tu corazón ya había sido tomado por Bakugou— La garganta se le apretujaba en decepción, pero por sobre todo, en derrota inminente.

—Fui tan desconsiderado contigo— Expresó culpable, pendiendo sus manos de su suéter, aferrándose a él.

—Nunca lo fuiste— Negó ferviente. —Siempre has sido lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido—

—Ya no seremos amigos— Declaró angustiado, temblando.

—Midoriya, creo que no fui claro— Se separó de el, esbozando su semblante serio. Viendo la tristeza asentada en sus facciones. —Yo te amo, pero te amo lo suficiente como para ser tu amigo, porque lo que yo más quiero es estar contigo… siempre contigo— Conjuró seguro. —No me importa ser tu amigo, si eso conlleva a que pueda permanecer a tu lado siempre— Sonrió cortés. —Así que por favor no digas esas cosas, porque seguiremos siendo amigos—

—E-en verdad?—

—Yo sólo quería que supieras mis sentimientos, Midoriya— Aclaró. —Pero todo seguirá siendo como es, de eso no te preocupes— Acarició suavemente su cabeza, enredando sus dedos de su cabellera rizada. —Tu se feliz con Bakugou—

—Eres muy amable, Todoroki-kun— Sonrió Midoriya totalmente agradecido con él —Y lo siento mucho por no haberme percatado nunca de tus sentimientos, de seguro, has de haber pensado que yo era cruel—

—Nunca—

—Y— Se ahogó con un ligero sollozo. —No quiero perder tu amistad nunca—

—Yo tampoco— Admitió determinado. —Yo por nada del mundo quiero perder tu amistad, Midoriya—

Éste tosió, recuperando su respiración normal.

—Es una promesa— Susurró Midoriya tiernamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

Esa fue la última estocada que su agrietado corazón hubo de recibir en ese momento. Una cruel y firme apuñalada que rompiera con su sentir; la estocada final clavada firmemente en su fúnebre interior.

—Sí— Inhaló y exhaló, poniendo sus sentimientos de lado. —Es una promesa—

Ya nada en su ser enamorado volvería a ser igual, porque ya todo estaba coloreado de azul pintado de tristeza.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Gracias por sus comentarios!.

Esperando que esta capítulo les haya gustado


	43. Dejándote ir

**"Dejándote ir"**

.

.

.

.

Encapsulado se puede navegar. Ciego del mal, se puede avanzar.

Escondido en el abismo de sus miserias se puede respirar, se puede integrar y mutar.

Todoroki abrazaba a Midoriya en su habitación, consciente de que las cosas nunca volverán a ser como fueron.

—No quería perder una amistad tan importante como la nuestra, Todoroki-kun— Suspiró Midoriya en gran alivio, inhalando despacio.

—Yo menos— Repuso él, acariciando su cabeza entre sus dedos, apegando su cabeza sobre su pecho. —Por cierto, cómo está tu mamá?— A esto, él se tensó en sus brazos.

Todoroki frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

—Pregunté algo que no debía?—

—No es eso— Sacudió la cabeza, aferrando ambas manos sobre su suéter. —Ella sigue sin despertar—

—No te agobies tanto— Dijo en tono reconfortante. —Tu mamá sí despertará—

—Yo también lo creo— Lo oyó respirar apesadumbrado, acurrucándose sobre su pecho con mayor frecuencia.

Semejantes acciones dañaban a Todoroki a niveles abismales, y sin embargo, él no se veía capaz de soltarlo, mas que aferrarse a él aunque fuera por un simple abrazo. Unas simples palabras de consuelo para mermar el dolor.

—Oh, lo siento— Midoriya se separó de él, apenado. —Otra vez, no tuve consideración de tus sentimientos, Todoroki-kun—

—Qué?— Pestañeó atisbado. —No me molesta abrazarte, ya que me gusta hacerlo—

—Pero, tus sentimientos— Repuso afligido. —Te estoy lastimando—

—Yo quiero estar contigo— Proclamó serio. —Al menos en forma de amigos, por mi no hay problema con eso, de verdad— Midoriya dudó. —Sabes, me dolería más el que me odiarás por lo que siento por ti, que ser tu amigo—

—A mí también me dolería— Concordó enseguida. —Me dolería saber que Kacchan me odiara, en vez de ser mi amigo—

—Entonces— Todoroki puso una mano encima de su cabello, sobándolo. —No te agobies por mis sentimientos, son sólo míos— Respiró hondo. —Yo respeto tus sentimientos hacia Bakugou aunque me duela más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero eso es parte de madurar, no crees?—

Dicho eso, Midoriya asintió, calmando su sollozo.

—Siempre tienes las palabras que necesito escuchar— Sonrió agradecido.

—Y tu las que yo necesito escuchar— Asintió. —Midoriya siempre sabe que decirme cuando me siento mal—

Sus oídos oyeron la risita que escapó de los labios de Midoriya, uno que se sentía como un arma punzocortante enterrarse contra su agrietado corazón, mismo que aún latía al son de sus sonidos, de sus ojos, sus pecas, su ser.

—Se nota que somos amigos— Comentó Todoroki. —Nos conocemos muy bien, Midoriya—

—Sí— Echó una risita.

—Bueno— Frunció el entrecejo, alejándose un poco de él. —Te dejaré solo, para que puedas tranquilizarte, pensar, descansar todo lo que necesites—

—Espera— Lo tomó de la manga del suéter.

—Qué sucede?— Se detuvo tentado de aquel toque.

—Por Kacchan, no te preocupes— Dijo cauto. —Kacchan puede ser muy testarudo para todo, y no quiero que él te cause problemas porque seamos amigos—

—Yo sé manejar a Bakugou— Presumió Todoroki, esbozando una sonrisa confianzuda.

—Eh? En serio?— Parpadeó Midoriya en asombro.

—Lo puedo congelar si así quiero—

—Qué? N-no— Tartamudeó espantado.

—Bromeaba, Midoriya— Sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre la suya que agarró la manga de su suéter. —Te aseguro que no haré nada que tu no quieras—

—Ah— Suspiró aliviado, bajando los hombros.

—Bakugou es como un perro que ladra— Dijo sarcástico. —No muerde al final de todos sus insultos—

—No lo subestimes, Todoroki-kun— Dijo preocupado.

—Él es el que siempre empieza—Bufó a lo bajo.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, se escuchó que tocaron la puerta de Midoriya, a lo que éste fue a atenderla.

—Espérame— Avisó en lo que él caminó hacia la puerta. —Ah! Kacchan— Escuchó un chillido asustado al mencionar el apodo de ese tipo. La sangre le hirvió a Todoroki. De nuevo ese impertinente.

—Deku— Lo oyó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, aún no lo había visto en el cuarto. —No me dejarás pasar, maldito nerd?—

—Ah! sí— Se rió nervioso, dejándole pasar.

—Qué hace este imbécil aquí?— Lo señaló en cuanto lo vio sentado en el suelo.

—Kacchan, no es lo que crees— Midoriya se interpuso entre ambos, puesto a que Bakugou se lanzó a pasos agigantados con sus palmas dirigidas a él en defensa.

—Y qué crees que yo creo?— Encaró molesto, el puente de su nariz aleteaba con el aire que inhalaba. —¡Este miserable bastardo no debería de acercase a ti, Deku!—

—V-vino a disculparse— Socorrió Midoriya, extendiendo ambas manos intentando inútilmente de calmar a su ahora novio.

—Hah? Sabes disculparte?— Provocó, subiendo el mentón.

—Yo vine a platicar con Midoriya— Todoroki se puso de pie, hablando cortés. —No contigo, Bakugou, así que si me disculpas, los dejaré a solas— Se dirigio a la puerta, pero Bakugou lo cogió por detrás del suéter y lo regresó al piso de un tirón producido por su brazo. —Cuál es tu problema?—

Midoriya exclamó sorprendido.

—Kacchan!—

—No soy idiota, Deku!— Gritó enfadado. —Crees que no me fijé que tienes rastros de lágrimas en tus mejillas?— Midoriya se alarmó, tocándose las mejillas con los dedos. —Lo más probable es que fue este idiota quien te hizo llorar— Lo apuntó como si se tratara del peor criminal. —Ya me harté de tu presencia, bastardo mitad y mitad, siempre entrometiéndote donde nadie te llama— Sacó chispas de sus palmas. —¡Por quedarte calladote casi pierdo a Deku!— Se abalanzó a él, tumbándolo al piso, cogiéndole con una mano de la solapa del suéter con injuriosa actitud y con la otra, acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mostrando las chispas que no tardarían en generar una explosión en su cara. —Deku es mío ahora y no permitiré que me lo quites, entendiste?—

—Kacchan, por favor no— Midoriya corrió a ellos, pero Bakugou le dio un empujón con el codo, alejándolo.

—¡Deku no te metas!— Advirtió, rechinando los dientes. —Yo me encargo de alejarte de gente estúpida que no te beneficia para que seas un héroe—

—Eh?— Midoriya emitió incrédulo.

—Eres mi novio, Deku— Remarcó Bakugou en tono posesivo. —No dejaré que bastardos como el mitad y mitad te hagan llorar y mucho menos, te hagan daño— Se giró a verle el rostro a Todoroki, su semblante se mutó a uno asesino. Una mirada de muerte reflejada en sus ojos rojos, sus duros y crueles ojos rojos que marcaban su territorio, mejor dicho, un territorio llamado "Izuku Midoriya". —Yo te protegeré de todos los que se te acerquen, Deku—

—P-pero, Todoroki-kun no hizo nada malo— Lo intentó defender, pero la atención de Bakugou estaba centrada en él.

—Qué hubieras hecho si Midoriya me hubiera elegido a mi?— Soltó Todoroki, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la que él lo sometía al suelo, congelándola, sin embargo, Bakugou le dio un manotazo salvaje y restregó su rostro contra el suelo, en vez de dejarse congelar.

—Pelear por Deku— Respondió con obviedad. —Nadie me quitara lo que yo amo más en el mundo—

—Y si Midoriya no te hubiera querido de vuelta?— Lo retó Todoroki, zafándose de la tacleada del chico explosivo, recuperando el control de sus movimientos.

—Todoroki-kun— Suspiró Midoriya asombrado.

Bakugou se puso en defensa, frunciendo el ceño.

—A dónde quieres llegar con estas preguntas, bastardo?—

—A saber qué tanto quieres y respetas a Midoriya—

—Sigues creyendo que yo no siento nada por él?— Tensó sus brazos, apretando los dientes.

—Yo no dije eso— Todoroki movió la cabeza en altanería. —Yo amo a Midoriya lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir—

Vio de reojo la expresión conmovida de Midoriya plasmada sólo para él, sus facciones enternecidas brillaban con longevidad.

—¡Yo lo amo lo suficiente para aceptar la derrota!— Empuñó su mano derecha.

—Cállate!— Gritó sacudiendo sus tensos brazos. —Yo no soy como tú, bastardo! No te atrevas a ponernos en la misma página cuando ni siquiera somos iguales—

—Pero, amamos a la misma persona— Refirió Todoroki.

Una vena le saltó a Bakugou en la sien, y las venas de sus brazos palpitaban en furia.

—Yo no dejaré que Deku se aleje de mi— Exclamó Bakugou, agitando un brazo al aire. —Yo haré hasta lo imposible para estar con él, por eso, yo no soy como tu, que se da por vencido— Dio un paso adelante. —¡No te atrevas a compararnos, idiota!—

—Kacchan— Midoriya lo miró con ojos saltones, conmovido.

—No estoy hablando por hablar, Deku— Advirtió Bakugou, ladeándose a verlo, suavizando sus facciones. —Todo lo que dije es cierto—

—Te creo— Sonrió cálido, sus ojos cristalinos de la emoción.

Bakugou sonrió de lado, nuevamente girándose a verlo a él.

—Se te agotaron las preguntas, eh bastardo?— Tronó los dedos de sus manos, dispuesto a pelear.

—Kacchan, no pelees!— Midoriya se interpuso alarmado, envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura de Bakugou, deteniéndolo de avanzar.

—Suéltame, Deku!— Se sacudió. —Dejame protegerte—

—No sera necesario— Irrumpió Todoroki, sabiendo que él nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí, ya que Bakugou había sido lo suficientemente claro con sus sentimientos y ya no se ocultaba a través de los incontables insultos. —Midoriya, lo siento mucho, siento hacerte pasar por un mal momento—

—Eh? No es verdad— Midoriya lo miró, sin soltar a Bakugou de sus brazos, quien ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Bakugou— Habló Todoroki con seriedad. —Dejaré a Midoriya en tu cuidado— Se llevó la cara de sorpresa del chico explosivo. —Si lo haces llorar otra vez, no te aseguro dejarte el camino libre como esta vez— Amenazó con gesto sombrío.

—¡Cumple con tu palabra!— Rugió desdeñoso. —¡Si no cumples, te mato!—

—Está bien— Se forzó a responder con la mejor disposición que pudo ejecutar. —Por favor, sé feliz Midoriya—

Él se volteó a verle con preocupación, soltando a Bakugou de su agarre.

—Sí— Asintió. —Pero, estarás bien, Todoroki-kun?— Preguntó inseguro.

—Por supuesto— Dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón. —Si tu estás feliz, yo también lo estaré—

Le dolió decirle eso, le escoció la lengua y el paladar entero con escucharse decir que él estará feliz si él de igual manera, estuviera feliz.

Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que su mente procesara el hecho de que Midoriya no lo eligió a él y nunca se fijó en él.

Al salir por la puerta, alcanzó a oír la conversación de Bakugou y Midoriya.

—Estás bien? Ese bastardo no te hizo daño?— La voz de Bakuguo sonó gentil.

—Estoy bien, Kacchan— Aseguró Midoriya suavemente.

Se partió su corazón más de lo que ya estaba, pero de alguna manera, sintió que perdió un peso menos de encima, puesto a que sus hombros de aligeraron y su pecho perdió la presión que tanto le invadía.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Ya casi terminamos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia hasta donde ha llegado.


	44. La aprobación de la pareja

**"La aprobación de la pareja"**

.

.

.

.

Rabia incandescente burbujeando en sus entrañas, palpándose y agrietándose en solventes consumibles.

Rabia escociendo en su paladar, inyectada en sus ojos, sudando en la palma de sus manos, rozarle la piel con un leve soplido.

Bakugou detestaba ver a Todoroki cerca de Deku.

Esas sensaciones se mostraban en el chico explosivo cada que sus ojos se posaban sobre aquel cabello bicromático y esos ojos lustres que ocultaban tras su ser, sus sentimientos reprimidos dirigidos a su novio.

Lo que Todoroki tenía que entender era que Deku era su novio, y por lo tanto, la disponibilidad de Deku estaba nula. Es decir, que Deku no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él.

A Bakugou no le molestaban los amigos del nerd, aunque admitía que se le hacían muy raros y enfadosos, pero la cosa quedaba rezagada ahí. No avanzaba y la irritación no surgía cuando los veía cerca de Deku. No le evocaban sensación alguna la cara redonda y el cuatro ojos.

Llegó a la conclusión de que los amigos raros del nerd no eran una molestia, pero Todoroki sí.

Bakugou llegó a semejantes conclusiones puesto a que tuvo un encuentro con Todoroki en la habitación de Deku y no le gustó tener que presenciar a su novio en compañía del maldito bastardo que se inmiscuía en donde nadie lo llamaba. El muy maldito disfrutaba hacerlo rabiar. Y para colmo, le hizo preguntas absurdas acerca de sus sentimientos por Deku, si él no le debía el más mínimo de explicaciones sobre sus sentimientos, que sólo Deku debe saber.

Ese maldito imbécil no se merecía el perdón de Deku, pero como él era tan condescendiente con las personas, le hubo perdonado para su desgracia.

Rabia crecía en su vientre, se aglomeraba cuán grandes explosiones emergidas de sus palmas, cuán áridas llamas provenientes de sus ojos rojos inyectados en furia inconstante.

Rabia flotaba en su interior, fluía en energía y fluctuaba en influjos de tiempo, conllevando a una conclusión inevitable:

Todoroki seguirá estando enamorado de su novio y eso le hacía rabiar.

—No deberías de dejar que ese bastardo entre a tu habitación, Deku— Ordenó él, acunando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos. Este lo miró pensativo.

—No creo poder hacer eso, Kacchan—

Una borboteante explosión surgió en la boca del estómago. Insaciable y penetrante.

—Por qué carajos no?— Juntó sus frentes, de modo que sus ojos lo veían a él y sólo él.

—Kacchan, Todoroki-kun es mi amigo— Defendió en tono melancólico.

—No seas ingenuo, Deku!— Reclamó, frunciendo aun más el ceño. —Ese bastardo hace lo que se le viene en gana—

Deku puso una mano sobre la suya que acunaba su rostro, observándolo con intensidad.

—No te dejaré, Kacchan— Aseguró reconfortante. —Yo te amo a ti, solo a ti— Enfatizó lo último, esbozando una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Bakugou se coloraron en un rojo pálido, disminuyendo su rabia inherente.

—Yo también te amo— Se acercó a besar su frente, ejerciendo un poco de presión en sus manos que acunaban gentilmente a su novio. —Te amo mucho más de lo que creen todos en esta maldita escuela— Lo dijo a modo de broma, robándole un beso rápido al nerd en los labios. —Esta escuela cree que me conoce, pero no es así, no saben lo mucho que te amo—

—Ya veo…— Deku estaba más rojo que un tomate, mirándolo con esos ojos intensos que detonaban en él las ganas de querer protegerlo, de abrazarlo hasta romperse, de besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Bakugou aprovechó la oportunidad y se inclinó una vez más para capturar los labios de su novio, quien le permitió tener tal contacto, sintiendo cómo sus cálidas manos tocaban con la punta de sus yemas sus antebrazos, apoyándose en ellos, acariciándolo suavemente por momentos, acallando su anterior rabia.

Lo besó suavemente, abrazándolo firmemente entre sus brazos, queriendo disfrutar su compañía lo más posible. Él buscaba hacerle saber a Deku cuánto significaba para él, y cómo su existencia en su vida, lo llevó a comportarse de esa manera tan especial.

Separó su boca de la suya, teniendo una tierna vista del rostro enrojecido de su novio y sus ojos brillando como constelaciones en una noche estrellada.

Lo abrazó, descansando su barbilla sobre su hombro, respirando su aroma fresco entrando en sus fosas nasales hasta embregarse de su ser de a poco.

—Te amo, Deku— Susurró quedo.

—Yo también te amo, Kacchan— Lo oyó reír de alegría, envolviéndolo con sus brazos de la misma forma que él lo hacía. —Eres tan cálido— Suspiró dulcemente.

Eso ocasionó un intenso rubor en sus mejillas que recorrió hasta sus orejas.

El calor que ambos se transmitían se fundía cerca, fluía y se enrollaba sin parar.

Ese era el sentimiento que compartían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, recibió una llamada de parte de Deku que le decía que su madre había despertado. Tan pronto como lo escuchó, se fue corriendo con los pants puestos y una gota de sudor saliéndosele de la frente.

Arribando al cuarto donde la tenían alojada, vio a Deku sosteniendo su mano con ambas manos, lagrimeando de felicidad.

—Deku?— Entró al cuarto, el aludido alzó la vista, emocionado de verle.

—Kacchan!— Pronunció su apodo en gran alegría, estremeciéndole. —Ya despertó mi mamá—

La mamá de Deku estaba lúcida, acariciando la mano de su hijo con mucho amor arraigado en sus facciones, transmitiéndole tranquilidad con sus caricias.

Ella se ladeó a verlo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Katsuki— Lo saludó en cierto rezago de su parte.

Para Bakugou, era una señal de que no le agradó verlo.

—Tía— Correspondió al saludo lleno de seriedad.

—Mamá— Le habló Deku, queriendo minimizar la tensión entre ellos.

—Qué sucede, mi pequeño Izuku?— Su mamá se giró a verlo con amor; subió su mano a acariciar sus rizos.

—Por favor, no estés enojada con Kacchan— Pidió, mostrando su mirada de determinación. Bakugou vio que su mamá pestañeó incrédula, incrementando la presión de su mano sobre los rizos de su hijo. —Sé que él me hizo daño, pero yo lo amo, mamá— Tomó la mano de su madre, poniendo su frente sobre ella. —Estamos juntos ahora, por favor, pido por tu aprobación— Suplicó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Bakugou se detuvo enseguida, conmovido con las palabras de su novio, siendo así, que se acercó a él, queriendo brindarle su apoyo en esa situación.

—I-Izuku— Se le fue el aire a su mamá de la impresión.

—Mamá— Alzó la mirada con intensidad reflejada en sus facciones, empero en sus ojos también. —Yo te prometí cuando estabas inconsciente que estaré siempre contigo, pero también prometí permanecer a lado de Kacchan porque lo amo, lo amo mucho!— Expuso sincero.

—Katsuki te hizo daño en la infancia— Refirió su mamá en tono desconcertado. —No sé, Izuku— Ella colocó una mano en su barbilla, obteniendo toda la mirada de Deku dirigida a ella. —Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, y no sé si esto te hará feliz, porque lo menos que quiero es que te hagan daño— Hizo una breve pausa, añadiendo: —Eres tan gentil y eres un maravilloso hijo, mejor de lo que pude haber pedido, y no puedo permitir que te lastimen— Los dos lagrimeaban al verse, a lo que Bakugou pudo sentir fue la profunda comunicación que ellos tenían. Era infalible que eran madre e hijo juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

—Mamá…— Lloriqueó Deku en regocijo.

—Katsuki— Inko cambió su atención a él, jalando la cabeza de Deku a su pecho, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero rápido acepto el gesto. Él asintió. —Sé que mi Izuku te ama y haría lo que fuera por ti— Suspiró, mesando los cabellos de su hijo. —Pero, no sé qué sientes por mi Izuku—

—Por Deku— Se acercó un poco, formando un puño con su mano, preparándose para hablar. —Yo lo amo mucho— Declaró, oyendo a la madre de Deku jadear asombrada. —Y haría lo que sea por él, lo protegeré y lo cuidaré con todo lo que tengo porque no puedo vivir sin él, es inconcebible vivir una vida sin Deku—

Deku se separó un poco de su madre sin soltarle de su agarre, abrazándola levemente, para así poderlo ver a él.

—Kacchan— Pronunció su apodo con ansia.

—Aunque no me des tu aprobación— Proclamó él dispuesto. —Me quedaré con Deku, siempre y cuando él quiera estar a mi lado—

La mamá de Deku parpadeó incrédula, pasmada de sus palabras, y quién no lo estaría? Si él fue muy claro con sus sentimientos y ocultarlos en momentos donde lo requería él debía mostrarse decidido a afrontarse al desafío.

—Entonces lo que escuché es verdad— Exhaló suponiendo. Tanto Deku como él pusieron gestos interrogantes.

—Mamá?— Deku interrogó preocupado.

—Escuché su conversación— Reveló ella, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. —Ya me di cuenta que quieres a mi Izuku— Sonrió ella con tranquilidad.

Deku se ruborizó dando un salto para atrás, poniendo ambas manos encima de su boca, mascullando en pánico. A esto, su madre se rió, mientras que Bakugou se coloró tan rojo como un tomate.

—Tienen mi bendición para que estén juntos— Aceptó, tomando la mano de Deku, asintiendo en complicidad. —Lo que haga feliz a mi bebé Izuku, me hará feliz a mi—

Deku de inmediato comenzó a llorar de la emoción, lagrimeando a cántaros y sus sollozos se confundían por risas de agradecimiento.

—G-gracias—- Sollozaba contento.

—Lo que sea por ti, Izuku— Aseguró su madre. —Tu te mereces todo—

—Te quiero mucho, mamá— Deku se lanzó a abrazarla, llorando. Su madre correspondió al abrazo, entregándose al llanto al igual que él.

—Y yo también te quiero, Izuku— Lloriqueó. —Eres todo para mi, hijo—

Bakugou contempló tal escena con antelación, admirando la figura de su novio al llorar y agradecerle a su madre por permitirle estar a su lado. La figura de la persona que creyó perder para siempre de su vida, para después darle otra oportunidad y luego quedarse junto a él.

Simplemente no todo podía ser tan bueno en su vida, pero lo terminó siendo para él y para Deku.

Luego de que el llanto entre ellos, su madre le dijo que podían regresar a los dormitorios, pues ella deseaba estar sola mientras le hacían los demás estudios que le faltaban antes de ver cuándo le podían dar el alta médica, que Deku esperó que fuera lo más pronto posible para disfrutar lo que le restaba de vacaciones en compañía de su madre y, por supuesto de la suya.

* * *

—Es bueno que mi mamá haya despertado— Admitió Deku, caminando tomados de la mano por los pasillos de regreso a los dormitorios. —Pensé que…quizás ella no despertaría—

—No digas tonterías, Deku— Lo jaló de la mano, atrapándolo con su brazo, asimismo rodeándolo de la cintura. Éste soltó un jadeo de susto, tensándose.

—Ah! Kacchan—

—No pienses en desgracias ya que estamos saliendo— Advirtió. —Te dije que te protegería, acaso eso no es suficiente?—

—N-no dije eso— Repuso ruborizado, observándolo con los ojos abiertos.

—Te acabas de recuperar— Dijo, haciendo una mueca de soslayo. —No debes de pensar demasiado en las desgracias, Deku— Echó un suspiro. —Hay tiempo para todo, como ahora— Le dio un beso en la mejilla, llevándose de regreso un intenso rubor de su novio, quien pestañeaba como si hubiera sufrido un colapso mental. —Hay tiempo incluso para nosotros—

Deku asintió, trastabillando.

—S-sí, tienes razón—

—Yo siempre tengo razón— Presumió en una sonrisa caprichosa. —Hasta ahorita te das cuenta?—

—No— Respondió a lo bajo, completamente sonrojado.

—Deku— Le habló, conmovido internamente por la expresión en el rostro de Deku. Éste alzó la vista. —Cierra los ojos— Ordenó quieto.

—Eh?—

—Dije que cerraras los malditos ojos, estúpido Deku!— Gritó.

Deku los cerró de inmediato entre palabras ininteligibles emitidas por su boca en alarma. Bakugou sonrió de lado, y se inclinó a darle un beso suave y gentil, aferrando sus brazos sobre su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, cayendo en la misma sintonía que compartieron en ese momento.

Y al separarse, besó su frente, y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que el frío no fuera un impedimento para permanecer afuera en el viento helado del invierno.

Ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba para Bakugou.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Gracias por sus comentarios.

Una pregunta de regreso a uno de mis comentarios:

Versión Tododeku de toda esta historia completa?


	45. Más allá de todo

**"Más allá de todo"**

.

.

.

.

La estática crisálida que evocaba instantes que para el chico explosivo significaba una verosimilitud inigualable, una etapa que solo se aventuró a experimentar y de la cual, no pensaba zafarse del trance.

Más allá de todo, le hacía sentirse pleno tener a Deku de su lado.

No constaba de una utopía, ni de una falsa realidad, o una mala jugada de su mente. Eso era la realidad, la única e inigualable realidad a la que él vivía ahora, en el presente, en el aquí y el ahora.

Más allá de todo, él era feliz con aquella realidad.

* * *

—Oi! Deku!— Le llamó a su novio, que estaba en compañía con All Might en el pasillo conversando secretamente entre ellos. La situación le resultó rebuscada, pues no se esperaba encontrarlo con el gesto atento y la mano debajo de la barbilla, asintiendo cada palabra que le decía su mentor.

Al oírlo hablarle, Deku detuvo su ademán atento y se ladeó a verlo.

—Kacchan— Habló exhalando un suspiro.

—Ah! Joven Bakugou— Lo saludó All Might sonriente.

Él llegó a donde ellos estaban, colocándose a lado de su novio en instinto protector, rodeándolo del hombro con su brazo.

All Might abrió los ojos en interés, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Ya entendí a lo que te referías Joven Midoriya— Comentó disfrutando de verlos.

Deku se sonrojó, encogiéndose.

—De qué hablaban?— Exigió saber él, enarcando una ceja en desafío.

—Temas del OFA— Secreteó All Might en gran complicidad, irguiéndose a su dirección.

Bakugou dirigió su vista a Deku, quien asintió, todavía portando su porte pensativo a pesar de encontrarse rojo del rostro y salía de su boca una risita nerviosa.

Sin embargo, lo bueno para Bakugou era que solamente él de todos los amigos de Deku conocía del origen de su Quirk y de cómo y quién lo obtuvo.

—Nuevas noticias?— Inquirió interesado.

—Bueno— All Might esbozó una risa heroica. —Es asunto entre el joven Midoriya y yo—

Ese detalle no le gustó, sino le disgustó bastante.

Por qué excluirlo de las cosas que involucraban a su pareja? A Deku? Si ya estaban juntos ahora.

—Antes de que digas algo— All Might irrumpió sosegado. —Tiene que ver con el conocimiento del joven Midoriya con respecto al OFA, es solo eso— Movió la mano al aire. —Para que no malinterpretes la situación—

—¡No la malinterprete!— Renegó ofendido, atrayendo un poco más el cuerpo de Deku al suyo.

—Precisamente a eso es a lo que me referí, joven Midoriya— Reaccionó All Might, diciéndoselo a su novio con raciocinio. Bakugou vio que los ojos de su novio se abrieron de sus orbes y frunció las cejas, mirando a su mentor fijamente.

—All Might— Articuló impresionado. —Lo entiendo—

—Qué rayos dicen?— Intervino él bufando y aleteando de la nariz. Se atrevían a excluirlo del tema?. —Si hay algo que quieran decir, escúpanlo!—

—No hay nada que decir, joven Bakugou— Reiteró All Might con despreocupe. —Hay cosas que solo el joven Midoriya y yo debemos tener confidenciales—

—Em, pero— Deku intentó decir, pero se detuvo, apretando los labios.

—No involucres al joven Bakugou en esto— Le advirtió su mentor, observándolo con gran intensidad, provocando un escalofrío en su novio, quien se recargó a su lado.

Qué sucedía exactamente entre ellos?

—Sin más— Dijo su mentor, dándose la media vuelta. —Me retiro—

—Hasta luego, All Might— Se despidió Deku con la mano en el aire a la altura del hombro, bajándose de inmediato al costado.

Cuando se hubo retirado por completo del pasillo, Bakugou se gira ver a su pareja penetrante.

—Se puede saber, qué fue eso?— Reprochó duramente, fijando sus manos sobre los hombros de Deku en gravedad, sintiéndolo estremecer del susto.

—N-no puedo explicarte— Musitó Deku en voz temblorosa, enfureciéndolo aun más.

—Deku!— Lo regañó, postrándolo a la fuerza contra la pared. —Explícamelo!—

—N-no—

—¡Soy tu novio!— Dijo autoritario, presionando sus manos sobre los hombros de Deku, quien emitió un gañido, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, oprimido. —No me ocultes las cosas—

—Pero All Might dijo—

—¡Me importa un carajo lo que dijo All Might!— Interrumpió perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. —Para qué estoy contigo si no me puedes decir lo que sucede? Hah?— Gritó ardiente, causando un grito de miedo en su novio, quien se retrajo, mirándolo con el labio inferior temblándole.

—E-está bien— Accedió inseguro.

Entonces, Bakugou dejó de ejercer presión sobre los hombros de Deku, que de inmediato, suspiró aliviado al ser soltado.

—N-no me asustes, Kacchan— Dijo temblando de pies a cabeza, perdiendo el balance de sus pies, cayendo sentado al borde de la pared, tapando su rostro con ambas manos. —P-por favor—

Una sensación aberrante de arrepentimiento lo invadió como alarmas encendidas en su cerebro. Se inclinó frente suyo, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, sobando sus cabellos.

—Me dirás lo que sucede?—

Deku asintió despacio, aun con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—No te haré daño, Deku— Puso sus manos sobre las suyas, despegándolas lentamente de su rostro, hasta ver rastros de lágrimas derramándose dolidas de sus ojos.

—Entiendo— Dijo, lanzándose directamente a sus brazos, aterrizando en perfecta forma. Él lo atrapó, sosteniéndolo con su mejor fuerza.

—No llores, Deku— Pidió frustrado.

Lo oyó, calmar su agitada respiración, acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho, poniendo sus manos sobre sus antebrazos.

—Hm— Asintió.

—Te parece si vamos a tu habitación y hablamos?— Sugirió, viéndolo asentir a su petición. —Vas a caminar o quieres que te cargue?— Bromeó, zafándose un poco de él.

—Ah, sí— Olfateó, entreabriendo los ojos en aire tierno. Imposibilitado de todo pensamiento racional, Bakugou tomó a Deku entre sus brazos y se lo llevó cargando hasta su habitación, sintiéndolo estremecer y balbucear incrédulo.

—K-Kacchan!— Chillaba conmocionado. —Qué haces?—

—Vamos a tu habitación— Dijo presuntuoso.

—Eh!— Chilló sorprendido. —K-Kacchnan?!—

Le dio mucha gracia oírlo de ese modo, pues le resultó muy chistoso sentir que se movía y se tensó por la gran sorpresa que le embargó al pobre nerd.

—Tranquilo— Se rió caprichoso. —No te haré nada, estúpido Deku!—

—Es-esto es nuevo— Susurró tembloroso, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

—Es igual para mi— Concordó, ruborizándose con el pasar de los segundos. —No pienses que siempre eres el único que le pasan estas cosas, idiota— Caminó por los pasillos, a pesar de que las miradas de sus compañeros eran de asombro, y algunos se atrevieron a cuestionarlos por lo que estaban haciendo, pero esas cuestiones solo le hicieron bullir la sangre por ser tan imprudentes. —Cállense!— Gritó colérico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Deku se aferró su cabeza a su cuello, ejerciendo mayor fuerza en su agarre alrededor de su cuello, emanando un grado de calor.

—Kacchan— Su voz avergonzada le dio a entender que no quería presenciar esa escena.

Bakugou avanzó más rápido, huyendo de los demás que hacían preguntas impertinentes.

—Bakugou, cargando a tu princesa?— Se burló Kaminari con esa risa estúpida que él aborrecía cuando la presenciaba.

Acaso ese idiota le dijo princesa a su novio?

Una vena le brotó de la sien, palpitando.

—Te hace falta una corona, Midoriya— Kaminari dijo a carcajadas.

Escuchó a Deku tartamudear abatido, acurrucándose a su cuello.

—Vuelves a decirle eso a Deku— Bakugou se giró dedicándole una mirada asesina. — Y te mataré!—

Kaminari se paralizó, sus facciones burlescas se tornaron asustadas.

—Tranquilo, Bakugou— Trató de apaciguarlo, sacudiendo ambas manos en defensa.

—Me dices que me calme, eh idiota?— Dijo superior, abrazando más fuerte a Deku.

—K-Kacchan…—

—No te preocupes, Deku—Susurró a su oído, rehusándose a soltar, pues intentó separarse un poco de su sostén, pero él reaccionó rápido y lo aprisionó con sus brazos. —Deja que me encargue de resolver esto—

—Pero—Tartamudeó nervioso.

—Este imbécil no es nada para mi— Presumió heroico.

—Protegiendo a tu princesa?— Apareció Sero burlándose detrás de Kaminari.

¡Era el colmo!

—Ay, Midoriya tan tierno— Cantaron los dos, luego de que Kaminari se repusiera del susto que recibió de su mirada.

La vena de su sien palpitaba con intensidad, incrementando su poder.

—¡Cállense par de idiotas!— Bufó con los ojos en blanco, su ceño fruncido plantado en su rostro.

—No me digas— Kaminari fingió sorpresa. —Midoriya no es tu novio?—

—Acaso le pertenece a Todoroki?— Sospechó Sero con la mano encima de su boca.

Para esos extremos el rostro de Bakugou estaba rojo de la rabia; rabia incinerante, palpitante. Rabia insaciable, penetrarle las entrañas como borbotones burbujeantes emergiendo en su estómago.

Ejerció mayor presión abrazando a Deku, y con una patada salvaje los mandó a volar directo al suelo con su poder.

Inhaló fuerte antes de soltar:

—¡Deku es mío!— Defendió en tono posesivo. —Así que no lo etiquetes con alguien más, sobre todo con ese bastardo mitad y mitad!—

Se levantaron a carcajadas.

—Uy sí— Se rieron el par de idiotas.

—Ya bájenle chicos— Intervino Kirishima, entrando en medio de Sero y Kaminari.

_Al menos alguien con sentido común_, pensó Bakugou, rodando los ojos en desdén.

Acaso se veía ridículo teniendo a su novio abrazado a su cuerpo?

—Lo que suceda entre Bakugou y Midoriya es su asunto— Explicó Kirishima, guiñándole el ojo en complicidad. Bakugou asintió al gesto.

—Pero, Bakugou se ve chistoso con Midoriya colgado a él!— Comentó Sero riéndose de manera estúpida, seguido por Kaminari.

—Son un par de tórtolos!— Dijeron ambos entre risas.

Kirishima se acercó a él, diciéndole en cercanía.

—Mejor váyanse, yo me encargo de estos dos— Aseguró.

—Los puedo explotar en segundos— Presumió Bakugou, aun con la vena palpitándole en la sien.

—Kacchan…no— Deku lo abrazó, aferrándose a él.

Otra de sus hazañas que le derretían el corazón y estremecían su cuerpo por completo. Entre discutir con sus amigos y tener a Deku consigo, Bakugou prefería tener a Deku. De todas maneras, Deku le debía una explicación sobre su secretismo con All Might; en lo que respecta a sus amigos, los haría volar en pedazos luego.

—Los mataré después— Notificó a su amigo.

—Claro— Concordó Kirishima.

Y así, Bakugou logró llevarse a Deku sin soltarlo ni un segundo, sintiéndole acurrucar su cabeza gentilmente sobre su cuello, el suave respirar de su aliento calentar su piel, sus manos posicionarse encima de su piel, siendo tan suaves.

—Gracias, Kacchan— Suspiró sobre su oído.

—De qué me agradeces?— Respingó, sobando su espalda, sintiéndolo temblar en su agarre.

—Por no pelear— Dijo alegre, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después acurrucarse nuevamente sobre su cuello. Un rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas, y la temperatura subió.

—Teníamos algo de qué hablar— Remembró él. —No creas que me olvidé de eso—

Deku asintió.

* * *

Estando en el cuarto de Deku, él se sentó frente suyo, esperando ansiosamente lo que le diría, pero como era de esperarse, Deku no sería el primero en hablar, por lo que, él se vio obligado a empezar.

—Deku— Dijo él con el mejor tono que pudo hacer. —Qué es lo que hablabas con All Might?—

Deku jugueteó con sus dedos entrelazados, haciendo conjeturas con los ojos.

—Bueno— Frunció el entrecejo. —No sé cómo decirlo—

—Como son las cosas, Deku— Lo regañó, frunciendo el ceño. —Escúpelo—

Éste tragó saliva, moviendo la cabeza para darse ánimos.

—All Might sabe de nosotros— Confesó nervioso.

—Y?— No le pareció la gran cosa aquello; o sea, le daba igual quién sabía de su relación con Deku.

—N-no te molesta?— Parpadeó Deku asombrado.

—Por qué debería de molestarme?— Inquirió burlón, cruzándose de brazos. —El que las personas sepan que eres mi novio me es irrelevante—

—Entiendo— Esbozó resignando.

—Y qué hay sobre tu poder?— Quiso saber, sin olvidar que All Might también mencionó algo del OFA y si se trataba algo del OFA, tendría mucho sentido con el incremento del poder de Deku.

A esto Deku, se mordió el labio inferior, juntando sus manos hacia el pecho.

—Dijo que— Tragó saliva fuerte. —Era peligroso que conocieras mi secreto—

—Qué quieres decir con eso?— Arrugó las cejas. Una sensación alarmante traqueteó su cabeza.

—Nadie debe de conocer cómo obtuve mi poder— Explicó temeroso. —Tu lo supiste porque me descuidé, fui bastante obvio contigo, Kacchan, y All Might considera que es peligroso que tu sepas del secreto del One For All—

—Debo saberlo— Manifestó alterado, dejando sus brazos a los costados. —Eres mi—

—Pero, como lo sabes— Expresó decaído. —All Might considera que debo cambiarme de escuela—

Cambiarse de escuela? Bakugou enfureció de inmediato.

—No te irás, Deku— Ordenó señalándolo.

—Pero, Kacchan— Se apuró en decirle. —El secreto del One For All no debe saberlo nadie de mis conocidos, ni siquiera mi mamá puede saberlo, si lo hace, su vida correrá peligro—

—No me escuchaste?— Discutió hirviendo por dentro.

—No quiero que tu vida corra peligro— Exteriorizó angustiado. —Eres todo para mí, Kacchan, si te sucede algo, yo…— Se detuvo.

—¡Escucha!— Gritó sintiéndose excluido. —No pienso separarme de ti en ningún momento—

—Pero, Kacchan—

—¡Me importa un carajo lo que diga All Might!— Lo calló con su grito. —Acaso no fuiste tu el idiota que dijo que si estábamos juntos no importaba el lugar?!— Recordó. —Y tampoco no fuiste tu quien dijo que yo soy todo para ti?—

—K-Kacchan—

—No decidas todo por tu cuenta!— Discutió, bullendo. —Si te atreves a hacerlo tu solo, entonces para que diablos estás conmigo? Eh, Deku?—

—L-lo siento—

—Estamos juntos en esto— Dijo demandante. —Si dudas de eso, que se joda el One For All—

—Q-qué?— Exhaló sin palabras.

—Por mi, que se vayan todos al carajo!— Movió el brazo derecho al lado contrario. —Lo único que me importa eres tu, estúpido Deku! Solo me importas tu, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que se que quede en ese cerebro de nerd que tienes?—

—P-pero—

Bakugou se lanzó a abrazarlo del cuello tan fuerte como pudo, Deku se percató de su acción, devolviéndole el abrazo enseguida, rodeándolo con sus brazos la cintura.

—Yo iré donde vayas tú— Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido incrustado en sus cejas. —Las cosas que diga All Might lo hace porque eres su sucesor, pero recuerda que también tienes voz, Deku, tu eres el que toma la decisión de lo que harás—

—S-Sí—Respondió de regreso.

—Además, para qué son los novios?— Descansó su barbilla en el cabello verde de su novio. —No vivo sin ti, estúpido Deku, que te quede muy claro eso—

Deku lo abrazó más fuerte, asintiendo.

—Y-yo tampoco— Suspiró con un ligero sollozo conmovido.

—Te amo— Musitó dominantemente, besando su frente. —Te amo mucho—

—Yo también, Kacchan— Despegó su rostro de su pecho, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—No vivo sin ti, idiota— Recalcó, suavizando su mirada.

—No quiero que te suceda nada malo, Kacchan— Mencionó preocupado, acercando su rostro al suyo. Estaban a escasos centímetros de poderse tocar los labios.

—Puedo cuidarme solo— Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, abrazándolo entero.

—P-pero— Dudó.

—Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien solo, Deku— Encaró, diciéndoselo en el oído. —Preocúpate más por ti mismo que por mí—

—Es imposible—

—Jodido nerd— A pesar de haber sido un insulto, su voz no tenía intenciones de serlo.

—Es imposible— Repitió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Porque te amo— Esos malditos ojos verdes que lo absorbían por completo. Lo abanicaban y llenaban su alma.

—Deku—

—Porque siempre pienso en ti— Lo interrumpió. —Y te protegeré con todo lo que tengo—

—No te hagas el héroe—

—Te amo, Kacchan— Dijo en un tono contundente, enfatizando esas tres palabras con tal estrépito que encandiló su vista.

—Deku— Exhaló preocupado por su bien.

—Te amo, Kacchan— Repitió intenso, juntando sus frentes.

—Maldito Deku— Suspiró rendido totalmente antes los encantos de Deku. —Yo también te amo— Se acercó a besarlo, uniendo sus labios en una lenta y afectuosa danza, respirando el mismo aliento, abrazándose por completo hasta que sus brazos se cansaran de sostenerse el uno del otro. —Te amo— Bakugou decía entre besos. —Te amo, Deku—

Nunca creyó que amaría tanto a una persona como lo hacía con Deku.

Y más allá de todo, más allá de sus pensamientos, existía la seguridad en su mente que permanecerían juntos para siempre.

Más allá de todo lo tangible lo amaría.

—Nunca me dejes, Deku— Musitó en medio de los tiernos besos que compartían, perdiéndose de todo pensamiento atroz que Bakugou había tenido recientemente. —Nunca te vayas de mi lado— Dijo falto de aliento, envolviéndose en la ternura de los labios de Deku.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Lo quise hacer más romántico que los capítulos anteriores, considere que era necesario.

Otra cosa, le gustaría un Tododeku?

Fuera de eso, muchas gracias por sus comentarios hasta ahora, lo aprecio mucho.


	46. La decisión de Deku

**"La decisión de Deku"**

.

.

.

.

—Kacchan— Deku decía desde su pecho con suma calidez.

—Hm?— Asintió, acariciando su cabello rizado con una mano, y con la otra, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Voy a pensar en lo que dijo All Might— Soltó, como un cubetazo de agua fría rociarle la cabeza.

—Te dije que no— Lo regañó, ejerciendo mayor presión sobre sus cabellos.

—No lo he pensando con claridad— Repuso angustiado.

Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la cama de Deku, con Bakugou acostado primero y él encima suyo, abrazándolo, acurrucando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—No te vayas, Deku— Cuán patético debió de haberse visto al decir aquello, pero él simplemente se desmoronaba si Deku se iba de su lado.

—No te preocupes, Kacchan—Aseguró suavemente. —No me iré a ningún lado—

—Dijiste que lo ibas a pensar— Refunfuñó haciendo una mueca. —No seas idiota, Deku, que yo decido por ti—

—A-aguarda, Kacchan— Balbuceó, tensándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Déjalo ya, Deku— Ordenó, acercándolo debajo de su barbilla. —Y quedémonos así—

El cuerpo del aludido se relajó, y cedió dócilmente a su sugerencia.

—Ok, Kacchan— Aceptó, abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

Al poco rato, Deku se quedó dormido usando su pecho como almohada y el calor de sus brazos como su cobija que lo arropaba y lo envolvía.

Le preocupaba que Deku quisiera cambiarse de escuela, o que se tomara muy en serio las sugerencias de su mentor.

Si Deku dudaba de su conversación, él hablaría con All Might por su imprudencia al inmiscuirse de tal manera en la mente de su novio. Deku tenía mente propia y con ello formulaba sus propios pensamientos y análisis para sobrevivir en las peores situaciones, y si obedecía a alguien más, el enfurecía.

Sin embargo, él también quería meterse en la mente del nerd.

Semejante estúpido que fue él al dejarse llevar, una vez más, por sus emociones.

Abrazó fuerte a su novio hasta quedarse dormido con él acurrucado entre sus brazos.

* * *

Al despertar, le dio tranquilidad el ver que su novio dormía profundamente sobre su pecho, su pecho elevándose y bajándose, Bakugou acarició su cabello rizado gentilmente entre su mano derecha.

Ese nerd cada vez que lo veía se volvía e enamorar de él, tal como si fuera la primera vez.

—Te amo, Deku— Susurró, sonriéndole al cuerpo dormido de su novio, que con su mera presencia rebosaba una calidez inconmensurable que irradiaba toda su anatomía.

La inquietud y la incertidumbre se acumulaban como pliegues arropándose en su piel, se adherían a su manera, sin dejar de ir en contra de sus deseos.

Él no permitiría por nada del mundo que su unión se destruyera.

Deku se movió un poco, apegándose más a su pecho, buscando obtener más calor. Él suspiró en sopor, cerrando ligeramente los puños.

Al menos Deku descansaba sobre él.

Bakugou se puso a divagar un poco entre sus pensamientos, inmiscuyéndose en sus reflexiones.

Desde cuándo él era así?

Cuándo fue que él se volvió tan inseguro cuando se trataba de Deku?

Por qué le angustiaba el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que Deku decidiera separarse de su lado?

Qué haría Bakugou entonces?

Él detestaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto, buscar mil y un posibilidades para justificar o para solucionar aquello que tanta inseguridad lo carcomía en un nudo de sensaciones acumuladas en caldo de cultivo a punto de hervir y burbujear en una inminente explosión.

Cosas como la incertidumbre no eran parte de su personalidad explosivo, constando reaccionar violentamente cuando cualquier persona se le aproximara, incluyendo a sus padres.

Ahora, él sostenía a su novio, quien dormía sobre su pecho.

Quién lo diría de Bakugou? De seguro, él parece el peor de los idiotas que se preocupan por cosas parecidas como las chicas.

Deku volvió a moverse sobre su pecho, acurrucándose.

Bakugou no hizo más que sonreír de gozo, lo atrajo con sus manos hacia su hombro, colocando su cabeza en él, terminando por abrazarlo por completo con sus brazos hasta aprisionarlo entero.

No buscaba por nada del mundo desligarse de aquella sensación, o tampoco de deshacer del vínculo que lo ligaba al nerd desde su infancia.

Sea lo que fuere que le deparaba el futuro, él disfrutaría de ese momento que compartían.

* * *

Por la tarde, él se fue a estudiar un rato en su habitación, para despejar un poco su mente, centrándose en su meta de seguir siendo el número uno en calificaciones y como héroe.

Deku se despertó pasadas las nueve, con aspecto amodorrado y sus ojos decaídos. Le dio ternura verlo así, y cuanto lo escuchó decir "buenos días" en esa voz amodorrada, le dio un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo un rubor intenso de su parte.

Recodando lo que vivió esa mañana le provocaba un sonrojo en el rostro, tal que el cuerpo le ardía en calor.

Subrayaba las partes importantes, cuando:

Tocaron su puerta.

Quién lo importunaba en su tiempo estudio? Deku? Sonrió ante tal posibilidad y se lanzó corriendo a la puerta, abriéndola para recibir la visita de su amigo Kirishima del otro lado.

—Bro!— Lo saludó campante.

—Qué quieres idiota?— Refunfuñó malhumorado.

—Esperabas a Midoriya?— Le dio un codazo metiéndose a su habitación, sin que él le diera su permiso. Quién se creía su amigo para tomarse esas libertades?

—Qué tonterías dices?— Replicó, un ligero rubor surgiendo en sus pómulos. —Además, qué haces aquí?—

—Vine a decirte que ya arregle lo de Kaminari y Sero— Anunció con cierto orgullo en su tono.

Bakugou alzó la ceja. Él había olvidado aquello, sin querer admitir que lo pasó de largo, asintió, dándole a entender que siguiera hablando.

—Kaminari es un idiota al decir esas cosas sobre Midoriya— Dijo ofendido. —Cuando él estuvo a punto de morir—

Bakugou lo miró desdeñoso, penetrándolo con sus duros ojos rojos, haciendo que aquello fue una imprudencia de su parte.

—Oh, lo siento, bro— Se disculpó, riéndose nervioso. —Metí la pata ahí—

—Estúpido— Gruñó a su dirección.

—Pero, si es verdad que eres novio de Midoriya?— Preguntó emocionado.

—Eres imbécil o qué?— Le dio un manotazo en el rostro, sabiendo que gracias a su Quirk no le dolería en absoluto.

—Tomaré eso como un sí— Asumió, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. —Felicidades, estoy feliz por ti, bro!—

—No me felicites, tarado— Desdeñó, regresando a su asiento de estudio. —Eres más idiota de lo que creí—

—Eso es un cumplido?— Sonrió esperanzado.

—Qué dices. imbécil?— Gruñó molesto.

—Entonces, quién se confesó primero?— Quiso saber, ansioso de obtener información.

—De qué?—

—Como que de qué?— Dijo incrédulo. —Cómo se pusieron de novios tu y Midoriya?—

—El jodido nerd aceptó estar conmigo— Bufó presuntuoso, obteniendo de regreso la mirada asombrada de su amigo.

—En serio?—

Bakugou asintió.

—Entonces fuiste tú, quien se declaró?— Se carcajeó amistoso.

—Fue él— Resopló, cruzando una pierna.

—Midoriya es tan directo para todo— Comentó en admiración.—Esa es una de las razones por las cuales me cae tan bien—

—Hm— Sonrió complacido.

Deku es el mejor, pensó victorioso.

—Y qué sucedió con Todoroki-kun?— Preguntó concertado. Una punzada voraz azotó contra su mente, oprimiéndole el pecho.

—Quién?— Fingió no entenderlo, a ver si el idiota de su amigo entendía lo que le quiso decir.

Kirishima se inmutó, retrocediendo.

—Ah, sí— Se irguió, riéndose de nervios. —Metí la pata—

—Tsk— Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza al lado contrario. Semejante amigo tonto le tocó tener.

—Bro, Todoroki es un buen tipo— Repuso disipando su metida de pata. —No lo detestes, porque ahora tienes a Midoriya contigo—

—¡Cállate!— Gritó enfadado, un mohín asentado en sus labios.

Kirishima rechinó los dientes, con la cara expresando que él dijo más imprudencias de las que debió decir.

—Detesto a ese mitad y mitad— Gruñó en grave desdén.

—No hablaré de él— Aseguró complaciente, después guiñándole el ojo.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua, bajando los hombros.

—Ya no diré nada relacionado con él— Volvió a asegurarle.

—Mejor salte de mi habitación— Sugirió, frunciendo terriblemente. —Antes de que te saque volando de aquí—

—Al menos déjame terminar— Dijo alarmado, agitando los brazos.

—No— Gruñó. —Salte—

—Quiero saber cómo sucedieron las cosas con Midoriya— Pidió como un niño. Bakugou lo miró disgustado.

—Salte!— Se levantó de la silla y lo sacó de su habitación, aunque él pusiera resistencia.

—Bro, aguarda!—Rogó poniendo cara de idiota.

Bakuguo le dirigió una mirada asesina, antes de sacarlo de su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se sentó, esbozando una mueca de lado.

_Qué tipo tan molesto,_ pensó en lo que regresaba su atención a los estudios.

* * *

Pasadas las 7 de la tarde, cerró los libros creyendo que fue suficiente estudio por ese día, pues las ganas de ver a su novio eran mayores que seguir estudiando; además, regresaría a pasar año nuevo con sus padres y ya había alistado su equipaje nuevamente, ya que cuando tuvieron la batalla en la que casi perdió a Deku, le dijo a su madre que no volvería en unos días hasta que Deku se recuperara, a lo que ella concordó enseguida.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Deku.

Tocó la puerta varias veces sin recibir nada a cambio, mas que puro silencio. Penetrante y alarmante silencio.

Supuso que quizás él estaba en la sala de estar en compañía de Iida, puesto a que Uraraka se había regresado a la casa de sus padres. Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala, no lo vio ahí, ni en la cafetería o en la cocina. Él frunció el ceño indignado por no poder encontrar al nerd.

Dónde rayos estaba?

No tuvo opción, mas que abordar a Iida directamente.

—Cuatro ojos— Le dijo.

Iida miraba la televisión con los demás, tratando de mantener el orden de sus compañeros para que estos pudieran ver un programa a la vez.

—Bakugou— Lo ojeó, rectamente. —Necesitas algo?—

—Sí—Respondió. —Pásame el número de Deku— Exigió.

—Qué?— Parpadeó extrañado. —No tienes el número de Midoriya?—

—Sólo pásamelo— Ladró demandante.

—Pero, Midoriya es tu novio— Repuso completamente sacado de sí. —Cómo es posible que no tengas su celu—

—Pásamelo idiota de cuatro ojos!— Lo tomó del cuello, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de orgullo y molestia. Qué tanto le costaba a ese tonto pasarle el número de Deku?

—Está bien— Accedió ofendido. —Suéltame primero— Él lo soltó de su agarre, notando que él sacaba su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, y le dictó el número del nerd. Una vez que se lo pasó, no se tomó la molestia de agradecerle por ello.

—Si buscas a Midoriya, él salió— Le informó en su manera recta de decir las cosas.

—Tsk— Le dio a entender que él lo escuchó.

—No sé a donde— Siguió con modestia. —Si supiera te lo dijera—

—Como sea— Siseó, irguiendo los hombros.

Se fue por su habitación, y marcó el número incontables veces sin que le atendiera el nerd. Se vio tentado a reventar su celular desde su mano, pero se detuvo al ver por la ventana de la sala de estar, la inconfundible cabellera verde de su novio, sentado en compañía del maldito bastardo del mitad y mitad.

Apretó un puño, dirigiéndose afuera.

¡Era el colmo!

Todoroki se estaba aprovechando las buenas intenciones de su novio para con las personas.

Caminó a pasos agigantados, bufando y resoplando con la boca torcida, el ceño fruncido incrustado en su rostro, cerrando ambos puños dispuestos a pegarle en el rostro a ese maldito.

Todoroki era un necio enamorado de su novio y eso conllevaba a un peligro inminente, a pesar de que Deku le aseguró que él no se fijaría en Todoroki, existía la posibilidad de que en algún momento se fijara en él y eso le daba miedo.

Le daba mucho miedo perderlo, he ahí el motivo de su conducta.

Llegando al patio de la entrada de los dormitorios, subió una pequeña colina, el lugar donde los vio desde la ventana; sin embargo, se topó con Todoroki antes de llegar a ellos.

Éste no pareció inmutarse al verle.

—Ah Bakugou— Suspiró indiferente.

—No entiendes las advertencias, eh bastardo?— Rugió, bufando. —¡Deja a Deku en paz!—

—Tu tampoco entiendes las advertencias— Lo refirió, haciendo que él frunciera aun más el ceño. —Te dije que si lastimabas a Midoriya, yo no te tendré piedad— Lo señaló con la mirada. —Haré que Midoriya se quede conmigo si lo vuelves a lastimar—

Una punzada arrasó con su palpitar y esa sensación de incertidumbre derrochaba con su pensamiento, impidiéndole reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Antes de que cometas alguna imprudencia— Habló Todoroki en sarcasmo. —Midoriya está descansando allá arriba—

—Ya lo sé— Reaccionó, haciéndolo a un lado con su mano.

—No lo lastimes— Advirtió desde atrás suyo.

—¡Cállate bastardo!— Siseó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él no estaba de humor para golpear a Todoroki, sino de ver a Deku. De verlo y abrazarlo, de evitar que él decida pensar en irse de su lado, de juntar su mano con la suya, y de besarlo en momentos únicos como el de la noche anterior.

Subió unos pasos más, su nariz aleteaba, siendo una decoración a su rostro ceñido.

Entonces, ahí lo vio, sentado con las rodillas apegadas a su pecho, y él con sus menudos brazos, se abrazaba a sí mismo, su barbilla descansaba en sus rodillas.

La vista que se llevó fue hermosa, Deku se veía excesivamente lindo desde esa distancia.

Embelesado, se dirigió a él, más rápido.

—Oi! Deku— Le habló gritándole. El aludido dio un salto de susto, percatándose.

—Eh? Kacchan?— Se giró a verlo, con los ojos saltones.

—Planeas pescar un resfriado aquí?— Bromeó, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Q-qué? no— Lo miró en blanco.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes— Reclamó en tono indignado.

Deku lo ojeó, atento.

—En serio?— Parpadeó.

—Sí— Respondió. —Estuviste aquí todo el día?—

—No— Agachó la cabeza, abrazándose a sí mismo. —Salí a otro lugar, pero me encontré con Todoroki-kun en el regreso—

—Hah?— Escupió molesto.

—N-no es lo que crees— Balbuceó alarmado. —Fue una coincidencia, te lo juro!—

—Está bien— Lo calló. —Sólo dime qué haces aquí?—

La expresión de Deku se calmó y lo miró cavilando.

—Estoy pensando— Divagó con su voz.

—En lo que dijo All Might?—

Asintió.

Nuevamente esa sensación de alarma arrasó con su mente. Bakugou necesitaba mantener la calma por ahora.

—Y qué pensaste?—

Tras un breve silencio, que para él fue eterno, Deku recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, provocando un sonrojo agresivo en sus mejillas.

—Me quedaré con Kacchan— Concluyó campante.

Bakugou soltó un suspiro de alivio, rodeándolo con su brazo en el hombro.

—Yo-yo no pienso estar lejos de ti— Prosiguió Deku en voz trémula por el frío, pero segura. —Te protegeré con todo lo que tengo— Juró. —Eso le diré a All Might—

—Bien— Sonrió, se acercó y le depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha, sintiendo el calor que él emanaba sobre su piel.

—Te amo, Kacchan— Sonrió, acercándosele a su boca, y sellaron su pacto con un tierno beso.

—Yo también te amo, Deku— Dijo intenso. —Gracias por decidir quedarte aquí—

—Sí— Dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Ya casi terminamos.

Gracias por sus comentarios hasta la fecha.


	47. Lo que depara el futuro

**"Lo que depara el futuro"**

.

.

.

.

Las gentiles brisas del cielo matutina llenaban las fosas nasales del joven Todoroki, quien tomaba una caminata con la intención de ver la hermosa inmensidad con la que el sol recibía su corazón roto en un rato en soledad.

El haberse rendido supuestamente por Midoriya no conllevaba a dejar de amarlo, de pensarlo y de añorarlo desde el festival deportivo; al contrario, esos eran sentimientos que no estaban dispuestos a ser desechados en un simple parpadeo estoico de su parte.

Las reflexiones que le rodeaban como una maldición no le bastaban, pues eran unos cúmulos de vacíos que se erosionaban a la par con el pasto que decoraba las instalaciones de la escuela, que se hallaba actualmente, seco.

Así era como se encontraba Todoroki como una flor marchita, una planta seca, seco de todo aquel estímulo que quisiera ocasionar en él una posible reacción de su parte.

Todoroki suspiró lánguido, palideciendo con la lentitud con la cual el sol salía desde le horizonte.

Las aspereza que llenaba sus manos, el nudo de la garganta, las lágrimas que simplemente no salían por mucho que él lo deseara, no se desaparecían de su anatomía.

Todo en su ser estaba lleno de Midoriya.

Su piel gritaba sin ser escuchado el nombre de Midoriya, sin que sucediera nada, pues él sabía mejor que nadie, que no recibiría una respuesta a cambio de sus súplicas.

Lo que le deparaba el futuro era incierto, un inmenso vacío, una laguna que detonaba los años de vida hasta volverse viejos y ausentes del mundo.

La inmensa quietud, el cielo que se callaba, los rayos del sol que no calentaban un centímetro de su epitelio, los sonidos que ensordecían sus sentidos.

Temor.

Inquietud.

Qué le deparaba ahora?

Seguía sin obtener una respuesta dentro de su reflexión.

* * *

Después de desayunar en el comedor, salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad, puesto a que no tenía nada relevante qué hacer de su existencia, al menos durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Veía pasar a las personas, mientras él portaba ese gesto estoico que definía su tenue expresión, parte de los vestigios que detonaban sus heridos sentimientos.

El frío del invierno parecía una certeza arropada sobre su cabeza, simulando una tela blanca que con el uso se transformaba en un opaco color negro.

Sin embargo, al cansarse de no tener una ruta específica, decidió tomar el autobús, pero cuando se detuvo en la parada para esperar la próxima parada, vio esa inconfundible cabellera verde rizada, arribando poco después que él y se detuvo en el mismo sitio que el suyo.

No lo había visto desde que le confesó que lo amaba; era irónico que la sensación de que pasó una eternidad en volverlo a ver, hubieran sido unos escasos dos días, o quizás menos.

_Qué cruel coincidencia,_ se dijo dolido. _Una cruel y amarga sentencia me acecha, _supuso al írsele acercando por detrás hasta toquetear su hombro con sus dedos.

Cuánto trabajo le costó realizar aquella acción sin concluir en colapso.

—Midoriya— Lo saludó, obteniendo por reacción un ligero salto, seguido de unos intensos y enormes ojos verdes que lo observaban solo a él. Se le oprimió el corazón, y el mundo se le cerró.

—Todoroki-kun!— Pronunció asombrado de verle. —Qué haces por aquí? Vienes de compras o a despejarte de los demás?—

—Pasando el rato— Divagó áspero.

Esto no pareció tranquilizar a Midoriya, que inmediatamente lo miró preocupado.

—Te encuentras bien?— Se le acercó minucioso, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, detonando en él, aquel dolor fúnebre del cual, huía como un fugitivo.

—Sí, mejor— Reparó en tono seco. —Y tú qué haces aquí, Midoriya? No deberías de estar en los dormitorios descansando?—

Quiso decirle que no debería de estar disfrutando de la compañía de su novio explosivo, o de la bomba corrosiva que se hacía llamar Katsuki Bakugou.

Cuánto desdén experimentaba ante ese tipo.

Los ojos incómodos de Midoriya se clavaron al piso.

—Quería estar solo— Admitió a lo bajo, aunque él pudo oírlo, más que bien. —Si Kacchan estuviera conmigo ahorita, no me dejaría pensar solo—

—Bakugou no respeta cuando quieres estar solo?— Cuestionó, prestando su oreja para escucharlo.

—No— Notó que él apretó los labios, como si le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo. Los ojos de impotencia que mostraba de manera inconsciente eran la respuesta a su deducción.

Bakugou no le daba tiempo para pensar a Midoriya, es decir, que no le permitía tener mente propia.

Era de esperarse.

—Te sermonea cuando no sabes qué hacer?—

Midoriya asintió, y pudo ver que le tembló el labio inferior.

—Midoriya— Dijo su nombre, viéndolo asentir. —Qué dices si platicamos solo los dos?—

—Eh?— Pestañeó, y para su curiosidad, él lucía interesado en su sugerencia.

—No me importa hablar contigo— Dijo condescendiente. —Ya que eres mi mejor amigo, dejando los sentimientos de lado, no me es un impedimento el que podamos hablar, no crees?—

—¡En absoluto!— Correspondió, su rostro se alumbró un poco. —Podemos charlar, Todoroki-kun?—

—Es lo que te estaba sugiriendo—

Una linda sonrisa surgió de los labios de Midoriya, aceptando su sugerencia.

Al fin y al cabo, Todoroki ya no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Tomaron el autobús sin tener un destino referente al cual llegar, mas que contemplar el paisaje invernal y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Todoroki fue el primero en hablar.

—Qué es lo que te tiene tan agobiado, Midoriya?— Preguntó prudente, volteándolo a ver con toda su atención centrada en su comportamiento. Midoriya lo miró ajetreado, jugando con sus dedos entrelazados entre sí.

—El desconocer lo que sucederá en el futuro— Espetó torpe, abriendo los ojos. —Me intriga no saber decidir lo que me conviene—

—Hm— Todoroki soltó pensativo. —Dices que desconoces lo que te deparará el futuro?— Supuso, seguido de una mirada contemplativa.

—¡Sí!— Cabeceó afirmativo. —Yo siento que Kacchan no quiere que yo decida las cosas por mi cuenta—

—Es obvio— Dijo sin pensarlo, pero no le importaba decirlo en absoluto.

—Este— Midoriya lo observó incómodo, sin saber qué decir.

—No es para ofenderte— Recalcó vano, oyéndolo respirar aliviado.

—Bueno— Sonrió inocentón. —Sé eso de ti, Todoroki-kun—

—Entonces, solo es eso lo que te agobia?— Regresó al tema, odiando que él le recordara el dolor que conllevaba su amor por él.

—No— Respondió, volviendo al ademán ajetreado.

—Puedes decirme— Lo animó a su manera estoica, invitándole a continuar. —No tenemos un destino trazado en este autobús, Midoriya, podemos bajarnos en cualquier parada y podemos volver al punto de partida. No hay límites para las distancias—

El rostro de Midoriya se iluminó, viéndolo como si fuera el antídoto contra la enfermedad. A esto, él le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

—Lo describiste perfectamente bien— Lo elogió en admiración, sorprendiéndolo.

—Qué?—

—¡Describiste lo que sentía a la perfección, Todoroki-kun!— Cantó alegre. —Tengo miedo de arriesgarme a dejar todo detrás, pero es algo que yo estoy pensando seriamente en aceptar el desafío, aunque Kacchan no quiera que yo lo haga—

Todoroki estaba más que perdido en ese diálogo que dijo Midoriya.

Qué significaba ese palabrerío de su parte?

Le devolvió el gesto en blanco.

—Ah— Se rió nervioso, sobándose la nuca con una mano. —Quiero decir que estuve pensando en cambiarme de escuela—

—Por qué?— Interrogó sorprendido.

—No te puedo decir— Explicó abatido. —Ya que juré no hacerlo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que las personas que conocen el origen de mi poder, corren peligro, y Kacchan sabe todo—

—Ya veo…— Murmuró reflexivo. —Quieres decir que el origen de tu Quirk es especial?—

—Algo así— Intentó explicar. —Es un secreto, pero Kacchan se rehusa a que me cambie de escuela, aunque la verdad no me importa donde esté, lo único que quiero es ser un héroe—

—Bakugou nunca te dejará alejarte de él— Opinó sobre el chico explosivo, o como a veces pensaba: la bomba corrosiva. —Y dejar que tu decidas las cosas por tu cuenta, menos—

—Pero—

—Midoriya— Subió el tono. —Si dices conocer a Bakugou como presumes hacerlo, deberías de saber que él es muy posesivo y dominante— Advirtió serio. —Si piensas tener libertad de decidir tu futuro para ti solo, no te lo garantizo si sigues con él—

—Yo…— Se pausó en breve; sus facciones decayeron. —Tienes razón— Admitió triste. —Yo conozco muy bien ese lado de Kacchan—Cabeceó.

—No te lo digo porque te amo— Repuso. —Te lo digo porque primero eres mi amigo, y como los amigos que somos, verte sufrir me es insoportable—

—Todoroki-kun— Suspiró conmovido. —Me pasa lo mismo contigo—

—Yo no quiero que te encierres con tus propios límites— Expuso concertado. —Si te atan de manos, no podrás saber qué tan lejos puedes llegar a ser como héroe—

—Sí—

—Nadie más que tu se encierra en su propia cajita de cartón— Prosiguió. —Y yo te aprecio lo suficiente como para decirte estas cosas, así que por favor, reflexiona bien, Midoriya, no pienses en los demás o en sus palabras tóxicas, piensa en ti mismo, porque al final de todo, solamente te tienes a ti solo—

Al verlo asentir lleno de gozo y agradecimiento, le regresó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Aprecio mucho que me digas estas cosas— Concluyó sonriente.

—Y yo el que me las digas— Concordó.

Al terminarse las paradas del autobús, se fueron a comprar chocolate caliente en un puesto de aquel pequeño pueblo al final de la ciudad, y tomaron el autobús de regreso al lugar que les correspondía llegar.

Quizás lo que le deparaba el futuro a Todoroki no eran puras desgracias como él creía.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo de Todoroki en un tiempo antes de que Midoriya hable con Kacchan en la noche, es decir, antes de lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior.


	48. Accionando

**"Accionando"**

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron seis meses desde que le confesó sus sentimientos a Midoriya, pero su corazón no había sanado en absoluto. Aún dolía cuando lo veía en compañía de Bakugou, o cuando lo escuchaba reír de cualquier otro comentario.

Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención que su relación no iba en buen trecho, y más que nada se debía a los constantes celos por parte de Bakugou que alejaban a Midoriya de su cercanía. Esas discusiones iniciadas por el chico explosivo, terminaban con él gritando en cólera y Midoriya llorando, terminando por salir corriendo del aula de clases.

Le dolía verlo sufrir en su relación, le ardía el pecho el saber que Midoriya entristecía con cada discusión que tenía con su novio.

Todoroki se resistía a no tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se recordaba que Midoriya estaba en una relación, o sea, no estaba soltero como hacía seis meses atrás.

Pero eso sí, le intrigaba saber si la relación sobreviviría o moriría en el intento, o simplemente dejaría de funcionar como el paso de las estaciones.

Aunque cabía mencionar que la cercanía que Bakugou perdía, Midoriya la obtenía con él mismo, qué decir? Se volvían cada vez más cercanos, y su unión se apegaba como si fueran esparcidos por miel.

Su vínculo con el chico pecoso crecía, se ataban por un hilo invisible que detonaba su relación, que a la vez era incierta, y que no por eso, desistiría de existir y expandirse con lentitud.

Todoroki no soltaría ese lazo, no soltaría su agarre del hilo que lo ataba a Midoriya.

No lo soltaría porque aún seguía enamorado de él.

* * *

Él cenaba casualmente en el comedor, solo.

Midoriya se había quedado estudiando en su habitación, y Uraraka y Iida terminaron antes de cenar que él y lo esperarían en la sala para ver la tele con los demás.

Bueno, eso pensaba que sucedería, pero no fue así.

Cuando hubo terminando de cenar, lo abordaron sus dos amigos en la mesa, regresándolo a su silla con expresiones de preocupación.

Qué estaba pasando?

Todoroki frunció el ceño.

—Qué pasa?— Cuestionó.

—Todoroki-kun, no te hagas el inocente— Lo regañó Iida, haciendo una mueca de consternancia.

—De qué hablas?— Dijo absorto en el tema de la charla.

Uraraka lo ojeó indignada.

—Últimamente has estado muy cercano a Deku— Lo acusó con el ceño molesto. —Lo estás confundiendo con su relación con Bakugou—

—Midoriya está dudando de sus sentimientos hacia Bakugou— Coreó Iida. —Tuvieron una discusión ayer, y Midoriya no suplicó por el perdón de Bakugou, sino se puso a dudar esa relación y quizás esté pensando en romper con él—

Ambos lo miraron esperando de él una respuesta, pero Todoroki estaba en blanco, allí sentado, con los pensamientos chocando contra otros.

Lo que picó su interés fue lo último que mencionó Iida: "Quizás esté pensando en romper con él".

—Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?—

Sus amigos lo vieron pasmados.

—No entiendes lo que te tratamos de decir?— Exclamó Uraraka, incrédula.

Negó con la cabeza.

Uraraka exclamó en frustración, mientras que Iida interpretó esa acción, como una indicación para intervenir él.

—Estás destruyendo la relación que hay entre Bakugou y Deku— Iida se ajustó los lentes. —Tus acciones confundieron a Midoriya, que al ver que las cosas no van bien, se va corriendo a tus brazos, cuando no debe de ser así—

—Dices que es mi culpa que su noviazgo sea un fracaso?— Asumió, enarcando una ceja. Los dos asintieron, cabeceando.

—No es mi culpa— Se defendió. —Yo no puedo dejar a Midoriya sufriendo solo, no puedo—

—Deja que Bakugou arregle las cosas— Solapó Uraraka, mirándolo con precaución.

—Bakugou en verdad ama a Midoriya— Añadió Iida. —Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, digo, y a pesar de que él no sea una persona afectiva, hace lo posible para que las cosas salgan bien con Midoriya—

A Todoroki le parecieron puras banalidades, acusaciones sin sentido. Si Midoriya sufría, él haría algo para sanar su dolor, aunque fuera a través de un abrazo, con tal de verlo sonreír al final del día, ese sería su privilegio de ser su amigo.

—Aunque admito que los celos de Bakugou son horribles— Cabeceó Iida con modestia. —No por eso, debes intervenir en una relación de pareja, es de dos, no de tres—

—Me están diciendo que mi amistad con Midoriya es mala?— Preguntó sin saber qué dirección estaba tomando la conversación, pues todo le resultaba sin sentido.

—No, no decimos que sea mala— Dijo Uraraka. —Lo que decimos es que no te metas en lo que es de pareja—

—Nos concierne porque somos sus amigos— Se metió Iida. —Y se supone que tu también lo eres, en teoría—

—Lo soy— Replicó, molestándose.

Sabía que estaban preocupados por Midoriya, pero ellos no presenciaban sus lágrimas caer a cántaros hasta que sus ojos se quedaran rojos del dolor, o el cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían en un amargo color, o sus párpados caer en sintonía con sus sentimientos tristes.

—Soy amigo de Midoriya— Proclamó, antes de ponerse de pie y salirse del comedor, dejándolos con la conversación a medias.

Fue suficiente ese tema.

Nadie le diría cómo tratar a Midoriya, ni sus amigos.

* * *

Estando meditando en su habitación, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron su puerta de sopetón. Al abrir la puerta, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a la persona que lo buscaba del otro lado.

—Midoriya— Dijo, extrañado de verlo. Éste lo observó apretando el labio inferior, moviéndose nervioso.

—Todoroki-kun— Lo saludó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Puedo pasar?—

—Por supuesto— Le dejó entrar, haciéndosele raro que apareciera ya entrada la noche y que se suponía que debería de estar dormido. —Se te ofrece algo, Midoriya?— Ofreció su cama como asiento y él se sentó frente suyo en su silla de estudio.

Midoriya se mostraba incómodo.

—Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?— Se atrevió a preguntarle; el corazón la latía estrepitoso, y las manos le vibraban.

Lo notó asentir.

—Qué sucede?—

—Es Kacchan— Respondió torpe, cerrando los ojos al decirlo.

No le impresionaba escuchar eso, pues le resultaba bastante común saber que la razón del desahucie de Midoriya era por Bakugou. Siempre por él.

—Qué sucedió esta ocasión?— Rodó los ojos de solo imaginarse a Bakugou haciendo sus escenas de celos para después marcharse sin dar su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo.

—Em, a él no le gusta que seamos amigos— Musitó, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. Se le cerró la boca del estómago de tan solo oír aquello. —Pero yo no quiero terminar nuestra amistad, Todoroki-kun—

—Yo tampoco— Reafirmó, viendo que Midoriya soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Es que yo te quiero, Todoroki-kun— Exteriorizó rápido. El pecho de Todoroki se oprimió, su corazón se alocó y su rostro denotó toda su sorpresa. —Yo no sé lo que sientes por mi luego de que pasó este tiempo, pero lo que no sabe Kacchan es que te quiero—

—Yo— Inhaló liviano, temblando por dentro. —Yo te amo todavía—

—Me lo imaginé— Supuso, mirándolo con esos bellos ojos verdes que en todas las veces que los veía, lo derretían.

—Me dices que tus sentimientos han cambiado?— Empleó, tratando de no ilusionar, porque no quería permitirse ilusionarse. Hacerlo era prohibido.

—Estoy confundido— Confesó en ambigüedad. —Por más que trato de ser feliz con Kacchan, no puedo— Entristeció, bajando la mirada. —Es tan difícil razonar con Kacchan, él no me escucha— Todoroki asintió mudo, esos detalles no le parecían cosa nueva. —Me duele mucho que nuestra relación no sea como yo esperaba—

—Lo supuse— Cabeceó de lado.

—Entre más me aleja Kacchan— Se puso de pie. —Más me acerco a ti—

Todoroki abrió los ojos, pestañeando.

—Disfruto estar contigo, Todoroki-kun— Se ruborizó de las mejillas, pero eso no lo detenía para seguir hablando. —Me es imposible estar lejos de ti ahora; tu sabes lo especial que eres para mí, Todoroki-kun, eso no ha cambiado desde este tiempo y valoro nuestro tiempo juntos—

—Yo también lo valoro— Agregó, un pequeño rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas. —Valoro cuando estamos juntos, y me es inevitable querer estar contigo todo el tiempo—

Dicho eso, Midoriya sonrió llevado por la emoción.

—Si dices sentir algo por mi— Se puso de pie, acercándosele. —No te dejaré ir nunca de mi lado— Para esos extremos, Midoriya lucía más rojo que un tomate, sus labios tan rosados como las cerezas, sus ojos tan verdes que se asemejaban a un bosque.

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya se hizo pequeño entre sus hombros, agachando la cabeza. Él al no resistirse de tenerlo de ese modo, se abalanzó a abrazarlo, sintiéndolo tensarse en sus brazos, pero a los pocos segundo, terminó cediendo.

Él se juró no caer de nuevo, no ilusionarse en vano, y sin embargo, estaba envolviendo el cuerpo de Midoriya entre el suyo.

No le cabía esperarse a que Midoriya meditara con calma sus sentimientos y aclarara su confusión, y se permitió abrazarlo, hacerle saber que no lo soltaría como aquella vez en que se rindió y admitió la derrota, sino esta vez sería diferente, en todo caso de que Midoriya le diera cabida, y ojalá las cosas se dieran de ese modo.

Solo faltaba que Midoriya tomara su decisión.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Este es el penúltimo capítulo, pero no es el fin de que escriba fics para este fandom.

Quieren final Tododeku o final Katsudeku?

O ambos finales?


	49. No hay razones para negarlo

**"No hay razones para negarlo"**

(Final Tododeku)

.

.

.

.

Le resultó extraño a Todoroki que Midoriya no se hubiera alejado de su abrazo, o que mascullara entrando en pánico sobre el asunto, sin anticiparlo, sintió que sus brazos pequeños lo envolvieron en su agarre y el pensamiento entero le enmudeció. Un silencio no incómodo lo invadió solapándolo de no cometer otra estupidez.

Se recordaba dolorosamente que Midoriya aún era novio de Bakugou, no suyo.

Pero a pesar de sus constantes recordatorios, él siempre le fue sincero a Midoriya, siempre le dijo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, y quizás fue suficiente para que Midoriya se diera cuenta de que él era mejor opción que Bakugou.

Ojalá las cosas se tornaran por una sola vez en su favor. Una sola vez.

—Todoroki-kun?— Pronunció, separando su cabeza unos centímetros de su pecho, apoyando sus manos sobre sus antebrazos.

—Sí?—

—Romperé con Kacchan— Comentó decidido. Sus ojos verdes expresaban determinación, una imposible de explicar. Todoroki lo vio atónito.

Qué acababa de decir?

—Qué?— Dijo incrédulo.

—Ya no estaré más con Kacchan— Confesó, de repente, esbozando una sonrisa.

Eso significaba que sus sentimientos habían, en efecto, cambiado?

—Yo ya tuve suficiente de ir corriendo detrás de él— Siguió. —Ya fue suficiente de que me haga sentir mal cada vez que hable contigo o con las chicas—

Ah sí, también Bakugou le hacía escenas de celos cuando las chicas se le acercaban, hasta para decirle "buenos días" hacían un drama. Le parecía ridículo que se pusiera celoso porque sus compañeras platicaran con él, si era obvio que no tenían motivos ulteriores para con él, mas que pura amistad.

Si Bakugou era novio de Midoriya, debería de saber que éste era de los más populares del salón 1A, además, de tener buenas calificaciones y ser un chico accesible. Midoriya era popular por ser él mismo.

Todos los del salón 1A eran sus amigos, no había excusas ni pretextos de por medio.

—Lo que tu quieras hacer, por mi esta bien— Correspondió Todoroki, en modo educado.

Le agradaba saber que él acababa de abrir los ojos en relación a Bakugou y su incesante malhumor.

—Gracias por escucharme— Dijo, dándole un abrazo rápido, y luego separarse de él. —Bueno, me iré a dormir, te veo mañana—

—Sí— Asintió, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Cuando se acomodó sus tenis rojos, Midoriya lo tomó del dobladillo del la camisa, exaltándolo; del cual, puso gesto interrogante.

—Te quiero, Todoroki-kun— Reafirmó, mirándolo sumamente decidido. Su corazón no pudo evitar, dar un vuelco. —No lo olvides—

—No— Puso su mano encima de la suya. —Yo también te quiero—

Al escucharlo, Midoriya sonrió genuino, y se fue a su habitación, despidiéndose de él.

Las cosas se habían tornado a un rumbo diferente en cuestión de parpadear.

De nueva cuenta, no había razones para negarlo.

* * *

Durante el desayuno del próximo día, no tuvo un vio de Midoriya por ningún lado, mas que a sus amigos, que lo abordaron nuevamente, y para colmo, del mismo tema de la noche anterior.

—Te entrometiste, no es así?— Lo inquirió Uraraka, con el gesto insatisfecho.

—No me entrometí en nada de lo que ustedes creen— Negó rotundo, frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos lo miraron sin dar cabida de que le entendieron, pues era obvio que no. Todoroki bebió un gran sorbo de té verde, sintiendo el líquido caliente suavizarle la garganta.

—Además, Midoriya tiene sus propias decisiones— Recalcó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos. —Él puede decidir todo por su cuenta sin que yo me entrometa—

—No digas eso— Resopló Iida, cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose para atrás en la silla. —Digas lo que digas, Midoriya siempre te hace caso a ti—

—No busquen pretextos para culparme de lo que le sucede a Midoriya— Manifestó molestándose.

A qué se debía que sus amigos no le creían?

Eso no le gustaba en absoluto, era como si estuvieran en contra de él y no a favor de sus acciones.

—Si tienen quejas al respecto, discútanlas con él, díganle todo lo que les molesta, pero no me metan en sus asuntos—

—Bien sabes lo que hiciste— Lo acusó Uraraka.

—Yo no hice nada de lo que me arrepienta— Enfatizó esa oración, dándole otro trago al té, sabiéndole a un trago amargo, al igual que el vacío que ahora carcomía su garganta al pasarse el sabor y todo su contenido.

Sabía que a lo mejor sus pasadas acciones no fueron dadas por inercia, porque actuó conforme sus sentimientos le dictaban, pero no se arrepentía de nada, bueno, de una cosa sí se arrepentía enormemente: Haberle dejado el camino libre a Bakugou.

Cabía mencionar, que sus impulsos lo llevaron a cometer actos, como el mantenerse callado durante la pelea en donde Midoriya casi muere, y él sabía que desde ahí todo se fue en decadencia.

Su soledad no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar.

Ese era su tormento. Su insaciable e irremediable tormento.

Tras dejar que el silencio atronador los rodeara, decidió romperlo él mismo.

—Midoriya terminará las cosas con Bakugou— Anunció, viendo las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos con deleite, y sí, se lo merecían por acusarlo de estupideces sin hacer nada para remediarlo. —Y eso para su información, lo decidió él— Dejó caer esas palabras enlazadas entre redes, en redes que se rompían, porque Todoroki ya estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de que su soledad era su única compañía, a parte de las penas que soportaba provenir de la boca de Midoriya hasta que su llanto sacaba lo mejor de él y los envolvía el silencio entre sollozos.

No había que negar que eso era simplemente desgarrador para el alma.

Las clases pronto llegarían a su fin, pues les darían unas semanas de vacaciones de verano, donde podían ir a visitar a sus padres, o irse a conseguir una residencia en una agencia de héroes de su elección y que posteriormente, los hubieran aceptado.

No era obligatorio hacer una residencia en verano, pero Todoroki lo vio como una oportunidad de huir de todo, aunque fuera por unas semanas.

Una chance de huir de las acusaciones, de las miradas frívolas de Bakugou, de los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, de los lloriqueos de Midoriya. Sí, todo sonaba tentador, y sin mucho preámbulo, las imágenes de la sonrisa cegadora de Midoriya lo debilitaban de llevar a cabo esa decisión y permanecer inmóvil de separarse de él.

Si se separaba de él, tal vez se volvería a ver envuelto en el embrollo de las manipulaciones de Bakugou y sus celos posesivos y dominantes.

Pero ese no era su asunto, nunca lo fue.

Todoroki Shouto estaba soltero, mejor dicho, disponible de salir con quien quisiera él, y si le apetecía, tener una pareja, y no lidiar con todo ese pasado desairado que él ya no pensaba en experimentar.

Pero, él seguía perdidamente enamorado de Midoriya. Era algo incurable, una maldición irremediable, una llaga que sangraba al menor intento de desgarrarla con los dientes, una sombra que lo perseguía y se adhería a su piel, una mano que lo sujetaba y lo atrapaba con fuerza.

Lo suyo ya no tenía remedio.

Y no había razones para negarlo, no existían razones para desenamorarse de él porque ya estaba muy adentro del prisma que componía al llamado Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

—Todoroki-kun— Midoriya, sin piedad de sus sentimientos, lo toqueteaba del brazo. Ambos supuestamente estaban estudiando en la biblioteca.

Asintió sin querer verlo a la cara. Le dolía aun verlo, le dolía porque si lo veía, se acordaría que él era pareja de Bakugou. Eran pareja aun, no?

—Solicitarás una residencia?— Interrogó en gesto curioso.

—Probablemente— Respondió, tratando de inmiscuirse en el contenido de su libro. La mirada fija de Midoriya buscó conectar con él, con un poco de su atención. —Y tu?—

—Yo también— Colocó su mano derecha encima de su antebrazo, estremeciéndolo en una descarga eléctrica. —Todoroki-kun— Dijo en un tono diferente el que él conocía.

—Ahorita no— Intentó zafarse, pero la fuerza de Midoriya era mayor que su voluntad. Se quedo pendiendo en el intento.

—Me estás evadiendo— Musitó, presionando cada dedo en su piel, echando a andar miles de descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo.

—No lo hago— Movió la cabeza a otra dirección.

—Lo estás haciendo en este momento— Destacó, y de una sacudida, lo atrajo del brazo, de modo que sus ojos encontraron los suyos, y perdió las fuerzas de huir de él.

—Por qué haces esto?— Interrogó, mostrando su rostro de tipo sufrido.

Midoriya intensificó su mirada, aumentado cada onza de esos ojos verdes plasmados sobre los suyos bicromáticos.

Su corazón no hacía otra cosa mas que latir a lo loco.

—Quiero agradecerte cada cosa que has hecho por mi hasta ahora— Confesó de pronto, sobresaltándolo de pies a cabeza. —No sabes cuánto ha significado tu apoyo incondicional hasta el día de hoy—

Por un momento, creyó que le diría otra cosa, o que cortó con Bakugou, pero no. Le dio las gracias.

—Eh, claro— Asintió, recuperándose de la impresión; de ser prisionero de su corazón bombeando a toda marcha.

—El hecho de haberme escuchado durante este tiempo es sin dudas, el motivo por el cual, no puedo dejarte ir de mi lado— Vio que sus mejillas cambiaban a un color rojizo, casi al de color de la sangre. —Me es inevitable, alejarme, porque siempre te estoy buscando y desde hace tiempo, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti—

—Midoriya— Suspiró en un susurro anonadado.

—Si dije algo que odiaras— Comentó, soltando su mano de su antebrazo. —Puedes repelerme, lo aceptaré todo—

—Qué? Por qué dices eso?— Se exaltó, cogiendo por inercia, la mano que recién quitó de su contacto. A esto, Midoriya lo miró seguro.

—Porque terminaré las cosas con Kacchan— Puso su mano en forma gentil sobre la suya, atrayéndola a su pecho, justo en el lado de su corazón. Todoroki se sorprendió al sentirlo latir a ritmos acelerados; era una señal de vitalidad, una manifestación de que Midoriya se encontraba nervioso, pero no se rendiría en el camino. —Y te haré saber mis sentimientos, porque no necesito más tiempo para pensarlo, porque yo ya sé la respuesta desde hace mucho— Se rió a lo bajo, en aire de culpa.

—Qué quieres con que me harás saber tus sentimientos?— Se atrevió a preguntarle, no ocultando su desajuste mental. —Quieres decir que cambiaron?—

—Tú qué crees?— Sonrió gentil, depositando su mano sobrante sobre la de él envolviendo su mano entre las suyas. Pudo ver, su inevitable sonrojo, el brillo indudable de sus ojos, sus pecas adornando su rostro.

Asintió en medio de la fricción.

Ya no le quedaban dudas de que se acercaban a una irrevocable sintonía.

Midoriya se rió bajito, y recordó que aún estaban en la biblioteca.

—Bien— Exhaló, regresando su vista a sus cosas, guardando sus útiles a su estuche y cerró las libretas.

—Ya te vas?— Preguntó tomado bajo guardia.

—Sí, iré a hablar con Kacchan— Expresó decidido.

Un sentido de alarma azotó contra su mente. Dejarlo solo lidiando con ese tipo explosivo? Por supuesto que no.

—Iré contigo— Se ofreció.

—No es necesario—

—No tienes qué lidiar con Bakugou tu solo— Lo retuvo, dispuesto a no aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Yo me metí en este embrollo yo solo— Explicó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Yo fui el que se confesó con Kacchan y pensé que las cosas funcionarían, cuando no fue así—

—Por favor, Midoriya— Suplicó, tomándolo de la muñeca. —No lo enfrentes tu solo—

—Está bien— Se rindió a sus insistencia egoísta.

Todoroki sabía que su amor por Midoriya no era vicioso, o hasta cierto punto, obsesivo, sino era un amor silencioso y codicioso, por la forma en que lo deseaba a él. Sus anhelos se verían saciados al abrazarlo, no como su amigo, sino como su amante y hacerle saber lo esencial que es su presencia en su vida desde que lo conoció.

—Puedes venir— Aceptó a rienda suelta, cabeceando un poco.

—Gracias—

Midoriya asintió, y los dos guardaron todos su material antes de marcharse.

* * *

Al abordar a Bakugou en el jardín de la entrada de los dormitorios, fue una pésima idea por su parte, porque los gritos del chico explosivo eran tremendos y sobre todo, al verlo llegar detrás de Midoriya solo desató su furia indomable como veneno inyectado a las entrañas de uno.

Midoriya por su lado, trató en vano de calmar la situación, pero terminó saliendo contraproducente, y en cuestión de segundos, sucedió algo que hizo hervirle la sangre a Todoroki.

—¡Escúchame, Kacchan!— Midoriya exclamó, tratando de calmarlo.

—¡Eres un idiota, Deku!— Lo empujó en su defensa, enfureciéndose con su acercamiento.

—Kacchan, lo que trato de decirte no es fácil para mi— Explicó Midoriya. —No es el final de nosotros, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos—

—Desde cuándo hemos sido amigos tu y yo?— Ladró amargamente.

—Pero, Kacchan— Se acercó nuevamente, preocupado. —Por favor Kacchan, no fue mi intención, no me imaginé que las cosas iban a cambiar, en verdad lo siento— Una cachetada arrasó directo contra el cachete derecho de Midoriya, seguido de un sonido de estruendo, significando que le dio un puñetazo en el otro lado del rostro.

—¡Ya cállate!— Gritó furioso, su cuerpo crispado. —¡Siempre disculpándote para todo!—

—Por qué hiciste eso?— Intervino Todoroki, alarmado de ver a Midoriya conmocionado por el golpe.

—¡Tu ni te metas, bastardo!— Lo señaló despectivo. —Este no es tu asunto—

—Sí, lo es— Discutió. —Si se trata de Midoriya, es mi asunto—

—Ay sí— Se rió irónico. —Vete a donde perteneces, imbécil—

—Kacchan me pegó— Masculló Midoriya estático.

—Midoriya— Todoroki se acercó a él, pero éste se alejo, pestañeando con los ojos exaltados. —Estás bien?—

—Déjalo— Siseó Bakugou, claramente celoso de ver su intercambio.

—Por qué, Kacchan?— Midoriya lo miró dolido, y él pudo ver que Bakugou se estaba arrepintiendo de su cometido. Era de esperarse.

—Muérete, Deku— Fue lo que dijo, tratando de incorporarse de la pregunta.

—Por qué me pegaste?— Se sobó el cachete con una mano marcada en él, pero en sus ojos se veía la obvia decepción que sentía por dentro. —Sólo trataba de hablar contigo, de decirte lo que siento—

—Puras tonterías, Deku—

—No son tonterías— Protestó Midoriya, dando un paso adelante. —Kacchan, por favor—

—Si lo que tu quieres es terminar, pues terminemos— Dijo resignándose, apretando la quijada con fuerza. —No pensé que tu me fueras a cambiar por alguien inferior—

—Inferior me dijiste?— Bufó Todoroki, en tono sarcástico.

—La verdad no se oculta— Se burló, mostrando sus palmas echando chispas. —O acaso quieres que incendie tu rostro y lo haga una fogata?—

—Ya basta Kacchan!— Interrumpió Midoriya. —Nadie de ustedes es inferior—

—Ja!— Se rió Bakugou, dejando entrever un dolor tan amigo como un trago de licor lleno de todo el desahucie mundial. —Esperaba mejores cosas de ti, Deku—

—Y yo también de ti, Kacchan— Respondió Midoriya con toda la calma que pudo ejercer. Era impresionante lo calmo que se mostraba en esa situación, luego del golpe. —Pero, no espere que las cosas fueran a terminar así, aun cuando yo quería que lo nuestro no terminara nunca—

Bakugou no dijo nada.

No había más que decir, luego de lo que dijo Midoriya.

—Pero, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar— Finalizó en tristeza. —Y lo nuestro ya acabó, Kacchan, acabó desde hoy—

Bakugou lo contempló con resentimiento, su cuerpo crispado aun por el coraje y el desdén, su postura en defensa para no quebrarse frente ellos. De tanto odio entre ellos, Todoroki comenzaba a comprender los comportamientos del chico explosivo dependiendo de sus emociones; su cuerpo era como un libro abierto, a comparación de sus palabras llenas de insultos.

Ya no había más que decir, mas que el cruel adiós.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Kacchan— Mencionó Midoriya con gentileza. —Sé que serás el mejor héroe de todos, mejor que yo, incluso— Y con eso, Bakugou asintió y se marchó con la cabeza gacha, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y el aura de desazón rodeándolo de pies a cabeza como una manta que le cubría el rostro para no arrancarse la máscara de vulnerabilidad.

Midoriya lo miró quieto, allí parado, sin ningún desajuste en sus facciones. Una determinación muy arraigada en su fisonomía, en esa sensación palpable que era visible en su piel.

En eso, Midoriya lo volteó a ver, y le esbozó una sonrisa desbordante.

—Ya terminé con Kacchan— Lo dijo a manera de recordatorio.

—Lo sé— Respondió, situándose firmemente a su lado, emocionado por eso. —Midoriya, qué harás ahora?—

—Estar contigo— Informó sin una onza de vergüenza, sin descartar que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su sonrisa iluminaba más que el sol.

—Estás seguro?— Preguntó, por si las dudas, claro.

—Me gustas, Todoroki-kun— Midoriya acomodó sus manos sobre sus hombros, teniendo ambos rostros viéndose a los ojos.

—Tu también me gustas— Tragó saliva, terriblemente nervioso. No soportaba la intensa lluvia de sensaciones que desbordaban dentro de su cuerpo, y no simulaba pretender que por fuera él se llegara a ver tan compuesto como solía manifestarse.

Midoriya sonrió genuino, pegando ambas frentes.

—Te amo— Murmuró Todoroki, con el rostro rojo, ardiente. —Espero que no te arrepientas de estar conmigo—

—No— Dijo de inmediato. —En verdad, quiero estar contigo— Juró. —A partir de hoy, a partir de que me admitiera que me gustabas tu—Agregó, carcajeando suavemente.

Esas risas que llenaban su corazón, que reflejaban amaneceres, cambios de pieles, mutaciones de colores de opacos a claros. Esas risas que flagelaban con el viento, la puerta misma que abrió en el sitio más recóndito de su corazón.

Todoroki puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Midoriya, apegando su frente con mayor intensidad que antes.

—Entonces, estamos saliendo?— Esa pregunta emergió de su voz con un deje de ilusión. Midoriya se rió, asintiéndole.

—Sí—

No se lo pensó dos veces para atreverse e inclinarse a darle un beso, del cual, Midoriya lo recibió sin chistar, cerrando los ojos y aceptando su gesto.

Por fin, Todoroki pudo respirar en paz.

Ese trayecto tan doloroso y que parecía tan inalcanzable se volvía real, se sentía con cada partícula de su ser, se olía a flor de piel por cada poro hasta reventar.

Se rindió por cobarde, pero no abandonó esos sentimientos que ya estaban tatuados por toda su piel, adheridos a su mente.

Y con ese beso, selló su relación con Midoriya. Su relación que acababa de brotar de una pequeña y adolorida semilla, en la que poco a poco emergerían unos hermosos y radiantes pétalos de una flor preciosa.

Sellaba ese momento importante con ese gesto, y no se atendría a que el futuro le trajera mejores cosas porque su presente se acababa de convertir en una bendición.

La lucha valió la pena después de todo, porque ahora tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado, esperando que lo suyo fuera para algo permanente.

Y sí, ya no había razones para negar que el amor, sin duda, terminará siendo correspondido.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Este es el final versión Tododeku de esta historia.

El final Katsudeku, lo publicaré en unos días.

De igual manera, lo hice muy de sopetón este final, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo en esta versión Tododeku, pues me gusta más el Katsudeku; además, tengo otras historias por aquí de este fandom, las pueden leer y comentar si gustan, si no, no sé si hacer una segunda parte de "Siempre te encuentro", ustedes qué opinan? Quieren 2da parte?

En lo personal, trataré de subir más historias, por si tienen sugerencias, pueden comentar aquí mismo. Todas las leo.

Si es Katsudeku, excelente.

Si es Tododeku, no.

Ok no, Tododeku es aceptado también, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Otra cosa más, yo no suelo editar mis capítulos, así como los escribo en el momento, así los publico, solo hago correcciones de ortografía, porque si lo súper edito, se me hace que se pierde el mensaje así como yo quiero que sea la intención y por eso lo dejo así.

Desconozco si tienen inconvenientes con mi forma de escribir, o si mi narrativa es buena, igual me lo pueden decir.


	50. No puedo estar sin ti

**"No puedo estar sin ti"**

(Final Katsudeku)

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que volvió con Deku y aunque las cosas pudieron haber ido por buen camino, no fueron así como se fueron dando las cosas. Al contrario, todo se fue en picada, descendiendo lentamente al fracaso, o mejor dicho, al descenso paulatino de un final terrorífico. Un final desolador y congelado.

No se podía desarmar.

Bakugou no podría permitirse desarmarse en mil pedazos o romperse en fragmentos de vulnerabilidad, puesto a que en vez de que aumentara su ya alto autoestima, sus inseguridades fueron apareciendo, surgiendo a borbotones, como salpicaderos de duda, o como cuchillos de saliva incrustarse en su piel hasta desgarrarla y mutar a una nueva piel, una nueva forma humana.

Bakugou no podía estar sin Deku, pero tampoco podía estar con él.

No se creía merecedor de sus afectos, merecedor de su amor, porque sus inseguridades y su culpa por los malos tratos que le dio durante diez años eran aun mayor que su confianza por mantenerlo cerca suyo.

Era por eso que cuando aparecían los amigos de Deku, se molestaba por su impotencia y falta de tacto para con sus tratos, seguido de que estallaba en celos y terminaba erróneamente por provocarle lágrimas a su novio, que no se merecía derramar ni una sola lágrima de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Él era un inseguro, un bastardo inseguro que parloteaba y gritaba a todo el que osara acercársele a su novio, para que así aumentara en la lista de defectos suyos las razones por las cuales él no se merecía tener un novio como el que tenía, cuyo amor y buenos tratos para con él, eran un cúmulo de certezas.

Deku era un silencio de certezas, una ventisca de aire fresco, un relámpago que azotaba con el mal, un ser inigualable que derrochaba amor y ternura por todo su alrededor, siendo esplendoroso en cada agitación que realizaba con sus manos gentiles o con cada mirar suyo.

Ciertamente, él no era la persona adecuada para cuidarlo y protegerlo, porque él era un peligro para su pareja, un reverendo peligro de explosiones e inseguridades que disfrazaba con superioridad.

Se creía sumamente superior y mejor a sus compañeros, cuando en realidad, en toda su extensión, era una persona insegura e imperfecta, sobre todo, imperfecta.

Mas allá de su interior, deslindarse de sus inseguridades era como quemar su saliva contra el sol para poder comer, sería un desperdicio de su tiempo al igual que torturarse con pensamientos novios y repetidos.

Más lejos de lo humanamente posible había un Katsuki Bakugou que sufría por sus propias inseguridades en cada partícula que componía su ser.

* * *

Miedo.

inseguridades.

Malditas inseguridades.

Se calentaban en su vientre, se vertían a fuego lento, se hervían, se diluían tan suave a la sangre que no se percataba de dichos sucesos, cuya frecuencia comenzaba a ser notoria en su comportamiento irritable y celoso.

Esas emociones se calentaban, y el ciclo se volvía vicioso, casi fríamente calculado.

No se detenía en insultar y menospreciar a su novio, de quien no se sentía merecedor de sus afectos.

Era un hábito nocivo, un hábito difícil de erradicar, puesto a que su complejidad era tal que no la comprendía en su totalidad.

Era un mal hábito que aparecía en malos momentos, y se disfrazaban como vanas casualidades de la vida diaria, se difuminaban a la raíz del sol y se coloreaban de un negro opaco que lo comía a rendiciones.

No había consuelo para Katsuki Bakugou, porque no lo existía.

No hay consuelo para maltratar a su novio.

No hay consuelo para él.

Sin remedio alguno, se daba de topes contra la pared porque aún así, con todo y sus defectos, no podía estar sin Deku.

Era inconcebible estar sin él, porque ya se hallaba tan apegado a él, que la separación sería una capa de desgarre de toda su piel; ese amor que profesaba por Deku no era relativo, ni cosa absurda, ni instinto de posesión y dominancia (aunque siempre parecía eso), sino eran sentimientos verdaderos, tan verdaderos como el aire que usamos para respirar.

Deku era tan esencial para su vida que no dudaba en profesarlo, no lo dudaba ni un poquito; por desgracia, prefería meter el dedo en la llaga que admitirlo. Su orgullo lo llevaba a fanfarronear, a parecer un parlanchín derrochador de insultos, a simular un extraño orden de tics nerviosos que lo hacían decir palabras altisonantes que le llegaban hasta a la misma pared chocante con la que solía interponerse a la hora de hablar.

No le cabía ni una sola duda de que amaba a Deku, lo que le faltaba en esos seis meses de noviazgo era demostrárselo, hacerle saber lo mucho que su presencia era vital para él, porque no podía estar sin él.

Nunca pudo estar sin él.

* * *

No fue casualidad que Kirishima apareciera frente a su puerta aquella noche que él estaba por irse a la cama. Su amigo portaba una expresión que determinaba una aberrante preocupación por él, por su relación con Deku.

—Qué quieres?— Refunfuñó al abrirle y verle esa expresión nefasta en la cara, encima de ese horrendo peinado de picos, combinado con sus dientes puntiagudos.

—Bakugou, no quería hacerlo, pero tengo que decírtelo— Agitó los brazos en unísono. Él enarcó una ceja, indicándole que continuara. —Midoriya está pensando en terminar todo contigo—

_Qué?_ Se paralizó en breve; sabía que sucedería algo de esa índole, mas no tan pronto. Su peor temor estaba sucediendo, mientras él iba muy cómodamente a dormir.

—Quién te dijo esa estupidez?—Mantuvo la fachada de chico rudo. —La cara redonda?— Soltó una risa sarcástica.

Kirishima lo vio sin creerle en absoluto, retrocediendo escasos centímetros lejos de él.

—Si no me crees, pregúntale a Midoriya— Dijo, mirándolo con molestia. —Porque lo único que te interesa es saber quién me lo dijo, Bakugou, acaso eso es relevante?— Puso cara de incredulidad. —De verdad es relevante?—

_No,_ se dijo, mirándolo imperante, cerrando un puño a lo bajo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, pero hay veces en las que no estaré de tu lado— Movió la cabeza en negación. —Yo no te apoyo en esto, porque tu mismo lo ocasionaste, y si Midoriya rompe contigo, obtendrás lo que mereces—

—Quién te crees que eres, idiota?— Rabió renegando.

—Tu amigo— Respondió encarándolo de frente. —Y los amigos se dicen la verdad aunque duela— Dejó pasar unos segundos, antes de decir: —Bueno, eso es a lo único que vine de todas maneras, buenas noches— Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se retiró de su vista.

Esa sensación que sintió fue un sopor en el cuerpo, seguida de una sacudida inminente en todo su cuerpo, que lo dejó sosegado de sus sentidos. Sabiendo ahora que su peor temor sucedería.

Ocurriría a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bakugou cerró la puerta detrás suyo, empuñando las manos en dureza, apretando la quijada y luego relajándola; pronto le comenzó a costar trabajo respirar normalmente y el mundo entero comenzaba por desmoronarse en desgracia.

Qué sería de él sin Deku?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en gracia, al unísono de sus sentimientos, en sintonía de cada palpitar que su corazón agrietado tan pronto ejecutaba de acuerdo a todos sus errores, a sus defectos, a sus insultos.

Un escalofrío que ardía en densidad fue la reminiscencia de lo que sintió esa noche en su rostro acallado de palabras, alumbrado solamente por la luz intensa de la luna que lo acompañaba en su guardia.

Muy profundo de su ser, mucho muy profundo, él se entregó al sueño letárgico, apenándose gravemente por todos sus malitos impulsos, por todas sus inseguridades que a grandes rasgos serían la caboce de lo que una vez fue su relación feliz con Deku.

Estaba certero de que no podía vivir sin él, pero Deku podía vivir sin él?

Sí, Deku podía estar perfectamente bien sin él, aunque dijera que no, él sabía más que bien que no era verdad, porque Deku hacía muchas cosas por sí mismo y estaba a pasos de acercarse a la independencia que caracteriza a un adulto normal.

Creyó estar certero de que Deku podía vivir sin él, estaba casi más que certero en ese argumento, al menos hasta que se le probara lo contrario.

* * *

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, vio a Deku en compañía del bastardo mitad y mitad y sus demás amigos raros.

Deku se veía de buen humor, mostrando su sonrisa deliberadamente a sus amigos sin retractarse de nada. Sentía que el viento se le agitaba entre las fosas nasales, esclareciendo sus sentidos oprimidos a una vertiente distinta, difiriendo entre si quedarse postrado como un hombre contemplando el momento en que el pescado muerda al anzuelo o a actuar antes de que el tiempo se le haya acabado por completo.

Diferir entre el sí y el no era complejo, pareciéndole que le estallaría el cerebro de tanto dudarlo, de tanto meditarlo en silencio que el mismo silencio le resultaba insufrible.

Al igual que Deku no se retractaba de sonreír, él tampoco lo haría para abordarlo y sincerarse de una vez por todas.

Se puso de pie de su lugar y se encaminó a Deku, quien igualmente, se levantaba de la mesa retirando sus cosas y llevándolas al dispensador. Solo. Era la perfecta oportunidad para hablarle.

—Deku— Musitó serio.

El aludido se asustó y se giró a verle con los ojos abiertos, sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante.

—K-Kacchan?— Articuló Deku, anonadado. —Buenos días— Cabeceó, sonriendo pequeño.

Esas no eran las reacciones que buscaba provocar en su novio. Bakugou frunció el ceño, arrepentido consigo mismo por lo que había ocasionado con sus malditas inseguridades.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Bakugou fue directo al grano.

Las orbes de Deku se abrieron a la par, recibiendo el impacto de su petición.

—Es importante— Añadió, empleando un tono más intenso.

—O-ok, Kacchan— Aceptó Deku, asintiéndole.

—En mi habitación a las siete— Notificó, adelantándose a que él le iba a preguntar el lugar y la hora de su encuentro.

Deku asintió, encogiéndose.

Parecía temeroso en su actitud, pero él era un aferrado temerario a no dejar cabos sueltos en aquella relación, porque la trataría con su mayor sinceridad arreglarla.

De todas maneras, él no podía estar sin Deku.

Al salir del comedor, se llevó una mirada inquisidora por parte de Todoroki, de la cual, él ignoró, por supuesto.

Por él que se murieran todos esos extras que osaran inmiscuirse en sus asuntos relacionados con el nerd y sus sentimientos.

* * *

Llegadas las siete de la tarde, miró el reloj, moviendo ansiosamente las manos,

Luego pasaron cinco minutos, diez, quince, y el nerd seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

El miedo incrementaba con ese avanzar inevitable del tiempo, en ese lapso en que las manecillas en vez de retroceder, avanzaban escapándose de su agarre en un vaivén inmutable.

Si Deku no vendría, qué haría entonces?

No había pensando en esa posibilidad, y de tan sólo imaginarla, entraba en pánico.

A las siete y media, tocaron la puerta de su habitación, a lo que él en respuesta, se abalanzó a abrirla, tensando sus dientes, al ver que era Deku, el que estaba allí frente a él.

—Hola, Kacchan— Lo saludó tímido. —P-perdona por llegar tarde, es que All Might me mandó llamar a su oficina y nos quedamos conversando un poco más de lo esperado—

—Entra— Pudo decir, notando sus facciones temerosas y el jugueteo de sus manos juntas, significaban que el nerd estaba, con justa razón, nervioso.

Deku entró a su habitación, quitándose los tenis rojos ejecutando movimientos mecánicos, el rubor de sus mejillas siendo notorio.

Bakugou vio que Deku estaba en su atuendo casual que usaba cuando estaba en los dormitorios; el mismo atuendo que usó cuando pelearon en Ground Beta, debido a sus constantes inseguridades que en ese momento lo estaban matando, y ahora lo estaban haciendo de una manera ruin.

Invitó a Deku a sentarse a su lado en su cama, ni siquiera animándose a tocarlo y al parecer Deku tampoco buscaba tocarlo. Aun así, Bakugou intentaría ser lo más claro posible para que el nerd lo entendiera.

—D-de qué querías hablar, K-Kacchan?— Tartamudeó Deku al ser el primero en romper el silencio que se había armado entre ellos.

—Mira, Deku— Espetó sin precedentes, haciendo que Deku abriera los ojos en alarma. —Yo no puedo estar sin ti— Profesó sincero.

—K-Kacchan?!— Exclamó en un chillido pequeño, sorprendido.

—Sé que me he comportado horrible contigo— Continuó con la intención de no callarse hasta no haber terminado de hablar. —La razón por la que me he enojado contigo, no es porque te odie, como creías, Deku, es porque me siento inseguro— Admitió, odiando la sensación de que su rostro estaba enrojecido. —Siento que no te merezco, porque te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, tu no te mereces a alguien que te hizo bullying toda tu infancia y que te dio esos malos tratos durante diez años por haber nacido sin un Quirk; no está bien de mi parte hacerte daño, mucho menos, ser el causante de tus lágrimas— Tomó la mano de Deku entre las suyas en un momento de valentía. —Yo siempre he sido este maldito idiota que te ama, y esto que siento por ti no desaparecerá aunque me pidas que lo haga—

—A-aguarda, Kacchan— Interrumpió Deku, procesando sus palabras. Su rostro se asemejaba al de un tomate de lo rojo que se encontraba.

—¡Déjame terminar!— Irrumpió más fuerte. —Yo te amo, Deku, en serio, y mis inseguridades me hicieron dudar de que me quisieras de regreso, porque sé que soy muy explosivo y te pueda traer malos ratos, o arruine las cosas, como ya sé que lo hice—Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rechinando los dientes. —No me tienes que decir que soy un imbécil—

—N-no he pensado eso de ti, Kacchan— Aclaró Deku, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

—Perdóname— Soltó en un suspiro estrepitoso. —Si quieres cortar conmigo, hazlo, pero solo quería que tu supieras lo que pasaba conmigo, es todo—

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, un silencio los invadió, cubriéndolos de un ambiente incierto, íntimo a la vez.

—Entiendo— Habló Deku, sobresaltándolo.

—Qué es lo que entendiste?— Refrenó sus impulsos de gritar, apretando los labios en autoimposición de su parte.

—Yo también fui egoísta, Kacchan— Admitió Deku, entristecido. —Solamente pensé en mi, creí que todo era culpa mía y que yo te ocasionaba malestar y enojo; juro que no sabía lo que sucedía contigo— Bakugou se mantuvo callado, observando el rostro de su novio, esperando que no volviera a ser su ex. —Supongo que— Se cortó, después capturando el hilo de sus palabras. —Supongo que los dos hicimos nuestras propias conclusiones, no Kacchan?— Le sonrió tímido, ladeando su cabeza.

—Sí— Acarició su mano que aún permanecía entre las suyas, dándole círculos con su pulgar derecho.

—Sabes, yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti— Confesó Deku en extrema timidez, moviéndose un poco más cerca a él. Su rubor se incrementaba en su rostro, esparciéndose hasta sus orejas.

Bakugou lo vio, presionando su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, subiéndola a su boca, depositando un suave y delicado beso.

Deku abrió las orbes de sus ojos verdes, exaltado.

—Qué significa todo eso, Deku?— Quiso saber, apurado.

—Te amo, Kacchan— Deku entrelazó sus dedos, en lo que sus ojos verdes se cristalizaban de ilusión. —Por favor, no estés inseguro de estar conmigo, porque me entristece saber que no estas feliz—

—Deku…— Pronunció conmovido.

—Es normal sentirse inseguro— Se acercó a él, posesionando su otra mano sobre su hombro. —Por eso, no dudes en decirme lo que sucede contigo, Kacchan, yo no me enojaré contigo y tampoco te voy a juzgar, sólo te voy a escuchar— Dijo suave. —Me preocupa más, no saber lo que sientes y lo que pasa por tu cabeza—

Bakugou no pudo contenerse más y atrajo a Deku a sus brazos, abrazándolo efusivamente.

—Te amo, nerd, te amo!— Soltó tomado por la emoción.

—Yo también, Kacchan— Lo abrazó de regreso, aferrándose a su contacto, siendo tan gentil con sus brazos. —Yo siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte, no lo dudes—

—Lo siento— Admitió, enrojecido hasta de las entrañas. —Siento no haber sabido manejar las cosas—

—Ya pasó, Kacchan— Le cercioró Deku en tono gentil.

—No me perdones tan fácil— Gruñó arrepentido, acomodando su cabeza entre su cuello. —Hazme saber el idiota que soy—

—No haré eso— Se negó.

—Yo siempre te hago sufrir—

—No es verdad— Se separó del abrazo, colocando sus manos sobre sus antebrazos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —También me haces feliz— Sonrió cálido, reafirmando todo lo que le dijo.

Sus inseguridades se vaciaron en esa sonrisa dirigida solo a él; los pensamientos nocivos se limpiaron de su cabeza, ese sentir suyo que lo carcomía por dentro, se desintegraba de su sistema.

—Tu me haces feliz— Afirmó Bakugou, depositando un beso en su mejilla, justo por debajo de sus pecas.

—Hehe— Se rió contento, acariciando sus antebrazos con dulzura. —Te amo, Kacchan—

—Te amo, Deku— Le tendió una sonrisa de lado, una de sus muy raras muestras de sonrisas y cariño, pero por Deku lo hacía porque era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en ese momento. —-Seré más sincero contigo a partir de ahora— Deku asintió, sonriéndole con mucho amor.

Él se inclinó a capturar sus labios en un beso lento, pausado, disfrutando de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, entre su calor.

No podía estar sin él, eso estaba más que claro, pero ahora sabía que Deku tampoco podía estar sin él, significando que sus sentimientos flotaban en una pecera al unísono de sus mareas y de sus sonidos que no cesaban de existir y de producirse. Ese sonido de su corazón al latir al mismo compás, fluyendo en la misma sintonía con que sus besos iban pintando de color las paredes de su habitación.

A partir de ahí, se esforzaría por ser más sincero con él, al igual que se esforzaría por mantener viva la relación que aunque había momentos en que se veía amenazada de romperse, él se encargaría de pegarla con sus manos hasta que en algún momento ya no se volvería a quebrar en vástagos de viento.

Los dos fluían de acorde a su ritmo, flotaban en el mismo río, se unían en esos pequeños detalles que resaltaban de cada uno su oculto esplendor.

Lo que les esperaba, era incierto, pero por ese instante, se quedarían disfrutando del presente que los envolvía en su gracia y melodía.

Katsuki Bakugou solía ver el amor en su vida como una maldición, lo repudiaba y lo odiaba con creces, pero el tiempo lo probó lo contrario, porque ahora veía el amor como la felicidad tangible.

La felicidad que solo Deku le podía dar.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Por fin pude escribir el final Katsudeku, me costó escribirlo, lo admito, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Estoy pensando si hago un capítulo extra luego del final, pero es solo un pensamiento.

Si lo subo, lo verán en sus notificaciones (aquellos que me sigan)

Duda o comentario, lo pueden dejar aquí y si están inconformes con el final, también me lo pueden hacer saber.


End file.
